Ambition
by NovareRes27
Summary: In this age, men live and die by the sword. Legends are larger than life and each moment is precious, as it may be the last one you have. This is a lesson learned quickly by Natsu Dragneel, as he suddenly became the head of a samurai household, at the age of eight. But he is determined to fill his father's dying wish. It's now his only ambition, a unified Fiore. Sengoku AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **AN: Hello everyone! I have been itching to finally sit and write my own fiction for a while now. Finally the bug that bit me annoyed me enough to do it. I'm a little nervous about it, but I figured, what's the worst that could happen! XD I hope that you all enjoy this small little dose of what I am thinking for this fic. Please read and review! I would love to know if anyone is interested in how this plays out! I am hoping to update weekly, on Sundays, if possible. I may do twice a week if I can get the storyline and editing done in time. Please be gentle, no flames! I am taking liberties with the characters, and they may be slightly OOC. I will do my best to keep them true to character, but also fitting them into my universe. No flames please!**

 **I will leave translation notes at the end of the chapter for those who do not know what some of the terms mean.**

 **This fic is rated M for a reason. I am planning on this having dark moments, adult themes/situations, angst as well as a possible lemon or two. SO please take this in consideration before reading!**

 **Now, without further ado...AMBITION!**

 **Disclaimer for entire fic...I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any of its characters/places/plot bunnies/etc. They are all property of Hiro Mashima. If they were mine, Natsu would have kissed Lucy instead of Happy! XD**

Prologue

Shuddering breaths and silent sobbing, were all to be heard in the room, dimly lit by the dying light of a small lantern. A young boy, attempting to control the sobs that were threatening to overtake his entire being, sat attentively as his father faded from this life. How had this happened? Igneel couldn't be dying, he was his lifeline, the strength of the Dragneel clan and the man who held a vision for Fiore's future. One that would finally bring peace to their war ravaged land.

"Otousan, please let me find Porlyuscia, I know she will be able to help you! You can't leave me!" Natsu struggled through the tears to plead with his ailing parent. He knew that the old witch that lived a hermit's life outside of their fief in Fiore, would be difficult to persuade. Yet, this was her lord that was dying! Surely she could resolve her anger issues for a short amount of time. Natsu wrinkled his nose at the thought of disturbing the pink haired, red eyed demon woman in the middle of the night, but his desperation drove him.

His level of hero worship for his warrior father was widely known. There weren't many times when one was found without the other. Igneel was always strong, temperate, but passionate. Seeing the man frail and drenched in the cold grip of a fever sweat, was more than Natsu could handle. He had known something was wrong with his father for weeks, yet whenever he questioned him, Igneel would calmly smile and reassure him.

"It is nothing for a hatchling such as yourself to be concerned about. It will take more than a fever to take down your old man!"

Now, Natsu knew the truth. Consumption was slowly taking the one man, who encompassed his entire world, from him. This was the end, yet the pink haired youth refused to accept it. Much as he was in other aspects of his life, Natsu's grief was as fiery as his fury.

"Now, Natsu, Draco is calling me to the stars. My time in this world is finished, but fear not, I will be waiting for you in the next. Do not forget the ways that I have taught you. Do all things with conviction. If you believe in something, pursue it with everything that you are, and do not give up until you have achieved your ambition. Unite this land, under peace and prosperity. Value life and do not take it without remorse. Be a man that other men look to for advise and leadership. Love deeply and do not allow the cold perversity of the world to turn you to stone. You are my son and my legacy. You have always been a beacon of warmth in my otherwise cold world. Do not mourn me child, instead fight, and continue until you have achieved the happiness that all men deserve." With those words, Igneel reached a cool, frail hand towards the warmth that had always comforted him. His son had always held a fire that could not be rivaled, and in his last moments, he craved the comfort of those flames. He knew that his passing would bring grief to the child, but he took comfort in knowing that the boy would grow into a man unrivaled, such was Natsu's spirit.

As Natsu watched his father's large hand reach for his cheek, the tears seemed to stream unbidden across the already stained ridges of his cheeks. He could not stop himself from sniffling as he curled into the comfort his father's large, scarred hand brought.

"I promise otousan, that when it is my turn to meet Draco, that I too will have a legacy. I will bring about the change you've begun and create a country where all men are free to pursue happiness in their own way." Determination shone through the glassy emerald gaze of the eight year old. Igneel took comfort in the emotion that replaced grief in his young son. Knowing that with the lessons he had given him, as well as the love and compassion that he insured were also imbedded, the young man would surely grow into a samurai who would achieve greatness. A father could ask for no less in these days.

Alarm rose in Natsu's entire being as he could nearly hear Igneel's heart slow. The time when his father would slip away was drawing near, and all he could do was watch as the great man struggled through his final breaths.

"Aishiteru, Otousan."The tears fell with renewed vigor, as the pinkette said goodbye to figure who had always stood taller than life in his eyes.

"Until we meet again, my fiery dragon."

The days seemed to drag on endlessly, as his father's retainers scurried to arrange the funeral. All the activity was a blur around the youth, as he struggled to shoulder the grief that seemed to permeate every fiber of his being. The air seemed difficult to breathe, yet his eyes remained dry. He would no longer shed tears, as his father had told him to achieve greatness. Those who were strong did not cry.

"Young master, I am very sorry to disturb you, but there are issues to be resolved in the main hall." A gangly man with a strange limp, that Natsu vaguely recognized as one of his father's retainers, he thought his name could be Shigehide, interrupted his musings.

"Very well, I will be there in a few moments." Natsu knew that the never ending stream of delegations would not cease, yet he was only eight, he was still a child in many ways. Though he was the son of a samurai and thus extremely disciplined, his father had attempted to shelter him from most of the horrors of the world, the youth was still extremely naïve. Or he was, until his father's clan and estate were suddenly under his reign.

Standing with an air of sheer exhaustion, the dark bruising under his swollen eyes attesting to the fatigue that he felt, Natsu followed the limping Shigahide to the hall. Upon his entrance, the retainers of his father dropped their heads immediately in respect. It took a moment for him to realize that this was out of respect for him, as he desperately looked for the man that they usually lowered their heads for. Realizing that the man in question was no longer alive, the grief threatened to overwhelm his heart yet again. Gathering his composure, because a samurai did not show weakness, he strode to the dais in the front of the hall to take his place. The place normally occupied by his father. Gathering every ounce of determination and confidence he could muster, the child raised his head to address _his_ retainers. Through unruly pink strands, he could see the twenty or so men, lining the sides of the hall, awaiting his orders to relax.

"You may raise your heads." He had seen his father do this many times, however, this was not something he was accustomed to. He wasn't even sure if this was the correct way to address them, but having no frame of reference other than Igneel, he went with it.

"My lord, there has been disquiet within some of the ranks. With Igneel-sama 's death, many of the men are uneasy about the leadership of the Dragneel Clan." His grandfather, Saito, was the first to raise his head and address his young grandson. He was conscientious of concerns the men had expressed due to his son in law's passing, yet he was doing everything in his power to retain their respect for his young grandson's leadership. Igneel prepared Natsu as much as he could, through small lessons that were disguised as games or play.

Chess was a way to learn military strategy, sparring taught the youth the discipline of a samurai, meditation instilled patience and inner peace, while throwing a handball as maids and retainers dodged, taught that life was not all work and no play.

"I realize that Igneel left us suddenly, however, this Clan is now under my protection. I will live for my ambition, Otousan's ambition, to see a unified Fiore. A country where all men have the opportunity to pursue happiness. Where the rice farmers are paid and taxed fairly, and the daimyo are expected to govern with respect and consideration. If you do not believe that this is the ideal that follows close to your own, I ask that you remove yourself from this Clan immediately. You will be shown compassion and respect for your decision, however I will not tolerate those standing against this goal." The sheer determination and strength in every line of the pink haired boy sitting atop the dais, astonished every retainer sitting in the rows in front of him. Thank Draco, his grandfather had helped prepare him for this moment. The eloquent words feeling foreign falling from his lips.

Metalicana, one of his father's most loyal retainers, turned towards his young lord, "Those of us loyal to Igneel, swore to him that we would stay by your side to see your ambition to fruition. My men are to maintain their loyalty to your service, Natsu-sama. Though there is the issue of your brother, Zeref, and his disappearance from the manor after your father's passing. No one has been able to locate him, and he seemed to have been in….quite a state when he left."

Natsu knew that Zeref was furious. Igneel had left the Dragneel clan in his hands, rather than that of his older brother, against the typical succession of a samurai family. He had turned to Zeref when Igneel had passed, hoping that his Aniki would be a source of comfort for him. When had approached him, tear stained cheeks, disheveled pink locks and fatigue hanging from him like a haori, Zeref had turned cold. His normally warm and comforting presence was now full of contempt and hatred, it was if he himself wanted to die. Unsure of himself, Natsu approached his brother. Zeref took that moment to confront Natsu with contempt in his gaze.

"You will never be my lord, _Ototosama_. I promise, that I will _**never**_ bow before you. I will live my life to raise an army. I will become the Yawata no Kami, the God of War himself, if only to obliterate your hopes of achieving _Otosama's_ ambition. I will spend my life daring you to be the one to take my head, though it will be impossible for you to accomplish. Come at me brother, with everything you are, or you shall always fail." With a final derisive shake of his head, Zeref had turned on his younger brother, dark hair veiling the barely restrained emotion boiling in the depths of his equally black eyes. Left in the quiet of the night surrounding him, Natsu's emerald eyes followed the kimono of his closest friend and brother, as he faded into the darkness.

One of the other retainers, Weisslogia, cleared his throat to bring the boy from his dark reverie. This seemed to shake the pink haired lordling from the last memory of his brother. He had lost the two people closest to him, within the span of a week. He was only just holding himself together, the burden of a clan and loss hanging heavy on his tiny shoulders. He stood as regally as he could, considering he was fairly sure the last time he had eaten a full meal was before his father passed, which could have been 3 days ago. He really couldn't recall. Not that it mattered, his drive would push him through hunger and sleep deprivation.

This meeting had already gone on too long, and Natsu wished to be back in his father's room, taking comfort in the surroundings that brought him peace. If only these old men would quiet and let him process in peace.

"Do not send anyone in search of Zeref. He has made the decision to leave this Clan and has abandoned his home. I will not waste lives on someone who does not wish to be found." He had always been considered brash and at times rude, but that was his personality. Igneel had taught him to be a man of honesty and action. How could he do that if he was constantly concerned with the tact behind every word he spoke? His declaration seemed to shock and confuse the room of retainers, as they began to mutter amongst themselves.

"If you wish to pursue my Aniki, you are more than welcomed to do so, but you shall lose your status as a member of the Dragneel Clan. I will not abide by those who cannot understand my commands. I will be in my Otousan's study, I have nothing further to discuss." With this last comment, the retainers quieted, the young boy had finally had enough and left the hall with a sweep of his father's dark haori.

The haori had been a gift from Skiadrum, and had been one of his father's most treasured possessions. The beautifully embroidered silk depicted an intricately stitched dragon clutching a handful of flames as it wound its way across the back. Igneel had earned the title of 'Fire Dragon King' through his victories in battle, and was widely respected, hence the gorgeous garment gifted to him by his trusted advisor. He had said that as the 'Fire and Shadow Dragons of Fiore', they were unstoppable. The memories of his father carried him back to his chambers. He silently wondered if the grief would ever release him. His father was to be buried tomorrow, and he was unsure if he would be able to trudge through it with the sadness he felt, buried carefully beneath a strong façade.

Upon reaching his Otousan's chambers, he slid the paper door adorned with flames and a replica of the fire dragon from the haori stamped onto it, and crumpled to the floor. He knew that he could unleash the anguish he felt here, where he felt his father's presence surrounding him. Everything was exactly as Igneel had left it. A lacquered desk sat opposite the beautiful doors which opened to a view of the hillside they resided upon. The scrolls and inkwell were sitting atop the slick, glossy surface of the desk, as if Igneel had only taken a break for a short time. There were letters from retainers, shop keeps and farmers alike on this desk. Igneel was always avid about the requests sent to him from his people. He took pride in his land and protected them with a ferocity that was unrivaled. He expected everyone under him to commit themselves to their stations, as he had to his. He was a fair man, and that is the reason that he was adored by all those who lived in his territory.

A small pond with a bamboo fountain bubbled outside of the doors and the clack of the small tube as it filled and emptied were the only sounds that accompanied the grief being poured from the child. With weary eyes, he managed to will himself passed the barely touched tray containing last night's meal. Sparing it only a quick glance on his path to his father's futon, he realized he should probably attempt to eat something. Maybe he would request some onigiri from the kitchens, he could suffer through a rice ball, right? A low rumbling from his stomach reminded him that, though his mind was suffering and refused to move forward just yet, some organs refused to slow down. What he truly wanted was to curl up on his father's futon, with his scarf, and will tomorrow to pass him by. However, if he continued to ignore the pains in his stomach, he would not have the strength to lead his people. Taking this thought as his strength, he managed to crawl off of his torn knees and slide out the door into the harsh sunlight, towards the kitchens.

Mirajane, managed the manor's kitchens like a true genius. The meals were always on time and decadent. She had a talent for taking the simplest of ingredients and turning them into something absolutely stunning. She also had a talent for keeping a cheeky, dirt covered Natsu's voracious appetite satisfied, which was a full time job until recently. She had attempted every recipe that she knew appealed to his appetite, yet nothing seemed to tease the boy she thought of as a younger brother, into eating. She had gathered her kimono sleeves in a tie and set to making yet another batch of red bean onigiri, with a touch of fire kelp. Natsu always did have a penchant for loving spicy foods, maybe this would be the key to getting his appetite on track. Her beautiful, waist length, platinum hair swung in the gentle spring breeze, when she heard tired footsteps trudging towards her kitchen. Turning toward the open door, her cerulean eyes widened, as she saw the boy in question peer around the corner. Her expression softened as she took in the poor child. The large black haori swallowed his small figure, that had become far thinner than she had seen it before.

Her knowing gaze scanned the dark circles, rumpled kimono, that she was sure had been changed in days. His normally soft pink locks were tangled and hung limply around sorrow filled, swollen eyes, red-rimmed in grief. Her heart called to the poor waif who had finally decided that his hunger outweighed the other emotions swirling in his tiny body.

"And to what do I owe this honor, my tiny lord?" A genuine smile graced her gorgeous face, as she came to sit on her knees before him. Her voice as comforting as a warm cup of tea to his frazzled senses. Natsu finally managed to squeak out a response, in a voice that hardly sounded like his normal boisterous personality.

"Would you happen to have any onigiri for me, Aneki?"

"It just so happens, that I was just preparing to make some, just for you. Would you like to help your Aneki, since you're here?" Hoping that involving the young boy would help to alleviate some of the pain and lneliness that hid behind his normally bright eyes. The two had grown close due to Natsu's obsession with food. It seemed he was always running past the kitchen on some adventure or another, mostly escaping his tutors, snagging fire kelp onigiri or the konpeito he knew Mira kept in a secret stash just for him. The blonde had always had a soft spot for the boy, as he was close in age to her younger sister Lisanna, who was one of the maids of the manor.

 _I always knew Mira loved me best!_ He thought with the first hint of happiness in days, as he nodded his unkempt head at the beautiful cook. Under normal circumstances, Natsu was not allowed near the preparation of food. He was a walking tsunami of destruction.

 _I wish that wasn't an understatement,_ Mira mused as she carefully tied her locks with a ribbon and began to wind a similar ribbon expertly through the pinkette's kimono sleeves to tie them back. She realized as she did so, that the youth had probably not bathed in days, and sought to rectify at least part of the problem immediately. He was not taking one step into her spotless arena with those grubby hands!

"Well, I only have one rule for any of my assistants." She pointed to the bucket of warm, soapy water that was sitting on the table, fluffy brown sponge floating at the top. "Wash up!" She chirped cheekily as she pranced off to grab the onigiri rice that she had prepared last night and the already washed fire kelp sitting on the preparation table next to it.

As she brought the items back, she noticed that he had taken to her command without complaint. Seeing the young lordling with the edges of his kimono slightly damp from his washing and a hint of a sparkle returning to his usually lively eyes, as she came to him with food in hand, gave her hope.

 _Maybe the pressure is getting to him. They've all forgotten he's still a child, after all._ Shaking the disappointment from her face before she turned fully towards Natsu with a large wok full of the sticky rice and began to dice the sliced fire kelp.

"You have to make sure to boil the fire kelp and dice it finely so that it isn't so tough to eat once inside the rice. And mixing it with the red bean paste helps to take the heat down, even though I realize you are tough enough to handle the heat without it." Mira spared the youth a glance and a wink as she grabbed another bowl to begin mixing the sweet paste in with the kelp to lighten the flavor.

"Why would you want to take the heat out? It's so much better when it's spicy!" The pinkette puffed out his cheeks with his tiny lip sticking out under excited eyes. Truly looking the part of an eight year old boy, and not the grown man the retainers expected him to be.

"Not everyone can handle the heat like you Natsu-nii." Her musical laughter filling the otherwise quiet space. He always loved listening to Mira laugh, she could be absolutely terrifying if you tried to steal food or dirtied her kitchen, but her laugh was like listening to a beautiful song. Unknowingly, the corner of his mouth had quirked into a smirk. He was always cocky about his ability to handle spicier fare, that would otherwise ground a grown man.

"But these are for me, aren't they? So maybe just add a little extra kelp, just this once?" The pleading look in those emerald eyes did the white haired teen in. She could usually resist the musings of this particular hellion, however, under the circumstances she could make an exception to her normally tight rules.

"I imagine you're right about that, maybe just this once." Her softened gaze met his as she pressed her index finger to his tiny nose, in a sign of affection.

They fell into a comfortable silence, moving quietly as they formed the tiny triangle shaped snack. Neither realized how late it had gotten by the time they had finished rolling the last onigiri into its home. The sun was throwing beautiful rays of orange and red throughout the large kitchen, alluding to the night that was sure to bring with it the loneliness that Natsu was beginning to equate with his life without Igneel. Mira caught his attention, as it drifted to memories of watching the sunset after a long day of training with his tutors.

"I know it isn't my place, but are you certain you don't want to send someone to look for Zeref? He is nakama, even though he has left us. I'm sure he is in as much pain as you are, over the loss of your father." Natsu's eyes suddenly flashed with more emotions than Mira thought it was possible, in such a short span. Fear, grief, disappointment, anger, love and then settling on indifference.

"He is the one who decided to leave." Fighting the urge to confide in Mira, Natsu decided it was best for everyone if he didn't tell them of his brother's true intentions, as much as they confused him. How could Zeref possibly hate him so? He was his Aniki. His _**nakama**_. Nakama **_always_** stuck together.

Natsu suddenly felt the need to be alone, and process this new sense of betrayal. Maybe he could change his mind? Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could bring Zeref back, heal him. Maybe, one day, they could once again be a family.

"Thank you for the onigiri, Mira-nee." Grabbing the basket that was now filled with the delicious rice balls, he fled the room, before the tears he felt welling in his eyes fell and showed his weakness. He hated that he was weak. He couldn't save his father, he couldn't fight their enemies, he couldn't keep Zeref from leaving him. What could he do? His bare feet carried him, across the well worn floors to the familiar door that would be his sanctuary. Upon entering, he hastily grabbed the familiar white scarf off of his father's kimono rack and draped it around his neck, deeply breathing in the scent.

The scaled pattern and exquisite softness of the fabric wrapped around the small boy up like a mother's arms. The item was a gift from Natsu's mother, to Igneel, as a sigil meant to bring him victory in his battles. He had diligently worn the garment through every instance of battle. Once he returned, she would take it and lovingly repair any damage and clean any of the gore that had collected. As long as he could remember, the strip of fabric had always been perfectly imperfect. With the death of his mother, Natsu had watched Igneel show the same care for the piece as his late wife had. He had loved her deeply, and losing her had taken a toll on the man. He had lost a part of his soul that day, it was meant to be a joyous day, one that involved a new life. Draco claimed two souls for Heaven that day, and Natsu believed part of a third. Thus, Igneel had thrown all of his energy into his new ambition and his youngest son. Spending time with the small, fiery energy bomb had been just what the doctor ordered to move past the grief of his wife's death.

With the comfort of the scarf around his neck, and the haori on his back, Natsu settled into the disheveled mess that had become his father's futon. Normally, it would be immaculate. Igneel was incredibly meticulous and everything had its place, but these days, Natsu couldn't find the energy to care. He knew that with the rising of the next day, he would be required to do the one thing he was unsure that he could, bury his father.

Once again, he gave into the grief and allowed it to lull him into an uneasy sleep. Every night seemed to bring nightmares of dark eyes and dark promises of armies and destruction.

 **AN: Sooo...what'd you think? Would you be interested in seeing how this progresses or did it fall flat of your expectations? Please review so that this newbie can figure out whether or not to trash this idea and move to the next plot bunny occupying the space between my ears!**

 **Translations:**

 **Otousan - Father**

 **Aniki - Older Brother**

 **Aneki - Older Sister/Big Sis**

 **Yawata no Kami - God of War**

 **Haori - An overcoat**

 **Onigiri - Rice balls**

 **Konpeito - Sugar Stars (candy)**

 **Nakama - Friends (Closer to family)**

 **Wok - Large cooking pot**


	2. The Fool of Magnolia

Chapter 1: The Fool of Magnolia

 **AN: Thank you to all of the reviewers, followers and those who favorited this story! I'm excited to see that you're interested in the plot! It's very encouraging to a new writer, such as myself, to hear such compliments. I now know why they all say that it's an author's lifeblood to get feedback. I welcome the constructive criticisms as well, I take them seriously and will work to improve in the areas mentioned. As for the updates, I am going to try to keep it at a weekly rate. I am a mother of two small children and have a full time job. But I will do my best to keep to the schedule, if I cannot, I will post an edit or update to the previous chapter. That way y'all know I won't leave ya hangin ;).**

 **Now what you're really here for XD**

—

Chapter 1: The Fool of Magnolia

 _Twelve years later….._

It was widely known through Fiore, that the man currently draped haphazardly across the dais in the great hall, was not long on patience. He had a habit of sabotaging his own meetings in order to make an escape for an afternoon of falconry instead. This was not his only action of recklessness. Instances of stealing food from the castle's kitchen or stowing away stashes of konpeito under loose floorboards and in the movable ceiling tiles, so that his closest advisor wouldn't find them (that's what he thought at least). He was brash, acted on instinct, rarely listened to his retainers, took on challengers with a gleam of excitement in his eyes no matter the number. In short, Natsu Dragneel was deemed a fool. This was alright with him. Let the masses believe that he was such, he would continue to live life as he saw fit, while achieving his ambitions. He may be reckless, but there was a method to his madness. His territories were becoming stable, the people were prospering, his protection provided them the peace they so desperately wanted, and the meeting he was currently sitting in was to determine the next move in the expansion of said territory. He had made a promise, after all.

 _A tiny hand ran over the smooth, glossy surface of the lacquered wooden box. It seemed as if the entire population of Magnolia had gathered in the lush field behind the Dragneel Clan's manor. There were people the young boy had never seen. Condolences were constant, and the fiery temper that the young pink haired boy was known for, was beginning to boil over. Who were these people? What gave them the right to be here? Don't they understand anything? Natsu finally found solace in standing with a hand on his father's casket. If he stood here, no one would approach him, thinking he was taking a private moment with Igneel._

 _Approaching footsteps caused him to tilt his chin slightly to find the source, though he didn't need to. Those heavy footfalls could only belong to his father's closest companion, Metalicana. The dew from the grass leaving his sandaled feet cold, as he moved towards one of the few in this parade of mourners that he knew would protect him from their glances fully of pity. As the towering man reached him, Natsu's gaze turned upward to take in his presence. Metalicana was a hard specimen. All angular lines and rough edges. His midnight hair tied in a loose knot at the nape of his neck, was barely tamed, and in many places had escaped their confines. Dark sepia eyes looked fondly through thick lashes, the color such that they almost seemed crimson in the sunlight. He wore the same black kimono as the majority of the gathered, and his sandaled feet were as soaked as the boy's. A row of piercings gleamed in the early light of morning, along the ridges of his ears. The silver supposedly marking his victories in battle and serving as his sigil for good luck._

 _"How are ya holdin' up kid?" Metalicana's accent had always confused the boy. Proper dictation was drilled into him by every tutor his father could muster. Occasionally, he slipped into a loose vernacular, specifically if he was angry or amongst close friends. Had his teacher, Makarov, heard him though…..he shuddered at the thought of the punishment that would ensue._

 _"I'm okay, I guess." Natsu knew that he could get away with a small lie, no one had to know the anger seething below the surface, or the inexplicable sadness that tore at his heart. He was told this feeling would ease, but there was no end in sight._

 _"How about you and I take a walk? I could use an excuse to get away from all of these blubbering windbags." A slight smirk gracing his hard features, as he hoped to distract the child from the scene around him._

 _The smell of incense and the sounds of a Buddhist priest chanting a sutra were all the encouragement Natsu needed to nod his head vigorously at the looming figure in front of him_.

"I AM TELLING YOU THIS IS SUICIDE!"

The furious shouting originated from a scarlet haired demon, sitting directly to his right. Cringing at the ringing that was now left in his right ear from the assault, he glared at the woman in question, instantly halting her tirade.

"I believe that if you deafen your Lord before anything happens, it won't matter if its suicide or not, Erza" Sheepishly, the woman dove forward to place her forehead and hands on the ground in front of Natsu, in deep apology.

"Please forgive me Natsu-sama." She then raised her head slightly, glaring at the mop of black hair, that was their espionage expert, with murder in her eyes. "However, GRAY here, had the FOOLISH idea of charging headfirst into battle with the God of War himself, when we have Jose to our East to think about!" Glancing from one of his retainers to the other through sharp eyes, he determined that they both had valid arguments. There were many barriers to his goal, and currently, they were doing all they could to make his life as difficult as possible.

Exasperated, Natsu glanced at the cascade of red hair blocking, what he knew to be a glare full of promises of torture and violence, with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _Great, now they've given me a migraine._

It looked like his morning was not going to end the way he had hoped. Wide cerulean skies, the summer breeze rushing through his unruly hair as his sleek hunting partner, Happy, soaring through the skies while vigilantly seeking prey with eyes as sharp as his master's.

"It wouldn't be suicide, my dear **_ERZA_** , if it were handled with the finesse that only my services can provide. If you would utilize your brain, instead of that katana, it may be possible that you could be of use as well. As something other than a meat shield, that is." A snarky grin broke across the face of the handsome retainer to his left.

Gray was as slippery as they come, a true snake, one who's loyalty was undeniable. Natsu had no doubt of his devotion to him, however, many questionable actions had been taken by the dark haired man, that would lead someone lesser to believe he was a double agent. This was just how Gray did business. He knew how to get information, and occasionally, his methods were less than savory.

It seemed as if he had lost complete control of the assembly. _What in the Eight Hells_ , he was bored anyway, might as well see how this plays out. So he allowed it to continue with a smirk, showing off his unusually sharp canine teeth. He had accumulated many names over the decade that he had spent accruing territory and notoriety. 'The Fool of Magnolia', 'Salamander', 'Fire Dragon Prince', 'Demon of the Sixth Hell', 'END'…..they all suited some aspect of his personality, so he was proud to have obtained them, and did nothing to dissuade them.

Broken from his reverie by an angry snarl, and the sight of his normally composed right hand man…..er…..woman, lunging for the collar of Gray's kimono. He chuckled lowly as excitement bloomed in his emerald eyes. These two were constantly bickering, most of the arguments stemmed from the two representing opposing sides of the same coin. Both were unwaveringly loyal, and were determined to stand beside their Lord and best friend, through whatever obstacles stood in the way of his vision. However, they had differing views on how this should happen. The calm, composed tactician proposed subterfuge and espionage to destroy their opponents from the inside. Siege, ruined supply lines and assassinations were all in the keen retainer's playbook. And he was damn effective at keeping the number of casualties low, on both sides.

His dear Erza, however, represented a different side entirely. The side that resonated with Natsu the most clearly. Violence, destruction, strength and confidence. The warrior was unrivaled in her ability to overcome odds that were staggeringly not on her side. Second only to Natsu himself, he could count on the Titania to win a battle with fewer men, supplies and lack of advantage.

Sighing to himself, he realized that the two would surely destroy each other if given the opportunity, and he really did want to get out of this stuffy hall, and on to more exciting things. Shifting to his feet, he strode confidently to the two, who were now nose to nose. The scarlet haired fury screaming insults into the face of the dark eyed man, as he smiled and threw his own veiled insults back, in a calm and derisive tone. Natsu had the perfect way to retract the claws of the hellcat that was threatening to tear Gray to pieces. With a confident smile spreading across his face, he leaned in and whispered in the Titania's ear.

"If you ignore the Snake, I'll have Mira whip up Ichigo Daifuku for you."At the promise of strawberry decadence, the red head was instantly placated. A dreamy, far off look flooded her formerly anger ridden features, and Natsu swore he saw drool forming at the corner of her pink lips. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he glanced at Gray through the fringe of his pink locks.

"Consider this just another time, in which I have saved your sorry ass, _ice princess_." Natsu knew that this would goad the Snake into attempting a retort, however, he thought better of it, considering his Lord was keeping the Demon on a leash for him.

"Whatever you say, _pyro_ -sama." Choosing not to take his life in his hands a second time for the day, the dark haired man retreated to his spot.

A majority of the retainers remaining in the hall glared incredulously at the pair who dared make such a scene in front of the Head of the Clan. One in particular, however, had made it to his feet hoping to join in the excitement. A glimmer of sheer anticipation shone in his remaining eye. The jagged line that ran down the other earned him the moniker 'One-Eyed Dragon of Kaminari', a name that the blonde made sure was synonymous with destruction and battle. Being blinded on one side had never been a disadvantage for Laxus Dreyer. He had lost sight in the eye to illness as a child, he then had his attendant, Fried, take the useless appendage out for him. An eye was nothing that should be mourned, he had another after all. Seeing that the entertainment had been cancelled, Laxus slid back into his place, disappointment clearly lining his face.

As the tension settled, Natsu realized that Erza had remained frozen in place. No doubt dreaming of the delicious strawberry and red bead paste mochi that had been promised. Looping his strong hand around her deceptively thin arm, he guided her back to her place to his right, so that they could finally end this nightmare of a morning. The warmth that radiated from the pinkette must have shaken Erza from her day dream, as she once again threw a contemptuous look across the row, at her conniving counterpart.

"Well, I believe that is more than enough excitement for the morning. As for what our actions will be towards our opposition. Erza, I would have you take a small force to Hargeon. It seems as if the town's leader has been kidnapping women of the village and selling them to surrounding territories for his own profit. If this is the case, I want him removed from his manor, burn it to the ground and bring him to me. The citizens are not to be harmed, and leave as many of his forces alive as possible. I am hopeful we may be able to get them to see reason and join our ranks." This is one of the reasons for two of his nicknames, _Salamander_ and _Fire Dragon Prince_. When making a statement, he liked to do so with fire. Something about the finality of it, resonated with the warlord. Being given a task, the large chocolate eyes of one of his two closest friends, turned steely with determination. She would give her life for her nakama, and no one knew this more firmly than Natsu and Gray.

"I will give word to the men for preparations to be made in order to leave at first light."Natsu knew that she would not fail. She would return, with mission completed, and he would have obtained larger forces and new territory. A port, which would be advantageous to his plans for supplies from other nations.

"Gray, as for you. I would ask that you head to Alvarez. I need to know if the rumors that the Dragon of Alvarez and the Tiger of Pergrande are indeed forming an alliance against us. I had heard that both had died, yet there are others who seem to think that they've risen from the grave to take Divine Rule." With a small nod, the Snake took his orders and began to form a plan on the infiltration of their largest obstacle.

"Laxus, as for keeping you from getting yourself into trouble, I am sending you to Crocus to gauge the situation there. Gather allies, keep your ears open, and seek information. Take a group of three to four with you, I do not want to leave you there with no protection. Not that you would need it." A single steel-grey eye met his lord's with a hint of disappointment.

"Not letting me in on the excitement to the East, Natsu? I knew you were reckless, but I didn't expect you to keep the Redfox all to yourself." The blonde challenged from his place among the rows of retainers.

"Keeping you from killing ever member of the Porla forces, was indeed one of my goals. We could use the forces, and I am fully aware of your reputation of taking charge and doing whatever it is you feel. We cannot afford to slaughter an entire army on a whim." Natsu commanded from the dais, with a hint of irritation in his voice, that his friend would question him in front of an audience.

He was used to dealing with opposition, however, allowing anyone to stand against him in such a way would lead to others believing he was unfit to carry his title. **THAT** was not something that he could tolerate.

With a cool tone that warned of violence, Natsu addressed the platinum haired dragon before him. "I would advise you remember who you speak to, the next time you decide to talk out of turn, or you will meet the pointy end of Karyu no Kagizume." Knowing that this was a display to keep those around him from second guessing their leader, Laxus took the hint and lowered his head in respect, albeit unwillingly.

"Aye, sir."

"Now if that is all, I truly would like to get the hell out of this damn building. Erza, your daifuku will be ready by evening meal." He shouted over his shoulder as he swept his father's midnight and gold haori over his broad shoulders, pulled the familiar fabric of his scarf away from his chin, and stepped into the warm summer day.

Gazing into the distance, with the sun beginning to throw the first golden and violet rays of twilight across his porcelain features, the Dragon of Alvarez narrowed his eyes. The time was rapidly approaching when he was to meet the legendary Tiger of Pergrande, and he needed to prepare.

This was an allegiance that was essential to the forces opposing the Dragneel expansion. Nothing was more important than halting the progress of the Fool, and the Dragon would see to it personally, that no further territory was gained. Anger boiled over the cold exterior of the normally placid features of the man. He was consistently underestimated due to his looks. Raven hair hung in almost poetic perfection around a face that could have been sculpted from marble. Soft lines with a small, slightly upturned nose, his dark emerald eyes that seemed to lack the luster of their namesake, and the high point of his cheekbones at just the right angle, he was often mistaken for a youth. That was a fatal mistake. This man was deadly. A katana was only an extension of his arm as he wielded the instrument of death, with what appeared to be, no effort. Yet, as he sat calmly with his muscular legs folded under him, and watched the sun disappear over the range in the distance, one would never believe that he excelled in bringing men to their death.

"Yawata no Kamisama." The attendant had paused and dropped to his knees outside of the self proclaimed god's shoji door. The Dragon heard the man clearly, but sighed in resignation.

 _He could have at least opened the door, or maybe just continued with his statement._ Taking a breath that seemed to center him, before he murdered the poor soul on the other side of the shoji, he advised the attendant that he had permission to continue.

Muffled words were heard, as if the man had placed himself in a formal bow, outside of the door. With a roll of his eyes, the man gracefully stood and strode to the door to alleviate the poor attendant of his groveling.

"To what do I owe this inexplicable amount of slavering at the door to my chambers?" At the sound of the soft voice, the attendant glanced up, but refused to remove himself from his knees. He even seemed to be shaking, if the Dragon's eyes were still as keen as they were reputed to be. Making a mental note to speak to someone about the help in this manor, the man calmly instructed. "Are you going to report to me, or do you plan on wasting my precious time groveling and stammering outside of my chamber door?"

"I was asked to inform you that Mard Geer is in the tea room, awaiting your presence, Kami-sama." This time, the man seemed to be able to relay an entire sentence without threat of collapsing of anxiety. He knew his reputation made him intimidating, but he knew he hadn't threatened this man, so his trembling had brought severe irritation. At least he now knew, the Tiger had arrived. Now he would finally begin to put his plan in motion. The Fool would destroyed. He himself would make sure of it.

Nodding at the attendant, he walked to where his haori was neatly folded beside his immaculate futon. The Dragon was a man of extreme meticulousness, his father had seen to this. Not that it had mattered in the end, his father had eventually betrayed him, so the lessons that were given to the Dragon were meaningless. The dark haired man wrapped the ice blue haori over his shoulders, the golden embroidered dragon across his shoulders gleamed in the fading light, and headed out the door.

He strode gracefully down the darkening hallways of the manor, thinking to the conversation that needed to be had. He knew that in order to compete the mission he had set for himself, the Tiger would need to agree to his terms. Men, supplies and advantageous territory were the assets that would ensure success, and while the Dragon had done well with gathering a supply of men and rations, he was short on the advantageous territory and firepower.

He knew that his quarry had become obsessed with the Western tools of death, yet he had no taste for them. He would rather fight as he was raised, with katana and wazikashi, as a true samurai should. Firearms were too impersonal, the range between man death was too great. A man should truly feel the heat of battle, and the desperation of the opponent, for victory to be achieved. Regardless of his opinion on the matter, the fact was, firearms would be on the battlefield. Therefore he would need to make sure that his warriors had them as well.

He had reached the door to the tea room that held his potential ally, raising one elegant hand to push the shoji door open, the Dragon gracefully made his way to discuss terms with the Tiger.

—

Far away from the cold depths of Alvarez, pink hair flowing freely in the summer twilight and laying in the swaying grass as his charger rested, Natsu felt as if his heart was suddenly in a vice. Almost as if someone had suddenly wrapped their hands around it and given a tiny squeeze. He took a deep, settling breath and the feeling went away. Mentally shrugging the thought away, must be all the stress of the upcoming events. _Not that I should be worried, my armies will succeed. Their Commanders are my nakama after all._ That thought settled Natsu's heart immediately.

He had lost his father and many of the retainers loyal to Igneel, upon his death. But he had gathered new nakama, as he learned the ways of the world and began to march towards his dreams. As he thought his younger days, the days when Gray and Erza had come into his life, a smile came to his face and warmth spread to his heart. The road that fate had set him on the day Igneel died was a difficult one, yet with those he loved close to him, he could achieve anything.

A piercing shriek screamed through the otherwise quiet evening, and Natsu's head jerked in the direction of the noise. It seemed as if Happy had managed to find quarry and was in the process of cornering and executing his prey. The sleek creature darted from the sky as quickly as a bullet from the Western firearms that Natsu was so fond of, claws easily immobilizing its prey. The small white rabbit had no idea death was coming for it, before life was extinguished from its large brown eyes. The glossy grey feathers were almost blue in the evening light, as Happy folded his wings over his proud figure. He glanced towards his master with eyes that held a look of hope that he had pleased the man.

"Great job little buddy!" Natsu leapt to his feet and walked to where the pleased creature held his prize within his deadly talons. A quick slice of the animal's neck to ensure that its death, and the man leaned down to cut a small piece of flesh for the raptor to enjoy. Clacking the sharp yellow point of his beak, Happy let his master know he was content and ready for his treat. Tossing the flesh to the animal, Natsu returned to his horse to retrieve the glove, necessary for Happy to rest comfortably on his arm, as they returned to the stables.

Once the falcon had finished his small reward, Natsu returned to pick up the downed rabbit. Whistling softly in a tone that Happy recognized as the signal to return to his master, the bird unfurled its wings and took to the air, settling happily on his trusted partner's arm. Natsu settled the blinding hood over the predator's keen eyes. This was always something that he was reluctant to do. They may call him a demon, but the man truly had kindness in every ounce of his being. Innocent people and creatures should always be treated with consideration and respect. This was one of the most fond memories that he had of Igneel, his lessons on kindness.

 _His eyes were glued to the beautiful silken bag that his father was currently retrieving from the top shelf of his monstrous bookcase. He knew what was in that bag, and his green eyes shimmered with a look of sheer, unadulterated joy for the treat he knew was coming. Natsu had done well today, taking in his lessons and he even won against Makarov in a game of Go! That never happened! And because of that, Igneel had promised that he could have some of the precious sugar stars that his father kept just for him._

 _The tall crimson haired man had chuckled deeply, amused with the look of excitement on his young son's face. The thought that a handful of sugar was enough to satisfy the boy's insatiable appetite, when an entire meal was never enough, was enough to make his green eyes alight with happiness._

 _Igneel crossed over to the boy, who was practically vibrating with excitement, and opened the silken bag with chibi dragons woven in vivid colors. Natsu's gleaming eyes darted up to meet identical ones above him, in shock, as it seemed his father was going to let him have as much as he wanted of the sweet treat. With a gentle smile and nod of his father's head, the boy shoved his hand into the bag to grab as many of the vibrantly colored sugar as would fit in his tiny fist._

 _Clutching the treasure to him, Natsu didn't immediately shove them in his mouth, as he knew that the treat was to be savored. His treasure was special to him and he had a place that they would be carefully stowed away until he was ready for them._

 _"You did well today musuko. Makarov told me you even beat him in a game of Go. I have to say, I am quite impressed. That man is practically a wizard at the game." Igneel's loving gaze praising the young child as he sat quietly and soaked in the words of his beloved father. He drew the strings on the konpeito bag and walked to the bookshelf to return it to its rightful place. He then turned and returned to sit on a cushion across from his son._

 _"I did it for you Chi Chi. I want to make you proud of me. I'm going to grow into a big warrior one day and everyone will know my name." The youth stated around one of the small pieces of candy in his mouth, causing a low rumbling laugh from the chest of the scarred samurai across from him._

 _He was happy that his son was unaware of the true nature of the life of a warrior, he hoped he could keep this hidden from him as long as possible. Igneel had seen the true demons of war, and did not wish it upon the pink haired innocent in front of him. The boy deserved to grow up slow, in peace, to become a fine samurai without the traumas that came with war. Unfortunately, he did not know if this was possible. War was ever present these days, and he could only keep it from his door for so long._

 _"I'm always proud of you, musuko. Always remember to keep kindness and respect in your heart. That is the true heart of a warrior. One who knows the value of life and fights to the end to protect those closest to him." Wide eyes gazed at his father, as he mentally filed away another lesson from his wise father._

 _The boy had been moving ever closer to the man as he spoke, and was now curled up in Igneel's lap. Warm arms encircled his body, somehow Igneel was always so warm, as if he were a living furnace that would forever burn. Ironically, Igneel felt the same about the small boy. It seemed as if the child always held a fire that never extinguished, one that he would protect or die trying._

 _"Aishiteru, Otousan." Whispered the small boy, in a voice so quiet, the man almost missed it. He lifted a large, scar ridden hand to lay it gently on the boy's mop of salmon colored hair, and sighed as he heard the soft breathing quiet and fall into the rhythm of sleep._

 _"Aishiteru, Natsu."_

He didn't notice the tears that were now flowing freely down his flushed cheeks. The tender memory had reminded him that there was so much more than land that he was fighting for. He was fighting for his father, for the people who were mistreated, for the children to live in peace, for his nakama to live life as they chose without the treat of war and death. Igneel had taught him what was important and that a true warrior fought to the death to protect those treasures.

He realized that it was now well past dusk and if he didn't return soon, he would have an extremely pissed of Erza to deal with. Chuckling at the thought of the overprotective woman, he quickly looped his foot into the stirrup of his saddle and climbed atop his gleaming raven charger with ease, not even disturbing Happy in his journey. He gently nudged the sleek sides of the animal and it moved towards the stables without needing to be guided. The animal had carried him in battle for so many years, it was as in tune with its master as the bird of prey perched on his master's arm.

The stars were gleaming away in the clear sky as Natsu reached the stables and placed Happy in his aviary and withdrew the hood from his eyes. He refused to lock the animals in a small cage, they were to be respected, not imprisoned. A cheerful hum came from his best friend, as he said goodnight. Natsu then returned to his charger to begin removing it's tack and brushing him down.

He had been reprimanded about taking care of his own animals many times, however, Natsu refused to allow anyone other than himself to care for the partners who took such good care of him. The least he could do, was to return the favor. After a careful brush down, he led the animal to its stall and made sure there was plenty of food and water for both of his faithful companions, before grabbing the lantern from the small mounting block and shutting the doors to allow the animals to eat and rest.

The walk from the stable to the manor was not a terribly long one, and it gave Natsu the chance to breathe in the fresh night air, and relax before he knew he must return to the field of battle once again. Knowing he had to keep his next move a secret, even from Gray and Erza, was difficult. Yet if they knew of his plans, they would refuse to attend the tasks he had given them. They would find a way to come with him, and he couldn't have that. This was a mission he needed to accomplish on his own, as he had a specific goal in mind. He wanted to remove a wolf from his Eastern border, as well as possibly obtain a new alliance in the process. He knew that his strategy was a good one, he had been processing it since he heard the report from his scouts that Jose Porla and his Phantoms were knocking at his door.

He had arrived at the manor and began stealthily making his way to his room, when he realized that the memory of konpeito earlier had his stomach rumbling. _Mira wouldn't be in the kitchens this late would she? If she was, the bi polar She Demon would turn on me for missing evening meal and rummaging through the coffers at midnight for sugary treats._

Natsu shuddered at the thought of Mira's fury…..the woman could be terrifying. Under that gorgeous exterior lay Halphas herself, the man thought, but would never say such in front of her. She would tear him limb from limb. He rather liked his limbs where they were, thank you.

Deciding the reward of sugar stars were worth the risk, Natsu reminded himself he was the lord of the manor and shouldn't be terrified of his chef. The thought did little to comfort him, Mira didn't care who he was, once he stepped into her domain.

Upon reaching the door to the kitchen, pink tufts poked around the corner cautiously, sharp eyes scanning the room for sign of the platinum haired woman he had grown up with. Not noticing anyone present in the kitchen, the Demon of the Sixth Hell silently tip toed through to where he knew she hid the small silken bag with the chibi dragons. About halfway to the shelf, his heart stopped. A tray was lying on the table, with red bean and firekelp onigiri, and the bag in question. The blue eyed angel/demon had left his supper out for him, knowing that once he had finished his excursion, he would run to her kitchen for his favorite things.

"I heard noise in the stables and figured you had finally decided to return to us. You know that Erza is going to smother you in your sleep for being out this late, on your own?" Natsu's sun kissed skin paled at the thought of the Titania's fury. Groaning in misery at the thought of what awaited him in the Tenshu, he turned to face the woman who had helped to raise him.

"Oh Draco, don't remind me…..I wish she would remember that I am a fully grown man, and a samurai at that! It's not like I would be taken down so easily." Settling down atop the table, next to the tray that Mira had prepared for him, he reached for one of the spicy onigiri with anticipation. He hadn't eaten since lunch, he was a man half starved for Kami-sake!

"Natsu Dragneel! You get your grown, samurai ass OFF OF MY TABLE!" Her cheeks and neck were flushed as she screamed loud enough for the neighboring manor to worry that someone was being tortured. Scurrying to obey the furious woman, Natsu clambered off of the table to satisfy her, and end the shrieking.

One would think that the Warlord, who was vicious in battle and had taken the lives of many men, would not tremble in fear before a woman. But they also didn't know Mirajane Strauss. He had been on the receiving end of her tirades, one too many times, to not heed her threats. She would trounce him if he didn't listen.

With a deep sigh, the woman's gaze turned somewhat softer. Her platinum hair was no longer tied back for the day, and hung in silver waves to the small of her back. She truly was a beauty, though most men were too terrified to even glance her way. She had changed her daily kimono for her night clothes, in preparation for bed, as green eyes scanned the curvaceous figure in front of him. The plain white of her sleeping robe fell in soft silks over the curves of her bust and hips, barely grazing the floor and the tiny pink toes he could see peeking from under the cloud the fabric. She truly looked the part of an angel, in silver and white, with the heavenly blue of her eyes reflecting the light of the full moon. She was ethereal, and Natsu WAS a grown man after all, he noticed. Though if Laxus ever caught him staring so openly, he would surely end up missing an important appendage. They honestly thought that he didn't know what they were up to, but on several occasions, Laxus' ' _cooking lessons_ ' had ended with the monstrous blonde attempting to _sneak_ out of the silver haired angel's room before dawn.

Snickering at this thoughts, the woman noticed the fang-y grin, and her expression changed within a heartbeat. Instantly, she had a wooden spoon, and was harshly beating the salmon haired lord over his stubborn head with the utensil.

"Natsu you pervert! I thought you had more tact than to stare at a women in her bedclothes! To think, I made sure to prepare a tray for you of your favorite meal before you ride off to dispose of Porla tomorrow!" She froze, realizing that she had let more from her angry lips than she should have. Eyes widening as she sheepishly glanced at the man, praying he wouldn't realize her mistake.

"Mira…"

 _Shit, I'm caught_. Desperately, she attempted to wrack her brain for an excuse, before he could figure out just HOW she knew this. The blonde stepped away from her Lord and longtime friend, as the wooden spoon clattered to the floor unnoticed. "I am just DYING to know how where you heard that interesting tidbit of information." His eyes turned predatory, and she felt her heart accelerate like the prey that she suddenly was. Mira had crossed a very important line, and both she and the young Lord knew it.

"Well….ummm. You always go out with Happy before you head into battle, so I assumed that you would be heading out in the morning." She had backed up against the door of the kitchen in hopes that she could slide out, and put some space between her and the stalking predator in front of her. He truly looked the part of the Fire Dragon he was reputed to be.

"It wouldn't have happened to slip from the lips of a certain blonde, single eyed Dragon, during a round of early morning pillow, talk now would it?"

 _Shit, shit, shit…He knew! They were so careful…..how could he have known?!_ Her face flushed with heat, that she felt spreading to her ample chest. This was all it took to confirm what he had suspected for years. The two were definitely in a secret relationship, and he couldn't help but tease the woman in front of him about the tryst.

"Natsu! A man shouldn't speak to a lady about such things! I taught you better than to speak of indecent things to a woman!" _Maybe if I scold him over his impropriety, it will switch his attention to something other than the fact that I have been hiding our relationship from him for the better part of a year._

A smirk formed on the pinkette's face, showing a hint of his longer than normal canine, as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "You do realize that I am not going to bite on that scolding, Mira. I have seen the emotionally constipated degenerate sneaking from your room on more than one occasion. Particularly after your…..cooking lessons…." His smirk burst into a full on grin as he finished his admission.

Flushing to the tip of her adorable little ears, in either embarrassment or anger, Natsu was not sure. But he did know that if he didn't make an exit soon, she would gain her composure and begin assaulting him with the spoon again. A rumble in his stomach reminded him that he was here for a reason, and that was not teasing the petite woman he had known his entire life.

"I am happy for the both of you, Mira. All people deserve happiness, and if that stubborn, overgrown spark plug is what makes you happy, I give you both my blessing. There is no need for the two of you to continue sneaking around the manor like a couple of thieves." As he explained, he walked back to the table where the tray of food had been forgotten. Grabbing the handles, he began to walk out the door and to the Tenshu, where he would sit amongst his treasures and enjoy a meal before the sun announced a new day.

The admission shook the blonde from her state of shock and embarrassment. Tears formed in her eyes at the blessing from her nakama. So many had accused him of being bloodthirsty, destructive, cold hearted and cruel, but she knew his heart. And it was one made of pure gold, under the tough exterior that his life had led him to form around it.

As Natsu moved to pass Mira on his path out of the kitchens, the woman placed a hand on his strong arm, halting him for a moment. Standing on her toes, she reached up to place soft lips on the smooth skin of his tanned cheek. Shocked by the action, the man's eyes widened, pink dusting the ridges of his high cheekbones.

"Thank you, Natsu-sama. And please, come back to us in one piece, we will keep an eye on the manor while you're gone." With a soft smile, the angelic woman gave an small giggle and turned to walk back towards a room that Natsu knew was not her own.

Shaking his head, he turned to tread the stairs that lead upwards to the Tenshu, and his sanctuary. He was happy for Mira, she deserved it, even if the bone headed, storm loving man she had fallen in love with, was not nearly good enough for her. He would have a discussion with Laxus when he returned, about taking good care of the woman he considered a sister. Then, maybe the man would spar with him.

Natsu loved to fight, it was a part of his very soul, so he was constantly challenging his vassals to hone their skills against him.

He had reached the door to his chambers, before he realized that Mira had warned him of Erza's wrath. He didn't think he could handle another She-Demon this evening, and was contemplating escape to Gray's manor, when it happened. The door slammed open, and Natsu groaned as he realized he would indeed, not escape Erza's tirade before he could finally eat and get some rest.

"Just where in the **Eight Hells** have you been?! Don't you realize it's past midnight, and you were alone? Something could have happened to you, what if you had caught cold? What if you had been attacked or had fallen from your horse and injured yourself? We would have never known and you could have died!" The redhead was flushed from head to toe, and her eyes were glazed with fury and anxiety. He knew that in order to rest, he would have to put the woman at ease.

You would think she would know me well enough by now to realize I was fine. Natsu took a deep breath in through his nose and let it go through his being before blowing it out of his mouth. He moved past the guardian of the door, to set the tray down and promptly began shoveling the onigiri in his mouth while explaining.

"Erza, I took Happy out for a quick hunt, less than a mile from the grounds. I was easily within sight of the manor, and I could have sent Happy home for help if necessary. Do you honestly believe that I am so incapable of handling myself alone, that I need a babysitter to go for a quick hunt on my own grounds? We've known each other since we were children, and I thought your trust in my abilities was more than this." Lacing his words with a bit of hurt, might get her to see reason and change her anger to something softer. It may not work, but it was worth a try.

"I do not doubt your capabilities as a samurai, Natsu. But you are attempting something that not every one is pleased about. There are many out there that would take advantage of your lowered guard, and attempt to assassinate you. With no one there to watch your back, you could have been taken by surprise. Even though you are seeking Divine Rule, you are not omnipotent. That is why you have Gray and I beside you." Eyes narrowing at her best friend and the man she would stand beside to her grave. He had saved her, and she would give her life for him, without a second thought.

 _Quick as a flash, a tiny red headed streak crossed the crowded street, approaching the small pink haired boy and his hulking dark haired caretaker. She prayed to all of the gods listening, and even those that weren't, that this was indeed a lordling, as she suspected. Despite dirt stained cheeks and unruly locks, the boy carried himself with the air of nobility, which made him a target for the waif. She was on her own, and if she didn't steal, she didn't survive. Hating herself for the necessity that starvation had driven her to, she steeled her emotions and approached the two._

 _Natsu saw a shock of long scarlet hair approaching and was entranced. He had never seen hair that color on anyone except for his father, and he was instantly curious. Maybe she was related to him, somehow? Tugging on the hem of Metalicana's hakama, Natsu turned with curiosity in his eyes, towards his father's friend. Seeing the young waif in her dirty and ripped scrap of clothing, that might have once served as a kimono, the man sighed._

It seems like we will be addin' another stray to our Clan of misfits _, the man thought with a twinge in his heart. He is just like Igneel. Grunting to the boy, and keeping his expression blank, so that the child could not see the softness of his heart._

 _"What is it, runt?" Natsu glanced at the girl, and then back at his guardian, hoping that he would know if this was nakama or just a coincidence that her hair matched the fire of his father's._

 _"Why does her hair look like ChiChi's, Metalicana?" The hope in his eyes, almost broke the man. Knowing that the poor child had lost every member of his small family at such a young age, and that he was hopeful this girl was someone of his blood._

 _"Many people have hair that color, runt. Why don't you ask her what her name is? She IS standin' right in front of ya, and it's rude to be talkin' about people when they can hear ya." Metalicana winked at the boy, and Natsu could swear there was even a slight smirk on the face of the normally stoic man._

 _Excited by the thought that he might have a family member standing before him, Natsu ran the rest of the way across the busy street, to meet the girl in question. The expression on the girl's face caused some of the excitement to leave his eyes, as the child looked at him through steeled chocolate eyes. Those were not the eyes of his father. Sharp and calculating, cold and lacking the love and understanding Igneel's had possessed._

 _"Make this easy on yourself, and hand over any jewel that you have on you. I don't want to have to beat you to a pulp in the middle of the street. Besides, you don't want that giant pincushion coming over and harming a defenseless child, now do you?" With a look of calculation, Erza watched the light of hope in the boy's eyes fade into something far more sad. Something she knew her own eyes held, when she let down the armor she wore to protect her emotions, hopelessness._

 _"You sure you wanna do that? I don't think you should underestimate me, and if you had just asked nicely, I would have given them to you. Since you've threatened me, you are going to have to try and take 'em from me!" Natsu's eyes threatened violence, but underneath Erza could swear she saw a different emotion swirling._

 _She shook it off and prepared herself. She fought for her life on a regular basis, a scuffle with a little spoiled lordling would be nothing. Then she could take her jewel and finally fill her belly, it had been two days since her last meal and she was growing desperate._

 _"Alright, little_ **Lord** _, show me what you've got. I could use some exercise before I eat, anyway." Natsu glanced over his shoulder at Metalicana, who was attempting to allow the young boy to handle the situation on his own. He could tell the girl was becoming hostile, and he was holding back as long as the hatchling wasn't harmed. He nodded at the youngster's silent request._

 _"Fine, but let's get out of the middle of the crowded street, I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Natsu turned his back on the scarlet haired girl, and walked a few feet to an open field, where they would be able to settle their differences without harming anyone._

 _Erza was in shock. Had this boy just turned his back on someone who was threatening his life? Just who did he think he WAS?! She would show him. After she was through with him, he would be looking down a very crooked nose from this day forward. She confidently walked over to meet the boy in the open area, a smirk forming on her face._

 _It was all over before she knew it. The lordling had her pinned beneath him, with little effort. She was heaving for every breath she took, yet he hadn't even broken a sweat. She had realized in that moment, that she had underestimated the boy, and it could have cost her the ultimate price. Her life. As she waited for the final blow, or for the tall guardian who had suspiciously stood out of the way to observe the fight, to bring authorities to arrest her, the boy lifted off of her chest and turned to walk away._

 _"WAIT! Where are you going?" She shouted in confusion and anger at the retreating back of the victor._

 _"You aren't worth killing if I can take you down without breaking a sweat. Grow stronger, so that you may protect yourself, and those you love." When had this child gained such wisdom? The man beside him stared at the exchange, in shock. Igneel, you would be so proud of your musuko._

 _"Will you allow me to go with you? I have no where to go, and I now owe you my life. I will serve you as you like, and pledge my life to yours for your sparing me." Natsu's eyes widened until the pupils almost consumed the green. He hadn't expected that, but he like the spirit of the girl. Looking to Metalicana for advise, Natsu held his breath._

 _"Runt, she owes you her life. It would be rude to leave her in the streets, don't you think?" With a genuine grin on his face, Natsu turned to the girl and held out his hand._

 _"You will be my sandal bearer front his day forward, please see that you serve me well." Hoping his smile would put the girl at ease, as well as the promise of shelter and food, Natsu beamed at her._

 _"May I ask your name?" Erza glanced timidly through her fringe of dirty red hair, the smile on the lordling's face calming her anger. How could he have spared her after she tried to rob him, and then offer her a job and protection afterwards? What a strange person, this boy._

 _"It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, and this walking junkyard is Metalicana. He was my dad's friend. What's yours?" The boy grinned as questioned the girl who was finally walking towards them._

 _"It's Erza. I don't have a last name, or at least I don't remember it, if I do." The girl stated, as her eyes began to gloss over with the threat of tears. Natsu was quick to see it and his eyes softened. He had seen that expression before, and his heart reached out to the young girl, on the verge of sobbing._

 _"It's okay! You're a member of the Dragneel Clan now, and I can give a last name! Hmmm….how about Scarlet? You know, like the color of your hair? Now, lets go home and get some lunch, Erza Scarlet! I'm all fired up!" The switch from compassionate to excitement was giving Erza whiplash, but the thought of a full belly and a new home were enough for her to gather her courage, and follow the pair down the road towards a large manor._

 _"I think Erza Scarlet sounds perfect. Thank you, Natsu Dragneel._

Natsu paused mid shovel of the onigiri to his gaping maw, as he saw Erza sliding into a memory. He knew which it was, easily. He remembered that day as clearly as he was sure she did. "I'm glad you came with us that day, Erza. I don't know what I would do without you at my side." That did the redhead in, as she threw herself at the pinkette, tackling him around his head and dragging him against her chest. Natsu thought about telling her that she was literally suffocating him with her giant chest, barely covered by her nightclothes, but he was afraid he would get beaten for the second time that evening.

"Errrrrrza, I'm HUNGRY!" Natsu mumbled as clearly as he could from his position, smothered in the Titania's chest. She let loose a small laugh, that soothed the nerves of the man she had trapped, if she was laughing she wasn't going to kill him. Maybe now, she will leave, so that I can eat!

"Natsu, your stomach is going to get you killed one of these days. I have never seen a person eat as much as you do and survive." The placated woman lowered her head and released the pinkette to his meal. "Now, you are going to promise me that if you want to leave the grounds, you will take myself or Gray with you from now on? I really can't lose you, my debt has not yet been repaid."

Natsu straightened his kimono and shoved his pink locks out of his face, displaced due to the "hug" from the woman beside him. He should really think about having Lisanna cut it for him again, it was getting out of control. Brought from his thoughts, Natsu set to comforting the woman so that he could continue his meal.

"I will not leave the grounds without someone accompanying me, from now on." He had hoped this would satisfy her, but it also left him with a loophole as large as his appetite. He had said _someone_ , but that could be anyone. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for outsmarting the cunning woman.

"Yes, that isn't what I said, and you are fully aware of that! You will bring myself, or Gray, from now on or I will make sure Mira does not make any more konpeito for a month!" The threat of losing his favorite stars, caused the pinkette to pale. He knew she would do it, and that Mira would go along with it. _For his safety_ , they would say. Mentally rolling his eyes, he finally conceded.

"Fine, now get out of here, I want to eat and go to sleep before the sun comes back up." Puffing out his cheeks in a pout, Erza was reminded of the 10 year old boy who reached a hand out to a struggling, dirty, homeless girl and changed her life forever.

"Alright you stubborn man. Oyasumi, Natsu. I'll see you when I return victorious from Hargeon. May Draco keep you safe until I return." She said as she walked over to ruffle his hair affectionately. "I will bring victory to the Dragneel, you can be sure of that." With that, she turned and walked to the door, closing it quietly and leaving Natsu to what was left of his onigiri, konpeito, and thoughts.

Finishing his meal, he popped one of the sweets in his mouth, and let the vivid yellow star melt in his mouth slowly. As the sugar spread through his mouth, calming his nerves, he shed the haori to place it lovingly on the kimono rack that stood in the corner of his room, along with his father's scarf. He shed his black obi tie and set to removing the crimson kimono from his shoulders.

As he slipped the fabric from his now weary body, the moonlight glanced over the scars that adorned the battle-hardened flesh that was revealed. Scars were a reminder that there was a price for the battles he waged. Lives were taken, and he had always attempted to steel himself against the despair in his heart as he took them. He reasoned that with war, came death, but that made no difference to the compassionate heart that hid beneath the cold exterior. He had to maintain the façade in front of everyone. Showing only the mask of indifference, or bloodlust, but underneath was the heart that Igneel had given him. One that hated himself for every life he was responsible for, he had lost count of the number.

Willing back the feeling pricking behind his eyes, he stretched his weary muscles, feeling the tug and pull before walking to the closet to pick up a fresh sleeping robe. The silk slipped over his shoulders, black as the night surrounding him, and as he tied the belt around his trim hips he dreaded closing his eyes. It was then that the demons in his mind came out to play. When the horrors that he had unleashed, and the loneliness he felt, came to battle with his subconscious.

Approaching the rolled bedding in the corner of the room, he attempted to shake the thoughts from his head. Smoothing out the futon and pillow on the floor of the Tenshu, surrounded by the treasures he had collected over the years, Natsu settled into the bedding and stared at the ceiling. He attempted closing his eyes, knowing that he would need to be up before dawn, to execute his plan. If Erza caught him, he was a dead man. Yet sleep evaded him, yet again.

Frustrated, the pink haired man stood and stalked to the small cabinet near his kimono rack. Hopefully Erza had not found the small ceramic carafe that was hidden in the door. Opening it with a hit of apprehension, he reached inside as his hand settled on the neck of the ceramic bottle and the tiny dish that accompanied it.

Internally cheering that he had hidden the sake in a place where his childhood friend had not checked, he removed the rice wine and the dish, hoping that this would help lull him into sleep. Taking the items to the balcony outside of his chambers, Natsu let the cool night air comfort him, breathing deeply and catching the scent of jasmine on the air.

Pouring the liquid into the small dish, he lifted the small ebony dish to his lips, and allowed the smooth alcohol to warm his body. He couldn't count the number of nights he stood in this spot, staring at the countless stars in the sky. Yet his eyes were always drawn to one specific place, in the northern sky, where Draco's stars lie. He could reach that specific constellation without hesitation, that was where his father was, after all.

Gods, he missed Igneel. He knew that he was surrounded by those who loved and were loyal to him. Yet the ones he wanted near him were out of reach. Igneel to the stars themselves, and Zeref…he had no idea what had become of his brother. There were so many rumors that he had heard, over the years since his brother had walked out of his life, yet none of them were ever substantiated. Always a dead end, when it came to his lost nakama. Taking another sip from the warming comfort of the rice wine, Natsu wouldn't give up. Nakama didn't give up on each other. He was protecting those that were precious to him, with everything he had. And that included his lost brother.

Something cold hit his hand, and startled him out of his thoughts. Tears had been shed, unbidden by the warlord, and suddenly he could not stop them. They trailed down the fringes of his lashes, to drop onto the high ridges of his flushed cheeks and onto the balcony at his feet. He couldn't remember the last time he had shed tears. It happened occasionally, when the burden of his ambitions became too much. But they were always shed in the dark mask of night, in the safety of his precious sanctuary. He was beginning to gain notoriety, and if his enemies found that he was sobbing like a child, his reputation as a cold and unfeeling adversary would be dashed. His people knew that this was not the case, but his opponents did not need to. Having the advantage of being considered cruel had saved more lives than not. People were far more apt to surrender when they thought they would be slaughtered in cold blood for resisting.

Knowing that he had never once taken a life without remorse, and if those who opposed him knew this, he would have lost the battle before it even began. He felt the heat from the sake had warmed his body against the cool breeze of the evening, autumn would be here soon and the nights would grow longer and cooler. He allowed the soothing air to rush against his tear stained cheeks a few moments longer before he headed to his wash basin to remove the evidence of his weakness from his face.

Once finished, he folded the small swatch of fabric and laid it gently across the basin and went to retrieve the sake to replace it in his hiding spot. With the warm comfort of the sake flowing through his body, the exhausted warrior slid into his bedding and closed red rimmed and swollen eyes to the nightmares that he knew would haunt him through the darkness.

—

Dawn had begun to creep along the edges of the inky blackness of night, as members of the Dragneel Clan started to stir and head to their duties. Little did any of them realize that their vigilante lord had already made preparations, and was currently slipping into the stable with his satchel, carrying the bare minimum for his journey. Using every lesson he had ever acquired on stealth, the man slipped through the doors to begin tacking his charger for the long journey ahead.

He knew that Jose Porla had have taken two castles that existed within Dragneel territory, and Natsu could not suffer the loss without retaliation. He would single handedly handle the threat to his East, knowing that there was more than the wolf to dispatch. Gajeel Redfox was reported to have been sighted amongst the armies, taking the lead of his own platoon of Phantoms. He was also aware the the man was sold to Jose from a samurai family, that had adopted him, but could not handle the young warrior and his cantankerous attitude. Redfox was being held under the command of the man, against his will, which told Natsu that he could be persuaded to change sides if the right conditions were met. Those conditions being the dislodging of Jose's arrogant head from his pretentious shoulders, permanently.

Natsu tightened the cinch around the coal black barrel of his charger, and fastened the satchel to one side of the saddle, while his knapsack of stolen rations were attached firmly to the other. As he finished the tidy knots, the man slipped up onto the back of the animal with the ease of years of practice. Pantherlily barely moved an inch as his master adjusted to the saddle, and prepared to ease them both from the stables. The horse seemed to realize that they were keeping silent, as he did not release a huff of breath as he normally would in excitement to be freely flying over the hillsides. Natsu extinguished the lantern he had used to tack Panther and eased the horse from the building.

He was almost safely away, and he knew this moment was crucial. He knew that Erza and Gray would both be departing soon as well, but Erza had a contingent of warriors that would be going with her, and Gray would slip into the shadows without anyone the wiser of his actions. Laxus would make a show of it, but would take his self proclaimed "Thunder God Tribe" with him. With a roll of his eyes, Natsu shook his head at the arrogance of the One-Eyed Dragon, the man was incorrigible. However, he did get results. He was intimidating, and he was wild as the lightning he emulated. Natsu had only a sliver of control over the man, and more often than not, he was inundated with scrolls telling of Laxus' escapades. Not that Natsu was one to talk, destruction was something he was accustomed to as well. But when uniting a country, you didn't want to destroy most of it in the process.

Pointing Lily in the direction of the men that he had positioned just outside of the manor's gates, he touched his heels to the horse's flank to urge him forward. The animal needed no further encouragement, he flew through the gates at breakneck speed, following the direction of the man grinning wickedly into the wind.

A mile down the road, Natsu pulled the horse to a trot, as he approached the camp that he knew should be close. He let out the low whistle that he reserved for Happy, but also served as a signal for his men to know that he was approaching. The whistle was then returned from Natsu's left, and he pointed the stallion in the direction of the whistle and disappeared into the early morning quiet of the forest.

Sliding off of the charger, Natsu grinned at the men who had chosen for this battle. Everyone would have considered it suicide to take only a handful of men to lead a charge against thousands….for Natsu, it was a challenge. Jose had disrespected him by coming into his territory and laying siege to Louden and Mildian castles, now he was lounging around celebrating his 'victory', on _Dragneel_ land. A predatory grin split their Lord's face, as he turned to the men and gave them the encouragement that they needed, to follow him into an insurmountable battle.

"Now is not the time to mistake methods for purpose; war is the means to an end, it is not the end. However, to keep us alive, let us bear our fangs before death and drag them down before they can take us!" He addressed the small contingent of his best warriors and spearmen with the confidence of an assured victory. The light of battle was in the eyes of their leader, they would follow him to the Sixth Hell he was known to come from, if he only asked. When the pink haired man had the gleam of blood-thirst in his eyes, that was when he became the demon that they all knew only as END.

They nodded in agreement, and turned to ready their horses for the trek to the border of Magnolia, where they would meet the Phantoms of the East. The trek would take a day and a half, at an easy pace, but Natsu drove a far harder one, that would put them there in a day. The cold mask of a warlord settled over the normally kind emerald eyes, and Natsu settled his heart on the task ahead of him. If he steeled his heart and the fire of compassion was sealed behind a case of ice, maybe then the screams and pleading wouldn't haunt his nights when this was over.

He banished the thoughts of his own weakness, and focused on the men who were now ready and awaiting his order to head out. This battle would take all of his wits and strategy, or this escapade of bravery would be the last one he would make. He had no doubt that Jose would place his head on a stake and send it to Magnolia, with glee. Natsu liked his head firmly attached to his neck, so victory must be his. Clearing his throat, the warlord then called to his men to mount up and they urged their horses into the deep oranges and reds of sunrise. Riding at a breakneck pace and following the sunrise, the Dragneel forces were on their way to Hell itself.

Approaching the stables to saddle her gorgeous red roan stallion, Erza looked to where Lily should be quietly snoozing in the stall next to Oberon. Realizing immediately that the door was slightly ajar, the woman quickened her pace and yanked the door wide. When she was not immediately greeted with a soft nickering of the dark animal, she knew immediately… _the damned FOOL_!

Running out of the stables, hoping that he had only just left. She trained her ears to pick up any noise that could signal that he was close, early morning birds and the wind blowing through the trees were the only sounds that met her ears.

 _I was going to apologize to him for my outburst last night, but it seems as if he wasn't even listening! Swift and just punishment are in store for him when I see him again._ Every instinct in the warrior's body was screaming at her to pursue her leader. To find him and attend him, on whatever journey he happened to feel was necessary, but she had been given her mission. She was expected to fulfill hers as diligently as Natsu was fulfilling his own. Her fist clenching tight into the palm of her hands, leaving little half moons imprints as her knuckles turned white. _But when I come back….the man-child will meet the wrath that I am restraining_.

Turning to Oberon, and grabbing the tack for her mount, she hastily readied the animal and eased him out of the stables. Closing the door to the building, so that the other horses were not disturbed, Erza slipped into the saddle and turned her roan towards the contingent of warriors that she was to take with her on the long journey to Hargeon. The poor souls could see anger lining every part of their Commander's body, and knew that this journey would not be an easy one. Something had riled the temper of the infamous Titania, and her men would suffer the consequences. They groaned to one another before she was within the distance of her ears, knowing that if they were heard, the punishment was severe. Erza was intelligent and fair, but her temper was unrivaled.

Pulling Oberon to a stop in front of the men, she looked the part of her namesake. Scarlet hair flowing freely in the breeze, with her armor gleaming in the early morning light, with determination and battle lust in her eyes. She would lead the men into Hargeon and make sure that the scum who was kidnapping women would pay for their sins.

"Let us be off! We are losing daylight by standing here dawdling." With that, she turned Oberon to the South, and sent a quick prayer to Draco that her Lord would be safe until she could deal with him.

Wind whipping through pink hair, Natsu felt a cold chill run down the back of his spine. His eyes widened and realized that Erza must have found Lily missing and put the pieces together. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of the punishment that awaited him when he returned, if he returned, and then sighed. It couldn't be helped. He couldn't allow his nakama to fight this battle for him. This one was for him, for Igneel, and for the peace that he craved. With renewed vigor, he bore down on Lily, urging him to greater speed. The sooner he resolved this issue, the sooner he would be back at home, with his sugar stars and his nakama.

—

 **AN: Whew! I decided since I got more followers and reviews than I expected, if I get to 20 reviews, I will post two chapters next week! Throw em at me guys! I love hearing from you, and it encourages me to keep on writing! I am doing my best to keep this as true to both Fairy Tail and the Sengoku period. I'm trying to research as thoroughly as possible, but if you see anything that is inaccurate, please PM me and I will correct it as soon as possible. I'm obviously having to take some liberties with the towns/countries and whatnot. Also, I'm in search of a Beta for this fic, if anyone is interested. Please PM!**

 **So just so everyone knows, yes, Lucy will come into play I promise! But this is a slow burn. I have characters and backstories to get to and a battle, before we see her! There are some other characters wandering around and I have to bring them into the fold as well. I am attempting to keep the flow going, but at a pace that doesn't feel rushed to me. I did timeskip, but I wanted to flash to present day. I didn't want to spend 10 chapters bringing Natsu through 12 years of growing up. I will flash back to significant points in their lives, so that we can see important pieces.**

 **Translations:**

 **Ichigo Daifuku: Strawberry and Red Bean Paste Mochi**

 **Wakizashi: Short sword often paired with a katana**

 **Kamisama: God**

 **Musuko: Son**

 **Tenshu: A tower within a keep, the highest point**

 **Oyasumi: Goodnight**

 **Chibi: Cartoon-like**

 **Halphas: A Demon Earl of Hell that reigns over twenty-six legions of demons (scary shit….)**

 **Hakama: Traditional Japanese pants worn over a kimono**

 **Aishiteru: I love you**

 **Kaminari: Lightning**

 **Karyu no Kagizume: Fire Dragon's Claw**

 **Shoji: Traditional Japanese doors**

 **ChiChi: Informal way of saying 'dad'**


	3. The Road to Hell

Chapter 2: The Road to Hell

 **AN: Thank you again to all of those who reviewed/followed/favorited this fiction. I am so excited to keep this story moving, and with your encouragement, I have ideas flowing everywhere! I'm telling you, the plot bunnies are escaping, and I am doing my best the wrangle the damn things XD! I also would like to thank those of you who have reviewed and took the time to give me some pointers. As I said, this is my first fiction, and I'm still learning! So the words of advice are always welcome, and appreciated! I actually had a difficult time pinning down where I wanted to go from my last chapter, so I had to gather some opinions to try and figure out exactly how I wanted the story to flow. Hopefully the decision was one that you all love! I apologize that this update was a bit later in the day than usual, my little one and I both have had the flu all week and it's taken a toll on my writing and editing time. We didn't quite reach 20 reviews, so this one was on the regular update day of Sunday. I'll keep them to once a week unless we hit the goal listed in the AN at the end of each chapter.**

 **On to the next one!**

—

Chapter 2: The Road to Hell

The smell of campfire and sake permeated the air in the large gorge that the army had settled itself in. Victory was hard fought and the legion of Phantoms deserved the celebratory rest, that their cantankerous Commander had graciously allowed them. The firelight gleamed along the studs lining the raven haired man's ears, as he turned to make his way towards his tent, to sharpen the steel of his trusted blade. The raucous nosies coming from the camp were difficult to ignore, but he couldn't quite blame them for their excitement. They had taken two Dragneel castles from underneath the nose of the Fire Dragon himself. A smirk spread across the strong lines of the man's face, he would get revenge for the death of his father, the Salamander would pay for his actions.

 _A miniature version of his battle hardened father, the small boy sat quietly next to the firelight that cast shadows of the man, making him seem larger than life. The boy's eyes were glassy with tears that he refused to shed in front of his warrior father, he had to be strong until his father returned from the mission given to him by their Lord._

 _"I hafta leave for an adventure, Gaj. Now don't give me that nasty look, its not like I have a choice. The runt is tryin' to find his brother, and I owe it to Igneel to help him do it." The harsh tone reached the boy's ears, and instantly the miniature warrior's face fell and his brows furrowed. A single piercing in the right ear of the child was a gift from his father, when he had won his first sparring match against the pink haired Lord of the manor._

 _"But Chichi, why can't the fire-lover send someone else? He doesn't NEED ta send you!" Attempting to keep the tears at bay was proving impossible for the youth. As a few began to spill from sepia eyes and across sharp cheekbones, to fall in his lap. Lip quivering to keep the emotions from spilling out, Gajeel looked to his father, pleading with him to stay._

 _"Now musuko, you know the rules of a warrior. We go where our Lord asks and give our lives for those we hold dear." Metalicana rested his large, calloused hand on the unruly head of long, raven locks that were so similar to his own. The boy edged closer and climbed into the lap of his father, seeking comfort from the normally cold man. Only Gajeel knew the warmth of his father's compassion. In front of others he was distant, cold and seemingly emotionless, but in these rare moments, Metalicana was able to show his son the side of him that no one else was allowed to see. The boy's mother had died in childbirth, and it had shaken Metalicana deeply. The man never looked at another woman, having eyes for no one else, since the passing of his beloved wife. Thus he set to raising the child as he knew she would want him to. He was tough as nails, but underneath, truly had a heart of gold. A replica of his father to the core._

 _Long locks falling in the child's face, he nodded in affirmation of his father's statement. The boy wiped the tears from his stained cheeks and looked into his father's loving eyes. "Promise me, Chichi, that you're gonna come back to me. I don't want to be alone."_

 _A confident smirk graced the harsh lines of the man's face as he gazed at his small warrior with pride. "Of course Little One, I will always come back to ya." And with that he wrapped the boy in his arms, hoping that this comfort would soothe the anxiety he saw laying in Gajeel's knowing eyes._

 _He was the son of a samurai. He knew war and its devastation, and he was perfectly aware of the fact that Metalicana had to leave on the mission given to him by his Lord, but he was not required to return. Sending up a silent prayer to Draco, the boy allowed his father to carry him to his bedroll, before curling in on himself and shedding the tears that he would not allow himself earlier._

 _"Oyasumi, Otousan." The boy whispered as he heard his father slipping into the bedroll next to him. He turned towards the fire and allowed his weary eyes to close, the sweet peace of sleep embracing him within the space of a breath._

 _"Oyasumi, Gajeel." Metalicana breathed as he lie down to allow sleep to claim him as well. He would need to leave at first light if he was to make it as far as the temple that Zeref had last been seen taking residence in. He wasn't sure what the elder son of Igneel was up to, but it seemed as if he was setting his sights on taking the territory of Alvarez for himself. Unsure of his motives for this, Metalicana set the anxieties of his upcoming mission aside and allowed his heavy eyelids to close on the sight of his sleeping son._

Draco keep him safe while I am away. _The man prayed silently as his mind cleared and sleep claimed him at last._

"Gajeel taicho, is everything okay?" The tiny, feminine voice broke him from his thoughts of his father, when he realized that he was scowling while he furiously sharpened Tetsuryuken.

"I'm fine, kid. Whatcha need? Hasn't that old woman got you busy takin' care of the injured?" Hardened red-brown eyes turned upward to meet golden honeyed ones. The azure hair of the field nurse nodded furiously as she affirmed that she had, indeed been caring for the few that were injured in taking the castles.

"I was, but Grandeeny asked me to take walk, seeing as how most of the injured were already tended to. There weren't any grave wounds, and she said that I was working too hard. I was headed back to my tent for a short nap, before going back to the hospital to relieve her." Wendy knew that she was fatigued, but hated to leave the operations of the field hospital to her foster mother, an extra pair of hands was invaluable during battle.

"I'm glad ta see that you made it through without gettin' hurt. Make sure you get plenty of rest, I'm sure Salamander isn't gonna let us rest long. He isn't real keen on having his toys taken away from him, especially by force." A deadly, fanged grin spread across the dangerous looking man's face.

"You should get some rest as well, the men will need you when that Demon decides to show up here and take his territory back. We need you to stay in top shape, Redfox." Blue hair fluttering in the breeze, as she turned to head to the tent that she shared with her mother, Wendy prayed that when the Demon came, that they were prepared. She hadn't been excited when the men began drinking themselves into an uproar.

 _What could possibly be so joyful about the way they are going to feel in the morning because of it._ The teen mused to herself, she was not convinced that anything that alcohol brought was worth the pain of a hangover, but then again, she was underage and had never attempted to taste the strong liquid poison.

She worried that their troops underestimated the Fool, and that was a deadly mistake. Sighing to herself, she lifted the flap of her shared space and began to ready herself for an uneasy sleep. They were in enemy territory, and victory or not, battle could be upon them at any moment. The small field nurse needed to be prepared for the moment that she was needed. Slipping into her uncomfortable bedroll and blowing out the lantern that sat on a box beside it, she closed her eyes and attempted to shut out the cheering and singing coming from the drunken Phantoms around her.

Gajeel was dwelling on the last statement of the vivacious little bluenette, as he returned to the sharpening of the katana that had once been his father's. His musings were interrupted quickly by the hoofbeats of scouts coming from their post a few miles west of their gorge. He didn't want to take any risks, since Jose was with their legion, and he had scouts running a large perimeter around the gorge that they rested in, since their victory the night before. Laying the gleaming steel weapon on his muscular legs, Gajeel looked up and waited for the scouts to come to a stop in front of him.

"Taicho, we've scouted the western border as you asked. There is a slight problem, it seems as if the Dragneel forces have sent forces to investigate the castles that were taken. They do not seem to be in a rush and they have made camp just outside our perimeter. They may be biding their time until nightfall. Once the sun is fully up, we should be able to get an accurate count of their forces. For now, it seems as if it is a small force, due to their number of banners and the few fires that we could count." The scout finished his report and awaited the orders from his Commander.

"Alright, go ahead and get some rest. The second shift of scouts should be leavin' soon to run another path by the area. We need you well rested, in case that brat decides to act out of foolishness. We outnumber him, greatly, but he is not called the 'Fool' for nothing." Gajeel stood and nodded to the scout to release him to his own business, while sliding Tetsuryuken into its home at his side. He needed to report to Jose, as insignificant as the forces sent by Dragneel were, if they decided to move they needed to be prepared.

He rubbed the piercings at the bridge of his nose in exasperation, he knew it was going to bite him in the ass to let these idiots rest and drink. Hopefully, they wouldn't be caught with their proverbial pants down, but somehow he had a feeling that they were in for a hell of a day. While walking to the edge of camp, where he knew his Commander and Lord was camped, he glanced up at the sky to see that the clouds were beginning to darken. _Great, on top of a demon at our doorstep, now_ _it's going to downpour. How could I possibly get so lucky?_ He thought with a roll of his eyes, as he opened the flap of the largest tent in the camp, to make his report to his Lord.

—

Life had never held any options for her. Everything was decided, from what she would eat for breakfast, to what she would wear for the day. The monotony of her life closed around her like an obi that was tied impossibly tight, suffocating the life from her eyes.

"Hime, it's time for your morning meal, would you like me to come in and assist you with your kimono?" One of her handmaidens, Virgo, was kneeling outside of her shoji awaiting her response. As if she had an option to say no? Nothing in her life was her decision.

"Yes, Virgo, please come in. Is Levy with you?" Golden tresses sticking out from every angle, a testament to her restlessness in sleep, the blonde sat up and rubbed the last of the night from her tired eyes.

The door opened wide and the noise of the manor could be heard clearly. It must have been later than she thought if the entire house was abuzz with activity. "Yes, hime. Of course I have brought her with me, otherwise I would expect punishment."

Rolling her eyes at the comment from her pink haired attendant, the woman looked for the one person who made this existence worthwhile. Seeing a cheerful shock of blue haired glee pop out from beside a reserved looking Virgo, made Lucy's melted chocolate eyes soften and a spark of light returned to them. The blue eyed maid's expression softened at the look of happiness on her mistress' face. The young woman, so rarely had any reason to be happy lately. Any opportunity that she had to bring the joy back to Lucy, she would take it with both hands and accept the punishment that came, with gladness.

"Levy-chan!" The blonde leapt from her bedding to fly across the room and into the arms of her bluenette attendant/best friend. She had known the girl from a childhood, and was her only true friend, aside from the pink haired, punishment loving maid.

"Good morning, Lu-chan. Are you excited for today?" Levy chirped with a beaming smile on her face. She knew that her best friend wasn't at all ready for the day's activities, but maybe if she kept positive, the blonde heiress would as well.

Lucy wracked her brain, attempting to remember what was so special about today. All of her days seemed to run together, so she was unsure about the occasion. Pulling out of the arms of her friend, one hand on her hip and the other on her chin, she mused as to what she could have possibly forgotten that would bring that look to her friend's face.

"Ummm…I guess? Why should I be? Is there something I'm missing?" Chocolate eyes met warm honey ones, in question. Virgo looked away, as she couldn't bear to watch the light leave her princess' eyes, that had so recently been gained, once Levy reminded the woman of her task.

"You're to meet Everlue-sama today, Lu! I'm sure he will be dashing, just like the Dragon of Alvarez or the Salamander are said to be! I wonder if he will be poetic or maybe he will even take you West, to the New World on an adventure!" Blue hair falling in her face in her excitement, the girl attempted to wrangle the locks back into place, but settled for tying a ribbon around them as a headband. She really needed to get Cancer to cut it for her again.

Every ounce of excitement and happiness that the blonde had shown since seeing her best friend, died the moment Everlue's name was mentioned. Lucy dropped back to sit on her bedding again, in an attempt to gather her thoughts. Sensing her distress, a small ball of fluff shakily made its way to his master's lap and began purring, in an attempt to soothe Lucy's emotions. Plue always seemed to know when she needed him, and the beautiful Persian continued to hum contentedly in her lap.

"Oh….right. Okay." Dejectedly Lucy absentmindedly stroked the snow colored fur of her companion. Now she remembered why she had forgotten the date. She had no desire to meet the man that her father was attempting to marry her off to. The death of her mother had changed her father, and Lucy had gone from family to Go piece, in the eyes of her father. Jude had turned cold towards his last living family member, and began to exercise as much control as possible over the woman.

Lucy believed that her mother, Layla, had brought the softness out in her father. Once the light that Layla brought to Jude's life was extinguished, so was his ability to love anyone. He had gradually slipped from the smiling and loving father that she knew as a child, into a cold and disconnected man, with the progression of Layla's illness. Death had severed the tie completely, between father and daughter.

Now, Jude had found a home for his favored Go piece, in the home of another man. A wealthy, older man who made a living as an author and book store owner. _At least I will have plenty of material to read. Hopefully he is a decent author, or I'm destined to spend my life in literary hell_. The blonde's thoughts drifted towards her eventual fate, and had forgotten that Virgo and Levy were attempting to comfort her.

"Oh Lu-chan, I am so sorry. At least Jude-sama is allowing Virgo and I to go with you! You'll never be alone, Lu. And I promise we will be there to take care of you, always!" The bluenette's eyes were glassy with tears that she was attempting to hold back, _I have to stay strong for Lucy's sake, I can't afford to cry now._

"Thanks Lev. I don't know what I would do without you both." Lucy said with a forced smile that didn't reach her eyes. Taking Plue from her lap, as he quirked open a sapphire eye at the movement, and settled into the new spot his master had left him in.

"Well, I guess we should get started, don't want to keep Otousan, or Everlue-sama waiting. We know how Otousan would react to me being late." Both attendants cringed at the thought of Jude's wrath. He was incredibly unforgiving lately, and would **NOT** tolerate the schedule not being adhered to in perfection.

Lucy stood and walked to the beautifully painted screen that provided privacy for her personal bath, as Levy and Virgo moved to ready the woman's clothing for the day and clean the bedding from the night before.

The screen was a gift from Leo, one of her mother's oldest friends, and self proclaimed protector of the young woman. It was pained with all of the twelve Zodiac constellations, twinkling on a background of an onyx night sky. Layla and Lucy had spent many nights together, watching the evening come and awaiting the appearance of the heavenly bodies. She learned all of their names and where they lived in the sky, from her mother. They had become as close as family to Lucy, and since her mother's death, she had confided in them on many occasions. She was musing over the beautiful night sky as she slipped into the warm water that Virgo had prepared for her, while she was ridding herself of her bedclothes.

The soothing heat of the water seemed to melt her anxieties away, as the blonde slipped her head under the heated liquid. She had always loved the comfort of heat, and requested that her baths be as hot as tolerable. Something about heat allowed her to forget the burdens of her existence. She pulled herself from her thoughts and hastily cleaned the sleep from herself. Her dreams were her only true escape, but lately, they had been seeped in blood and violence. She wasn't quite sure what this could mean, but it definitely had left her feeling restless until her morning routine soothed the anxieties of her subconscious.

Virgo appeared from around the screen, with a fluffy white towel, signaling that it was time for Lucy to leave her sanctuary and ready herself for the day to come. As she stepped out of the warm water, and into the towel, Levy began chattering cheerfully about a new novel that she had picked up, in the hopes that Lucy would be coaxed into conversation, that didn't involve an arranged marriage.

However, the blonde could not focus on the words from her friend, but managed a small smile and a nod at appropriate places in the conversation. Once she had been dried and wrapped in a delicate furisode, Cancer was called in to have her hair gracefully coiffed into golden braids atop her head. The formal kimono was dyed to perfection in red, with golden flames embroidered and wrapping around her body in an almost loving pattern. Her onyx obi bound her and accentuated her slender waist and curvaceous hips, while tied neatly at her back. A slender golden hairpin adorned her spun gold locks, with the symbol of Ares embossed on the end, before ending in slender golden teardrops that hung from the point. Lucy turned to her maid and attendant to ensure that she looked perfect, before she made her way to meet the man that her father was all but selling her to.

"Hime, you are a vision today. Surely Everlue-sama will be more than pleased." Virgo lowered her head in respect after taking in the beauty of her mistress.

"Thank you Virgo, Levy. I guess I should head to the tea room, I have a service to perform and a fiancé to impress." Sighing, Lucy began to don the hardened mask that she had become accustomed to around her father, and strode from the room with her pink haired maid and bluenette best friend in tow. They would be in the room with her as she accomplished this task, but would only be observing. This was up to Lucy. She would need to perform a tea service for the man who was to be her husband, and if he approved, the engagement would proceed. If not, well, her father would be less than pleased, and she would bear the brunt of her his wrath.

Clearing her doubts and taking strength from the two women flanking her, Lucy walked the halls with her head held high and her shoulders back. She was the lady of the manor, and would not let anyone take that from her. As she reached the room that held her fate, she lowered herself to her knees and spoke with a soft, but confident tone.

"Please excuse me, may I enter?" With her head lowered, she heard the voices of her father and another from within the room quiet, and then a command was stated in her father's voice.

"Finally. Lucy, you are late." Her father's cold and detached tone could be heard from inside the room. Lucy slid the door open respectfully and began to repair the damage done by her tardiness.

"My apologies, Otousan. I will begin right away." With her golden head bowed in respect, she entered the room and began gathering the items needed for her tea service. This would need to be done to perfection, in order to placate her father. The man kneeling across from him was not what she had expected. He was at least in his middle age, and had a long mustache that reached his shoulders. His balding blonde head was in conflict with the amount of hair on his face, and his lewd onyx eyes chilled the young woman to the core. She shuddered as she gathered the tray and kneeled next to the two men awaiting her service.

"Do not worry, young lady, your forgiveness was granted the moment that you entered the room. I am a very lenient man." Everlue's voice made her skin crawl with the promise that he did not mean the comment towards her tardiness. He was small in stature, with a roundness to his midsection that attested to his lack of physical activity.

 _Well he definitely doesn't have the looks of the Dragon or the Fool. Hell, I would even take Redfox over this slob of a man._ The blonde desperately attempted to keep her thoughts of disgust from appearing on her face as the man placed his hand on her slender shoulder, in what appeared to be a reassurance. However, it lingered far more than was decent, and Jude noticed.

"Everlue-sama, I would ask that you do not delay our service any further by impeding my daughter's actions with your advances." His voice had the same effect on the man, as it did on Lucy. They both stiffened and returned to their tasks.

"You are quite right, Jude. Please continue, my darling." Everlue shot Lucy a glare that seemed to ooze disgusting thoughts, as she once again focused her attention on her actions.

"While we wait, we should continue with the terms of this arrangement." Jude stated, clearly confident that the man would agree to wed his daughter, regardless of her tea service. The look on his face determined that, without a shred of doubt.

Lucy barely contained the tears of defeat that threatened to spill from her sorrow filled eyes, as she continued to perform her duty to perfection. Her life had never been her own, and now it would be in the hands of a far more cruel fate.

—

Rain was on the horizon, Natsu could smell it in the air as he ordered his men to place a few of the Dragneel banners along the ridge, well within sight of what he knew to be the Porla forces scouting perimeter. His ride into the sunrise had been an eventful one, and had brought with it allies from villages that he rode through on his way to battle. Young samurai and soldiers had gladly taken up arms and joined him in his revenge against the Eastern insurgence. It filled his heart with pride, to see the eagerness of the men as they steeled their resolve and rode alongside him. This was the way to unite a country, with the support of those its people.

Natsu knew that his forces were still outnumbered by Porla, but he had spent the ride coming up with a way to overcome his vast disadvantage in numbers. They wouldn't even see the attack until it was over and Jose's head was at the end of his blade. A predatory smile spread across the man's face, thinking of victory in the name of revenge for his fallen nakama.

"The group of men that you had selected, are settled near the banners that were raised, as well as the decoys made of straw that were set up as instructed. From a distance, no one should know the difference between real and fake." The platinum head of his infantry captain, Sting, was bowed as he delivered an update to his Commander.

"The forces that are to set off with you are also at the ready on your command, Natsu-sama." The exact opposite of his adopted brother, Rogue's head was also bowed in respect, with hair the color of ink. The head of his Calvary was quiet as a shadow, where his brother was boisterous and full of the light that his golden hair and ice blue eyes embodied.

"Perfect. It looks like it will rain soon, and we can use the cover to advance our army and flank the gorge. This should put us at the rear of the army, and that is where we should find Jose. He was a fool to relax on my lands, and now he will pay for the lack of respect he has shown." Their Commander stated as he donned his armor and tied Karyu no Kagizume around his hips.

"Would you have us ready the men to depart?" Rogue lifted his head and questioned as he strode silently behind Natsu. Sting falling into place on Natsu's other side, they walked to the makeshift arena to ready their chargers.

"Yes. I want the regiment that we agreed upon to be ready within the hour. We will ride the western side of the gorge and prepare to attack the moment the rain lets up. Jose's tent should be at the rear of the camp, and with his men drinking themselves into a stupor, I'm sure they will be hilt deep in women, by the time we unleash our attack. They'll never see it coming." All three men shared a knowing smile, as they thought of victory despite the odds against them.

"Aye, sir." Both men nodded and turned to retrieve the tack for their own mounts, readying themselves to rally the Dragneel army.

Natsu's head tilted towards the heavens as he felt the first cool drop of rain on the warm summer day. Not that he was ever chilled, the man ran warm, and the cooling rain would do nothing to extinguish the fire that battle brought to his veins. Running his hand over the sleek hide of his onyx mount, Natsu placed a foot in the stirrup and climbed into the comfort of his saddle. Pantherlily seemed to realize the anticipation of the man behind him, and snorted and pawed at the ground, eager to do his part in carrying his master to victory.

Far more quickly that the hour that Natsu had ordered, his regiment was readied and began their march towards to the outskirts of the gorge that their enemy had trapped themselves in. The slight cooling rain that had began innocently, turned into a fierce summer thunderstorm, but it did little to discourage the fire of battle raging in the Fire Dragon's forces.

—

"It's no wonder they call him 'Fool'." Jose Porla chuckled to the Commander of his legion of Phantoms. The tall, slender man's crimson tinted hair covered forest green eyes as he took in the map that the scouts had drawn of the surrounding area.

"I wouldn't underestimate the Fire Runt, if I were you Porla. He has a habit of surprising those who don't take him seriously. And we just disrespected him, on his turf." The sepia eyes of the warrior before him held apprehension for the situation. He hadn't wanted to stop in the gorge, and had protested when Jose had given the men permission to drink to their heart's content, as well as hiring women from the surrounding villages to entertain them.

"You act as if we do not have legions of men, to his measly scouting force. If it will ease your mind, send a contingent of men to where those hideous black and gold banners rest, and keep an eye on the idiot. The men deserved a rest, and we have the forces to annihilate them if they decide to attempt an attack." Confident, the sharp features of Jose's face tightened and thick dark brows drew together, and he glared at his vassal as if he shouldn't be concerned if his Lord wasn't.

"With your leave, I'll do just that. I would rather keep an eye on Dragneel, he's known for doin' outlandish things, and our men are incapacitated with rice wine and women at the moment." Gajeel held no respect for this man, he was a vassal of the obscene man through a series of unfortunate events, and bore no true allegiance to him.

"Fine, whatever man isn't buried in a woman or devoid of his motor skills, send to babysit the Salamander. We are moving out at sunset anyhow, and will be pressing back towards Oshibana to recover before our next move." The man brought a cup of his own high grade sake to his lips, to let his Officer know that the conversation was finished.

Without another word Gajeel turned to collect whatever was left of the army, that was able bodied enough to move, to send towards what he knew to be a legitimate threat to their safety.

 _How in the world do I always end up in these messes._ As the man lifted the flap of his shugo's tent, the heavens opened up and lightning lit up the summer sky.

"Just what I fucking needed." The man growled as he headed towards the main area of the camp to collect the meager group that would be sent west.

—

Emerald eyes turned cold and hard in preparation for the battle that was fast approaching. The rain was slowing and the sun was becoming victorious over the thunderstorm that had raged for such a short time. The land was starved for rain, as summers in Fiore could be harsh, but just as quickly as it had appeared, it moved on to give life where the breeze took it.

Silent acknowledgement was given between Natsu and his two captains. They knew time was approaching, when blood would be shed and their nakama would be avenged. The men were glad for it, and the anticipation that vibrated in their bodies was evident. Silent as death itself, the men slid into their saddles and waited for the moment that the rain would allow them to reveal themselves.

Natsu's gaze locked on a rain soaked figure stalking through the camp, gathering the few that seemed to have maintained motor skills, well enough to ride and hold a weapon. _I can't believe that bastard was confident enough to allow his men to become drunk in enemy territory. Well, I'll make sure to repay his disrespect tenfold._ His sharp eyes watched as the dark haired man ordered the men to investigate the small encampment that Natsu had left as a distraction.

 _So the Iron Dragon is here after all. This is perfect._ He was confident that once his childhood friend was released from the weight of Jose's control, he would return to his rightful place in the Dragneel Clan. His father was Igneel's most trusted vassal after all, and Natsu had spent years searching for the warrior after Metalicana's death.

The last drop of cooling rain landed on the armor of the Salamander, trailing over the onyx metal as if to signal the beginning of the Hell that would be unleashed. The mask that slid over Natsu's features was worthy of the title END, and it would be this mask that would be the last thing that Jose would see before he was sent to whichever the Eight Hells he was destined for.

Glancing out of the corner of narrowed eyes, Natsu saw Sting urge Lector to stand at his right, while Rogue brought Frosch along to his left. Finally. Natsu pressed heels into Pantherlily's sides as he urged the animal into a gallop. Leaning close to his neck as he removed gleaming steel from its sheath at his side, Natsu's entire body was practically radiating excitement.

All too quickly, they were upon the camp and chaos descended. Despite the glory and romanticism that poets and bards placed upon battle, it was anything but. The forces opposing the Dragneel were slow and confused, hardly armored and some partially clothed. Shrieks of the village women, as they scrambled to clothe themselves and run for their lives filled the air, as shouts from the drunken men added to the confusion. Lanterns and campfires were knocked over and fire began to consume many of the tents, while the smell of the burned flesh of those too slow to escape the flames, filled the air.

To their credit, Jose's forces attempted their best front against the sudden ambush, yet the camp was vast and those further into the camp were unaware of the carnage being raged. Natsu had truly caught them unawares, and it seemed as if this would assure his victory.

"Rogue! Find Porla, and bring him before me!" Natsu shouted over his shoulder to Rogue and his Calvarymen. Silent as a shadow, the man urged his dark chestnut mare towards the large tent at the edge of the camp.

"Sting, find the Iron Dragon, but do not kill him. He and I have unfinished business." He gave his other captain his task, as he slid his katana through the neck of the nearest soldier who dared come close to the Demon. Warm blood spattered across his face as the man took his last breath and collapsed to be trampled under the hooves above him.

With a flick of the sharpened steel, to remove the blood of the life he just took, Natsu's eyes scanned the camp. They were easily overtaking the Phantoms, with the element of surprise on their side, as well as an incredibly lucky thunderstorm and meticulous planning. A gleam of excitement in his eyes, he leapt from his horse and continued his path of destruction on foot.

Jose heard commotion from the camp, and assumed some of his men had caused a fight over a woman or possibly a game of poker. _It could be anything with these idiots,_ he mused with a shake of his head. He grabbed for his haori and pulled back the opening of his tent, only to stop and gape at the sight before him.

Fire raged in the background and screams of men and women could be heard from the area surrounding him. The ground beneath him seemed soaked more than it should be from the quick thunderstorm. Glancing down, he noted that his sandaled feet were covered in warm crimson. It took a moment for him to recognize the substance as blood, as he quickly turned to grab for the sleek spear that was propped against the wall of his temporary home.

Before he could wrap two hands around the lacquered wood, a smooth baritone that he was unfamiliar with sliced through the tense air in the tent.

"So the Phantom Lord assumed he could steal from the Fire Dragon and get away with it? I believe my Lord has something to discuss with you, Jose." The confident tone from the member of the Dragneel's Ashigaru, told Jose that he was in the presence of Rogue Cheney, the silent shadow of the Demon himself.

"Ha! There is no way that your puny forces could handle the wrath of my Phantoms of Oshibana! I know that you have fewer than one hundred men, and mine number well into the thousands. Though you and your LORD DEMON are more than welcome to throw yourselves on our swords if you so wish." The snide remark slipping from the slender man, as he reached for the comfort of his spear. Light glinted from the curved steel at the end of the weapon, promising a swift death by its sharpened tip.

"I do not believe you understand your position, Porla. Your men are drunk and entertaining themselves, while ours slaughter them where they stand. If you would spare any of them, I would advise you lower your weapon and come with me to speak to my master." Rogue's stance spread into one that prepared him for the quick movement away from the large weapon, should Jose decide to wield it.

"I would rather die than grovel at the foot of that **FOOL**!" This seemed to spur the man into action as he gripped the weapon and swung it in a quick arc aimed to take the head of his enemy's taicho.

"That can be arranged." Rogue revealed an elongated canine, as he unsheathed the two daggers held concealed within his deep violet hakama, and leapt quickly into the air to avoid the sharp weapon aimed to decapitate him. "But you'll have to do far better than that if you wish for my death over your own."

Realizing that the weapons of the assassin were far quicker than his own spear, Jose changed tactics to and used the momentum to spin away as the shadow pursued him in quick swipes across the floor of the tent. The spear came in quick jabs towards the dark haired man's middle, as Rogue spun to his left in an attempt to dodge the taller man's weapon. Slashing with his right hand towards Jose, Rogue's blade barely glanced the edge of his clothing, but a only a small slash would do, as his blades were always coated in his own special blend of Hemlock and Nightshade.

Knowing that he had missed his mark, Rogue dropped to a crouch and kicked a lithe leg out to swipe at Jose, hoping to knock the man off balance. He only needed a small window to get past the greater defense of the larger weapon. Jose's reaction was just a moment too slow, as he was toppled to his knees, rolling to the side, and narrowly avoiding the downward swipe of one of the double blades that continued to assault him.

Damn this snake, Rogue cursed as he leapt from yet another swipe at his legs, using the spear as a spring board to carry him behind Jose. Before the raven haired assassin could get his blade to the neck of his opponent, Jose slid the wood behind him and knocked the wind from the man. _Wasn't expecting that_ , Rogue mused as he collected his wits, he took a deep breath to clear his lungs and flipped out of range of the spear yet again.

The men stood apart, Rogue with his daggers held underhandedly as he searched for an opening in the solid defense that the other man's spear provided. A cocky smirk had formed on Jose's lips, igniting the normally stoic Shadow Dragon's temper. Distracting him with a quick feint to the side, Rogue took the opportunity to grab the weapon as it came dangerously close to his shoulder, and yanked with everything he had. The shock of having his weapon immobilized was the moment that Rogue needed to slide quickly behind the man and place the poisoned blade at his enemy's neck.

"What was that about wanting to meet death before kneeling for the Demon?" Rogue panted in his opponent's strangely pointed ear, as he prepared to send him to Hell.

"What in the Eight Hells are you doing letting some shadow brat best you, you pathetic bastard?" The confident baritone of his vassal reached his ears, and he attempted to smile through gasping for breath and praying that the man behind him wouldn't slice any further into his throat.

"Well, had you been competent enough to take care of this on your own, I wouldn't be in this position, Redfox." The tall man sneered at his subordinate, uncaring that the man before him truly was his only hope at making it out of this situation with his head on his shoulders.

"I warned you not to underestimate the Salamander, did I not?" Gajeel seemed out of breath, which stunned the red haired man, the Iron Dragon was usually tireless on the battlefield. The blade at his neck was beginning to take purchase through skin as Jose noticed the blood and bruising on the giant man before him, s _omeone strong must be with the Fire Dragon if he looks like this._

"Well stop dawdling and kill this brat so that we can remove his head from his shoulders. He can't quite destroy our army without a head, now can he?!" The man shouted in desperation and he fought to maintain composure despite the blade at his neck.

"You are exactly right, you should never have underestimated me, _metal head_." The battered warrior turned his blood soaked head towards the voice that he had not heard in ten long years. His eyes widened as he took in the gore covered figure that so resembled a demon, that even he felt a shudder of intimidation slide down his spine. No way had he spent the last hour beating the idiotic blonde dragon to unconsciousness to run into the very man he was looking for, spent from battle.

"I believe you underestimated more than just my Lord this evening, Phantom Lord. Didn't anyone ever teach you to deliver the final blow before turning your back on an opponent?" A platinum head, slicked with sweat and blood poked through the entrance behind his pink haired commander and jeered at the dark haired warrior he had been pursuing. Limping, and holding his right arm at a terrible angle, the blonde was not much for battle at the moment, but he would give his life for the man standing in front of him, so there was no chance of him retreating. He had dragged his sorry ass after the pierced warrior, intending to finish him off or lose his life in the attempt. As he approached the tent he noticed a shock of pink stride confidently into the tent, right behind his current quarry, and smirked. _Well this just got far more interesting._

Natsu was well aware that the leader of the Porla Clan was not going to survive long, as he saw the small line of blood oozing from a slight cut on the man's neck. If anyone else had the man in this position, he would not have been bested, but Rogue's blades were silent harbingers of death. It only took the slightest wound to end the life of an enemy.

He stepped toward the red haired man to take his head, before the poison slipped into the man's heart and ended its beating for good, and immediately felt a presence step towards him. He felt the cold steel that had slipped into place under his strong jaw, slicing a lock of pink in its journey. In the same instant, Natsu also felt the warmth of a body pressing his out of the way and holding his own blade to knock the katana away from his master. Rogue had dropped his hold on Jose and slipped in between Natsu and the blade brandished by the Iron Dragon.

"I will not allow you to take more than that lock of hair from my Lord." The raven haired assassin held his blades, crossed and attempting to hold the much larger man at bay. Sting had taken the opportunity to collect his weapon and hold it towards the pierced samurai's exposed neck, as Rogue deftly stepped out of range of the giant katana the man wielded. Holding the blade in his left hand was no trouble for the Light Dragon, he practiced to insure he was adept with both hands, for this exact situation.

"I'll kill you both for this." The large man spat towards the twin dragons as he watched Natsu remove his katana from its home at his side, and approach Jose. The point of Sting's katana pressed a little closer to the man's carotid in warning.

"I'll have you remember who is close to death, and who is wielding it." Sting's blue eyes showed the resolve and determination of a man who had a debt to repay against one who had bested him. He would not allow the dark haired man to defeat him again.

"Well now, Jose, you seem to be in quite the situation." Natsu circled the man and noted that his breathing had increased and a sheen of sweat was beginning to form on his skin. He had to hurry if he was to be the one to remove the man's head, the poison was doing what it was created for. Listening to the sounds of battle and roaring flames in the background, Natsu halted his path when he came to stand in front of the taller man.

"Seems to me, that you thought that you could march your filth onto my land, steal my territory, slaughter my nakama, and then lounge around, not a mile away from my dead comrades, drinking and fucking whores without a care." Natsu looked over at his Twin Dragons and posed a question with a deadly gleam in his eyes. "Now gentleman, I don't think he realizes what those of us in the Dragneel Clan are truly capable of. Should we demonstrate?" With a quirk of his lips, and two equally deadly smirks in return, Natsu shoved the taller man to his knees.

"Before the end of your life, you will bow your head to me. Your life is forfeit regardless, but I swear by the Sixth Hell they say I come from, that I will make it painless if you do as I say. Refuse and I will let the Hemlock and Nightshade that are currently flowing through your veins to remove your life from you, in complete agony." There was none of the forgiveness, compassion or content in the emerald orbs that turned on Jose. As the red head glared at the demonic eyes in front of him, he spat in the face of the man who held him on his knees.

"As if the head of the Porla Clan would ever bow his head to a disgusting demon." The man panted in an effort to get out the statement, through the blinding pain that was now assaulting his body. It felt as if his blood had turned to acid, and the only thing Jose wanted to do was claw into his skin to remove the burning feeling tearing through him.

"Mercy is not in my vocabulary, Jose. I will not be taunted into killing you quickly with those half-assed insults. I've been called worse in my life, and it would have been nice if you were at least able to come up with something original." Natsu rolled his eyes and wiped the liquid that had landed on his armor. _Well, it's covered in blood anyway, spit isn't going to make a difference,_ he thought with a mental shrug.

"Natsu-sama, just end him now, so that we can take care of the big one here. He's getting a bit restless, and I'm kinda down an arm." Sting shouted over his shoulder at the pinkette who snorted a chuckle at the blonde's expense. The Twins did indeed have Gajeel cornered, but being down an appendage was a huge disadvantage. The hulk of a warrior was getting restless, but it didn't seem that he was concerned with his liege, as much as he was with the pink haired man.

"Never figured you to have issues with performance, Sting. I guess I'll have to send Yukino my regrets." Natsu's eyes flickered towards his captain with a slight hint of amusement behind the green depths.

"Real funny, idiot. I'll kick your ass the second my arm is no longer at the wrong angle." Flushing to the end of his ears, the blue eyed man attempted to keep his composure as his leader took to amusing himself despite the deadly situation they were all in.

Returning his gaze to the man at his feet, Natsu crossed his arms over his chest after sheathing his katana. The man was fading quickly and was now heaving the contents of his stomach all over the floor of the tent. _For Kami sake, he just HAD to be prideful and suffer, what a moron_. He was not a patient man, and Jose was simply taking too long to expire in front of him. In a blindingly quick motion, Natsu shoved the red headed man's head to the ground and placed his foot on the back of it, to hold him in place. There was no resistance, as the struggling man was focusing on sucking in gulps of air through the vomit and dust that was collecting around his face.

"Well, I guess this is disgraceful enough, and I'm not sure if you can even speak a word if you wanted." Sighing in resignation, the sound of steel ringing could be heard as his weapon left it's home. "I guess Draco was smiling on you today, I've decided to put you out of your misery. I'll see you in Hell, Jose." With a deft motion, Natsu sliced cleanly through sinew and bone to do as he came to, removing the head of his enemy. Blood pooled at his feet as Natsu took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. "Well, now that the wolf is taken care of, why don't we deal with the dragon." He turned towards Gajeel, flicking his blade to remove the gore from Jose's beheading, he sheathed the weapon once again. He had hoped that the gesture would show the larger man, who had once been a friend, that he only desired conversation.

"Sting, sheathe your blade and take Porla's head out to show his army that it is defeated." Natsu's green eyes met blue, as his nakama lowered and sheathed his weapon to do as he was bidden.

"Aye, sir." The blonde stepped up to his lord, and mock bowed in sarcasm, as he moved to pick up the gore covered head. _Why do I always get clean up duty? This is fucking disgusting_. He grabbed a handful of red hair and took the sightless head out to handle the mass hysteria that was going on beyond the tent's walls.

Rogue watched as his brother slipped out of the tent, and mentally noted that he should add a paralytic to his concoction to allow for immobilization of the target more quickly as the poison took hold. He couldn't risk being in the same situation again. He kept wary ruby eyes on the hulking form in front of him, as he made his way over to Natsu's side. Sting was a liability in this situation, as he was injured, and quite honestly a bit of a hot head. Which is what lead Natsu to task him with calming the storm that was raging outside. He was accustomed to the task of clean up, and knew the rules. Those who stood opposed to Natsu after Sting revealed the death of the enemy commander, were killed. No one was left standing against his lord, but all were offered the choice….Death or Loyalty.

Within the tent, the stench of death and vomit were rancid in the air. "Why don't we go ahead and take this outside? If I stand in here much longer, I'll lose the lunch that Mira unknowingly provided us." Natsu glared at the larger man, who was the replica of Metalicana, so much so that it caused a twinge in his heart.

 _How did it come to this? How can he look at me with those eyes of his father's and hate me so?_ Natsu refused to allow the glare of the larger man to intimidate him as he gestured toward the entrance of the tent.

"As if I care whether or not you decide ta throw up because of a dead body, runt. I plan on you joinin' that bastard soon anyway." Gajeel growled through clenched teeth at the younger man standing so confidently unarmed in front of him. He had waited his entire life for this exact moment, yet he found himself hesitating as he stared into the eyes of his childhood friend.

"Now you know that isn't going to happen, as well as I do, metal face." Natsu smirked and decided that if Gajeel wouldn't make the first move, he would. Turning towards the entrance, and walking casually out onto the battlefield he had created. Rogue and Gajeel wore equal expressions of disbelief that the man had left his back exposed to an enemy.

 _That cocky son of a bitch hasn't changed a bit._ Gajeel couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his pierced lips. _The kid is truly a chip off the ol' block. Igneel and my old man would be proud of the runt. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to give the little shit a piece of my mind._

Gajeel stalked out behind the placid warlord, and took in the scene in front of him. There was utter carnage. He knew the wrath of the man standing before him would be severe for what Jose had done, but he had no idea to the extent that the Salamander would eradicate the Phantom Lord. The black and purple banners that had been raised proudly around the camp were now crushed under the feet of forces bearing the black and gold dragon. Tents were aflame and most of the men who had awoken this morning as loyal members of the Porla Clan, were bowing their heads to a new master. Those who had chosen to die with their pride intact were executed immediately. Blood tainted the ground and the stench of battle surrounded the pair of warriors who stood only feet apart.

Natsu was proud to see that their forces had sustained few injuries, considering they were outnumbered ten to one in this battle. The element of surprise and the strategy that he had built attributed to the lack of casualties. He sighed in relief that the majority of his men would be returning to their homes tomorrow. The lives he had taken by his own hand would be mourned thoroughly in the privacy of his sanctuary in Magnolia, for now, he must remain invincible in front of his men and the ones who would now call him their Lord.

"Damn, brat. Your old man sure taught you right, didn't he?" The dark haired man sneered at the younger one in front of him.

"I imagine this was more the work of Makarov and his constant need for games of Go and sake." Natsu laughed as memories of the older man who he could not wait to tell of his genius strategy. His aging tutor would laugh and slap him on the back with words of encouragement and a glimmer of pride in his onyx eyes.

"So, why is it that I'm alive when I helped ta capture your castles?" Getting right to the point, Gajeel hated to waste time and if he needed to fight, he wanted to get it done and return home. Though he realized, he now had no shugo holding the leash that kept him from freedom. He was finally released from the debt to his foster family.

"You think I would slaughter Metalicana's son in cold blood?" Natsu stared incredulously at Gajeel, with a look of disapproval in his narrowed eyes. "Even though you have disrespected me, you acted under the orders of your shugo, therefore I will give you the same respect that I've given your men. Jose was responsible for taking something from me, and he paid with his life. You are given the choice, old friend. Join the Dragneel and take your place beside me, as your father stood beside mine, or join your prideful comrades in death." There was a deadly honesty in the eyes of his former friend. The wounded man was surrounded by Dragneel forces, with one of the Twins at his back and END himself standing before him, he couldn't afford to die now, not when his father's death still loomed over his head.

"Did you offer my Otousan the same courtesy, before you sent him on a selfish mission that ended in his death?" Gajeel finally lost control of his emotions, and the anger began to burn in his red-brown eyes, making them seem more the color of blood than of earth.

A flicker of confusion passed over the face of the warlord, as he considered his old nakama's statement. Confusion was replaced with cold rage as Natsu glared into hard ruby eyes. "I did nothing of the sort! He was deceived by the monks at the temple where Zeref was last seen, and poison was slipped into his evening tea. How could I have **POSSIBLY** known, at ten years of age, that a simple reconnaissance mission would get the famous Iron Dragon slain?! Metalicana was the only family I had after Igneel's death, I mourned his loss for years, and do to this day! I sent forces immediately to slaughter every last monk in that temple and burned it to the ground!" Sorrow was waging war with rage in the young man, and his eyes were glassy with tears of mixed anger and grief.

"Metalicana was sent to find Zeref, for the safety of our people. There were rumors that he was attempting to raise an army, and we were unsure as to what he was doing. I feared for the rest of my nakama, including you, until you disappeared from us after word of Metalicana's passing." Natsu's face softened as he saw grief flash through the eyes of his childhood friend. "I loved your otousan. And I wanted to find you and bring you home, but I was left alone. None of the others would allow me to follow you." His eyes never broke the grip he had on the larger warriors, hoping that his words and emotions would convince his old friend to understand.

Without drawing his eyes away from the Salamander ahead of him, he lifted his chin. If he was going to forgive Natsu, he would do it the way they began their relationship. Through their blades. "Draw your blade, Salamander. Real men speak through their blades, that's what the old man taught us."

Eyes losing some of the fire brought by anger and sorrow, Natsu remembered that Gajeel and Metalicana had always spoken honestly through their blades. It was a ritual that the young warrior had not understood until it was explained to him by Igneel. "Fine you stubborn bastard, but I've improved since we last crossed blades. And these aren't the quarterstaves we used in practice, don't blame me if you end up sliced and bruised."

"I've got plenty from your pansy assed white dragon, wherever the hell he got off to." Gajeel drew Tetsuryuken from its sheath. The blade was a bit more wide than a typical katana, but the man had shaped it with his own two hands, and the steel was every bit as deadly as the Fire Dragon's own.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, I won't tell him that you called him that. Otherwise you'd end up a dead man, regardless of this duel." Natsu truly laughed as he thought of the reaction that the younger man would have at being mocked. Rogue rolled his eyes behind Gajeel and prayed no one decided to tell Sting of the comment. He would be hearing about it for months if so, and he could do without the incessant noise and challenges thrown from his adoptive brother.

"He didn't manage to kill me the first time, I don't think he'd be able to the next either." Gajeel smirked through the bruises that dappled his face, making him look truly terrifying, as he prepared for his long awaited duel with the Dragon.

Sighing, Natsu removed Karyu no Kagizume and touched the tip of the deadly steel to Gajeel's blade, signaling the beginning of their battle. Ruby met emerald as the two sized one another up, and anticipation built around the them.

"None of you interfere." Natsu shouted towards the men surrounding their leader, ready to jump in and take down the enemy at a moment's notice.

With the hand not wielding Karyu, Natsu pulled on the ties that bound his father's haori to his neck, letting it drift to the ground. He could not risk the garment being destroyed. The scarf that was dutifully wrapped around his neck would stay, as it did for Igneel, through any battle the man fought.

"Let's put an end to this, Salamander." A feral smile spread across Gajeel's face as his eyes took on the gleam of battlelust.

"Now I'm all fired up, you scrap-metal bastard!" A similar, fang-like grin mirrored back at him from the pink haired warlord.

Gajeel made the first move, swinging his large, heavier weapon with ease in a horizontal swipe aimed at his opponent's midsection. Natsu displayed his agility by flipping backwards with ease, and landing on the balls of his feet, launching himself forward in a counter attack with the momentum. Any other man would have been impaled due to the weight of a cumbersome weapon, against the lithe and agile opponent, yet Gajeel whipped his own blade in a flurry to catch the dragon's claw with is own blade. Metal shrieked as the men vied for dominance with blades crossed.

"You know better than to challenge me to a battle of strength, runt!" Gajeel grunted with exertion, as his wounds were making themselves known.

"I'm no longer a child, Black Steel. You should really stop underestimating me." Natsu shouted as he gave his blade a shove, and gave himself enough space from the man to determine his next move. The man was indeed larger, and he could not win in a battle of strength, he would need to outmaneuver the raven haired warrior.

Knowing that Gajeel wouldn't hold back for long, Natsu waited until the man rushed him again, blade behind him as if going for an upward slice. Green eyes read the next move easily and Natsu slid to the ground as the blade passed harmlessly over his head, taking advantage of his position, he launched a kick to the back of Gajeel's knee. If he couldn't fight the giant with strength, he would bring the giant to his knees.

Stumbling as he felt the sandaled foot land a staggering blow to his knee, Gajeel caught himself on his hand before sweeping upward with his good leg, hoping to catch the brat under the chin as he stood. Hearing a loud pop, as his heel connected with Natsu's jaw, Gajeel smirked at the small victory.

Natsu was momentarily stunned as he attempted to shake the pain from his jaw, and wiped the blood that trickled down his lips with the back of his hand. Readying his blade, he charged the downed man, hoping that he would regain his feet before he was forced to do something he would regret. Gajeel did not disappoint. Standing on his good leg, Gajeel swung around and landed a heavy handed slash, in desperation. He was wounded and could barely stand, he knew his defeat was coming, but he refused to go down without a fight.

Natsu's blade met the heavy steel of Gajeel's, and slid to the hilt. With a flick of a deft wrist, the blade was flung from the larger man's hand and landed harmlessly out of reach. Disarmed, but still unwilling to relent, Gajeel balled a fist and launched himself at the Demon that was his childhood nakama. Natsu refused to fight a man on unequal terms, if Gajeel wanted a fist fight, he would grant him that. Fists flew and old wounds were reopened as the men released their emotions through their fists. Gajeel's desperation and Natsu's determination were etched into every move that was made between the two. Gajeel could barely stand, and knowing that he would fight to his last breath, Natsu hastily dodged an uppercut that would have dislodged his already swollen jaw, and collected the fallen blade from the ground.

Gajeel had recovered from the missed blow and had charged, unevenly towards his quarry. As he reached him, Natsu turned with sorrow in his eyes, as he brandished the sword against his old friend's solid neck. The tip was close enough to end his opponent, yet not pressing enough to draw blood. A lesser man would have been terrified with the blade of a demon at his neck, Gajeel just stared with conflicting emotions flashing in his ruby eyes.

"I guess you got me, you fire breathing bastard." Gajeel's eyes closed as he shoved the blade from his neck and landed on his knees. "You won, fair and square. I won't be forgivin' you any time soon for the death of my old man. But I will fight for you, out of respect for Metalicana and Igneel."

Relief spread through Natsu as his body began to scream at him for the abuse it had taken. "You'll come to Magnolia with me? Join the Dragneel Clan, and swear to protect what is ours, show loyalty to none but our Clan, and fight along side me. Gajeel, swear an oath of loyalty, that you would give your life for me and any of our nakama."

"Whatever you say, Natsu- _sama_." The proud head of wild raven hair lowered in respect for the new man who held his leash. Just when he thought he had escaped the binds and tasted true freedom, he was once again the loyal dog of some crazed warlord. _At least this is the demon I know, rather than the one I don't. Metalicana would be so disappointed in me for losing to Igneel's brat_. Chuckling at the thought of the harsh words his father would have for him. Though he knew Metalicana would be proud of him for joining the pink haired demon, he had given his life to protect.

The flat of Karyu no Kagizume sung as it flew through the air and landed on the top of Gajeel's stubborn head. "You could at least show a little respect you walking junkyard." Natsu scowled at the man on the ground before him, as he sat up and nursed his head that would surely be sporting a rather large lump in the morning.

"You fucking fire fuck! What the Eight Hells did you do that for? I had my damned head down, didn't I?" Murder blazed in the eyes of the man, under the gleaming piercings over each brow.

Natsu gestured to the gathering of men surrounding them, with jaws dropping to the floor as they watched the exchange between this stranger and their shugo. None could believe that the man on the ground would disrespect their commander in such a way, and as Gajeel looked around he realized what had pissed Natsu off. "Sarcastically giving loyalty isn't going to cut it, you should show just a little bit of respect. Moron."

Natsu's façade of anger couldn't be contained any longer, he reached out a strong hand to the man on the ground in front of him, with a large grin appearing on his bloodied face. "Come on, nakama. Let's get you home." Gajeel couldn't help but extend his hand and allow Natsu to help him to his feet, with a smirk forming on his own face.

 _Home, huh? I haven't had a place to call home since Otousan left._ Gajeel mused as his glanced at the eyes of the man beside him, shining with something that he couldn't place, but looked strangely like hope.

"Alright, runt." Grunting as he hobbled through the crowd of people, towards the large black stallion that had been pacing at the edge of the battlefield. Gajeel was fairly certain the journey would be miserable with his now mangled joint. "But I'm taking this fine piece of horseflesh for myself." He shouted over his shoulder at the man who was frozen in the middle of replacing his haori.

"Like hell you're riding, Pantherlily! That damn horse is mine you metal breathing asshole!" As Natsu turned to charge after the man currently making himself comfortable on HIS horse, a hand wrapped around his wrist to stop him.

"I think we could allow him one small comfort. After all, he did lower his head and swear loyalty to you." Rogue's smooth voice soothed over his irritated leader, and had the intended effect of calming him. The relief was short lived, as his good intentions of bringing his master's temper to a halt were dashed by his moronic brother, who apparently had a death wish.

Doubling over in laughter, Sting Eucliffe had returned from his round of the camp to happen upon the enemy astride Natsu's favorite charger. He couldn't contain himself as he struggled to breathe through the laughter and tears flowing from bright blue eyes, alight with amusement. "Natsu, you couldn't even keep the bastard from taking your horse? Some leader you are!"

Rogue's hand flew to the bridge of his nose, to rub at the long scar there, as he let go of the infuriated pinkette. _Well, that sealed Sting's fate_ , the man thought as he watched the silhouette of the Demon of the Sixth Hell advance on his brother with absolute rage lining his features.

They did say that the road to Hell was paved with good intentions. Rogue had attempted to douse the flames of anger rising in Natsu, at the loss of his horse, but that blonde idiot would likely not leave his room for a week after the thrashing he was about to get. There were a lot of things that Rogue would do, but taking a beating for his brother's ignorant comments, was not high on his list.

Turning to the soldiers gathered around the two men, one of which was currently pleading for forgiveness as the other unleashed pent up aggression on his face, the Shadow Dragon sighed and began to delegate tasks to them. They would need to get moving if they wanted to make it back to Magnolia by tomorrow night, and Rogue knew that if he didn't manage the chaos, it would not be done. Natsu had run headlong into battle, and while his strategy for battle was unrivaled, that's where his expertise ended. The rest was left to the vassals around him, cleaning up the destruction was part of daily routine within the Dragneel Clan after all.

"Whenever you two decide that you've had enough, we could use your assistance in preparing for our journey back to Magnolia. Also, I will not be patching either of you two up after you're finished." Rogue turned to deal with the preparations and left the two sprawled on the ground, currently with Natsu landing a blow to the blonde's already broken right arm.

A small voice piped up from the chaos, almost too quiet for anyone to hear.

"I can help."

At the sound of the feminine voice, the two on the ground paused mid blow, to look over at the small figure with chocolate eyes as large as tea saucers. One head in particular snapped quickly towards the sound, and strong hands took reins and guided the large black charger to where the young, cerulean haired maiden stood. She was too young to bear witness to the horrors that had been displayed today. Upon reaching the girl, Gajeel attempted to leave the saddle of the large horse to comfort the healer. "Wendy! Are ya alright, kid? In all the fighting, I had no idea where you and the old woman got off to. Where is she? I could really use Gran's hands right now, I think my knee is mangled." Turning his head side to side, sharp eyes searched the crowd for the white haired doctor. Not finding what he was searching for, Gajeel glanced back at the slender girl staring at him, covered in crimson that he knew was not her own.

"She…..she was trying to defend…." Pausing to collect herself, as the tears she had not allowed during the battle, were threatening to spill from her eyes. She shook her head, as she couldn't force herself to say what had happened, as her foster mother had thrown herself in front of a spear to protect those who had placed their lives in her hands. "She's gone." Blue hair fell into her face as she lowered her head to keep the horrors of the scene around her at bay.

"Damn it kid, I'm sorry. Here, come on up, I've got you." A large, scarred had reached down to wrap around the tiny figure, and brought her up to sit in front of him on the large stallion. He glanced at Natsu as if daring him to question his taking of the healer from the area. With no objections made, Gajeel turned the horse from the horrific battlefield to find a stream where she could clean up and compose herself.

Looking over his shoulder, the scuffle with his nakama forgotten, Natsu stood and watched the two head towards the stream he had spotted in his flanking of the gorge. Realizing that Gajeel was taking the young girl to clean up and have a moment of peace to mourn the dead, Natsu ordered one of his calvarymen to follow the pair, to make sure they didn't run off.

With a roll of his sore shoulders, he reached a hand to grasp the left one of his blonde Infantry captain, to help him to his feet. "Alright, a truce for now. But bets are off when we reach Magnolia. We will continue this then." Natsu said with a tilt of his head towards the remaining Twin Dragon.

"Aye sir." The White Dragon nodded in agreement and trudged off to find someone in this Kami forsaken camp who could set his mangled arm.

Natsu tilted his head to stare at the sky, noting that it was close to dusk. He turned to his men and threw his fist in the air. "Well fought, my friends. We did not allow them to take us! We bared our fangs, we intimidated death itself and fought the fires of Hell! Now, let us rest and we will bear our victory back to Magnolia in the morning! Take tonight, mourn the dead, and rest well."

A cheer ran through the ranks of his men, as he finished his congratulatory words. Natsu was exhausted, but he could not allow the men to see this weakness. He would retain the strength he was known for, until the moment he could crawl to his favored tower to drown his sorrows in silence. For now, he would steel himself against the angst that was raging inside of him, and he would lead his nakama home.

—

 **AN: I am hoping that the battle scenes came out okay. I've never written one before, so I went back and watched lots of videos on fighting with spears/daggers as well as reviewing the fight between Gajeel and Natsu. I also had the flu while typing most of this, so I'm hoping the quality wasn't terrible. I'm not exactly sure if I'm happy with all of it, but hoping that I conveyed my thoughts. I do not have a Beta, so I am self editing all of this, so if there are grammatical errors or inconsistencies, please let me know and I will update it. The feedback and reviews I get from y'all really helps to keep my inspiration going, so please continue to read and review! If I manage to get 25 reviews, I will post a sneak peak along with the next chapter. If I get 30 reviews, I'll post an extra chapter this week! Thank you all so much for all of your interest and encouragement!**

 **Translations:**

 **Chichi – Father (Informal)**

 **Musuko – Son (informal)**

 **Taicho – Captain**

 **Tetsuryuken – Iron Dragon's Sword**

 **Obi – Fabric worn over a kimono, at the waist.**

 **Hime – Princess**

 **Shoji – Traditional Japanese sliding doors**

 **Furisode – Highly formal kimono**

 **Shugo – Military governor /protector**

 **Vassal – A holder of land on conditions of homage and allegiance (Definition, not translation)**

 **Ashigaru – Military members under the direct command of the Daimyo**


	4. The Art of Compassion

**Chapter 3: The Art of Compassion**

 **AN: Not going to lie, the plot bunnies have been running rampant on me the last few days. I have so many ideas running through my head, and attempting to wrangle them is a serious task. I have tried roping a few people into attempting to assist me with doing so, however, life is crazy for them both! So I am chasing these bastards alone :) I'm going to shamelessly plug once again for a Beta if anyone is interested, please PM me! I'm planning on this story being quite a beast, so having an extra set of eyes to help with it would be a blessing for getting updates out on time. Thank you all again for all of the reviews and follows! Knowing that y'all are enjoying this as much as I am, is amazing! We didn't make the 25 reviewers needed for a sneak peak, but maybe next time XD.**

 **Also, I PROMISE Lucy and Natsu will meet! And it will be soon, you have about one or two more chapters. I want to make sure to get the stage set for everything first, but I promise it'll be there, and it'll be fantastic =).**

 **I also wanted to apologize for not posting on Sunday, I ran into a mom emergency. Apparently there was a project due today, that I wasn't informed of until last night. And then school was cancelled today due to ice. Lol! Such is the life ;)**

 **Anyways, ONWARD!**

 **Warning! This chapter contains content that may contain triggers for some. Please do not read if it makes you uncomfortable!**

—-

Chapter 3: The Art of Compassion

With grace and light steps, the Dragon of Alvarez traversed the halls of Vistarion Castle towards his chambers. Sighing heavily he reflected on the meeting he had just adjourned with the Tiger of Pergrande. This was an alliance he desperately sought, as he needed a way to move closer to Fiore, and currently his army was facing the obstacle of a sea between them. His shoulders were tense as he opened the shoji door to his chambers.

Relief washed over his exhausted frame as he slipped the white haori from his shoulders. At least here in this space he could find solace. He carefully folded the silk overcoat, as he approached the shelves where he kept his belongings, and placed it in its rightful space. _All things have their appropriate place, and the treasures you own should be protected. That's what he taught me._ Shoving the thought to the back of his mind, the raven haired man stepped onto the balcony and listened to the sounds of the afternoon.

 _"So you need Mard Geer's help?" Arrogance was written into the curl of the man's lips sitting before him. Elegant fingers dug into his palm as ebony eyes struggled to contain the fire that threatened to burn the violet haired Tiger preening across the table from him._

 _"I stated that we should form an alliance for mutual purposes. You would do well to remember your tongue in my presence, as I am doing in yours." He spat disdainfully at the challenging set of onyx eyes of his rival._

 _Almond shaped eyes narrowed in response to the veiled threat that was evident, and the Tiger knew to be cautious, but was also aware of the position he currently had the Dragon in. The man would do anything in order to exact his revenge, to the point that Mard Geer assumed that his intent was to get himself killed. Self preservation did not seem to be high in the vocabulary of the stoic figure of his respected rival._

 _"Then let us discuss terms, Mard Geer would like to know what the God of War himself has to offer." Resting his sharp jaw in the palm of his battle scared hand, the Tiger sighed and shifted to become comfortable._

 _Attempting to loosen the grip that his dwindling patience had caused him to fasten on the cushion beneath him, the Dragon clenched his teeth and breathed deeply._

If I didn't need this baka, I would have his head shipped back to Pergrande in a beautifully wrapped package. Let the residents of Tartaros figure out what to do without their brave "King of the Underworld". _His heartbeat slowed and his breathing came slower at the thought and he was able to continue without drawing Nemesis across the man's throat where he sat._

 _"As I stated, I am suggesting an alliance for mutual benefit. You assist me in transportation of the armies I have, across the Summer Sea. Once there, we will convene on how best to destroy the Dragneel. After this, I have no care for what you do with the lands or its occupants. My only goal is to destroy the Fire Dragon and his nakama, what happens afterward is none of my concern. Therefore, I exact my revenge and you receive an entire country in repayment, as we will have removed the heads of any clans loyal to the Fool. I do believe this would be agreeable to you, Tiger?" Sharp ebony eyes narrowed as they assessed Mard Geer's reaction to this proposition. Dark eyes widened in shock as the Dragon completed his offer._

 _How could I possibly refuse him? We have been at each other's throats for years, but neither of us have come away with a clear victory. Together, it would impossible to stand against us. His thoughts were racing as the Tiger attempted to grasp the situation._

 _"How is that you ask nothing in return? You are willing to give away the entire country of Fiore to a man you've spent ages opposing? To what end?" Sensing some sort of trap, the Tiger was wary. Yawata no Kami was as shrewd as he was deadly, and to underestimate him was to lose your head…quickly. Mard Geer rather liked his head where it was._

 _"My motives are my own. Another condition is that you do not attempt to ascertain these motives. It could be…..bad for your health. Speaking of which, how are you fairing with your illness?" Pearl white teeth glinted as the Dragon smirked_.

How in the Eight Hells does he know about that?! Only Jackal knows of it, and he wouldn't breathe a word to anyone…. _"I'm unsure of what you are referring to. Mard Geer is in perfect health, but thank you for your generous concern. As it seems that we have discussed all the necessary terms, I will send a message with my response once I have had a chance to return home and speak with my advisors."_

 _Standing from his position across the table from the Dragon, Mard Geer straightened his deep blue kimono and bent at the waist in a respectful bow. Once he raised his violet, pony- tailed head, his eyes held a glint that they hadn't at the beginning of their meeting. This was one offer he couldn't afford to refuse._

 _"Mard Geer believe this concludes our little soirée. As it is a long journey to return to Pergrande, an early start is necessary. If you will excuse me, Mard Geer will send word of Tartaros' response once the matter has been decided. Thank you for your hospitality, Yawata no Kami." With a final glance in the Dragon's direction he smirked, "I would expect nothing less from the cunning Dragon of Alvarez."_

Dragging a hand through his raven locks, the Dragon watched the broad shoulders of the man he respected more than he would allow anyone to know disappear past the now open shoji door. It seemed as if he had peaked the interest of the relentless Tiger, which was imperative to his goals.

Heavy lids fell shut as the man rose from his position still seated on the golden cushion beneath him. It had been a long journey to achieve what he had, but he was beginning to see the light at the end of the proverbial tunnel. It was nearly time for him to put into motion the plans that he had struggled so many years to form. Almost…..

Breaking from his train of thought, he realized that he would need to organize with his War Council quickly. The Spriggan Twelve were his most trusted advisors, and would be invaluable in his quest eastward. They were voracious in their tenacity and would not rest until the will of their leader had been fulfilled. _Brandish and Dimaria are particularly terrifying._ A shudder ran down the spine of the normally stoic man. He was thankful that they were fighting alongside him…..for now.

Dusk had begun to paint the sky with shades of gold and violet, as a light summons for the evening meal came from outside of his shoji. Calling a quick reply, the man turned his eyes back to the sight before him. Sunset had always been more meaningful to him than sunrise. Ending. Darkness. Quiet. These were all synonymous with sunset, and he felt that those words were ones that best described him as well.

Trees swayed gently as their leaves rustled and began their journey to land on the soft carpet of the viridian grass below.

Viridian. His eyes pricked as he remembered eyes that held that color, and the love that he remembered flowing so freely from them. Breathing deeply and releasing the breath through gritted teeth, the raven haired man attempted to repress memories of the woman who had shown him the meaning of the word love. He realized, to his astonishment that he was trembling, and fought for control of himself. It had been ages since he had given into the emotions that were attempting to overwhelm him, and he wouldn't allow himself to now.

A sharp canine revealed itself to take a hold of a soft lip, as the Dragon attempted to deter his thoughts from grief into pain. Crimson began a slow trail from the pearl white of his teeth to drip on the soft woven tatami mat below. He was losing the battle, not even pain could break the flood of anguish that came when thinking of her. Unable to consciously restrain himself any longer, he fell to his knees and released a gut wrenching sob that held all of the emotions of his soul. Grabbing fistfuls of onyx hair, the man lowered his head to the floor and rode the tsunami that he could no longer restrain. Darkness began to surround and shield him from the harsh reality of his despair. At least in darkness, no one would bear witness to the Dragon's greatest weakness.

—

Footsteps slapped against the polished wood of the hallway, as the blonde removed her geta and fled to her chambers. She neither knew, nor cared if anyone had witnessed her vulnerability in her flight. Ladylike or not, she needed the refuge of the only place in this mansion that allowed the young woman to feel safe.

Panting heavily, as her eyes became glassy with the tears she longed to shed, Lucy finally slammed the shoji behind her and threw herself onto the futon that had already been prepared for her. Feeling the silken embrace of her blankets, she finally gave in and allowed the tears to fall freely from her red rimmed eyes.

 _How could he do this? How could he sell me to th…that…..old_ _ **PERVERT**_ _?!_ Blonde brows furrowed and molten chocolate tear stained eyes raged as she realized just how little she truly meant to her father. He would forgo her safety and her happiness to secure wealth for himself, and would not bat an eye at the indignity of it all. Pangs of fury were boiling in her chest, as she used the back of her hand to wipe the tears and snot from her face.

Anger was a far easier emotion to manage, at least it wasn't crippling like sorrow. She could function with anger, use it and mold it to make her stronger. With that thought, and a fit of sniffles to clear her now stuffy nose, she rose from her futon. Determination lining her features, she made her decision. She wouldn't allow Jude Heartfilia to control her any longer. And she DEFINITELY was not marrying some middle aged, overweight, sleezeball of a man. A shudder ran down her back and bile rose to the back of her throat at the thought of that man touching her again.

A small voice rose from outside of her door, causing Lucy to jump slightly. "Hime-sama, I know you aren't feeling well, so I will leave your tray and your bed clothes outside of the door whenever you are ready. Please rest well." Footfalls were heard disappearing down the hall as the pink haired maid returned to prepare the rest of the household for the evening.

The room was dimly lit, only by the light of the moon streaming in through the open shoji that faced the courtyard of their mansion, as Lucy hadn't taken the time to light a lantern yet. Lucy froze and strained her ears to make sure that Virgo had indeed done as she had said and left. She couldn't be found by anyone, she could not risk bringing the wrath of her father upon her friends, no matter the cost personally. They had done everything in their power to protect and love the blonde heiress since the death of the Lady of the manor, but nothing can replace the love of a parent. The loss of Layla was devastating to the young girl, as if a piece of her soul was sent to the stars with her mother.

Before thoughts of her mother could once again send her back to the realm of ugly crying, Lucy turned her attention to her task. She couldn't afford to carry much, she would have to move quickly and with little to nothing in order to escape unnoticed. She moved deftly to fill the small rucksack that she and her mother had always taken with them star gazing. Pausing only a moment to lovingly run fingertips across the violet silk embroidered with golden stars, she fastened the latch and stood back to mentally go through her checklist of necessities.

The sound of wood sliding smoothly across the floor caught her attention and caused her to stiffen in her motions, and slowly turn to acknowledge whomever had allowed themselves into her room without permission. Chocolate eyes widened in the darkness, as Lucy moved to block her bulging rucksack from the view of the man in front of her.

 _No fucking way is this happening right now. This bastard had the balls to show up in my chambers….after dark…..oh Kami…no one will be by to check on me_. Frantically, Lucy attempted to gather her wits and appear confident, even through nausea that was rolling in her stomach and legs that felt as if they would give out in a light breeze.

"Excuse me Everlue-sama, but I believe you have lost your way on your way to the dining hall for evening meal. Please allow me to call Virgo for you, she would be able to properly escort you." Lucy hoped that Everlue couldn't hear the tremble in her voice or notice her fingers clinging to the onyx fabric of her obi tie at her back.

Lascivious thoughts were blatant in the gleaming onyx eyes of the portly man who was stalking her as a cat stalks a mouse. "Oh I don't believe I am lost, my koneko-chan." The early autumn breeze flowing through the open door drew Lucy's attention to the cold sheen of sweat that had broken out along her skin.

"Your father pointed me in exactly the correct direction. What do you say that we get to know each other better? Seeing as I have agreed to this arrangement for your hand in marriage and all." He was inching closer, confidence lining every muscle (or lack thereof) in the figure before her.

"I believe that you misunderstand, Everlue-sama. Things like this are indecent until after the marriage is official. Until then, you will not be laying a hand on me!" Lucy retorted through a clenched jaw, as she attempted to maintain composure.

 _If this bastard comes any closer, I'm going to Lucy Kick him back to whatever dirt pile he calls home!_ Lucy thought as she watched Everlue stall, only inches from her now, the moonlight gleaming off of his receding hairline.

She couldn't exactly move well in the furisode, and the obi tied at her waist was made for accentuating her curves, not escaping the unwanted advances of a disgusting pervert. She was in trouble if he didn't heed her warning. She frantically scanned the room for something she could use as a weapon, in case he couldn't take the hint.

"I believe I will take what has been given to me. You are now MY property and I mean to have you whenever, and however I see fit." Quicker than she thought possible, Everlue had her backed against the wall of her room, with both of her wrists in the sweaty vice-like grip of his meaty hands.

 ** _SHIT_** ….. _I can barely even get my legs high enough to kick this bastard in this STUPID getup. Why in the Eight Hells did I agree to ANY of this! UGH!_ The smell of sake assaulted her senses as Everlue slid a thick thigh in between her own, and brought his mustached lips close enough that she could feel the heated breath puffing from his overly wide lips.

 _Kami. I'm gonna throw up right in his face._ She thought as he grinned and slanted sloppy overeager lips across her own. Locking her lips as tightly as possible, she attempted to clear her mind and think of a way out of this predicament. As her mind scrambled, a grubby hand slid down the curve of her waist, leaving both of her wrists in a single handed grasp. She shifted, hoping to relieve the pain in her thighs from attempting to clamp tight and keep the intrusion from progressing any further.

The man who held her seemingly took this for anticipation, as he dragged his lips from hers to flick his tongue against the shell of her ear. Leaving a disgusting line of saliva dripping from her ear to his tongue. Then he whispered huskily, "Can't wait for me, hmmm sweet koneko?" The hand that had been roaming down her side, landed on her backside and squeezed the flesh as if it were his to do with what he pleased.

Lucy gulped in air, ready to attempt a scream. She realized quickly that this was spiraling out of her control and she was rapidly running out of time to come up with a plan. _Maybe someone will hear me. Perhaps someone is out walking or has left evening meal early. They have to be_. Desperation flooded her senses as she parted lips to let loose a wail that would wake the dead.

"HE—mph!" A hot, slippery intrusion cut off her attempt at hailing for assistance. Everlue had taken the opportunity to shove his slimy tongue into her mouth as soon as she had opened it. _This isn't happening!_ Lucy thought as she gathered her wits and bit down hard on the muscle invading her mouth, the coppery taste left behind, proof that she had succeeded in wounding him.

Her triumph didn't last long, as she realized that though he was bleeding, he hadn't loosened his grip. Nor had he moved enough to allow her any purchase with her legs. Blood was now dripping from the corners of the man's mouth, as he used the hand that was caressing her backside to smear it across his chin.

"You dirty **_whore_**!" Eyes watering and filled with fury pinned her with a gaze that promised retribution. "You'll pay for that!" Grinning, the blood dripping from his lips, he lifted the his free hand and struck her across the cheek. The impact stunning the blonde for a moment. She had never once been struck, as her eyes widened and she stood in a daze, Everlue took advantage of her complacency to reach for the hem of her furisode.

The sound of fabric tearing brought the blonde out of her stunned state and caused her to struggle against the hand binding her to the wall of her sanctuary. A tear split to her hip, as she felt the cool and refreshing night breeze flowing across her now bared skin.

Her skin stung from the impact of Everlue's sweaty palm, and the situation caused bile to rise in her throat. As she was attempting to stop her head from spinning, she felt a hot hand slide across the inside of her thigh. Desperation and fear now driving her, Lucy furiously squirmed and tugged at the binding hand. _If only my legs were free….._ Chocolate eyes widened as realization washed over her…. _MY LEG IS FREE!_

Lucy became unnervingly still, the fridge of her golden hair covering her eyes. After her frantic movements just moments earlier, Everlue backed away cautiously to examine what could have caused her to relax.

"Did you finally decide that you liked it, konkeo? Don't worry, I promise I will make it good for you. I'll even forget that you almost bit my tongue off, you crazy bitch." The blonde man decided that he was the victor, and moved closer to pull at the collar of the kimono and expose her further.

An evil glint flashed in Lucy's eyes as she brought her right leg back as far as she could and swung upwards with all of the force she could muster. Feeling her geta connect with the hard bone of the man's shin, she thanked every god listening that she had replaced them once she had packed her rucksack. His grip fell away from her wrist, as he crumpled to the floor in a sobbing heap of pain.

"I hope its broken, you sorry sack of shit! I'm not your **_PROPERTY_** , and I'm no longer my father's! See you in Hell you perverted bastard!" Lucy roared in the man's face, as he wailed on her floor. She couldn't leave him there to give chase. She had to ensure that she had enough time to escape.

Virgo and Levy wouldn't be coming back this evening, as they took her silence earlier to mean that she needed time to herself. This was one time that the blonde wished her friends wouldn't respect her need for alone time.

Trembling, the woman glanced around the room for anything that she could bind the man's hands or possibly knock him out with. In her visual scan of the room, she noticed the gilded tea set that her father had gifted her with on her sixteenth birthday, four years ago. A smirk appeared on her puffy, assaulted lips, as she rushed to the shelf where the set was kept. Wrapping slender fingers through the sleek ivory handle. With only a passing thought for what she was about to do to the unoffending piece of pottery, Lucy steeled her nerves and marched back to where the man who had assaulted her still lie on the ground. With a deep breath to set her resolve Lucy hefted the kettle with as much force as her slender arms would allow her, and landed a blow right at the man's temple, effectively rendering him unconscious.

Sparing the now still figure a quick glance, Lucy could feel her limbs weakening and the exhaustion beginning to set it. She had to move quickly, she couldn't afford to break down just yet. Reaching for the last bit of fight left within her, Lucy fled across the soft tatami of the place that she would likely never see again. Upon reaching the door, a quick glance over her shoulder with anguish in her eyes, Lucy turned and ran.

For the second time that day, she removed the geta that had saved her life, and ran barefoot through the hallways of her childhood home. Cicadas sung in the background, accompanying her heaving breaths, collected furiously in flight. She didn't realize where her feet had carried her until she reached a door that she knew as intimately as she knew her own.

Without ceremony, Lucy threw the door open and glanced around for the petite bluenette that was her best friend. Levy glanced up from her reading, frozen in shock at the sudden intrusion into her personal space. Honey eyes raked her best friend from toes to disheveled blonde head, widening in their journey. Not a mark was missed, from the rip in the gorgeous furisode to the bruise that was beginning to form under her terror filled brown eyes.

"Oh Kami, Lucy! What in the Eight Hells happened to you?!" Standing without regards to the book that fell from her lap, Levy ran across the room to catch her friend as she collapsed to the floor. "It's okay, you're safe now." She cooed as the she ran a comforting hand in small circles across the blonde's trembling shoulders.

Pupils blown wide in fear, and blonde tresses clinging to her cheeks with sweat and tears, Lucy attempted to gain her footing.

"We have to get out of here Lev. **_NOW_**! We can't wait for morning, we cannot wait another second!" In her feverish rush to gain her feet, her furisode was trapped beneath her unbeknownst to the petrified girl. She hit the floor with a thud and once again became still.

"Lucy, tell me what happened! And then we will figure out a plan." Ever the analytical spirit, Lucy realized that Levy would not be going anywhere without at least a brief explanation of what brought her to Levy's room at this hour in such a state of distress. Lucy managed to bring herself to a seated position in front of her friend.

"Abridged version? Everlue attacked me, I Lucy Kicked him in the shin and hit him in the head with the gold leaf tea kettle that Otousan bought me for my sixteenth birthday. He's now unconscious ion my bedroom floor…..Now can we go?" Huffing after rushing out the abbreviated version of the events that had just transpired, Lucy began to realize that she could feel the sting in her cheek and the soreness of her thighs. She wasn't sure how much more she had left in her, and she needed Levy's brain since her's decided it was time to abort all function.

"Holy shit Lu! Are you okay? Alright, obviously you aren't okay. We need to get you out of here…..I have an idea!" A mask of concentration slipped instantly over the bluenette's face, and Lucy swore she could hear the gears spinning in the young woman's incredible brain.

Life had truly dealt the woman a poor hand. She was the daughter of a well known merchant in Crocus, vastly intelligent and a prodigy bibliophile from a young age, the woman would have done well had fate not intervened.

During a holiday to visit family in Oshibana, the family was attacked and her parents were killed. The young girl slipped away while the ronin were occupied with her parents and sought refuge in a cave nearby. She was filthy and malnourished when Layla had happened upon the girl while stopping for water at a stream near the cave Levy had taken residence in. Layla's heartstrings were tugged, and the scared young girl was taken in by the Heartfilias that day. Levy had only been five at the time, the same age as Layla's daughter Lucy. The rest was history.

"….they'll help us get passed the gate without being noticed." When a response wasn't given, Levy's head snapped in the direction of her friend. "Earthland to Lu-chan….are you listening?"

"…Oh….Yeah Lev. I'm sorry, my brain seems to have decided that it's finished functioning today. What was it that you said?" Heat flared to her cheeks as she realized she hadn't at all been paying attention to her friend. She had fallen into her own little world for a moment. _At least it's mostly quiet there._ Lucy thought with a small smile.

Shaking her silky blue locks, Levy rolled her honey colored eyes and repeated herself. Something she DESPISED doing. "I SAID, that Jet and Droy are on duty tonight. If we can manage to get to them, I know it won't take much to get them to help us past the gate without alerting anyone." Levy had a conspiratory grin on her face as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

They both knew that Jet and Droy were in fierce competition to win the heart of the young woman. They also knew that despite their efforts, Levy was interested in neither one of the young guards. But one couldn't discount the advantages of having two men vying for your attention, especially in a situation such as the one they found themselves in currently. Knowing that it was slightly wrong to play with the men's affections, they were desperate.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Didn't someone important say that?" Lucy winked playfully at the smaller bluenette.

Giggling the slender woman practically flew around the room and gathered the few things that they would need in order to survive for a few days on their own. Lucy had always lived under wealthy standards, all the comforts of the world were provided her. Levy, however, knew what it was like to truly be without. She was a survivor, and she would make sure that her best friend was the same.

Knowing time was running out, as Everlue wouldn't remain unconscious forever, Levy took a quick glance back to her massive collection of books. Her eyes wavered for a moment and a twinge flared up in her chest at the thought of leaving all of her 'friends' behind. It was a necessity, she knew she couldn't possibly carry them all with her, but her heart would not allow her the comfort of accepting it.

Lucy's eyes softened as she took in the woman before her, she could see the strain in her eyes and the pain in her clenched jaw. Leaving her collection was asking her to leave her family, and it was unfair of Lucy to do.

"Lev…you don't have to come with me. I know that it's asking you to abandon your life here. That isn't fair of me. I….I just couldn't run without seeing you first." Lucy's chest tightened and it felt as if the air around her was far too thin suddenly.

Levy tilted her head in her friend's direction, and gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "As if I would leave my adopted sister to the woods all on her own. You'll be eaten by a monstrous dragon, or something ridiculous."

A soft smile appeared on Lucy's face, and she released a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding. "Thank you Levy. I have no idea how I will ever repay you. Nor do I know what I would do without you by my side." This time, she couldn't stop the flow of tears from her eyes.

Walking to where her friend was silently attempting to hold back the tears that were running down the ridges of her swollen face, she placed her hands gently on Lucy's now nearly bare shoulders and looked into the chocolate depths.

"No thanks are ever needed. You are nakama, Lu-chan. Your mother brought me to you, and you have been my sister from that day. I would face any Hell, and fight any battle, for you." Her own dark amber eyes now glassy with tears as well, the bluenette slipped her hands around the slender waist of the taller woman and hugged her close.

"But that's enough of that for now. We have to get out of here, and I think the best thing to do is to try to make it to Magnolia." Levy explained as she walked back to the bag she had gathered. Lucy had left hers on her futon in her rush from her room.

 _I guess I'm leaving with nothing but literally the clothes on my back_. Anxiety flared into Lucy's chest, causing a sheen of sweat to appear on her skin and her heart began to thump a quick rhythm in her chest that made her feel as if she would explode.

"Wh…y." Clearing her throat in a vain attempt to calm her rattled nerves, "Why, Magnolia? Isn't that where under the Salamander's control?" Lucy managed to squeak out through her throat that seemed a bit too tight.

"Exactly! I've heard that he doesn't care about class or station. All people are welcome to achieve happiness under his protection. There is no way that your father would attempt to come for you there, he wouldn't challenge Natsu Dragneel, he doesn't have the testicular fortitude." Levy couldn't stifle the giggles at her own jeer, and covered her mouth with slim fingers, eyes alight with amusement for the first time that evening.

Lucy didn't have the luxury of time to mull this over. If Levy thought that this was the most logical plan, this was the plan that they would follow. She placed her trust in the smaller woman in front of her.

"Well I guess we had better get moving!" Lucy's lips quirked up at the corner, in an attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere of the night.

As the women turned to leave, Lucy froze and glanced quickly around the small room for the objects she needed. Her eyes landed on the inkwell and parchment, and she hurried to pen a message to the only other companion she had in the entire mansion.

"Lu….we don't have time…" Diligent honey eyes darting from her blonde friend, crouched over her small writing desk, to the shoji that stood between them and the night ahead. Levy shifted her weight between her feet, attempting to relieve the spiders that seemed to have hatched in her veins in the last ten minutes and were crawling through her body. She could tell that they were pushing their luck, by staying as long as they had.

"I couldn't leave Virgo without a single word." Lucy finished the letter with a flourish, and hastily folded the stiff paper. She turned her head side to side, searching for a place to leave the note, that wouldn't be noticed by her father and confiscated. She couldn't allow him to follow her.

Turning towards the large bookshelf encompassing an entire wall of the room, Lucy's eyes were immediately drawn to a specific book. A brilliant smile crossed her face as she padded over to the shelf and removed a beautifully illustrated picture book that had been a favorite of Lucy's since childhood. Virgo would notice it immediately.

Deft fingers slipping over the soft cover of the book, Lucy opened to her favorite page and placed the note delicately. She then reverently closed the pages and lay the book on the cushion, as if Levy had been casually reading it.

"Key of the Starry Heavens?" Curiosity filled the soft eyes of the blue haired woman, as she watched the blonde lay the book on the cushion.

"Virgo knows that Okasan used to read it to me every night. She will recognize it immediately. Okay, lets get out of here before I start with the waterworks again!" Straightening from her crouched position and attempting to smooth the mess that was once a beautiful piece of clothing, Lucy turned towards the door with a new fire burning in her brown eyes.

A smile broke out over Levy's face at the sight of Lucy's determination. "Let's! You know where the guard house is right? We won't be able to talk while moving, so try to keep close and if we get separated, I'll wait for you there." Lucy nodded at the demanding tone of the smaller woman, and they both took a deep breath and carefully opened the paper door.

A flash of white nearly sent both women into full blown panic attacks, Levy could have sworn she jumped double her own height and ended up clinging to Lucy's back. Lucy, who wasn't expecting to be used as a ladder, toppled backwards at the added weight and both women ended up in a tangle of panic and confusion on the floor.

"DAMN IT PLUE!" Lucy hissed as loud as she dared, and glared daggers at the tiny animal, who seemed unconcerned that he had just caused his mistress to almost collapse of fear. Purring gently and circling around one of the legs that was not tangled up in the blue haired woman panting behind her, Plue glanced at them with a question in his mismatched blue and green eyes.

"Lucy…..I swear to Kami, if you don't grab that cat and get off of me, I will strangle you both with my bare hands…." Levy whispered in a tone that promised death if not obeyed.

Scrambling to untangle herself from her friend, she scooped up the small slightly shaky ball of snow white fur, and gained her feet. She attempted to smooth her clothes once again, this time one handed, and then reached a hand to help Levy from the ground.

Shooting the cat a deadly side eye, Levy clicked her tongue and sighed. _I swear this night is never going to end_. She thought as she blew a puff of air towards the unruly fringe of hair that refused to remain tied out of her face. Smoothing hands over her dark orange kimono she had donned after settling in for the evening.

"Gods, lets just get moving. That was enough noise to wake the dead, much less alert your Otousan." Levy turned and began moving as stealthily as possible with her blonde friend and the demon cat in tow.

The pair managed to stick to the shadows through their journey across the expansive mansion, and the gods seemed to be favoring them, as they hadn't come across a single soul as of yet. The most difficult portion of their trek would be getting from the front of the mansion to the guard house, which happened to be about one hundred feet from the open door. This wouldn't be too large of an obstacle, save for the complete lack of cover, and the golden light pouring from the very OPEN shoji. If any of the occupants happened to glance towards the door, they would be spotted immediately.

Gathering every ounce of courage they had, the women spared each other a quick glance, and gave a small nod of affirmation. They recognized that this was their test, and to fail it meant a fate worse than death for them both.

Shifting her grip on the ball of fluff in her arms, she gave Plue a reassuring scratch in the spot under his chin that he loved, hoping that he would understand that now was the time to be on his best behavior. Lucy watched as Levy began to cut a path across the open space, avoiding the pool of lantern light coming from the gathering space.

Sucking in a gulp of the crisp air, Lucy tried to focus on becoming as one with her surroundings as possible. She focused on moving her feet slowly but surely on the carpet of rush grass beneath her, letting the breeze soothe her nerves as she listened to the flow of the stream she knew cut through the land in a jagged path just outside the gate. Cicadas covered the sounds of their bare feet as they closed in on the tiny wooden structure that housed the two that would, hopefully, be accomplices in her escape.

Levy reached the structure slightly ahead of Lucy, and lay her hand on the well worn wood of the handle. She had to play this right, or both men inside would raise the alarm and all would be lost. She glanced over her shoulder to check the progress of her friend, as she pulled the door towards her and slipped in as quietly as possible.

Droy was closest to her when she entered, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness of the occupied space.

"What the-?!" Jet, who had been facing the door when it suddenly opened, reached for his hip to draw the katana sheathed there. Droy who had been facing Jet, as they furiously discussed who would be the next to accompany Levy to the stream on laundry day, toppled backwards in a clumsy attempt to be swift.

"Boys! Shut the Hells up! And if either of you touch that bell, I swear, you'll wish you were dead." One look at the steel in her eyes was enough for both men's mouths to snap shut audibly. "Good, now someone else is about to come through this door, and you will remain calm and quiet or castration will seem like a love tap for you both." Levy reached a hand out to push the slightly creaking old wood so that Lucy could join them in the cramped guard house.

The room was uncomfortably small, as it was made to house one to two soldiers, standing guard for limited time. It was sparsely furnished with a small table in the corner with two time worn cushions on either side, that looked like they might have once been an off shade of green. There was an insignificant amount of storage for the guards to place personal items during their shift, which now contained only a basket full of half eaten onigiri. The window that faced the gate was the only redeeming feature of the structure, as it spanned most of the wall and allowed the evening air to cool the occupants as well as provide high visibility.

Lucy stepped into the lantern light, as the flame cast shadows that danced across her features. Though there was no mistaking who had just graced them with her presence.

Levy dragged her hand over her face as she waited for the men to regain their composure and begin to ask questions.

 _San...Ni...Ichi..._ She counted backwards in her head, from three.

Droy was the first to recover, as he shook his dark head in disbelief and propped himself up on a chubby arm, from his position on the floor. "Levy-chan….please tell me that _Lucy Heartfilia_ is not standing in the guard house in the middle of the night. I'm sure that this is a nightmare, Jet…..hit me." Droy's dark eyes darted to his friend, only to find that the chestnut haired man was still openly gaping at the woman, in a state of utter shock.

"Jet….Droy…..I need you to take a deep breath and listen to me. Please?" Levy dropped the air of exasperation and took on a tone of pleading. She deserved an award for the performance she was about to put on. Shakespeare would be proud.

Lucy stood frozen, praying that if she didn't make a noise, the frightened men in front of her wouldn't move. She stifled a giggle as she realized that she was treating them as if they were terrified children or small animals. A fit of giggles was threatening to bubble over from her chest, and she raised the hand that was not currently occupied with a purring Plue and covered her mouth.

Levy's eyes narrowed as she threw a glare across her shoulder at the giggling blonde behind her. _Oh Kami, she's snapped. Lovely. Now I'm surrounded by idiots and one of them won't stop giggling._ _ **WAS THAT A SNORT?**_ The bluenette's jaw dropped as she heard the indignant sound escape from the nose of the woman who was supposed to be of high status.

"I cannot believe you just made that noise." Levy stared incredulously as she felt her own amusement building at the entire preposterous situation they found themselves in.

The sound of laughter broke the spell that was holding Jet, and both men glanced between the women holding their abdomens in laughter. Jet's eyes narrowed as he raked over the women's condition. Both were barefoot, Lucy-sama's furisode was torn to the hip, revealing far more skin than was appropriate.

Droy had noticed the excess and was currently dragging widening eyes up the tear in the red silken fabric. Quickly, before the small women noticed the path that wandering eyes were taking, Jet slapped Droy in the back of the head. The impact caused Droy to lose the precarious balance he had while being propped on his arm, and his head smacked the hard wooden floor of the shack with a loud smack.

This noise caused both women to turn their attention to the source of the noise, and their still tear filled eyes widened with further amusement. They collapsed on each other in a pile of tears and gut wrenching laughter.

"Oh gods! Please…..make…it stop! It hurts! HAHAHAHAHA!" Levy brought a slender finger to the corner of her eye to drag a tear away and attempt to compose herself, one arm still tenderly wrapped around her middle, as if that would help the spasms of laughter that wracked her.

"That…..was…..hahaha…the single greatest….hahaha…laugh…." Lucy was far from being able to compose herself, eyes closed to the scene before her.

Levy had finally slowed to a chuckle every so often and was able to turn her sparkling eyes to the men watching, slightly fearful of the two lunatics in front of them. It seemed that somewhere in the hysterics, Droy had managed to gain his feet and was rubbing a hand across an extremely sore spot on his forehead. Glaring occasionally at the offender who had caused both the front AND rear of his head to throb.

Sighing and attempting to remove the last vestiges of amusement from her mind, so that she could focus on the task at hand. _Someone has to, since it seems as if Looney over there is tapped out for the moment._ Levy mused as she glanced at the blonde currently curled in on herself, still laughing maniacally.

"She's had a rough night." Levy crossed closer to the men, which didn't take much, as the space wasn't more than ten feet in length. Crossing her arms across her less than ample chest, Levy took a deep breath and began to explain to the men, exactly what had happened. She told them of the tea service, the arrangement, and finally Everlue's assault. There were details that were left unsaid, as the information was private and it was Lucy's right to reveal it or not. Levy felt a slight pressure on her right shoulder and she turned to meet Lucy's eyes. At some point in Levy's explanation, Lucy had managed to stifle her hysterics and moved to stand alongside her friend.

"I….I can't believe that you've been through all of that tonight, Lucy-sama." Droy's lip quivered and glassy dark eyes turned to meet warm brown, as if to apologize for the trauma.

Lucy lifted a hand and gently lay it on the soft cotton of the guard's uniform. "It's not as if you could have known, please don't take responsibility for someone else's wrongdoings." Her eyes softened as she accepted the sympathy given by her newly found friends.

Levy spared a gentle smile for the kind hearted Droy, as she turned to the more stoic Jet to provide him with the rest of the details of her haphazard plans. She hadn't had time to thoroughly plan, so she couldn't be held responsible for the glaring issues that they now faced.

"Well, we made it out of the mansion, and we are just steps from the gate now. We were hoping that the two of you could get us through it. From there we can make it to Dragneel lands, and hopefully Magnolia, without any further issue." Honey eyes met onyx, and she watched the disbelief cross through the usually warm expression her friend always wore around her.

"You've got to be kidding me, Lev. You aren't honestly attempting to sneak onto the lands of an insane WARLORD…right?" Jet retorted hastily, as his harms waved wildly in an attempt to reaffirm the insanity of her plot.

"I have heard that those under his protection are not treated differently, regardless of blood, station or profession. What is the problem?" She sniffed indignantly and snapped her chin a little higher, as if making herself look offended would convince him of her obvious logic.

Jet wasn't buying it. Droy was still occupied with comforting Lucy, who was beginning to look uncomfortable. She turned to Levy with a plea in her eyes, to save her once again.

"Look, it may not be the most sensible plan, but it is the one we have. And we don't have the time to sit around and banter with the two of you about it. Are you going to help us or not?" Levy had abandoned the placating look that she had hoped would convince the men to help them, and instead her eyes became harder looking more like amber than the normal warm honey.

Sighing in resignation, Jet looked to Droy, who was looking at him with what could only be described as 'puppy dog eyes'. Dragging a tired hand through brown locks that had escaped their bind at the crown of his head, Jet's eyes closed. "Fine. We can't exactly leave Hime here, and her companion to the wilds and the Dragon that lies beyond them."

Forgetting herself for a moment, Levy leapt towards the tall slender man and wrapped her arms around his neck. Strong hands wrapped tentatively around her impossibly tiny waist, and for a moment both stood in shock. Pulling back almost as quickly as she had jumped, Levy's face was flushed scarlet and she quickly lowered her eyes. Jet wore an expression of shock, before it quickly flashed to disappointment and was masked by amusement. A light dusting of pink flecked across his high cheekbones and even the tips of his ears reddened.

"Ahem…um….well…thank you. Both of you. I know you're taking an extreme risk to help us, and I don't even know where to begin to thank you." Levy stammered, as she managed to work her way through her gratitude.

Droy piped up, as it seemed that Jet remained speechless. "Oh, we won't need to worry about Heartfilia-sama. After what you told us, do you honestly believe that we would continue our loyalty to him?" His raven bun coming loose as he fervently shook his head. "No way, we are coming with you Levy-chan, Lucy-hime." A megawatt smile appearing on his wide face. Levy looked to the two men standing before her, and felt her chest tighten. The tall and slender Jet was in sharp contrast to the shorter statured and slightly overweight Droy, but they both had their focused onyx eyes on her, radiating open trust they had for her.

"Thank….you. Both of you for this." With eyes gleaming with pride and familial love for the two, Levy flashed a beaming smile at both men.

"Anything for you Levy." Two sets of dark eyes softened and Levy swore she saw a flash of something that she didn't want to think about deep within them. _I do not have the mental capacity to deal with THAT right now._ Shaking the thought from her head, Levy turned to where Lucy was standing and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Alright Lu, lets get this show on the road!" Fixing a reassuring smile to her normally cheerful face, Levy hoped it would convince the blonde that everything would be alright. She hoped.

"Yes. Let's." A small smile spread across her swollen face, and Lucy suddenly stiffened and began frantically glancing around the small structure. "But first, where in the Eight Hells did Plue go?!"

Amber eyes widened as Levy realized that Lucy no longer cradled a shaky white ball of fur to her chest. _The damned cat must have made his escape when Lucy went mental earlier. He couldn't have gone far though, this place barely has room to turn around in._ Levy thought to her self as she dropped to her knees to scan the room from Plue's eye level.

After checking under the sparse furniture of the room, as well as the storage spaces, Lucy was beginning to replace anxiety with true fear. "You don't think he leapt out the window do you?" Her chest heaving as she turned to open the door, prepared to face the consequences of being caught, if it meant that her small companion was safe.

Just as her hand settled on the weathered wood, a small cry was heard from slightly above their heads. Four pairs of eyes turned upwards to see Plue settled comfortably on one of the wooden cross beams of the small space.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of her narrow nose, Levy attempted to gather her patience. "If you don't mind, PLEASE gather your fur ball so that we can get out of here before the sun rises and we are caught. Also, keep him away from me, because I might throttle him if I get my hands around his little neck." The tiny figure radiated frustration and impatience as she breathed heavily through her nose.

Placing slim fingers over her mouth, Lucy attempted not to giggle at her friend's antics. The petite woman truly had very little patience for anything other than reading. Turning her head toward the small animal above her, Lucy stepped around Jet and Droy to make her way under the spot where Plue was preening calmly.

"Alright little one, that's enough of the games for today. Please come down here, so that Levy doesn't turn you into dinner?" She threw the quip out, hoping that it was enough to distract the small woman from her murderous intentions towards the blonde's companion.

Lucy swore she heard the bluenette mutter quietly under her breath. "I don't eat cat, you _**baka**_."

A small triangular ear flicked towards the sound of his master's voice, as Plue ended his cleaning session and raised his head to look her in the eye. He seemed to understand the meaning in her outstretched arms, as he stood and stretched languidly with a gaping yawn, showing off gleaming white teeth. Once he arched his slender back, he finally decided he was ready to make the short leap into Lucy's ample chest.

With an irritated huff, Lucy caught the cat with ease. "Did you get enough stretching in, Plue-sama ?"

An emerald eye slanted open slightly, before a slight meow was his only response as he quickly closed both eyes and began to purr.

Seeing that the fur ball had been successfully retrieved, Levy turned toward the group and her voice took on a serious tone. "Alright, this is it then. Jet, Droy, you lead the way, we will make sure to stick close behind." With a meaningful glance towards her best friend, "We're almost there, Lu."

"Levy…." With her swollen lip beginning to quiver again, Lucy nodded at the woman before her and turned towards the door.

Jet stepped around the group to take his place in front of the exit, and placed a slender hand against it. With a deep breath and a nod at the three others, he pressed lightly on the door and stepped into the crisp evening air. Sharp eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the sudden darkness and darted back and forth to scan their surroundings. The light still shone through the open shoji of the main hall, and voices could be heard streaming from where everyone was gathered for evening meal.

Feeling as if their safety was assured at least for the moment, Jet turned and gestured with a slender hand for the others to join him outside of the shack. Droy brought up the rear and was shouldering the rucksack that he refused to allow Levy to carry. He gently held the door until it met with the frame, to avoid any excess noise from being made. Once the door was closed, Droy turned back to find three pairs of eyes watching him intently, as if the action was their signal to move forward.

Two sets of sandaled feet and two bare ones tread lightly through the dew dampened grass, as the group made their way towards the large open gate. There was a tightening in Lucy's chest as the large gate loomed closer, this was the only home she had ever known, and she was moments from never seeing it again. _This place only held happy memories while Okasan was alive. Once she left us, there was only sadness left in the walls. This mansion is no longer my home. I cannot afford to look back._

Straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin, Lucy strode through the gate with her head held high and her pride in tact. No one, not her father and not Everlue, could destroy her spirit. She wouldn't allow that to happen.

Lucy felt as if the weight of a pickling stone had been lifted from her shoulders once the small group reached the cover of the wooded area outside the Heartfilia mansion. A coil unwound in her chest and breath that she hadn't realized she was holding was finally released. They had a long journey ahead of them, yet somehow it did not seem as arduous. With a newfound lightness in her stride, she skipped the last few strides to catch up with the group that she hadn't realized had gotten ahead of her.

—

A single storm grey eye scanned the darkening landscape of the Fiore countryside, hoping to find the most sensible place to set up camp for the evening. It would be at least another half day's journey to Crocus, and it wasn't wise to travel in the darkness, regardless of who they were loyal to.

Speaking of the pink haired warlord, Laxus growled in irritation at the thought of being held away from what he knew had to be a battle of epic proportions. He knew that Natsu was planning to take on Jose and the Phantoms, and suspected that the prize of Gajeel Redfox's loyalty was worth the risk that the Fire Dragon was taking.

The single eyed blonde had been making his way back to his room from a certain platinum haired goddess' room when he happened upon a conversation that was not meant for his sharp ears. Peaking his interest, Laxus had eavesdropped carefully as Natsu briefed the Twin Dragons of his plans. Once he had the gist of the conversation, he had quietly made his way to his chambers, silently fuming that he had not been requested.

Fighting was in Laxus' blood. The heat of battle, the rush of adrenaline, the sound of metal clashing with metal and the ardent fever of man against man for the prize of living. There was nothing that brought him more joy. Well….maybe there was ONE other thing…or person rather.

Laxus could hardly contain the surprise that had crossed his steel grey eye as Mira had come to him with Natsu's blessing. He was certain that the warlord would not accept the daimyo of Shirotsume taking a manor cook as a wife, but he could not be happier that this was not the case. He could not wait to finish this ridiculous reconnaissance mission that the fire brat had sent him on and get back to the warm arms of the gorgeous women he loved.

"Damn, are there nothing but trees in this Kami-forsaken countryside?" The armor covered face of the hulking behemoth beside him hissed in annoyance.

"Don't get your hakama in a twist Bickslow, I'm sure Laxus is planning to make camp soon." Evergreen spat from the opposite side of the large blonde leader of the Raijinshu.

"If the two of you could refrain from bickering like children, it's becoming dark and we are certain to be stopping for the evening soon." With a roll of his cerulean eyes, Freed sighed at the antics of the two argumentative members of their usual team.

Laxus couldn't help when a hand automatically ran down his face in frustration, it had already been an incredibly LONG day's journey and they would be fortunate to arrive in Crocus tomorrow with all four team members alive and intact. The four were unstoppable on missions and their teamwork was flawless, but outside of battle, they were an absolute failure of personality issues.

Realizing that if they did not find a safe place soon, Laxus would be breaking up a fight between the hot headed brunette and the large provoking man she was glaring daggers at currently. He did not have the patience to babysit the two adults and quickly turned his mount from the road, to a small clearing in the densely wooded area they were traversing.

 _No time like the present. At least if we stop and get them something to eat, maybe they will back off of each other's throats. I don't have the patience for these idiots today_. The blonde thought as he rubbed the ridged length of his lightning shaped scar, across a permanently closed eyelid. It was a habit he had picked up as a child, to reach for the scar whenever he was frustrated. He mused that it possibly served as a reminder that he had suffered through worse, and to not suffer the small details.

The sun was casting violet shadows as all four mounts came to a stop in the clearing, the blonde dismounting and leading the animal away while shouting orders over a broad shoulder.

"Bickslow, you are in charge of firewood. Evergreen, find a source of water for the horses as well as us, our skeins are low. Fried, please make sure all of the mounts are tended to and get out the necessities to begin evening meal. I'm going to see if I can catch anything, I'll cook when I get back." After tying the horse far enough away from camp that they would be alerted to intruders, Laxus removed the saddle packs from the horse and moved to the center of the clearing.

Kneeling and flipping the flap of leather from one of the worn packs, Laxus rummaged around searching for something. His hand found cold metal and his jaw tightened instinctively, as he withdrew the rifle from the pack. He despised these blasted things, but it would be the easiest way to bring down prey large enough to feed them all without a struggle.

The scent of gunpowder reached his nose and it wrinkled distastefully, the memories that attempted to flood over him were ones that he could not afford to deal with at the moment. Steeling his resolve, he shoved away the angst that was causing a tightening in his broad chest. Standing, he noticed the wide eyes of Fried and Evergreen trained on his large figure and turned immediately to attempt hunting before the sun completely vanished.

 _No way in the Eight Hells and I having a discussion about my father in front of these idiots. I've got to remember to keep my emotions in check or they'll be asking inconvenient questions._ Laxus shouldered the rifle with the leather strap across his board chest and stepped in the the darkening forest around him. He could smell the crispness in the air, a hint that autumn was approaching. He loved being alone in the woods, as he could sharpen his senses and just _listen_.

Closing his eye, Laxus focused his attention to the sounds of the night surrounding him. He could feel the breeze flowing across his skin, cooling his travel weary body. He could hear the song of a flowing stream to his right, and imagined the clear and cool water flowing with fish, providing life to the land it cut through. Straining to listen deeper than the sound of the cicadas and the beginnings of a nightingale's song, Laxus was searching for something.

 _There_ …..A predatory smile drew across the rough features of his face, as he turned slightly to his left and began to stalk his quarry. It sounded large enough that they should be able to fill their bellies, as well as possibly have rashers left over for the journey to Crocus tomorrow.

The hunt was on, and Laxus could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins, fueling his body for the fight it knew was coming. He slipped quietly across the soft carpet of the forest floor in silent pursuit, he wanted to get this over with, so that he could return the rifle to the pack and relieve the nauseating feeling in his gut.

—

It honestly felt as if they had been walking for days rather than hours, when Jet had finally deemed the area far enough from the mansion to stop for the night. Lucy was exhausted from the ordeal she had endured with Everlue, her flight from the mansion and now the trek barefoot through the woods. She needed a meal, an onsen and a good night's sleep. Desperately.

Levy had only brought necessities that were available in her chambers when Lucy had burst in unexpectedly. There was not much to alleviate the needs of four people who hadn't eaten since their afternoon meal, and there most definitely weren't the comforts of a bedroll or a change of clothes for everyone. A disappointed huff escaped the bluenette as she set herself to solving the next problem on her list.

The area that they had come to a halt in was a small clearing with the stream that ran through the Heartfilia lands as a winding guideline to their left. It was only logical to the bluenette to stay near the source of water as long as possible, until they would need to veer away to reach Dragneel lands. The soft grass waved gently in the breeze and the trees thinned, yet the branches stretched protectively over the area, as if shading it from the world. A viridian canopy of leaves rustled softly as the birds of the night began to wake and sing softly.

They had made it about half a day from Crocus, and figured that on foot that was decent enough progress for the exhausted group. Levy decided that if they were going to make the rest of the journey, they would need to find a smaller village between Crocus and Magnolia to purchase or trade for supplies. At the very least, she and Lucy needed something to protect their feet. Honey eyes glanced down at the various scrapes and bruises on her tiny, dirt caked feet.

 _I'm going to need to sit in an onsen for a week to get the dirt from under my toes._ Levy thought with a slump of her slender shoulders.

"Alright guys. Jet and Droy, I need you to take your short swords and see if you can find anything near the stream to eat. Maybe spear a fish with one or something, I don't care, we just need food. Lu-chan, would you mind to search the area to our right for some dry kindling and firewood? I'm afraid to search too close to the water, the wood might be damp. While everyone does that, I'll do what I can to find flint so that we can start a fire. It'll be damn cold tonight without one." Blue locks had escaped during their flight from the mansion and the woman was irritatedly swiping them from her face, leaving dirty smudges across her delicate features.

"Got it Levy!" Droy nodded his dark head at his taller male friend and they headed toward the stream to see what they could bring back to feed the group.

"Sure thing Lev. Are you sure you'll be fine on your own in the dark? It's terrifyingly dark out here, I have no idea how those men will catch a thing." Lucy's eyes narrowed in concern for her friend. She was certain the young woman didn't have a weapon on her person, how would she defend herself from whatever terrors the night held?

Chuckling at her naïve heiress of a best friend, Levy lifted the hem of her kimono until she reached a leather strap at her slender thigh. Something glinted in the slight moonlight that was escaping through the shifting branches overhead, and Lucy's eyes widened in shock. Held tightly by well treated leather, was an ivory handled dagger, pressed close to the creamy porcelain skin of Levy's thigh.

"Oh shit Lev! I had no idea you were armed! Why do you have a dagger on your thigh? Were you in danger at the mansion? Did someone attack you?" Lucy fired question after question at her friend, brain attempting to catch up to what her eyes were seeing.

Another soft laugh came from the girl who was still seated next to the rucksack on the forest floor, as she gently looked her blonde friend in the eye. "Lucy, not everyone grew up a princess. We commoners are required to ensure our own safety at all times."

Hurt crossed Lucy's eyes before she could hide it, as she realized that those around her did not have the constant feeling of security that she took for granted daily. "I'm so sorry Levy, I had no idea. I didn't mean to upset you." Lucy attempted to hide her embarrassment by turning her eyes toward the area she had been assigned to search for firewood.

"Here." Levy reached to the leather holster to untie the quick slip knot that held the dagger in place, and handed Lucy the weapon, handle first. "Take this with you, I have a spare here in the rucksack, and I don't want you traipsing through the woods in the dark with nothing but your gorgeous looks." Levy gave Lucy a cocky grin and lifted the blade to draw the blonde's attention to it.

"Are you sure? I….um…..I've never held a weapon before." Tentatively, Lucy reached for the handle of the blade, grasping the smooth ivory and shock crossed her features at the unexpected weight.

"Just stick them with the pointy end." Levy quirked with a wink of her cheerful honey eyes, that seemed far more weary than Lucy had ever seen them.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. As long as I don't, you know, get eaten by a dragon or a werewolf or something insane in these woods of death." Lucy shuddered at the thought of what lie just beyond the clearing. She hadn't been thinking of these possibilities as they were walking in a group, she could always call Jet or Droy to slay whatever mythical creature decided to appear in their path.

Alone. The prospect of meeting up with anything larger than an owl had the blonde cringing in anxiety. She might not even be able to handle an owl at this point, with the state her nerves were in. _The great Heartfilia heiress brought low by a fuzzy large eyed bird_. Lucy snorted with a roll of her eyes.

"You'll be fine, I doubt there are any dragons roaming this particular forest. If they are, they're cold blooded and will be sleeping at this time of day. So you're good." Levy stated matter of factly, as if the creatures they were discussing were as commonplace as rabbits.

With a final nod, Lucy turned and gathered all of the courage she could muster from her already exhausted stores and turned towards the woods.

 _All you have to do is pick up some sticks, Lucy. Get it together! You survived being emotionally abused by your father and physically assaulted by a pervert, you can handle walking through the woods and picking up some damn sticks!_ Her emboldening thoughts did little to actually bolster her courage as the blonde stepped on a stick and felt her heart jump into her throat.

Clutching the dagger like it was a lifeline, Lucy's wide eyes scanned the area for fallen trees or large branches that could possibly serve as proper firewood and kindling. She managed to find a larger tree that had fallen, more than likely in the storm they had a week or so ago, and its branches seemed as if they would be useable. As she began to break a few of the thicker branches from the tree, using the dagger to help her remove the tougher portions, she heard what sounded like a gasp from over her right shoulder.

Stiffening immediately, the young woman's heart began to thunder in her chest, and she tried desperately to slow her breathing to a rate that wouldn't leave her unconscious to whatever had made the noise's mercy.

Taking the dagger in her hand and keeping it hidden behind her back, Lucy stood and prepared to face the danger or run for her life. She wasn't quite sure yet what her body was willing to do. Fight or flight wasn't something that an heiress dealt with on a daily basis. She wasn't even sure whether the noise was her imagination or where the threat could be, as her eyes strained in the shifting shadows of the scarce moonlight.

Lucy took a step backwards, deciding that flight was the better option, seeing as she had no clue what or where the supposed assailant was. Eight Hells, she didn't even know if it truly existed!

If she returned to camp with no firewood and a story that some unknown creature had gasped and sent her running, Levy would never allow her to live it down. Freezing in place at the thought that maybe she was imagining things, Lucy closed her eyes and attempted to use her other senses, since sight was not an option.

She strained her ears to pick up any sounds that didn't belong to the normal night chorus. She picked up a faint hint of what smelled like…. _ **rain**_? Snapping wide brown eyes to the heavens to search for the rain clouds, her eyes widened to see that through the swaying branches she could see clearly the constellations she loved so dearly. _Why in the hell did I smell ra….?!_

Her thought was interrupted as a large calloused hand closed over her mouth and a solid muscular arm wrapped around her middle, effectively pinning her arms to her sides and preventing her from making a sound. She was effectively pressed back against a very broad, very tall and extremely masculine body behind her.

 _Damn it, how do I get caught twice in one fucking night?!_ Lucy mentally kicked herself for her abilities to be easily captured as she felt warm breath brush over the shell of her ear.

"Don't make a sound Blondie, or you'll lose that gorgeous head of yours." The smooth timbre slipped over her ear with the danger of a coming storm.

Freezing and eyes widening, Lucy nodded, golden locks spilling further from where they were barely contained in her hairpin, and began attempting to come up with a way out of the new mess that she had gotten herself into.

—

He was getting close, he could hear that his prey had stopped moving and it seemed as if was attempting to pull bark from a fallen tree, from the noises it was making. _A deer, maybe?_ He thought as relief washed over him. If he could manage a small doe, they would definitely have enough food to fill their bellies tonight and leave some for morning meal tomorrow. Sending a quick prayer of thanks to Draco above him, Laxus focused his attention on closing the small distance that existed between he and his quarry. He removed the rifle strap from across his chest and readied it in his right arm, preparing for the shot he would need to take.

He rounded a large weathered tree, eyes adjusting to the shifting shadows they widened suddenly in shock. Instinctively Laxus withdrew behind the large tree with a sharp inhale. _Damn it, that was loud. Hopefully I didn't startle her._ Mentally kicking himself for making such a loud noise while he was attempting to remain concealed.

Tentatively, he glanced around the sharp edges of the weathered tree trunk to make sure what he had seen before him wasn't a figment of his imagination. With a single sharp eye, he once again focused on the figure before him. _Good, she didn't see me. What the hell is going on? Why would she be alone out here?_

Laxus focused on keeping his tread light as he crossed the slightly dew dampened grass, careful to avoid any sticks or fallen leaves that would give away his position. Quietly he shouldered the rifle once again, with the leather sling safely across his wide chest. He kept his eyes trained on the large chocolate ones that were scanning the area close to where he was, desperately searching for the noise she swore she heard.

He quietly made his way behind her, if he was going to accomplish this, she had to be unaware or she would flee and the hunt would be over. Only a few feet from her now, he was ready to make his move when he watched her freeze. He could see the moment that she made the decision to bolt, and he moved quickly to wrap a large hand around her mouth and an arm around a slim waist.

The smell of vanilla and jasmine filled his nose as he placed his lips close to her delicate ear and warned her of the danger she was in. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she fought to maintain control of herself. Fear had gripped her and she was trembling slightly within his grasp.

She nodded her compliance and Laxus relaxed the grip on her waist and removed a calloused hand from her mouth. He let the hand that had been silencing her move to her shoulder and brought its mate up to grab the other and spin the golden haired woman to face him.

Another sharp inhale could be heard through a clenched jaw, as Laxus' stormy eye hardened while taking in the girl….. _no, not girl, this was definitely a woman_.

With golden hair that was barely held off of her slender shoulders with a golden hairpin, tendrils slipping loose and glancing against her creamy skin. Her large melted chocolate eyes were wide with pupils blown with terror, red rimmed he guessed from sobbing or lack of sleep he wasn't sure which. Under the large doe eyes, on the high ridge of her right cheek was a darkening that made nausea roll in his gut.

 _Someone has struck her hard enough to leave a bruise on her perfect skin._

Swallowing the fury rising in his chest, Laxus' eye scanned lower to her exposed shoulders beneath the torn furisode. Dark marks littered her collarbone above a heaving ample chest that was nearly exposed in her capture, followed by a small waist accentuated with a black obi and extremely voluptuous hips.

His eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the large tear in the elegant silk of her garment, where an indecent amount of smooth porcelain skin gleamed in the scattered moonlight. Her small feet were mangled and covered in dirt and green grass stains.

 _Could she have been running through the woods barefoot and alone? Who_ _ **IS**_ _this woman and why is she dressed like this in the middle of a forest? Why is she headed toward Natsu's territory? Could she be a spy?_ Rapid fire questions flashed through the large blonde's head as he wracked his brain to figure out what he should do with his newly found prisoner.

Taking a deep breath to keep his tone even Laxus attempted to question the woman without startling her further. It seemed as if she had had a difficult evening as it was, but he needed to know if the woman dressed like a princess was a threat to Natsu or not. "As long as you answer my questions honestly, no harm will come to you. You are running barefoot through the woods, dressed in finery and sporting a very ugly shiner…who are you?"

"I….I-am….umm….my name is Lucy." Lucy wished Levy was here at the moment as she felt the strength in the large hands that held her captive. They let her know that she was thoroughly trapped, but unlike when she had been held by Everlue, she knew that she was able to get free if she wanted.

Turning questioning eyes upward to take in her captor, she gasped when two widen eyes met with one narrowed one and a long jagged scar. "Okay does _Lucy_ have a last name or are you one of the ladies of the evening who prefers a single moniker?" A golden eyebrow quirked upward questioningly at the smaller blonde in his grasp.

Affronted, Lucy's jaw dropped and she stiffened. _How_ _ **DARE**_ _he call her a whore!_ _ **HE**_ _was the one who had sneaked up on her in the middle of these Kami forsaken woods and scared the living daylights out of her! How_ _ **RUDE**_ _could one man get?!_ She could feel the rush of blood stain her cheeks bright red as she glared into the stormy eye of the man who held her immobile.

" **EXCUSE ME?!** " Lucy shouted into the face of the arrogant looking man. "How dare you insinuate that I'm a whore when you just met me! I have had a horrible night, _Sparky_ and I do not have the patience to deal with another arrogant pain in the ass attempting to smother me with misogyny and testosterone!" She spat as the last shred of her patience snapped completely and she leaned toward the hulking man with hands on curvaceous hips.

 _What is WITH the men around here? I swear if I never see another walking hormone again, it will be a wonderful day._

A low rumble bubbled in the broad chest of the warlord as he took in the furious stance of the woman so easily challenging him, all traces of fear gone from her brown eyes and replaced with embarrassment and fury.

"Easy there Blondie. Sparky huh? Where'd you come up with that?" The low rumbling laugh quickly turned into an all out chuckle at the thought that someone would call the One-Eyed Dragon of Kaminari, **_SPARKY_**. Amusement filled his eyes as he questioned Lucy.

"You smell like a spring storm and that scar looks like lightning." The blonde's eyes flickered to the long scar over his right eye as she pointed a slim finger. Before she could be considered rude, she returned her hand to her hip and shifted her gaze to the man's remaining left eye. "Not like I could call you anything else, since you didn't have the decency to give me another name to call you." Lucy huffed indignantly at the man.

 _Well, this one is a handful. I still need to make sure she isn't dangerous, and then I guess I should end this little mission early and take the spitfire back to Magnolia. Natsu would enjoy this thoroughly._ Laxus thought as a smirk spread across the hard line of his lips and an unnaturally long canine exposed over the pink flesh. "Indeed I didn't little one. My name is Laxus, and I'm the daimyo of Shirtotsume. Most people call me the One-Eyed Dragon of Kaminari, loyal to the Fire Dragon Natsu Dragneel of Magnolia."

His hands fell from her slender shoulders to return to his side lightly, the blonde was fuming at him, but she wasn't attempting to run. He would be able to catch her in a few strides even if she attempted. He wasn't letting his prey out of his sight now.

The embarrassment and fury of a moment before erased from Lucy's features as shock replaced them. She realized that in her state of undress and being alone in the middle of the night, she looked as if she was a prostitute running from an abusive partner, or a spy who was fleeing for her life from a failed mission. No decent _lady_ would be caught dead outside in the dark at this hour, in ripped clothing and barefoot.

 _Had they already crossed into Dragneel lands?_ She attempted desperately to remember the boundaries, but she had never been this far from the mansion before without an escort. She had no idea where they were. If she were on Dragneel lands, she could easily be mistaken for a spy.

Lucy thought quickly to come up with an explanation that would convince the man to let her return to camp. She knew that she had been gone for a while, and that Levy would begin to worry and possibly come looking for her. She couldn't let Levy, Jet and Droy be dragged into this. They had left everything that they knew and risked their lives for her, it was her turn to protect them.

Straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin with defiance gleaming in her wide eyes, she hoped that she looked confident and not the terrified mess that she truly felt. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I am from Crocus, since you've been honest with me. I have had a very difficult night, as you can see, and I would appreciate it if you could allow me to get on with my business so that I can finally rest and end the nightmare I seem to be trapped in."

Grey eye darting back and forth between hers, before darkening again on the shadow under her right, Laxus attempted to determine her honesty. He had never been to Crocus, so he couldn't verify her identity, but she seemed as if she was telling the truth. The name pricked a sense of recognition in the man, but he couldn't place it. Regardless, he couldn't allow her to fumble through the dark woods alone and in her state. He may look viscous but he had a soft heart, especially toward women and children.

"Alright Blondie. I'll believe you, but I'm not letting you go. I can't exactly allow a woman to roam the woods alone. You'll be coming with me, and Natsu can decide what to do with you himself." Laxus stated matter of factly, brokering no argument.

"Like Hell I'm going anywhere with you, Sparky!" The small blonde planted her feet in a wider stance, ready to attempt to flee if given the opening.

"Little one, I don't think you really have a choice." Laxus huffed as he bent to scoop the curvaceous wiggling mass that was Lucy under the legs and back, and into his well muscled arms.

"Put me down you overgrown lightning rod!" Lucy smacked balled fists against the solid muscle of Laxus' hard chest.

"Nah, I can't let a _**lady**_ run around the forest barefoot, now can I?" Chuckling as the tiny blows landed against him as if it were a child beating on him rather than a grown woman. _Natsu will definitely enjoy the present I'm bringing him this time._ Laxus smiled as he thought of the reaction that the pink haired warlord would have to this particularly spunky gift.

"Are you insinuating that I'm not a lady, you rude bastard?" Lucy spat at the obnoxiously arrogant smile that flashed down at her.

"I would never do such a thing." Another chuckle escaped his lips and with a shake of his platinum head, Laxus began to walk slowly back to the area where his teammates were patiently waiting for him to return. _Well, it isn't meat, but it does mean we won't have to finish the journey to Crocus. We can make it back to Magnolia by tomorrow afternoon if we travel hard._

Realizing that she was thoroughly trapped within the arms of a dragon, Lucy gave into her fate as exhaustion rolled over her in waves. _I_ _ **TOLD**_ _Levy I would get attacked by a dragon on my own!_ Sighing to herself, she remembered back to the conversation she had with Levy prior to leaving to get the firewood.

 _The dagger! What did she do with it?_ But as she glanced down at her hands, she realized that she must have dropped it when Laxus had captured her from behind. _Damn it, why couldn't I have thought to keep the damn thing in my hand?! Oh Kami, Levy is going to be worried sick now that I've disappeared._

Tears began to prick at the back of Lucy's eyes as she thought of the anxiety her friend would feel at finding her missing. _Would she know where to look for me? Hopefully she finds the dagger and can follow this walking thunderstorm's tracks. Maybe they'll just go ahead and head for Magnolia and start a new life without me. That would probably be best for them all anyway, I've done nothing but cause them trouble._ The emotional and physical toll that today had on the golden haired woman finally took control.

Hot tears fell from closed eyes and soaked through the violet cloth of Laxus' kimono, as he glanced down at the woman in his arms. Far from the angry and stubborn figure she had shown only moments ago when she challenged him, Lucy now looked small and terrified. He felt his heart twinge at the sight of the tears that were cutting a path down her swollen face to darken his clothing.

 _What in the Eight Hells happened to you, Blondie._ Laxus thought without missing a stride. He had to get her back to camp and warmed up. It was obvious that she was in trouble and he couldn't help but want to protect her.

The journey back to the clearing was silent, save for the soft sobbing of the poor woman, and the long strides of the tall man who carried her as if she weighed nothing. Before long, the sounds of Lucy's sobbing had faded and the sniffling had evened out to slow breaths.

As they approached the Raijinshu's camp, Laxus looked to the figure in his arms and realized that she had managed to fall asleep. Soft breaths puffing against the smooth skin on his chest, exposed during his carrying of her, and a tiny fist tangled in the fabric of his purple clothing. _Well, if she's a spy, she's a terrible one to be so trusting of someone she just met._

With that thought, he strode into the clearing to find that all of his teammates had made it back and had completed their tasks. Campfire crackled as flames leapt to caress the black kettle gently, bringing water to a boil as Fried was preparing tea for the evening. A small platter sat on an overturned log a short distance from the fire, where a few small onigiri had been laid out carefully. Bedrolls had been laid out carefully and the horses seemed to be fed, watered and groomed perfectly.

Laxus' gaze softened as he scanned the results of his team's hard work while he was in pursuit of what he thought was supper. A twig snapped underfoot as Laxus materialized from the shadows to be illuminated by the dancing shadows of the fire ahead of him. Three pairs of eyes snapped to attention at the sound, widening as they realized that he had not returned with food but with what seemed to be _**a….woman?**_

Shaking his head and turning a stern eye on Bickslow, as he knew that if anyone were going to make a fuss over this turn of events, it would be the hulking armor wearing man. Realizing that Laxus was indicating they remain silent, Bickslow snapped his mouth shut but did not remove his eyes from the bundle in his leader's arms.

Walking to the bedroll that seemed to be set apart from the others, Freed knew that Laxus did not like to sleep in close proximity to anyone and would prefer to stick to the perimeter to keep an eye out for danger, Laxus quietly lay the sleeping woman on his bedroll and pulled the blankets over her exhausted form. The loss of Laxus heat caused Lucy to roll toward him instinctively searching for the warmth that was taken away. With a small sigh, exhaustion won over the search for warmth and Lucy relaxed once again.

Making sure that the woman was indeed asleep, Laxus stood and made his way back to the center of the clearing to speak quietly with his team. He removed the rifle from his shoulders and placed it back into his saddle pack, with a sigh of relief. He gestured for them to move in closer, so that he could keep his tone down, as he reached for the platter holding the onigiri. _Draco, he was hungry…._ His stomach reacted to the promise of food and let out a loud rumble.

"Ummm, care to explain why you came back to camp with a woman instead of a meal Laxus?" Freed raised an elegant green eyebrow in question as he too, grabbed for one of the seaweed wrapped rice balls. It seemed as if that would be all there was to their evening meal for now.

"I found her cutting branches from an old fallen tree not far from here." Stuffing the snack in his mouth and munching heartily, Laxus continued. "I have no idea who she is, but she told me her name and that she's from Crocus. She has a terrible bruise on her face and her clothes are a mess. I'm afraid someone has done a number on her." Licking his fingers as he finished one onigiri and reached for a second. "I'm not sure if she's a spy or a run away, but either way, I figured Natsu would like to know about it. We will change plans and return to Magnolia at first light."

Bickslow and Evergreen glanced from their blonde leader to the green haired man who sat in shock beside him. They knew better than anyone that Laxus had a softer side, but seeing it blatantly was still unusual for their team.

Fried sighed and dragged a slender hand across his exhausted features, his blue eyes flickered to the bedroll and then returned to the steel gray one that was daring him to oppose his decision.

"So. We are taking an unknown woman whom you found traipsing the woods at near midnight, barefoot and beaten who could possibly be a spy, back to present her to Natsu like a cat with a mouse?" The irritation lining Freed's voice was apparent, and Laxus' eye narrowed in anger that his subordinate did not trust his judgement.

Swallowing the food that he had been chewing, Laxus fixed a glare on the man beside him. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I believe that I am the one in charge of this expedition. Therefore if I say we are taking the woman with us back to Magnolia, I will be taking responsibility for the repercussions of my actions." Laxus had straightened as he spoke with deadly softness, attempting to keep his voice from raising and waking the young woman. "Do you have an issue with the orders of your daimyo, Freed _Justine_?"

Realizing that a line had been crossed with his easily agitated warlord, Fried closed his blue eyes and shook his head, long green locks falling over his shoulders as he did. "Of course not, my lord."

"Good." Raising his head and glancing at the two others seated on the opposite side of the fire, with a question in his eyes. "Do either of you have an issue with my judgement as well?" Laxus barked under his breath.

"No sir!" Both shook their heads furiously and returned to their meager meal. It would be a long day tomorrow, and they couldn't afford to have Laxus in a surly mood the entire trip back.

"Great." Laxus finished his last onigiri and straightened long legs, preparing to stand. "Then if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some rest before dawn, as it seems it will be here sooner than I expected." With a nod of his blonde head, Laxus stood and stalked to his bedroll.

 _Draco help me, tonight is going to be miserable._ Laxus thought as he removed his haori from his shoulders and lifted the blankets that the woman had warmed while he was speaking with his team. The only woman that he wanted to share his bedroll with was a day's journey away, but he WAS still a man and there was a beautiful woman in a state of undress snuggled into his blankets.

With a deep breath to steel himself and remember why she was in such a state, Laxus slid under the blankets and turned his back towards the woman. He had placed himself as far away from Lucy as the bedroll would allow, yet he could still feel the heat radiating from her, as well as the soft breathing of her sleep.

Slamming his eye shut and praying for sleep, he felt the little blonde move closer, as she unconsciously realized that her heat source had returned to her. Struggling to keep his body from reacting, Laxus breathed deeply and thought of his Mira instead. _Oh Draco….if she finds out I'm sharing a bedroll with another woman, I'm a dead man…_.With the thought of an extremely pissed off she-devil, Laxus was able to get his body under control enough to finally slip into peaceful unconsciousness.

—

 **AN: Sooooo this one was extra long to apologize for it being so late! We've been passing the flu around at my house and that is not conducive to a good writing environment, as I spent most of the week dying slowly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! YAY! Lucy escaped and Laxus has a big ol heart, we all know he's a giant softy deep down ;) Also seeing some movement from Alvarez and Pergrande! Don't worry my lovelies…..they will be seeing each other soon, very soon! I promise 3**

 **Please read, review and share with friends! The reviews you leave are my lifeblood! Thank you so much again to all who took the time to click the little button and leave a few words for this attention starved author! I am hoping to get another chapter out for Sunday, but I have to paint my kitchen tomorrow, so it may be Monday before I can get it edited and posted!**

 **Have a lovely day all of you wonderful people =)**

 **Translations for those who need em**

 **Baka – idiot/moron**

 **Nemesis – The Dragon of Alvarez's blade**

 **Nakama – friends/family**

 **Yawata no Kami – God of War**

 **Shoji – Tradition Japanese paper door**

 **Furisode – Formal kimono**

 **Obi – Fabric tied around the waist of a kimono**

 **Hakama – wide legged pants (Think samurai pants ;)**

 **Daimyo – Leader of a certain province/territory/city**

 **Tatami – rush grass woven flooring**

 **Geta – Traditional wooden sandals**

 **Hime – Princess**

 **Kami -God**

 **Draco – A Northern Constellation. Here the 'dragons' reference him as "god" Our dragons seem to follow a different one than the others ;)**

 **Onigiri – triangular rice ball, sometimes filled with various ingredients, usually wrapped in seaweed**

 **Konkeo-chan – "My kitten"**

 **Okasan – Mother**

 **Otousan – Father**

 **Raijinshu – Thunder God Tribe**

 **San….Ni…..Ichi – 3….2…..1**

 **Kaminiari – Thunder**

 **Onsen – Hot springs/public bath/spa**


	5. The Sword of Judgement Part 1

**AN: Hello again my darlings : ) I hope that you're still enjoying this wild ride with me and I am loving the reviews! They make my little heart happy and make it some much easier to write when I know I have you lovelies waiting for it! I appreciate all of the advice and will always accept constructive criticism. As of right now, I am hoping for this fic to be about 25 chapters, considering the chapters are about 20-30 pages long. This may fluctuate, depending on how the story unravels for me. I really am attempting to stay on a regular update schedule, but life has been crazy, so it's been difficult to find the time to write and edit in a week. Mainly because I am a perfectionist and these chapters are monstrous lol! I appreciate you all being patient with me as I make sure that these chapters are as perfect as possible before they come to you!**

 **I'll quit rambling now and let y'all have what you want XD!**

 **Warning: This fic is M for a reason! I told you there would be angst and darkness along with the happiness! Some of the contents of this chapter may contain triggers. Please read with caution if you are sensitive to them. I do not want anyone to become uncomfortable.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sword of Judgement Part 1

The late summer evenings in Fiore were beginning to feel the crisp breath of autumn, as was the petite blue haired woman who was desperately searching for flint to start a camp fire. _She couldn't have decided to run away from her oppressive father a little earlier in the summer?_ Levy huffed impatiently, seeing the condensation of her breath on the cool air and becoming more irritated with the situation as the hours passed.

She knew that the blonde was not to blame for running, given the conditions of her flight, but that didn't mean that Levy had to be thrilled that she was searching through debris along a stream, barefoot, in her nightclothes in the middle of the night in the chilled weather.

A waning crescent being her only light was not helping her mood any. Flint is a dark stone she remembered from a geology book that she had once picked up out of boredom, and in the darkness…..all stones looked pretty damn dark to her.

Running her fingers over various larger rocks, remembering that the elusive stone could be found in the nodules of chalk and limestone, Levy's hand found a surface that was smoother than the other portions of stone. Halting her exploration, the bluenette ran slender fingers back over the previous spot and once again felt the surrounding rock morph into a smooth texture.

Dropping to her knees in the soft silt, Levy peered to the underside of the larger rock to inspect the smaller stone hidden in a notch. A slight gleam of moonlight hit the stone, revealing its charcoal color and slightly glossy surface. _Holy shit I found some! Please let this be it….I'm freezing out here!_ _Lucy had better come back with plenty of wood._ Levy's shoulders relaxed a bit at the thought of the warm fire they would soon have roaring in front of them, silently praying that Jet and Droy had been successful at finding something to eat further upstream.

Removing her spare dagger from the leather sheath on her thigh, she used the tip to bring the smaller stone from its resting place on the side of the larger, much softer stone. Feeling the weight of the stone in her palm, she silently gave herself a pat on the back for being able to find the small treasure. Blue locks falling in front of her honey eyes as she looked down and took the stone in one had and the dagger with the other, she offered up a silent prayer as she struck the dagger across the surface of the small stone.

Sparks flew from the end of the sharpened blade and Levy fell backwards into the soft soil of the stream's bank in relief. Flint. _Thank Kami. Now I just need to get back to camp and hope Lu is back with the wood._

Picking her way through the debris of the forest floor as to keep sharp edges from further damaging her bare feet, Levy began to feel a tightness in her chest at the quiet. She was edging closer to camp, yet there were no sounds of activity coming from the clearing. Her heartbeats were coming faster as she cleared the final fallen log to step into the soft rush grass that was their temporary campsite.

Intelligent eyes scanned the clearing, seeing that it was still very much devoid of her companions, the anxiety that had been slowly building in her chest gripped her tightly. _Lucy should be back by now. Even if Jet and Droy took longer to catch something for food, she only had to gather some sticks and dried leaves._ Levy took a deep breath to attempt to slow her racing heart and fill her lungs that suddenly seemed to need far more air that was available at the moment.

A snap from behind her caused the young woman to jump into the air, almost losing grip on the prized stone that she had worked so diligently to acquire. Landing with a thump on the soft ground with brows furrowed and honey eyes narrowed, Levy gripped the dagger and the precious stone as she scanned the area the sound originated from for signs of what had made the offending noise.

"Lev. Calm down, it's just us." A familiar voice ran over Levy's shattered nerves soothing them slightly for a moment, as she realized that the offenders happened to be half of her missing party. Materializing from the darkness of the trees, Jet ahead of Droy stepped into the clearing with a length of rope containing four freshly caught fish from the stream.

Levy's relief was short lived, as the men suddenly became the object to which she could unleash her irritation and anxiety. "You two _**BAKA**_ couldn't possibly have identified yourself **BEFORE** you appeared out of the darkness in the middle of the night **_IN THE DAMN FOREST OF DEATH?!_** " Levy got to her feet and approached the two men, dagger gleaming in the small amount of moonlight dancing through the trees.

Jet and Droy froze in their tracks simultaneously, both saying a quick prayer that the gods would have mercy on them and relieve them of the small woman's intense fury. Neither man understood what had brought on the waves of irritation that were radiating from the tiny woman's storming figure, but they did know that at the moment they were the target of it.

"Woah Lev! Hang on!" Jet dropped the fish and raised his hands in a surrender gesture, with his eye trained on the dagger in the woman's hand, and attempted to defuse the situation. "We didn't even know if you were back yet! We are exhausted and didn't even think to signal that we were returning."

Droy pipped up from his position behind the taller man, hoping that their plea would calm their smaller friend. "Levy, if we had known, w…ww…..we would have m…ma…made sure to call o…out." Stuttering out the admission seemed to bring Levy back to her senses, as she closed the distance between her and the dumbfounded men.

Narrowed eyes searched between the two men, who hadn't moved an inch since she had stalking towards them. "I have had enough panic attacks this evening to shorten my life by **_YEARS_** ….Pick up those damn fish….I'm starving to death." Without another glance at the two, Levy turned and marched back towards the rucksack lying in the middle of the clearing. "I found flint, but Lucy isn't back yet." The bluenette tossed the comment over her slender shoulder.

Taking this as their queue that the storm had lightened but heeding the underlying warning to tread carefully, Jet and Droy retrieved the line of fish and followed the irritated woman. "Don't you think that's a bit odd? Considering she had the easiest of the three jobs? She should have returned before us." Jet huffed as his eyes flicked down to the smaller woman who seemed to be staring off into the woods to their right.

"You're right." Levy nodded, sending blue locks free of the fabric that was trying desperately to hold them. "I sent her in that direction for firewood, I'm really worried about her." Levy's voice was trembling, and Droy was the one who noticed.

Dropping his end of the rope that held their food, the heavier of her two friends made his way closer to her and wrapped a thick arm around her shoulder in comfort. "I'm sure she's fine. She was exhausted and had a traumatic experience. Maybe she sat down for a break and ended up falling asleep against a tree or something." Droy's soothing voice washed over her and caused Levy's eyes to glass over with tears she refused to shed.

"You're right, that silly girl. She's such a pain in my ass today." Levy chuckled weakly as she turned an anxious smile towards the two men who were her closest friends, just behind Lucy of course.

Droy threw a knowing look over his shoulder to Jet, who took the fish they had just caught, and threw the length of rope over a tree branch to bring the fish out of reach of any animal that might think to make an easy meal of them. Securing the rope with a quick knot, Jet turned back to return to the pair standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Alright, lets get moving!" Droy encouraged as he moved his arm from Levy's slight shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile.

Jet grabbed Levy's wrist in his long fingers halting her from following Droy into the darkness of the woods. Levy turned, her eyes wide with curiosity and a tinge of lingering anxiety, wordlessly questioning why she had been stopped.

Levy found Jet's face turned away from her's, glancing at the ground in what appeared to be concern and underlying embarrassment. He hoped that the darkness would hide the flush in his high cheekbones and the heat that spread all the way to the tips of his ears.

Wordlessly he turned his back toward her and lowered himself to a squatting position. "Climb on." From a few feet away, Jet could hear Droy's sharp intake of breath and the heat that had risen in his face was burning hotter.

Curiosity slipped into embarrassment as the meaning behind her friend's words took hold. "Oh! Oh…umm….no, Jet…I couldn't possibly…." There were very few times in her life that Levy had been reduced to stammering, this was one of them. There was no way in the Eight Hells that she was climbing on her friend's back in her nightclothes. Not happening.

"Levy. Please don't be stubborn. You don't have anything covering your feet, and if you do any further damage, animals are going to begin to be a problem due to the blood trail you'll be leaving." She could hear the tremble in his voice, and realized that this was as difficult for him as it was for her. "I wouldn't put you through such embarrassment without just cause. I promise. We will also be able to search more quickly if we aren't attempting to avoid every twig in the forest." Jet finished as he tossed a quick glance over his broad shoulder. Pleading silently for her to understand his intentions.

Feeling heat spread across her chest and up to her delicate nose and cheeks, Levy closed the distance between her and the broad male back in front of her. She took the dagger and made sure it was secured in the leather sheath at her right thigh, and placed the precious flint into an inner pocket on her kimono.

 _Damn it, Lucy owes me big time now. How absolutely embarrassing can this night get?_ Levy thought as she steeled her nerves and slipped her arms around Jet's broad shoulders. Taking this as the signal to get moving, Jet brought his hands around the back of her knees to scoop her onto his back and straightened his legs.

Feeling a bit dizzy at the change of altitude, Levy was grateful for the warmth seeping through Jet's clothing and into hers. She had been freezing and the heat was more than welcome, as was the relief of no longer standing on horribly scratched and dirty feet. A small moan escaped her lips as the relief and warmth were too much after the night she had. Jet froze mid step, as heat crept up his neck.

Groaning in further embarrassment, Levy buried her flaming face in the fabric of Jet's shoulder. "You're warm and I was cold and my feet hurt and…" Mumbling into his shoulder, Levy attempted to stammer out an excuse.

"Don't worry about it little one. Just rest. We will find Lucy for you." Jet nodded in acknowledgment of her confession and strode over to where Droy still stood in shock. _If only I had a free hand to knock him in the back of the head with. She's embarrassed enough without his stupid gawking._ Jet thought as he tossed a glare at his partner and then tilted his head in the direction they should be heading.

Droy snapped to his senses and adjusted the strap of the rucksack on his shoulder. They could leave the fish if necessary, but they were unwilling to leave the rucksack when they had no idea when or if they would be able to return. Nodding a dark head at his partner shouldering the small woman, the pair headed into the woods where Levy had last seen the blonde heiress.

Not far into their journey, they began to see evidence of someone picking through the woods carefully as if attempting to avoid debris and small roots or rocks.

Whistling low, attempting to catch Droy's attention without waking the now sleeping Levy on his back, Jet nodded his head towards a large fallen tree that seemed to have something glistening beside it. Droy acknowledge the silent query and began to head slowly to investigate.

Jet remained where he was, concerned that whomever had been here previously may be currently lying in wait to trap or harm them. They were unsure of what had happened to Lucy, but there didn't appear to be much of a struggle, as the rush surrounding the tree seemed somewhat undisturbed.

Waiting with baited breath, Jet watched his childhood friend approach the tree and lower himself to one knee. He seemed to scan the area with sharp onyx eyes, attempting to determine what had happened, and if it was related to their missing companion.

The larger man picked up whatever had been reflecting the glimmering moonlight when they had first approached. _This night couldn't get any more disturbing. As if the lack of moonlight weren't enough, now Hime has gone missing. So much for a quiet night of duty that I wished for before shift this morning._ Jet mused as he waited for Droy to pick through the dancing shadows and come alongside him.

"Well?" Jet whispered under his breath, hoping that the deep breathing of the woman behind him would continue.

"It's not good. I found Levy's dagger on the ground and a large set of sandaled footprints along with a smaller pair…barefoot. I also found this." Droy lifted his hand that held the familiar ivory handled dagger, along side it was a beautiful golden hairpin that had just recently graced a head of equally golden hair.

"Fuck." Jet cursed more loudly than he intended, startling Levy behind him.

"Wha…" Rubbing large tired eyes, Levy glanced at the look of sorrow and apology written on Droy's normally cheerful features. "No…." As her honey eyes focused on his outstretched hand, they widened in shock and grief.

"No!" Screaming at the unfairness of it all, she could no longer hold back the tears that had threatened to overtake her since Lucy had looked so heartbroken this morning. It was hard to believe it had only been a day, it felt like an eternity since she had woken her best friend and put on a fake smile in the hope of bringing positivity to the depressing situation. "I…I'm the one….." She sniffed through the hot tears leaving trails down her cheeks. "I'm the one…..who sent her out alone."

Droy's head hung to hide the glassiness of his own eyes, as he attempted to contain the anguish he felt for the blue haired woman on his best friend's back. He closed his fist around the hairpin and the dagger, dropping to a knee and removing the rucksack from his shoulder, he placed the items delicately in the bag and stood once again.

Warmth spread over Jet's shoulder as Levy continued to pour her grief into his kimono. He couldn't stand her tears, they were causing the worst kind of pull on his chest. He would do anything in the world to make them stop and bring the warmth of her smile back to her delicate features.

Dropping to his knees, Jet adjusted until the small woman was in front of him with her arms around his neck and sat down with her in his lap. Levy didn't spare a though to the change in their position, her mind was settled on her missing best friend and what she could possibly be suffering through because of her poor decision.

One large hand gently caressing slow comforting circles across her back, while the other combed through tousled and dirty azure locks, Jet silently comforted his friend and the object of his unrequited love. He couldn't have her, he knew that he wasn't nearly good enough, but he would be there for her and give all of himself to her regardless of her feelings for him.

Droy couldn't find the ability to summon jealousy in the face of Levy's grief. He turned his back and walked closer to the fallen tree to hopefully gather more clues, while Jet took responsibility for comforting the broken-hearted woman.

With a quick glance, Jet determined Droy's intentions and silently thanked the man for respecting Levy enough to give them privacy. "It's okay Lev. Let it all out. I'm here" Jet whispered as he gently rocked and continued his ministrations in an attempt to soothe the sobbing woman.

The body wracking sobs had slowed to a small sniffle ever so often, and Levy began to gain some sense of herself once again. She had broken down in the arms of one of her closest friends, and was currently clinging to him like a small child seeking comfort. She released the death grip that she had formed on the fabric of her friend's kimono and turned swollen red rimmed eyes to meet his softened onyx ones.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, Jet. I can walk the rest of the way." Levy managed to say so softly that Jet had to strain his ears to hear the tiny words.

"No way, Lev. You had every right to react the way that you did. We are here for you, even if that means as a shoulder to cry on." He brushed a stray blue lock behind her ear and took the strip of fabric that she used to hold her hair and unwound it from where it had loosened. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't love all sides of you?" He stated as he lovingly tied the orange fabric across her head to hold the fly away hair from her face.

"I don't deserve either of you." Levy whispered as she lowered her eyes to her hands that were now folded in her lap. "Thank you for everything."

"Anything for you Levy. Always." A soft smile spreading across his sharp features, before he began to adjust her to return to his back. "Put your hands back around my neck, we need to get moving if we want to find Lucy-hime. It'll be dawn before long." He turned and nodded toward Droy who seemed to realize that Levy had composed herself enough that they could get going.

Securing the bluenette back into her spot between his shoulder blades, Jet adjusted his arms around her legs and stood to head toward where Droy was waiting patiently.

"There are clear tracks because of the soft soil left by the storm a few days ago. We should be able to follow the tracks of the person that took Lucy. It seems as if whomever it was picked her up. There are no barefoot prints from this spot outward alongside the larger ones." Droy reported his findings in a clipped tone, once Jet had moved within earshot.

The men exchanged a look that displayed their concern that Lucy may have been unconscious when removed from this area, considering she did not leave under her own power. Hesitant to state the fact aloud, Levy looked between the two men, incredulously.

"Do you two really think that I don't understand what that means?" She huffed impatiently swinging her feet to show her annoyance. "Don't just stand there you baka! Lucy is in trouble!"

A small smile was shared between both men as they saw determination replace some of the anguish written in the woman's warm eyes.

"Aye, sir!" They mumbled in unison with a knowing smirk on both of their faces.

Levy's mind was racing as she watched the forest begin to lighten with pre dawn light. Shades of pink and violet scattered through the sky as if brushed by a steady painter's hand and slowly, the stars began to lose their light. She thought of Lucy and the last words she had spoken to her. _How could I have been so naïve? I had no idea what was lurking in this forest and I let a woman who has barely set foot outside the mansion go off alone, in the dark, with a dagger._ Levy continued to mentally berate herself for leaving Lucy alone, even if it was only a short distance from her, as the men diligently followed the large footprints that led back into the dense woodland.

"Whoever the hell made this tracks must be a behemoth…..these sandal prints are _massive_!" Droy exclaimed unwittingly, and it earned him a swift kick from a long outstretched leg of Jet.

" ** _Baka_**." Jet hissed through clenched teeth and nodded over his shoulder, warning Droy to watch the words that came out of his mouth.

His mouth formed a small "Oh" for a moment and his eyes returned to the now lightening forest floor to continue tracking the large person who had apparently abducted Lucy. The trees were beginning to thin and the ground becoming more solid as the tracks began to lighten. Stopping a moment for a quick break, Jet sat Levy down on the rucksack that Droy had dropped to relieve his shoulder for a few moments.

Golden strands of light were beginning to shine on their faces and warm them from the chill of the night, bringing renewed vigor to the ragged group that had been up for nearly a day straight. The heavy footsteps led to a circle of stones, left over embers, an overturned log and four flattened areas surrounding the stones. A campsite.

Three sets of eyes widened as they took in the scene before them and realized that they had found another clue in the search for Lucy. The downside…..there was more than just one person that they were in pursuit of.

"Well, at least we know that we are headed in the right direction." Droy muttered tiredly with a false attempt at positivity laced in his tone.

"Yeah." Jet nodded with grim lines set into sharp features. "And that direction happens to be leading us straight into the Dragon's den."

Beyond the campsite that they had scanned, were four sets of hoof prints in the softer forest floor on the far side of the clearing. And those hoof prints led directly back to Magnolia, and the Fire Dragon's castle.

* * *

Salt air breezed past the figure astride a large red roan mare, lifting scarlet locks away from armored shoulders as narrowed hazel eyes scanned the bustling port below her. Finding the small trail of dust leading to her current position, she took the reins and turned the animal to make her way back to the regiment of men and women who had been entrusted to her on the journey to Hargeon.

Her scout would be returning soon to report on the movements of the growing town that was beginning to sprawl towards the country side surrounding it. They had arrived in the port city the previous night, and Erza had immediately sent Max to the nearest geisha house to collect whatever information he could on their current quarry. Natsu had briefed her on the situation before sending her towards Hargeon, but the information had not been vast. These weren't lands controlled by the Dragneel, so it was difficult to get information without a reliable ninja or spy planted, and that took time. They couldn't remove Gray from his mission to gather information on the Dragon and the Tiger for a simple matter that could be handled by a small show of force. Hence Erza Scarlet had been assigned the task.

" _I'm not sure what's going on down there Erza. The only reports I've received have been of girls going missing from geisha houses recently." Natsu stated matter of factly with a small shrug of his shoulders._

 _"So you're sending me into a hornet's nest with a stick? So much for unwavering loyalty having it's perks." The crimson haired woman snorted irritably at her pink haired best friend._

 _Rolling his emerald eyes at her retort he waved a hand as if to dismiss her worries. "If it were anyone but you, I would be concerned. But you're Titania, I'm sure you can handle it." He turned one of his famously fang-y grins in her direction and gave a wink of his eye for reassurance._

 _She had agreed to accompany him on one of his favorite pastimes, fishing. He lay on the soft blanket of grass, with Happy lazily dozing on his leg that was propped up across his other knee. He seemed to thrive on soaking in as much sunshine as possible. Maybe it has something to do with his name meaning summer? The thought passed quickly through the redhead's mind as she watched her 'warlord' laze about near a length of bamboo which was dipping as rhythmically as the silky line that was dragging through the crystalline water with the breeze._

 _"While flattery is one way to win me over Natsu, I still need at least the minimum amount of information before walking into a port town and wiping out their leader." Erza sighed as she leaned back on her elbows and straightened her legs out in front of her._

 _Huffing in resignation, Natsu cracked an emerald eye in her direction. "The man's name is Bora. He's in Hargeon and girls are missing at geisha houses." Closing his oddly slanted eye once again, he continued. "A little bird whispered in my ear that he may be shipping the girls off to Bosco, and because they're geisha, the only one missing them is the owner of the house." The soft breeze lulling him to peace among the soft verdant grass and the sound of the water lapping gently against the stones on the shore._

If she would quit pestering me for details, I could fall asleep here. I haven't had a nap outside in ages! _Natsu thought with a childlike grin. Happy shifted on his leg, gathering one leg into his plumage to balance on the other in complete rest as he closed his sharp onyx eye to soak in the sunshine as his owner was._

 _"You're absolutely useless. You know that, baka?" Erza sent one last glance to her companion, happily dozing in the last vestiges of summer, then lay back in the soft rush and closed her own chocolate eyes._

 _"Ah…..but at least I'm your baka." A soft smile spread across the pinkette's features before he fell into comfortable sleep._

 _Erza reached over to drag her katana, Nakagami, close to her side before she too closed her eyes and gave in to the laziness of the gorgeous summer afternoon._

Erza was shook her head in annoyance as she remembered that shortly after they had returned to the castle, Natsu had taken it upon himself to take Happy back out for a quick hunt, and earned her fury. With a slight chuckle at his reaction upon seeing her in his chambers that night, Erza turned sepia eyes to lock onto the target that was approaching quickly.

Pulling his mount to a halt a few feet from his Commander, Max dismounted and made his way over to the red headed Titania to report what his findings. Dirty blonde hair tossed about in his ride from town and the sea breeze and sharp onyx eyes, Max was one of Erza's go to men when it came to reconnaissance. He had the ability to blend in well, especially among female targets, who easily let their guard down around the young man.

Once reaching Erza, Max dropped at the waist in a bow of respect for his superior. Erza waved him up and caught his eyes with her own. "That's enough of that, what did you find?"

"I was able to get into one of the geisha houses, Prominence, and request one of the girls alone. She seemed anxious, so I advised her of who I was and that we were here to help. Once I had gained her trust, she spilled everything she knew." A sly grin spread over his face and Erza knew that Max had his own way of _earning a woman's trust_ , and that she didn't want to know exactly what that entailed.

"So I'm assuming that we have the right place? Did she give any hints as to where the girls are going or whether it's Bora who is taking them?" Erza raised an elegant crimson brow in question and the smile disappeared from the blonde's face.

"Yes. Bora frequents this particular house, Prominence, and always requests that he be sent all of the finest women of the house. Once he decides which he wants, he requests that he is left alone with them. Because he pays well, the owner complies. Whichever girls go in with Bora, they're never seen again." Max finished the report with a hint of disgust lingering in his eyes. "I got lucky, the girl they sent me in with was one of the ones who was in the room as Bora was selecting his 'girls'. Let's just say, he gets very…..personal….in order to check the goods himself." At the last statement, Max's lip curled over his teeth in a snarl.

"Pervert." Was all that Erza would allow herself to respond, as the thought of the girls being selected and carted off like livestock made nausea roil in her stomach.

"Alright. Max, thank you for your diligence." Erza's chocolate eyes scanned her men, for the one who stood out among the rest. Large and muscular with a shock of white hair and facial hair that ended at his chin, Elfman was one of the men she trusted most with her life. Locking brown eyes with onyx, Elfman approached on the wordless summon of his Commander.

"What do you need, Titania?" Elfman lowered his platinum head in respect for the woman who he would give his own life for.

"Elfman, I am going to the geisha house this evening. I will be explaining the situation to the owner, who will hopefully cooperate. I will make sure that Bora is placed in the room with only me, and I will allow him to take me to where the girls are being kept." Erza explained with calculated words, not giving anyone a moment to object to her plan.

"I cannnot allow that Erza-sama. Natsu would have my head on a spear if he knew I allowed you in a geisha house alone, at night, with a man who is reputed to be kidnapping women and selling them to another country." Elfman lifted his head and shuddered at the thought of what retribution would be brought on him by their fiery lord if something were to happen to the crimson haired Valkyrie.

"I am not asking permission Elfman." A chilled mask slid over Erza's face, as she brokered no argument for her words. "I will be doing this and I would ask that you, Max and a small squad watch the rear of the building. I assume that is how he is leaving with the women. Once I am out, please follow me at a distance until we reach our destination. I am sure that wherever that may be, it is where the other women are being held before being sold." Her gaze softened slightly as she took in the unease of one of her most loyal soldiers.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if it weren't the right decision, Elfman. And I know my life is safe in your hands." She finished with a gleam of pride in her eyes for her nakama.

"Aye, sir." Resignation crossed his large dark eyes, as he closed them and once more lowered his head in understanding of his task.

Once that was settled, Erza's gaze turned to the sky to determine how long she had until nightfall, and the beginning of her operation. Seeing that the sun was beginning its descent across the sky, she assumed it to be mid afternoon. She had just enough time to prepare herself and get to the location to speak with the owner and readying herself for Bora.

Max hadn't elaborated on the man himself, nor did Erza question him. It didn't matter. Natsu had ordered Erza to deal with the problem, and if he was truly behind the human trafficking, he would be removed from his station, his mansion would be razed to the ground. That was the Fire Dragon's calling card. This territory would be placed under the protection of the Dragneel, and Natsu would have gained a strategic port. The city had been under surveillance for a while, due to its position as a strategic goldmine. If he had access to a port, he had access to ships. With access to ships, his boundaries were unlimited.

Erza would do as her lord and best friend requested, and she would deal with this problem on her own. She stood and straightened her shoulders, turning she searched for her mount. She found that one of the foot soldiers had taken the animal from her and tied her off while she had received the report from Max. With an impatient snort and a flick of her head, the large mare tossed her platinum mane away from intelligent eyes. Ichigo had been her constant companion since the day Natsu had brought her to Magnolia as a gift for her after her first successful campaign. She and the mare had been through many battles together and when she was astride her companion, she felt as if she were a part of the animal itself.

Erza ran slender fingers down the sleek, mottled red coat of the large animal and cooed to her soothingly. Grabbing the worn leather reins in her left hand, she placed her foot in the stirrup and lifted herself gracefully into the saddle.

With a shift of her legs, Ichigo adjusted to the familiar weight of her master behind her, and gave another shake of her graceful head to acknowledge that she was ready for her orders. Giving the mare's neck a loving pat, the crimson haired woman held the reins gently and gave a click of her tongue to let the horse know it was time to go.

With a last look over her shoulder at Elfman, she nodded her head in silent understanding. A platinum head lowered, acknowledging the unspoken order from his Commander. Turning sharp eyes toward the trail leading down the rolling hill to where the port lie, Erza nudged the mare's barrel with her heels to encourage her to begin their journey.

Hargeon was a newly blossoming town. The sea held unending possibilities, expanding Fiore to opportunities from other countries. Because of this, the town was a hive of opportunity. People bustling about, salesmen barking prices and pitching their products to the wandering passerby, hoping for a sale. Max had given his red headed Commander directions to the geisha house, and she was currently attempting to follow them without trampling some poor soul under Ichigo's large hooves.

Intelligent eyes scanned the surroundings, noting the darker places as well. She was from the streets, so naturally her eyes returned to the shadows that she spent so much time in as a child. Seeing the small dirty faces and wide eyes glancing at her from the dingy spaces between businesses, praying that someone would toss out something that would fill their bellies for the day. Erza's heart felt as if it were in a vice, and she slowly brought the horse close to where they remained hidden. Two wide sets of eyes moved further into the shadows as she drew closer, fearful that they were going to be beaten or scolded.

Reaching into her kimono's pocket to wrap her hand around the silken pouch that held her funds, Erza retrieved a few jewel from the pouch. Smoothly she dismounted, keeping the leather reins firmly in her hand. _I'm sure there are thieves running rampant in such a thriving city. I'll have to be vigilant about Ichigo, or she'll be taken from under my nose._

Shaking the thought from her head, she turned back to see that the wide pairs of eyes belonged to the gaunt figures of what appeared to be siblings. Sharing similar, too scrawny features, their unwashed and untrimmed dark hair hung limply around their wide eyes that were now filled with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"It's okay, I only wish to help." Erza cooed soothingly, as she would with a frightened animal, holding her hand open so that the children could see what was in her hand.

The older of the two, Erza assumed, a young girl hesitantly approached. Erza could see the girl attempting to replace the fear in her eyes with steel. The red head knew that mask well, and her heart lurched at the pain that she knew the child was in.

The young boy peered with fear wide eyes around the torn kimono of his older sister, as she approached and reached for the jewels that were being offered. Dark eyes flicking between the kind chocolate eyes of the woman in front of her and the slender palm offering the opportunity of a warm meal, the girl's dirt caked fingers wrapped around the money, and clutched it immediately to her chest.

Fearful that the treasure would be taken from her, or she would be accused of stealing, the girl timidly met Erza's softened gaze. "Thank you for your kindness oneesan."

Flashing a gentle smile for the young pair, Erza straightened and returned to Ichigo to return to her search for the geisha house. "Put it to good use, and make sure find a warm place to stay tonight."

Erza's gaze flicked back to where the children had been standing a moment before, after climbing into the saddle, to see that they had vanished as if they were never really there. Scanning the surrounding area, to see if she could spot the two, she realized that they had perfectly blended in to the bustling crowd surrounding her.

With a tinge of past pain lining her features, Erza guided Ichigo in the direction to resume her search for her target. A few moments later, a glowing red lantern appeared from in between the many market stalls that lined the main thoroughfare of the town. _They light it this early in the afternoon?_ Erza mused as she realized that this was surely her destination.

Hargeon was not quite large enough to have its own "Red Light District", yet the concept was still in practice of using a red lantern to distinguish its occupants from 'normal society'. Seeing that she had indeed located her target, Prominence, Erza slipped out of the worn leather of Ichigo's saddle to tie her deftly to the hitch that was standing in the soft grass only a few feet away.

With one last look over her shoulder at the beautiful roan lazily grazing the long grass at her feet, Erza approached the entrance of the geisha house and lifted the crimson curtain that covered the entryway. Warm brown eyes narrowed as they scanned the area in front of her. _It's as if I've stepped into an entirely different world._ For obvious reasons, Erza had never set foot in an establishment like this.

The entire space was furnished in dark, rich colors. Crimson walls and elegantly painted shoji lined a long hallway where the sound of laughter and the soft music of a shamisen carried through the air. Plush golden cushions lay strewn in the greeting area, surrounding a dark lacquered table holding a beautifully gold leafed sake serving set. Erza's nose wrinkled as she fought to place the scents assaulting her from the heavily perfumed greeting space. She could place the scent of sandalwood and jasmine as well as the warm undercurrent of vanilla and something more spicy that she couldn't identify.

"Are you lost my dear?" A soft voice came from Erza's left, effectively breaking the spell that entering this place had cast upon her.

Turning her head quickly and sending scarlet locks over her slender shoulder, Erza locked eyes with a woman whose beauty bordered on ethereal. "Oh….um…I believe I'm in the right place. Might you be the owner of this establishment?" She stammered, eyes widened as she took in the woman standing demurely in front of her.

"I am. Is there something that I can help you with?" The woman was around the same height as Erza, with silken violet locks coiffed elegantly atop her head. Golden hairpins dripped from the strands as if she had taken a bath in the precious metal and it had refused to leave her. Large emerald eyes shone with kindness and a gentle smile graced her perfectly rounded face under the high ridges of her cheekbones.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, retainer of Natsu Dragneel. If possible, is there somewhere more….private that we would be able to speak?" Erza managed to explain herself after listening to the woman's voice wash over her like the soft notes of a lullaby. _This entire place is like a giant trap. Everything here is made to lure you in._ She mused as she attempted to maintain her senses.

"Konnichiwa, oneesan. My name is Kinana." The angelic woman lowered her head in a deep bow of respect. "Follow me, and we will discuss what brings you to my establishment." Turning in what seemed like slow motion, Kinana led Erza down the polished hallway without seeming to take a single footstep. _Is this woman_ _ **GLIDING**_ _? Kami, I have got to get out of here, I feel like I'm losing my mind._ The redhead shook her head, attempting to keep her wits about her. She was on a mission after all.

Upon reaching a shoji that was painted with a large coiled serpent, painted in vibrant shades of viridian and emerald, Kinana slid the door aside and entered the room. Erza was standing just outside of the door, still entranced by the painting on the paper. The large reptile seemed to consuming a violet substance that was surrounding it in a cloud. _What a strange image to have in a geisha house._ Erza thought with a lift of her eyebrow.

Kinana cleared her throat politely, bringing Erza from her reverie. Erza entered the small room, eyes narrowing as she scanned her surroundings for what seemed like the tenth time today. The small room was surprisingly modest for its location. The walls were the same crimson as the rest of the establishment, the tatami mat softened the hard wooden floor beneath it and a small round window allowed the afternoon sun to pour into the intimate room, across from the shoji. There were few furnishings scattered about the room that one would find in a normal bedchamber; including cushions, a small wooden desk with writing utensils and a kimono display standing in the corner.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it that a Dragneel retainer is doing in a geisha house in Hargeon, Erza-sama?" Curiosity and what could be irritation flashed across wide emerald eyes as Kinana questioned Erza.

"I apologize for any intrusion, but my Lord has requested that I investigate the disappearance of young women from this area. It seems as if a specific individual is involved, and I have been tasked with disposing of the threat to this town." Erza slipped easily into a mask of professionalism once conversation turned to her purpose.

The young woman stiffed, fear and resentment replacing the gleam of curiosity in the wide set of her green eyes. "I had no idea that missing geisha were a concern of the mighty _Salamander_." Erza swore she heard resentment in the way the woman spat Natsu's destructive moniker.

Taken aback by the heat behind the words, but sympathy replaced the surprise widening the redhead's eyes. "Natsu-sama cares for all of the people in Fiore. That is the reason for his campaign, and the driving force of his ambition." Pride was laced within the words she spoke as her chest puffed out involuntarily.

"Gomennasai. It wasn't meant as an offense, we geisha are used to being overlooked due to our choice of profession. Though it's rarely our choice to enter it." Kinana's eyes narrowed and elegant violet eyebrows furrowed in sadness. Erza watched as the gorgeous woman's emotions threatened to overtake her.

"Please, no apologies are necessary. We just ask for your assistance in catching the ones responsible for kidnapping the woman, hopefully we are able to locate the missing in the process." Erza's chest felt tight as she watched Kinana struggle to rein in the sorrow she felt at her lost companions.

"It's difficult to accept something that goes against such social norms. Most people just see it as another life lost to the 'red light', and they are forgotten. Except they aren't forgotten by those they left behind." A tiny sniffle came from the woman who suddenly looked so much younger than she portrayed herself, as she struggled to hold back the tears.

Erza couldn't stop herself from approaching the woman and enveloping her with both arms. It had always gripped her heart when she witnessed the suffering of the innocent, she strived to provide even a small amount of comfort.

"Please leave it to me. I will do everything I can to find the person responsible and bring them to justice. I am hopeful that we will be able to find where the missing girls are as well." Erza ran a comforting hand in small circles on the shoulders of the woman now sobbing into the soft fabric of her kimono in between the leather sections of her armor. After a few moments the young woman turned tear filled emerald eyes to meet determination and sympathy shining in Erza's own.

"Whatever you need from me, if it helps find my friends. I'll do anything." Kinana stepped back to drag a long kimono sleeve across tear stained cheeks.

"Well the first item on the list would be to see if you have a courtesan garment that I could borrow. The second would be, can you get me alone in a room with the man named Bora?" Erza asked, hoping that the turn of conversation would give Kinana's determination a shove in the right direction.

Kinana brought a slender finger and pressed it against plush petal pink lips as she considered the woman in front of her. "Well, you seem about the same size as Juvia. Hmmm she should have a few of her kimono in her room, and since she is one of my missing girls you could use that."

Tears threatened to prick at the back of her eyes as Kinana thought of the blue haired woman who was as close to family as she had left in this world. "As far as Bora is concerned, he usually requests all of the girls to line up when he comes. Although I believe that with enough coaxing, I can convince him that I have something special for him." Kinana finished as she scanned the redhead from head to toe.

"Is he that easily influenced?" Erza drew a red eyebrow skyward as she questioned the woman before her.

"I can be extremely convincing." The violet haired vixen said with a wink.

"Very well." Erza stated, closing her eyes in thought and crossing her arms across her abundant chest. A thought crossed her mind as she considered the mission. "Umm, one more question." Kinana watched as discomfort showed in the shuffling of the woman's feet and eyes that suddenly couldn't meet her own.

"I don't…..I ummm don't have any experience with….you know….. _seduction_ …." Kinana's green eyes went wide as she assessed the meaning behind Erza's stuttering comment.

"Oh….OH!" A small giggle escaped the violet haired beauty in front of the redhead, and heat rushed to coat her cheeks and chest the same color.

Anxiously, Erza continued to shift her weight between her feet and her eyes fell to the floor as her hair curtained them from sight. "I've never had the….opportunity. Duty has always come before worldly pleasures for me." She mumbled so quietly that Kinana had to strain her ears to hear the words.

A gentle smile formed on delicate features as Kinana's green eyes softened kindly towards the obviously embarrassed woman before her. "Do not worry, leave that part to me." Kinana placed a soft hand under the lowered chin of the woman she had only met, yet felt a strong connection to, and lifted so that her emerald eyes met determined brown.

"I will teach you how to have Bora eating from the palm of your hand, my dear." A sly smirk appeared in the place of the gentle one that Kinana had been wearing previously. Erza's eyes widened as she watched the woman who had been so emotional moments ago, become a sultry vixen within seconds.

* * *

 _Dear Kami, what have I gotten myself into?_ Erza thought as Kinana ran a smooth hand around her shoulders, circling her slowly as a predator stalks its prey.

 _Breathe, just remember to breathe._ The mantra repeating in Erza's mind fluidly. _I have ridden the front lines of battle. I've commanded soldiers in war. I have felt the blood of enemies wash over me._ The thoughts of her previous battles raged through her head, as she attempted to soothe her raging anxiety. _It's just another mission, Erza. Get a grip. You're a woman, you can seduce a man. Just remember what Kinana taught you._

The lessons that the battle hardened woman had just been given were more frightening and uncomfortable than any interrogation she had performed. And there had been MANY. Still, as she knelt demurely on the luxurious silken cushion beneath her in a crimson room that smelled of cinnamon and sandalwood, Erza admitted she was terrified.

 _Kinana led Erza through the crimson hallway towards the entrance, stopping at the second shoji on the left. Without the typical gestures of kneeling at the door and requesting permission, the violet haired woman slid the shoji open carefully and stepped inside._

 _No need for formalities. She has been gone for a week now. Kinana mused as emerald eyes threatened tears as heat pricked at the back of her eyes, she scanned the room that belonged to one of her missing companions. Taking a deep breath to rein in the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her, Kinana walked into the room and over to a slim polished wooden wardrobe. She placed her hands on the sleek wooden handle and drew it back to reveal a cacophony of colors and fabrics. The scent of jasmine wafted through the air and Erza wrinkled her nose at the assault of yet another scent added to the room._

 _A small sigh escaped soft lips as Kinana brushed a delicate hand over the lovely garments that Juvia treasured. Green eyes scanned the clothing diligently, searching for just the right piece to accentuate her newfound companion. With a melancholy quirk of her lips, Kinana removed a flowing abundance of black silk. The fabric was dyed to perfection with camellias in every shade of red imaginable. There were intricately embroidered ivory cranes with elegant wings outstretched in flight across the field of ebony. Gold was wound around the edges of the fabric, giving it an air of further elegance._

 _"Oh I couldn't possibly wear such a thing." Erza's eyes widened in shock as Kinana brought the kimono in front of the redhead for comparison._

 _"Oh you absolutely_ _ **will**_ _! And you're going to look like a sultry minx in it when I'm through with you." With a wink of her sparkling eyes, Kinana grabbed Erza's hand in her own and led her back through Juvia's shoji to her own room._

That had been nearly 3 hours ago. Erza had thought that torture was the highest form of punishment that could be endured by a human being. She was wrong. It was being squeezed into a courtesan garment with an impossibly tight obi cutting off her ability to inhale properly, as her hair was brushed thoroughly and pinned carefully by large metal rods, and finally being doused in enough powder, rouge, charcoal eye liner and camellia perfume to stifle any normal person.

To say the least, Erza was now thoroughly miserable and on top of it all, she was anxious about the part she now had to play.

Minutes seemed like hours as Erza waited patiently for Kinana to convince Bora that he needed only one woman for the evening, and that she was more than worth it. Erza silently prayed to any god that happened to be listening that she could pull this off. Her silent pleas were cut short as she heard heavy footsteps making their way down the polished hallway and pausing in front of the shoji separating the stranger from the room that Erza had been waiting in.

Soundlessly the paper door glided across the floor, allowing the brighter light of the hallway to seep into the darkened room. Erza remained kneeling with her head lowered, recalling the lessons that Kinana had rapidly given her before dressing her in the extremely revealing garment. Speaking of the offending piece of material, it was tailored to be worn off of the shoulders. This meant her shoulders and collarbone were exposed to the eyes of anyone who cared to look, as was a generous expanse of creamy porcelain skin at the top of her breasts.

Erza did not raise her head, but her ears were listening for any clue as to what was going around her. She heard Bora mutter something to someone at the shoji, and then footsteps landed on soft tatami, softening the sound slightly. He was coming closer. Taking a deep breath through her nose to keep from hyperventilating, Erza closed her eyes and fought for her normally abundant control.

"Well, what do we have here? Scarlet hair is rather unusual in Fiore. Kinana has truly found me a treasure this time." As the man came closer, she noted that he wore a very cloying scent that seemed to permeate the smell of camellia that surrounded her, she could also smell the sake that he had apparently enjoyed prior to joining her. Erza knew that she had to remain in position until the time that Bora asked her to lift her head, or she was forced to do so.

As if he could read her mind, a long elegant finger pressed against the underside of her chin and tilted her head to meet onyx eyes. Erza's own eyes widened fractionally as she realized that the man was not at all unattractive. His face was conventionally handsome, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. His onyx eyes were softened when inspecting her own, yet Erza could see a flash of something unknown hiding in their depts. His unruly blue hair gave him a roguish look that most of the female population appreciated. There was a small black tattoo over his right eye, that seemed to be in the shape of two opposing horseshoes. Erza's eyes narrowed at the onyx mark above sweeping blue eyebrows that she distractedly thought might be plucked. A disarmingly sly smile spread across perfectly shaped lips and a low rumble escaped his chest as he observed the girl's wandering eyes.

"Do you like what you see? Because I do." He practically purred as he brought his head closer to Erza's cheek, she could practically feel his warm breath rush over the small shell of her ear.

"I am happy my appearance pleases you, goshuujinsama." Erza fought to keep her voice in the feather light tone that Kinana taught her.

"Master huh? You've been taught well, to know your place, bishoujo." The slender finger was removed from her chin as Bora lowered himself to the cushion that was placed to the right of her own. Wordlessly, Erza began collecting the sake serving set that was placed at her left in preparation for this meeting. _If I don't do something with my hands, I'm going to wrap them around his disgusting neck._ She mused as she turned with the porcelain in hand.

"I usually ask Kina to bring me the entire house, but seeing as she has given me time with such a fiery beauty, I believe I will be forgiving this time." Bora moved closer to Erza's shoulder, causing goosebumps to form over the space that his breath was landing on. Moving the sake dish to where she could take the porcelain more comfortably into her hands, Erza steadied her nerves and leaned closer than was necessary towards the dangerous man brushing her breasts against the arm holding his weight.

"Would you like for me to pour for you? Maybe you will find out just how fiery I can be?" Channeling all of the sultry movements she had seen Kinana make, Erza began making her move. _Kami, men are ridiculous. I hope that didn't sound as idiotic as I feel like it did._ The redhead thought as she attempted to keep the nagging doubts from being displayed in her demeanor.

"Oh? You'd like to show me would you?" Bora's voice lowered an octave, and Erza would be lying through her pretty little teeth if she denied that the man was definitely a master at this. He was having an effect on her, and whether it was the situation or the damned cologne that was causing it, she didn't have the presence of mind to decide.

Leaning in and sweeping a scarlet lock from where it was curled around her slender shoulder, Bora brought his nose to trace her collarbone, along the ivory column of her neck to place his lips firmly next to her ear.

"How about I drink from you instead of the cup then, bishoujo?" She could feel the velvety timbre of his voice resonate through her as she attempted to gain her senses.

"Goshuujinsama, if you were to do that, it would be a tremendous affront to this beautiful cup." Erza focused on the cerulean sake cup and made a show of pouring the warmed liquid into the small matching dish.

"Hmm." Bora moved fractionally, allowing Erza space to catch what breath the obi would allow her, which felt like being doused in ice water. "I imagine we have plenty of time to explore. I'm in no hurry koibito." A predatory grin slid over the man's handsome face, while Erza softly gave a coy smile in return.

"We have as long as you wish to have me." Turning on her cushion, Erza leaned forward strategically bracing herself with a hand on his muscular thigh, exposing more of her voluptuous chest to the man's lascivious gaze. "However you wish to have me." _Oh Kami, strike me down now and spare me any further embarrassing lines._ Erza thought as she fought the heat rising in her cheeks andlifted the dish to tilt it and empty the rice wine past Bora's waiting lips.

"Well aren't you bold?" Bora swallowed the smooth liquid and a flick of his tongue collected a small droplet that had been lingering on his lower lip.

Erza's eyes involuntarily followed the movement and a shiver ran down her spine. "Does goshuujinsama prefer his women less bold?" She purred in what she hoped was a sultry way. _It was either seductive or sounded like a poor cat was in heat and needed to be put down immediately_. Erza thought with an internal wince.

"How about I show you just how bold I enjoy my women, Aka?" Bora trailed slim fingers over the high ridges of Erza's cheekbones to cup her cheek and bring her face close to his.

Erza thought her heart would explode from her chest, as she struggled to find a way to keep this man from progressing any further in his attempts at seduction. She could feel his breath on her own lips and watched long blue lashes cover his onyx eyes. _Well I guess my first kiss could have gone worse?_ She almost let out a chuckle at the irony of the situation, however in the next moment her savior threw the shoji open with no hint of the proper formalities.

"Bora-sama!" The person in front of them was momentarily a silhouette as the light from the hallway filtered into the darkened room, and the spell that had been placed on the redhead broke immediately. Brown eyes widening and adjusting to the presence of light, shock replaced curiosity as her eyes focused on the man that was revealed in the doorway.

"We are a bit busy at the present, if that isn't obvious, Jellal." Bora spat the words at the man who had interrupted his seduction of the red headed vixen.

Brown eyes met ocean blue as both widened further in shock. Remembering that they were not currently alone, Jellal continued as if he hadn't just seen a ghost from his past.

"Gomennasai, Bora-sama. You are needed at the residence immediately and I was sent to collect you." Jellal's sapphire hair hid his cobalt eyes as he lowered his head in a bow, mostly to hide his reaction to seeing Erza after all of these years. _That cannot be her. How did she end up here? There's no way_ _ **ERZA**_ _is a_ _ **GEISHA**_ _!_ Jellal's mind raced to justify the scene in front of him.

With a heavy release of breath, Bora shook his head and glanced back at the woman who had moments ago been saucily coaxing him to what he had hoped was an enjoyable evening.

Her head was lowered with the scarlet locks hiding her eyes. Bora assumed it was in embarrassment at being interrupted by a strange man while being intimate with another, however that could not be further from the truth.

Hiding the trembling of her hands by folding them in her lap, lowering her head to conceal her widened eyes and the tears that were threatening to pour from them and focusing every ounce of her being on continuing to breathe normally, Erza was far from embarrassed. _How is he here? Where did he go? Why?_ Rapid fire thoughts were assaulting her already frayed senses as she heard a masculine voice from beside her. Damn. I was so shaken that I forgot my mission. She attempted to compose herself so that if Bora were to question her, it would not be obvious that she clearly knew the man in the doorway.

"I guess it cannot be helped." He gathered himself and stood from the cushion, oblivious to the recognition that had passed between the two, and walked to join Jellal at the entryway. _Well he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed._ Erza thought belatedly as he paused upon reaching the man who had interrupted them. They shared a brief conversation that Erza could not quite make out from her position on the cushion. "We will continue this later, koibito." Tossing the comment carelessly over his shoulder, Bora left the room.

Hearing only a single set of heavy footsteps retreating toward the entrance of Prominence, glassy russet eyes raised to meet ones that she had assured herself that she would never see again. Jellal remained standing in the doorway, terrified to step into the room toward the woman he couldn't believe was sitting there, eyes wide as a doe's in shock.

"Je…..Jellal….how…"Erza managed only a few syllables at a time as her brain fought to comprehend what was happening. Her eyes took in the appearance of her childhood companion. His hair was unruly and hung haphazardly in front of his indigo eyes in an ocean blue curtain, through which she spotted a dark tattoo that ran from the tip of his hairline across his right eye and down to nearly his sharp jawline. Broad shoulders were covered by a deep cerulean haori trimmed with golden silk as her eyes soaked in the flat abdomen covered by the charcoal fabric of his kimono, across trim hips where an ocean blue obi was tied low encasing the sheath for his katana. Her gaze continued its journey across long lean legs down to his bare feet and then making its way back to its original point at his eyes, that seemed to be making the same journey across her own form.

As she watched, something deep in his eyes flashed in appreciation for the feminine beauty that Erza had become. Coming full circle in his inspection to return her gaze, Jellal entered the room and closed the shoji gently behind him.

"Erza..." He approached slowly, as if unsure if his presence was welcome.

"Jellal." Erza rose from her position on the cushion and after a moment of consideration, she launched herself at the man before her wrapping her slender arms around his middle. "I thought you'd been killed." Erza sobbed, finally releasing the tears that had been heating the back of her eyes since she spotted the man just a short time ago.

His eyes widening as he felt arms wrap around his waist and the hot stream of tears that were soaking the front of his kimono, Jellal gently wrapped strong arms around the shoulders that were trembling in front of him. Tilting his head slightly, he lay his cheek against the crown of her head and allowed her to sob to her heart's content.

"I'm right here Erza. I'll never leave you alone again. I promise" He murmured as he soothingly stroked the escaped strands of scarlet hair that he loved so much.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, don't kill me! I was going to have Natsu and Lucy end up back at Magnolia at the same time, but Levy and Erza hijacked the chapter and it went for a rollercoaster instead. I promise you that the two will meet in The Sword of Judgement Part 2! I definitely didn't mean for this chapter to end up in two parts, but if it hadn't, we would be looking at a 30-40 page chapter. So I split it in half. Which is why our favs haven't met yet. Patience padawans. I promise its coming, and it will be delicious ;) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am still setting some things up, and I need all of my characters in the right place or it won't turn out the way I'd like! So please be patient with me and all will unfold in due time. Thank you all again for your reviews and support, they are so encouraging and I appreciate them more than you know!**

 **Also, I hope I'll be able to get another chapter out on Sunday, as most of it is already written. If editing goes well, we will see Lucy/Natsu soon!**

 **Finally, I accidentally deleted my page breaks somehow so if you are reading the first version I put out, it's updated now lol!**


	6. The Sword of Judgement Part 2

**AN: First, I would like to apologize for the late chapter. Life got in the way quite a bit and it's taken me a while to get back into the swing of things. I appreciate all of your patience and for those of you who stuck with me, thank you! I loved the reviews from the last chapter! It's such a huge encouragement to write when I know that y'all are loving the story. Guests, please please PLEASE register and so that I can respond to your reviews! I was cracking up at some of them, but I can't respond to you since you don't have a log in =*(! Anyhow, I think y'all will be pleased with the wait for Part 2 of The Sword of Judgement. I'm pretty excited myself! Please remember that if you love it, review it and share with friends!**

 ***steps down from soapbox and hopes the shameless plug for more reviews was clear***

 **And now, my dears….Chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Sword of Judgement Part 2

Warmth seeped through every cell of her body as she curled a hand into the silk covering her ample chest. Lucy languidly stretched under the source of heat and curled further into it. A rush of warm air brushed against the column of her exposed neck. _What in the world is blowing hot air on me? I'll kill Plue if he's crawled under my covers again. Damned cat._

"Mmmm Mira….smell so delicious….." A deep, sleep rough voice echoed against her ivory skin and immediately Lucy was no longer lazily slipping between sleep and awake, as her eyes shot open fully.

The heat source was revealed to her as she scanned the length of the bedroll she was currently tucked under. Sepia eyes widened as she took in the golden locks that were pressed against her breasts, lips tucked firmly against her neck. Soft snoring indicated that the man in question had certainly not noticed her distress. **_Yet_**. Lucy's pupils blew wide as she noted the broad shoulders and muscular back that were in view due to the blanket shifting around his hips during sleep. A strong, tanned arm was wrapped firmly around her narrow waist and a lean, but muscular leg was hidden beneath the blanket, yet she could feel was laying heavily between her relaxed knees.

Lucy struggled to calm herself as she realized that not only was there a tree trunk of a thigh between her legs, there was something slightly higher on his body pressing hotly against her hip. Heat rose to spread from her chest into her cheeks as she recognized what exactly was pressed against her. Lucy had never been exposed to the male anatomy, however, she was not so sheltered that she didn't understand the basics.

 _Just because I've never seen one, doesn't mean I don't know what it is!_ Mortification flooded her as she heard a low chuckle come from the area to her right, near the rekindled campfire from the night before.

An armored head turned back toward the renewed flames as an evil smirk spread across the face of the giant man she had heard called "Bickslow". From her place thoroughly trapped beneath an extremely cuddly, apparently _horny_ stranger, Lucy began to wiggle in an attempt to free herself from the iron grip of the sleeping giant. This was apparently the **_EXACT_** opposite of what she should have done.

The large blonde took her squirming to be that of anticipation and proceeded to place warm lips against the column of her throat, as another tree trunk-esque thigh joined its partner, further separating Lucy's legs from one another. Panic began to rise and her heart seemed to be attempting to escape her chest as she felt the heat that was against her hip moments ago now resting at the apex of her spread thighs. She was so distracted by what was happening below her waist that she forgot there were heated lips against her neck, until she felt a moist tongue join the party followed by the sharp edge of abnormally elongated canines nipping at the skin.

 _Holy mother of Kami! How in the HELL does this keep happening to me?! And of course that giant behemoth by the campfire is just enjoying the show instead of helping me out over here. I'll kill him in his sleep after this._ Lucy thought venomously as the final straw was drawn.

A large calloused hand made its way from its place around her back to slip into her kimono and palm the satin skin of her left breast.

 _Alright. That's enough!_ Lucy was through being kind now, as she lowered her lips to the shell of the man's ear.

"Get the **_FUCK_** off of me you overgrown space heater!" The blonde screeched into his ear as loudly as possible with most of her air being cut off from the giant pressing her into the hard ground.

Movements stilled above her, as Bickslow's howling laughter filled the air from his position on Freed's left as the vermillion haired man prepared their meal. Laxus took a moment to collect himself from the glorious dream he was having of waking Mira with one of their favorite pastimes. He was pressed firmly against a soft body, fit snugly between slender thighs while his left hand was tucked into the fabric of a kimono filled with a very ample breast. Lifting his head from its position tucked into the woman's neck, his stormy grey eye locked onto widened furious chocolate ones.

Realizing his mistake, he hissed a breath through his teeth, Laxus carefully removed his large hand from the warm skin it had trapped and gently replaced the fabric to protect her modesty. Laxus stuttered an apology and Lucy could swear she saw a shade of pink dusting across his nose and cheekbones.

Slowly as to not attract any further attention from the group awaiting their meal, Laxus removed himself from between Lucy's legs and landed on his broad back with a huff throwing a muscular arm over his eyes.

 _Kami. Mira will strangle me if she finds out._ The large man thought with a heavy exhale.

Finally free from the blonde Kaminari, Lucy leapt from the bedroll desperate to maintain at least a fraction of her decency. The thought was short lived as Bickslow noted her flaming face and fell from his perch on the overturned stump, clutching his sides in laughter.

 _Oooooooooooh Kami! I'll show him to laugh at a mortified woman!_ Lucy fumed as she stomped to where a cast iron wok was placed upon the ground beside Freed. Perfect! She thought as she wrapped a slender hand around the handle and hefted the object, turning murderous eyes on the cackling man on the ground.

He was now sitting and his head was darting between Lucy and Laxus who hadn't moved from his position under the blankets. Taking advantage of his lack of awareness, Lucy stormed over and firmly whacked the blue haired man in the back of his overlarge head. The sound of iron ringing the steel of the armor on Bickslow's head, startling Evergreen from her sleeping roll a few feet away and brought Freed's head swinging from his breakfast preparations.

Bickslow grunted and fell face down into the soft grass. The only sound being the crackling of the campfire and the cicadas that were singing their evening song. Slowly turning murderous sepia eyes to scan the her remaining captors, Lucy practically growled.

"Anyone **_else_** feel the need to laugh at this morning's festivities?" All three sets of remaining eyes widened and three heads shook nervously.

"Good. Because as much fun as I'm having, if anyone mentions what I just woke up to, I promise that what happened to this giant tin can will look like child's play."

A shudder ran down the spine of the green haired man, who turned immediately and focused on the rice he was currently readying over the campfire. Evergreen attempted to look casual as she vacated her warm bedroll to begin packing her things for the journey back to Magnolia.

A low rumble could be heard from the bedroll Lucy had escaped from just moments before, as Laxus drew a rough hand over his scarred face and chuckled. "Draco….Natsu is going love this."

Throwing the makeshift iron weapon to the ground, Lucy turned towards the chuckling giant. "Not another word out of you, Sparky, or you're next!" With a huff, the blonde dropped to the grass, as she focused her attention on the rice porridge that Freed was preparing, adding a bit of red bean paste to flavor their meal.

A few moments later, breakfast was finished and everyone had gathered around the flames to enjoy their meal in the pre-dawn light. Laxus had informed them that they would need to move out before sunrise in order to return to Magnolia the same day. The group had made preparations of their belongings before sitting down to eat.

Bickslow had recently regained consciousness and was currently sitting to Freed's left, keeping the flames of the campfire between himself and the angry golden haired harpy.

 _I'll have to remember to stay off of her bad side, the woman could stand toe to toe with Natsu._ The bluenette thought warily with a slight chuckle as he continued to enjoy his warm meal.

"Let's wrap it up. We need to get moving. I am **_NOT_** sleeping on the ground again tonight." Laxus stood and rinsed his bowl out with a small amount of water from his canteen at his hip. He nodded at the rest of the group as he took the container to place it back in his saddle bag and carried it to begin tacking his stallion for the journey.

"Sorry Ivan, it looks like you'll be carrying two for a while." He stroked down the muscular neck of the sturdy bay. Ivan turned a large cocoa eye toward his master, lowering his head and shaking long onyx locks as if in understanding of his orders. Laxus decided that it would be best if Lucy were saddled with him for the return.

 _I can't put her so close to Bickslow, he may not make it back in one piece. Evergreen is irritable enough without placing another female within arms reach, and Freed has apparently gotten a stick planted firmly up his over protective ass._ Laxus shook his head at the reminder that his green haired 'nanny' was more agitated with him than normal, and that he would have to deal with whatever the issue was once they returned. I don't have time for his dramatic bullshit right now. I have more pressing matters. A singular dusky eye flicked to where the rest of his team were currently making their own preparations and loading saddle packs onto their waiting mounts.

His eye shifted from watching Evergreen throw what looked suspiciously like a mushroom at a cackling Bickslow as Freed ducked without flinching, to lock onto the blonde woman who was making her way to stand in front of him.

"So I'm guessing I'm riding with you Sparky?" Lucy kept her eyes anywhere except his stormy grey one. This morning had been awkward, and now that her fury at Bickslow had calmed, her anxiety was back in spades.

Taking pity on the obviously uncomfortable woman standing in front of him, Laxus placed a large hand on her shoulder. Causing chestnut eyes to shoot up to meet his own.

"As long as we both agree that this morning never happened, I won't stick you in the saddle with one of the three stooges over there. Don't think any more on it, Blondie. It was a misunderstanding, not your fault at all." With a gentle squeeze of his large hand, he released her shoulder and placed a sandaled foot into the stirrup to launch himself gracefully into Ivan's well worn saddle.

Once perched on the large animal, Laxus turned and extended a large hand to the golden haired beauty staring at him. Glancing at the large scarred hand that was extended toward her, Lucy hesitated a moment before placing her far smaller hand within his. A second later, she felt a tug and a warmth around her waist as a muscular arm wrapped around her, lifting her and settling her snuggly in between equally muscular thighs.

 _Well this is the second time we've been in an awkward position in less than a full day of knowing one another._ Lucy thought as warmth seeped into her from the hulking mass of solid muscle behind her. She vaguely heard a small rumble from her left, golden hair flying as her head snapped in the direction the noise came from. Spotting Bickslow astride his own onyx mare, Lucy wished fervently that she had held onto the dagger than Levy had given her.

"Bickslow. If you'd like to keep your head where it is, I would advise you discontinue aggravating the irritable woman." Freed sighed in annoyance as he guided his chestnut mount to Laxus' left side, positioning himself between the woman and her quarry.

"Alright, alright. I'll quit teasing the little one." The carefree man chuckled again and positioned himself to Freed's left as they turned to check on Evergreen's progress.

"I'm coming, you overgrown children." The chestnut haired woman guided her flea bitten grey mare to stand to the right of Laxus' bay. Turning his platinum head to meet the eyes of each of his teammates, he nodded to signal it was time to head out.

The sound of four sets of hoofbeats was interrupted only by the song of nightingales readying themselves for sleep, handing the songs of the day over to their daydwelling counterparts. Indigo was slowly giving way to splashes of violet and magenta as the sun was beginning to win the battle over the darkness of night.

Lucy decided she might as well become comfortable, seeing as how she couldn't exactly escape the clutches of the Lighting Dragon behind her. Settling in, Lucy relaxed and thought of the irony of sunrise, as she was beginning a new journey with people she was strangely becoming increasingly comfortable around. Before she knew it, long eyelashes were fluttering as she fought the sleep that was threatening to overcome her.

"Go ahead and sleep Blondie. It'll be a while before we get to the Salamander, you'll need all the rest you can get." He offered smoothly with a chuckle as he stated the last. She wasn't sure why she had a feeling of foreboding whenever the Fire Dragon was mentioned.

 _He's supposed to be a just and fair man, right?_ Lucy mused as she threw a curious look over her shoulder.

"You're not in any danger. As long as Natsu determines you're safe, you'll be nakama, just as we all are." Laxus' harsh features softened slightly as he gave a reassuring smile to the sleepy eyed woman in front of him.

With a nod of her head, Lucy decided to close her eyes. _Only for a few moments. I_ _ **AM**_ _exhausted and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon regardless._ The soft clap of hooves against grass, the gentle swaying gait of the animal beneath her and the warmth radiating from the man behind her lulling her to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Wide chocolate eyes met deep indigo through glassy tears that spilled unbidden in streams down the ridges of Erza's cheeks. "What happened Jellal? Why do you have an assassin's mark? Why would you be working with a lowlife like Bora?"

Questions fired rapidly as Erza searched the eyes of her childhood friend, desperate to seek answers that would ease the pain that was building in her heart.

"Erza, I promise that I will answer everything. But at the moment, we are in a dangerous situation here. Let me get you out of here and I'll answer anything you ask." Jellal's tone held underlying urgency, as he lifted his eyes to the shoji he had entered from.

Running a soothing hand in circles along the tense muscles of her back, Jellal attempted to soothe her. He could not completely hide the shifting of his feet and increased breathing, belying his attempts at comfort.

"How can I _trust_ you, Jellal? You abandoned me, and even now you are working with a man who is selling women to another country!" Erza's tone took on heat as she continued. Her shock at finding the man who had been her partner in survival as a child was working for a common criminal was fading, being replaced with fury that he had not attempted to better himself, as she had.

Blue eyes snapped to meet brown, widening in shock. Jellal placed his hands gently on the furious woman's shoulders as he lowered his head so that she wouldn't have to tilt her head back to look him in the eye.

"Erza. Please, understand that the circumstances are not what they seem. If you'll trust me, just one more time, to ensure your safety?" Erza's red rimmed eyes searched Jellal's for insincerity. Seeing only her reflection in the cerulean depths, Erza lowered her head and nodded.

"Alright. But I will have the answers." Her voice not coming out as strongly as she had hoped, cracking against her will.

"You won't regret it, Aka." Jellal whispered as he pulled her into his broad chest once more in a quick embrace. "Let's get moving." He placed warm lips to her forehead and reached for her scarred hand and laced warm fingers between her own.

With a nod of her elegantly coifed head, Erza allowed Jellal to lead them toward the shoji, sliding it silently to scan the hallway before leading them both out into the deserted hallway. It had become late, and most patrons were thoroughly into their sake and entertainment for the night, if the sounds emanating into the hallway were any indication.

Erza didn't bother to grab her shoes as they evacuated the room they had met Bora in. Slipping through the hallway on bare feet she was vigilant careful to keep her footfalls as light as possible. Jellal seemed to move soundlessly in front of her, further lending to his profession. Shaking the thought that her childhood friend spent the years of their separation taking lives, Erza focused on scanning her surroundings for signs of danger, as Jellal led them through the corridors toward what she assumed was the rear of the building.

Reaching a shoji that was painted with the same dragon as was on Kinana's door, Jellal paused and turned hooded indigo eyes toward the scarlet haired woman behind him. Raising his index finger to his lips, Jellal slowly slid the door open letting the gentle breeze of the late summer evening wash over them both. The crisp air of the evening brought instant relief to both, as it filtered the heavily perfumed air of the geisha house, clearing the haze of seduction that hung heavily around them.

Jellal stuck his head out of the door, glancing both ways before turning back to Erza in a silent affirmation that the area was clear. He had done this many times for Bora, leading women from their rooms to the awaiting wagon to be moved to a remote location and held like livestock. He hated that this was his assignment, but **HER** orders were absolute.

Making sure that his hold on the cautious woman behind him was secure, Jellal hurried to the waiting horse. Slipping the quick hitch loose, he began to remove the ties from the animal's harness. Working quickly, he had the wagon removed from the horse and gestured for Erza to come closer.

"Alright, we are going to have to ride without a saddle tonight. Bora usually takes more women, but I want to be able to escape quickly if necessary, so we are leaving the wagon." Jellal extended his hands towards Erza's waist his eyes seeking hers, silently requesting permission.

The redhead stepped closer to her bluenette companion with a nod of her head as he wrapped lean fingers around her slim waist, lifting her to settle on the horse's broad withers. _This isn't exactly a riding garment, I guess I'm sitting sideways or I risk exposing myself._ Erza mused as heat rushed to her cheeks at the thought of Jellal getting a glimpse of the expertly hidden creamy flesh beneath the silken curtain of disguise.

Jellal took the leather reins in his left hand, placing a hand on the rump of the animal, and leapt gracefully behind his companion. Erza turned with her jaw slack at the man's agility. Jellal kept the reins in his left hand, as he settled his right around Erza's waist to keep her steady.

"Is this acceptable? I don't want you to fall." Jellal muttered as he turned his face away from Erza's widened eyes.

"I ummm….I guess….for safety." Erza stammered as she felt warmth spread through her body from the wide palm that was firmly settled across her abdomen. Electricity shot through her entire body and settled low in her belly as she snapped her head to face ahead of them. Jellal pressed his heels into the animal's rounded sides to get her to move.

The bluenette was distracted enough by the heat between himself and the woman in front of him to miss the watchful onyx eyes of Elfman track their progress from the rear door. Teeth ground against one another as he watched the man with the assassin's mark lift his commander to place her on horseback and follow behind.

 _If I hadn't promised Titania I wouldn't interfere, I'd show that lowlife to touch her that way._ Fists clenched tightly at his sides, the muscle bound man followed orders and remained out of sight. He quietly turned toward the man beside him platinum head nodding, as Max slipped silently to where Ichigo was calmly grazing. Removing her from her hitch, Max soothed a hand over the mottled hide of the mare to let her know he was going to be her rider, instead of her normal companion. With a flick of her head, Ichigo huffed and straightened, preparing for her next mission. Max looked toward Elfman, who was readying the small group of men hidden in the shadows to trail the pair on the lone horse ahead of them.

The pace was slow as the scarce moonlight streaming from the sliver of moon overhead lit their path. Jellal was sure to keep the ride as smooth as possible for Erza as he was constantly vigilant for anyone who might spot them. He couldn't help but notice the subtle scent of camellia oil she had pressed behind her ears at the nape of her neck. He felt the urge to lean forward to run his nose from the base of the elegant porcelain column to the place behind her ears, to nuzzle the source of the scent. Jellal snapped his eyes back to the path as he found himself leaning in to indulge in the exact activity he was imagining.

 _What in the eight hells is wrong with me? I am not the type of man that Erza deserves. I will make sure she is safe, and then I will leave._ I can only bring her pain and suffering. Jellal closed tortured blue eyes against the longing he felt towards the woman currently held protectively against him.

Feeling her tremble slightly, Jellal leaned slightly closer to the delicate shell of her ear. "Is everything okay? Are you cold?"

"….No…..I'm…..I"m fine." Erza couldn't believe she kept stuttering around him. _What is wrong with me? I never stutter, yet seeing Jellal has me stammering like a child._ Feeling another shudder course through her, Jellal shifted to allow her to be sheltered completely from the evening breeze.

"Just relax Erza, I won't let anything happen to you." Jellal whispered again, as the scent of sandalwood drifted from his hair to reach Erza.

 _Kami he smells good. Wait, '_ _ **WHAT?!**_ Erza stiffened at her own thoughts. She was confused as his hand shifted slightly lower to the flare of her hip, to secure her more firmly to him, and heat coiled in her abdomen.

 _Okay, I need a distraction apparently._ Turning to glance at the strong jaw of the man behind her, suddenly having the urge to run her lips along it, to have the stubble run across the skin of her neck. Flushing crimson, Erza reached for the conversation they had begun earlier, praying to the Gods that it would keep her meandering hormonal thoughts under control.

"So, would you care to explain why you are in a geisha house, employed by a horrific man with an assassin's mark over your right eye?" Erza's spine straightened and the heat in her abdomen lessened as her curiosity switched topics.

"First, I owe you an apology." Jellal sighed heavily, dreading the conversation that had lingered between them since they had discovered one another.

"It's okay, Jellal. I'm listening." Erza's caramel eyes searched his, wide and surprisingly filled with kindness. Seeing the pain in her childhood friend's indigo depths, Erza's expression softened.

"I never wanted to leave you, Aka." His voice was trembling as he attempted to explain the events that lead to him being torn from the only person he had ever been close to.

His blue eyes glazed over as he was suddenly thrown into a into the past that had been none too kind. Erza noted the tortuous look that crossed through the depths of his eyes and pain that etched the lines of his face, as she brought a soothing hand to rest on his cheek. His gaze softened as he looked down at her and began his story.

 _Breath was heaving from his lungs painfully as he finally slipped into the damp cave that he and his scarlet haired companion shared. Whew, that was a close one. The thought crossed his mind as he attempted to regain his composure and scanned the darkened interior of the place he and Erza called home. He crept closer, the spoils of his nightly excursion gripped tightly in his tiny fist. He was proud of himself for the jewel that he had managed to swipe from an unsuspecting drunken patron of the Blue Pegasus tavern. The man had never known his pouch was swiped, as he stumbled through the curtain to indulge in more of his drug of choice._

 _Jellal's eyes danced with excitement as he glanced toward the second object he was able to retrieve. It wasn't anything edible, but he knew that Erza would love it, so he made it his mission to swipe it from the jewelry stall next to the tavern. The vendor was not doused in sake, as the man he picked jewel from, and quickly gave chase to retrieve the stolen object. Jellal had clutched the pendant to his heart and ran as fast as his small legs would carry him._ I have to lose him. I have to get this to Erza _!_

 _Jellal finally slipped into the shadows behind an onsen, hoping that the steam from the heated water would conceal him from the furious jeweler._ Yes! It worked! _He thought as he threw a victorious fist into the air in celebration. The jeweler was currently headed in the opposite direction, still angrily screaming for him to reveal himself._

Fat chance old man! _Jellal thought as a mischievous grin split his face. He then turned indigo eyes towards home, he couldn't wait to show Erza the prize he had brought for her. He hadn't taken the time to count the jewel that were in the cotton pouch that he had relieved the drunk man of, but it seemed significant enough that they would be able to fill their bellies for at least a week. With grin still in place on his small face he had retreated to their little home._

 _He noticed when he returned, that Erza was curled in on herself on the cool rock of the cave floor. He took a moment to catch his breath before he approached and laid an overheated hand on her ivory shoulder._ She's freezing! I need to find her something warm. I guess I'm going back out, since she is sleeping anyway. Erza hates it when I wake her _. The bluenette shuddered as he thought of the last time he woke the scarlet haired harpy he called friend. He'd barely escaped with a broken nose as his only injury._

 _He laid the small mud colored bag containing the jewel next to Erza for safety, and placed the pendant atop it._ At least she will see it if she wakes up before I get back. _Jellal mused with a nod of his unruly, unwashed locks, as he turned to the mouth of the small cave and back into the darkness of the cool evening._

 _The boy had barely taken three steps from the mouth of their temporary hideout before a hand slipped over his mouth, and something cold and sharp pressed against the skin under his jaw. Jellal was a child, but one of the streets. He knew instantly what was pressed against his neck, and that he had been well and thoroughly caught. Instantly his mind raced, attempting to find a way out of the situation he was in._

 _"Quiet small one, or I drag this blade across your neck and then I do the same to the girl sleeping in that cave as well." A feminine voice purred into the shell of his ear. Assured that the child wouldn't run, the woman removed her hand from his mouth. Clicking his tongue, Jellal attempted to lie to ensure Erza's safety._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about. There's no one else in the cave." He spat, frozen in his tracks as the blade pressed deeper, piercing the skin easily as crimson liquid beaded along a fine line._

 _"Now, now child. No need to lie. I know for a fact that there is a girl in there, and that you two have been working together for some time." The woman behind him chuckled, realizing she had the child where she wanted him. "I am going to remove my blade, but if you attempt to run or attack me, I will not hesitate to strike you dead. As well as the redhead."_

 _The hand holding the weapon against his throat dropped back to the woman's side. He spun quickly to scan his captor. Her hair bound with a white strip of fabric, shown onyx against the moonlight. Equally pitch eyes glared coldly in his direction, assessing him as if he were an insect below her feet._

 _"My name is Ultear, and I have been keeping an eye on you. I have need for your agility and ability to slip through the shadows." Ultear tilted her head toward the cave and grinned at him maniacally "Now, you can come with me quietly, or I will also take the girl."_

 _The promise of murder in her frigid eyes, Jellal could not help but believe that what she said was true._ She was willing to slice me, what would she do to Erza? _Dejectedly, Jellal hung his cerulean head and dragged a small dirty hand across his neck, revealing sticky crimson liquid between his fingers._

 _"If I go with you then you leave Erza alone, right?" Jellal's voice quivering as he tilted his chin to meet cold obsidian with glassy indigo, a fire burning in their depths._

 _"Yes, the girl will remain untouched." Ultear nodded, her eyes narrowing as she realized she had hooked her prey. Her newest addition would be a valuable asset, after training of course._

 _"Okay lady. Lead the way." Determination forcing his shoulders to straighten and his head to tilt upward in defiance. She might hate me for it, but at least Erza will be safe this way. I left the money with her, after all. Keeping the thought of Erza's safety in mind, the small boy followed the woman who had threatened his life, into the shadows._

Heat pricked the back of her eyes as Erza fought to control the emotions raging through her. _He never abandoned me._ She reached her trembling right hand into the hidden pocket of her disguise to pull out the woven silver chain holding a worn pendant. The shape had remained the same throughout the years, regardless of the abuse it had taken. She always wore it close to her heart. The strange shape somewhat resembled a leaping fairy, but the shape never mattered to her, Jellal had left it for her.

His jaw went slack as he realized what Erza held out for him to inspect. It was the childish pendant that he had snatched from the jewelry vendor that fateful night. _She still has it._ Indigo eyes widened and the arm wrapped around her waist tightened.

"You **_kept_** it?" His voice trembling as he struggled to keep the tears that were building in his eyes from falling.

"You entrusted it to me, I've never gone a day without it close to my heart." Erza's hand pressed against the solid chest beside her, slowly leaning her head to rest against his heart. She could hear the rhythm skip and then continue at a rapid pace. Relief flooded her as the feelings of abandonment and betrayal she had harbored for so long faded, to be replaced with feelings she was unfamiliar with.

"Erza. I am so sorry that I left you." The hand that was resting along her hip ventured upward to tangle in crimson locks and hold her firmly to the warmth of his chest, as his heart raced to escape its cage.

"We were children, Jellal. You only did what you thought was best to save me. How could I fault you for that?" Warmth poured from her cheeks as the tears she felt rising in her eyes finally escaped.

"Gomennasai, Aka." Erza felt the trembling of Jellal's long fingers in her hair as warmth spread across the crown of her head. Tilting her chin upward, she sucked in a shallow breath at the pain and apology in his glassy, tear stained eyes. Shaking her head slowly, she reached toward him and dragged a soft thumb to gather the tears from the corner of his sorrowful eyes.

"That's enough of that." A gentle smile drawing across her face, belying the tear stains on the ridges of her cheeks.

Lowering his head and narrowing his eyes, Jellal nodded in understanding. Erza brought her head back to its place over his heart, as the horse below them continued slowly toward its destination. Jellal returned to scanning the distance, he had been distracted momentarily, but he could not afford to be caught displaying affection for one of Bora's 'girls'. The warmth of his hand slipped once more to its place along her right hip, as he settled in to relay the rest of his story to the woman who had always been his entire world.

His voice became more distant as he began to recite what occurred after Ultear brought him into her 'care'. "Ultear was a harsh teacher. I was kept without food and water for what seemed like days, only receiving a meal if I was able to best one of her lackeys." He hissed through his teeth, remembering the days he had spent bloody, beaten nearly to death. She was training him to become silent death, an assassin trained from a young age to acquire multiple ways of revoking life.

"Once Ultear approved of my skills in bringing death, I was sent out to do her dirty work." Shame colored his tone as he continued. "I was branded with the mark, so that I would be identified among those of the shadows and left alone."

"I can't even remember the number of lives I've taken. Homes I have ruined. How many orphans I have created. I prayed that one of my targets would best me, so that the torture of my blood soaked life would be over." Jellal's grip became bruising on her hip as he battled his demons. "I don't deserve happiness, Erza. I don't deserve a normal life after what I've done."

Taking a shuddering breath, Jellal gathered himself to finish his tale before emotion overwhelmed him once more and he lost the courage to do so. "Ultear was approached by Bora, who had heard whispers of my name in the underground. He offered a great sum of money to Ultear for my services, and though it was out of my realm of expertise, she agreed because of the large compensation offered.'

I was relieved at the opportunity to end my days of silent slaughter, until I found out what was required of me by my new 'master'. This job is no more noble than that of an assassin." Exhaling through his clinched jaw, Jellal closed his eyes against the demons that threatened to overwhelm him.

Erza sat silently absorbing the horrors that her oldest friend had witnessed throughout the time they had been separated. She couldn't believe that he had endured so much in order to assure her safety. No one other than Natsu had cared so much.

Erza felt her heart constrict, and suddenly the warmth returned to spread through her. _Why do I keep feeling this way? Maybe I'm coming down with a something_. She thought disinterestedly as she turned her gaze to the man beside her.

"I assume that our destination is the place that the other girls are being kept?" Erza shoved the emotions welling up in her chest to the side for the time being. She was finding it difficult to focus on her task as they kept distracting her.

"Yes. And the last few weeks, there have been no 'shipments' to Bosco. Therefore all of the girls who have been taken within that time period are still there." Jellal nodded and his brow furrowed as he discussed the seedy details of the task he had been assigned.

"Meaning we can still save them." Fire flickered behind chocolate eyes, as Erza began to run through scenarios, attempting to determine how to assure the safety of the girls as well as Jellal's release.

"What do you mean we?" Jellal questioned, his eyes wide as he stared at the woman who appeared to be lost in thought.

"Myself and the my regiment of soldiers that are currently tailing us." Erza quirked an eyebrow at the shock that widened indigo eyes. "You mean to tell me the big bad assassin couldn't ascertain that a group of fifteen to twenty men have been following us since we left the building?" She couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped as she realized that Jellal had indeed been too distracted to notice. Pink dusted the bridge of the bluenette's nose as he attempted to grasp that Erza was not exactly as she seemed.

"So….you mean….ummm….you weren't…..working?" Stuttering through the question he had been dwelling on since seeing his friend precariously draped across the lowlife that was his current employer.

Sepia eyes widened as shock and amusement flickered in their depths. She could no longer hold her laughter. The sound melodious and sweet as it reached Jellal's ears and caused the heat to rush straight to the tips of his ears.

"Oh Jellal, of course not!" Her body was wracked by a fit of unladylike giggles, she attempted to compose herself, which resulted in an uncontainable snort. The sound sobered her giggles quickly, as it brought a gentle grin to the face of the man behind her.

"Some things don't change, do they?" A mischievous grin spread across his handsome face as Jellal leaned in to tease the redhead.

Clearing her throat and wiping a tear from her eye, Erza attempted to gain composure as a mixture of heat and amusement warred for attention within her. Jellal noticed the flush that brushed the high ridges of her cheekbones and returned to his position to give her some space.

"I am most definitely not a geisha or courtesan." She struggled to keep her thoughts on explaining, rather than the heat that continued to generate within her whenever Jellal came close.

"I am an advisor and retainer to the Dragneel Clan, under the Fire Dragon Prince, Natsu Dragneel. He sent me here to determine the threat to Hargeon and remove it." She rushed the statement out, in an attempt to stabilize her out of control emotions.

 _What is_ _ **WRONG**_ _with me? I feel like I'm burning up every time he comes near me. We need to get to this location as soon as possible, for my sanity._ Erza thought as she scanned the distance to determine if there were any signs that they were close to their destination.

"You are a retainer of the _Salamander_?!" Jellal thought that there was no way she could shock him any further today, but she had done it again.

"Well yes. A few months after you left, I attempted to steal from him. He bested me, but did not report me or kill me where I stood. Therefore I begged him to allow me to serve him in recompense for his mercy." Erza's tone reflected the pride and reverence she held for her best friend who had saved her life that day.

"Erza, you never cease to amaze me." Jellal lowered his head and shook it, thoroughly amused that this woman had gone from street orphan stealing to survive, to the trusted warrior of the man attempting to unite Fiore. Erza felt Jellal stiffen as he lifted his head and recognition flashed in his eyes at a point in the darkness.

"Shhhh, we're close. We will need to return to our roles." Eyes that had been warm and alight with amusement moments ago slid into a cold mask as Jellal prepared to meet with the guards assigned to keeping the 'product' from escaping.

"My men are close behind." Erza took the pendant that was clutched within her small hands, and reached for the larger hand settled at her waist. "Please give this to the large white haired man, it will prove that you have earned my trust. I will attempt to settle the girls inside and explain the situation."

The worn metal, warm from where Erza had been holding it, settled into his palm. His eyes caught hers, silently acknowledging that she was entrusting him with her most treasured item. With a nod of his head, he quickly looped the chain around his neck, tucking it within the dark fabric of his kimono.

Through the minimal moonlight, Erza turned her gaze from Jellal's to search for the location that housed the captive women. _Thank Kami, I am going to be able to save some of them._ Determination alight on her features, Erza steeled herself for the part that she needed to play once again, in order to save the lives of others.

Slate grey stone lined the side of the structure that they were approaching. A weathered, creaking water wheel spun lazily at the side of the building, dipping quietly through the stream that it received its power from. The building was hidden by the large trees that were casting long dancing shadows against the worn stone. A chill ran down Erza's spine that had nothing to do with the crisp late summer evening.

As they approached the building, Jellal's hand tightened along Erza's hip in reassurance. Leaning forward before he lost the opportunity, Jellal murmured with lips brushing the shell of the redhead's ear. "I will not abandon you again, Aka. I will find your men, and we will make sure you are safe." His words soothed over her frayed nerves like an embrace, as Erza relaxed momentarily against him.

"I know." Reassuring him that his message was loud and clear, Erza then straightened and resumed the role of courtesan that she was still uncertain was convincing.

Upon reaching what Erza had determined was an abandoned mill, two men exited from the creaking wooden door to approach Jellal's mount. He met both sets of cold eyes, as they turned to appraise Bora's latest 'prize'. He thought he would crack a tooth as he noticed the onyx eyes of one of the men dip to glare at the expanse of Erza's lusciously exposed skin above her breasts. His hand tightened yet again, and the redhead in front of him winced at the motion.

 _Damn it, hopefully they didn't notice._ Jellal attempted to control his anger at the lascivious glint in both men's eyes.

"That's one hell of a catch the boss' brought us this time, huh?" The shorter of the two hissed, his lanky figure approaching the tired horse that had carried Jellal and Erza. The man had a mop of unruly raven locks that fell into his equally dark eyes.

 _Is this man wearing_ _ **rouge**_ _?_ Erza thought as she noted the dark color of the man's thin lips.

"Kurohebi, I would advise you keeping your hands off of Bora's merchandise if you'd like to keep the appendage." Jellal hissed through clenched teeth as his eyes darted from where a slender hand was approaching the exposed ivory skin of Erza's exposed leg.

A low rumbling chuckle came from the slender pervert's right, as a larger man with long curling hair laughed at his companion being reprimanded.

"Shut it Thibault, or I'll slit your throat while you sleep." The slender man, Kurohebi hissed sending a thin hand to slap the back of the man's head.

"That would be enough out of both of you, unless you'd like me to inform Bora of your insubordinate behavior." Jellal grunted as he slipped from his place behind Erza, landing deftly on the soft grass below. The animal shifted slightly, Jellal made sure to place a steadying hand along Erza's muscular left thigh to keep her atop the horse until he could lift her down.

The threat had an immediate effect on the two guards, as they both snapped their mouths shut and averted their eyes toward the ground. "Aye sir." They both muttered, thoroughly chastised by what they knew was Bora's favorite weapon.

Jellal lifted his hands to wrap them firmly around Erza's slender waist as he lifted her deftly from her spot on the animal's back. Lowering her slowly, he could feel her soft curves slide across the ridges of his abdomen, and heat settled in the pit of his stomach. Pupils blown wide as his eyes locked with hers, he noticed the fire that burned in her eyes as well, signaling that he was not the only one who was affected.

Quickly averting his eyes and removing his hands from succulent curves of the woman in front of him as if he were burned, Jellal handed the reins to Kurohebi and instructed both men to take care of the animal.

"I'll take her in, you two are to return to your post once the animal is thoroughly cared for." Jellal avoided meeting Erza's gaze as the guards turned to guide the animal to the stable at the rear of the mill. Risking a glance at the woman he was to pretend he didn't know, he noticed that her lush lips were stuck in a small 'oh', the heat still burning in her eyes and an adorable shade of crimson dusted her perfect cheeks.

 _Godsdamn it I am in trouble._ He thought as he drew a hand through his unruly locks.

* * *

The large group moved across the wide meadow of swaying grass, as the breeze gently caressed the faces of the men and women on their journey home. The clear cerulean sky was vast and free of clouds as the sun above warmed the soil below. Had it not been for the constant breeze cooling their skin, the heat of late summer would have been torturous. Salmon locks were tossed across the sun kissed skin of Natsu's face as he kept his forces pointed toward Magnolia. _Toward home_. They were far slower than he would like, with the addition of the converted Phantom forces, and Natsu was growing impatient to be within his sanctuary once again.

The journey had been made mostly in silence, with the occasional quip from a carefree Sting, only to be chastised by a stoic Rogue. Outside of this, Gajeel had remained silent, only speaking to the former Phantoms and soothing Wendy, who was equally reposed. Before leaving the gorge that Natsu had battled Jose's forces in, Gajeel had approached him solemnly.

" _We will be havin' a very in-depth conversation, Salamander. Don't think for one minute I've forgotten the explanation ya owe me." He growled lowly, not wanting to alert the young bluenette healer not far from his side._

 _"I haven't forgotten metalface. Don't worry we'll talk once we reach Magnolia, even if I have to beat sense into that steel covered brain of yours." Natsu smirked, warning flashing in his eyes that he was not to be taken lightly._

 _With a nod of his unruly raven locks, Gajeel acknowledged that Natsu would hold up his end. "It's not somethin' I want the little one around for." He tilted his head over his shoulder at Wendy, who was currently staring up at the lightening sky above._

 _Natsu's emerald eyes flicked to the despondent teen and felt his heart constrict at the pain laced into her soft features. His eyes returned to meet the rust colored eyes of his childhood rival, as he nodded his understanding._

 _"Also, I'm keepin' Panther. Your pyro ass owes me for killin' my men." Gajeel smirked as he turned on his heel and stalked to where Wendy was waiting for him quietly, not giving Natsu a moment to retort, he led the blue haired teen to where Panther was lazily grazing._

Stupid walking scrapyard really is going to attempt to keep my horse. _Natsu thought with a chuckle and a shake of his head._ We will see about that. _A mischievous smirk appearing on his face, he accepted the challenge that was left unsaid._

Natsu was shaken from his musings by a shout and rapid hoofbeats as a rust colored stallion pulled up beside him, his platinum haired Captain astride.

"Didja hear me, flame brain?" Sting chuckled as he realized his commander had been lost in his thoughts.

"What's up Sting?" Natsu was too exhausted to respond to the insult that was thrown from his nakama. He was used to the teasing from his family, and didn't mind it as long as it wasn't in front of his armies.

"We're gettin' close to Magnolia. Do you have any last words before you face Titania and the She-Devil?" Sting chuckled, the sound light and airy, belying the heavy atmosphere that had surrounded the legion since the battle had ended.

Natsu visibly paled under the sun kissed color of his skin, revealing the slight scatter of freckles that graced the bridge of his nose and ridges of his cheeks. He swallowed thickly and hung his head, his widened eyes hidden by the curtain of too long pink locks.

"Godsdamn it, Sting. You couldn't have let me have a few more hours of peace before I have to think about impending death?" Running a scarred hand down his exhausted face, Natsu groaned loudly. "Draco, I wasn't even thinking about it."

The blonde chuckled to Natsu's right, as a velvety voice sounded from his left, startling him from his grieving for his life. "You'll be fine, once they recognize that you're mostly unharmed."

"Damn it Rogue, could you at least announce yourself before just popping up beside someone and causing them to lose years off of their already threatened life?" Natsu snapped his head to his left to acknowledge the more stoic of his Twin Dragons. The silent Shadow Dragon was trusted to watch his back, but Natsu noticed he liked to do so from the shadows, opposite of his Light Dragon brother who failed to go anywhere without making a scene.

"Sumimasen, Natsu-sama." Rogue lowered his head, to send raven locks to curtain his face. Raising it again, he became silent as he remained in place on Natsu's left as they glanced to where Magnolia was visible on the horizon.

"Well, at least I get to enjoy the sun a little longer before they bury me." Natsu sighed as he tilted his head toward the warmth. "Just make sure to take good care of Happy for me when I'm gone." He chuckled to himself as he thought of the wrath that would be brought down on his head once Mira and Erza realized he was back.

A warm smile spread across his face as he dug his heels into the sides of his temporary mount to quicken the pace a little. He was impatient to get home, regardless of the Titania and the She-Devil awaiting him.

Lucy's eyes widened, awestruck as Laxus guided their mount through the large gates of Magnolia. _Holy Hells, this place is massive!_ Lucy's head was on a swivel as she was constantly darting from one side of the dirt path to the other while their horse followed the well known path that lead to the castle.

The town of Magnolia was abuzz with activity, the likes of which Lucy had never seen. There were vendors lining the streets, all attending the customers that were eagerly spending their jewel. It was a testament to the prosperity of the town that it was thriving with businesses and the amount of townspeople who were able to purchase their goods. Kimono, fabrics, fresh fish, rice, pottery and other various goods were spotted on their brief venture through the castle town on their way to the stables that were situated within the castle's large grounds.

 _I will_ _ **DEFINITELY**_ _be making a trip back here! How wonderful this town is. Natsu must be a kind man to have so many people thriving here._ Lucy thought as she hoped the same kindness would be extended to her, as she was a foreigner, and a suspected spy at that. Lucy noticed the large bay began to slow down as they approached a great wooden structure that was contained by a fence surrounding it. _That must be the stables._ Lucy thought absentmindedly as they approached and heard the whinnying call of the mount under them to one of the other animals stabled within the structure.

Laxus guided the animal toward the building and handed Ivan's reins to the stablehand that was quietly awaiting them. He was not like Natsu who insisted on grooming his own animal, Laxus had one thing on his mind, and it involved a platinum haired vixen and his large silken futon, not grooming the large trail filthy horse.

 _But first I have to take care of Blondie here._ He sighed as he lifted his muscular leg over the rump of Ivan, to land on the dirt floor of the stable, the other slipping from its place on the stirrup to join its mate. Once firmly on the ground, Laxus turned to reach for the petite blonde who had been sleeping against his chest for the better part of their return trip. It was early evening, and Laxus had pushed them hard to get here before night fell.

"Come on Blondie, I'm not going to bite." He smirked as they both flushed, memories of that morning flashing through their heads. Shaking his head as he saw the shock flash through her widened brown eyes, he reached up and wrapped large hands around her waist to lift her from her place in the saddle.

"Easy now, you've been in a saddle all day, your legs probably won't be steady just yet." Laxus kept a steadying arm around her waist as he removed the other hand.

"I'll be fine." Lucy muttered as she attempted to straighten stiff knees and regain her bearings. Her entire backside was on fire from the hours riding sidesaddle with a giant behind her, and she was sure she would need a soak in a warm onsen to relieve the ache tomorrow. With a chuckle at the blonde's stubborn statement, Laxus removed his arm tentatively.

"Whatever you say little one." The moment the large arm left her waist, her legs threatened to give way as the ache came back in full force. Laxus' arm reached out and caught her before she could collapse as the stable hand moved the large horse to begin removing his tack and grooming him.

"You sure about that, Blondie." Laxus chuckled as the little blonde grabbed onto the arm that was holding her upright. She shot a murderous glare from narrowed eyes, Laxus laughter died quickly in his chest.

"Wanna try that again Sparky?" She practically growled as pain shot through her legs, protesting being used.

"I think I'd like to keep all of my appendages, thanks. But there are no cast iron utensils for you to use here." The corner of his lips quirked up in a grin at the reminder of the fiery woman clocking Bickslow this morning.

As if summoned, the rest of their traveling companions appeared in the entryway to the stables bringing their own mounts to care for them. Bickslow's eyes immediately flashed with amusement as he noticed the large blonde's arm wrapped around the waist of their gorgeous potential spy.

"You're within Mira's grasp now, Laxus. If she sees you holdin' that pretty little thing, you'll wake up missing a very important appendage." The large man took advantage of Lucy's obvious predicament to further fuel her ire. Breath hissed through his teeth as Laxus struggled to control his temper with his teammate.

"Bickslow, mind your own godsdamned business." He spat irritably over his shoulder. Sliding out of his saddle and lifting hands in surrender, the man in question attempted to step back over the line he knew he had crossed.

"Alright boss, I'll leave it alone." He grabbed the leather of his mount's reins and led her to the cross ties where he would wash the dirt from her sleek onyx hide. Laxus felt a slight hand on his arm, and turned his eye to meet Lucy's, blonde eyebrow raised in question. She gave him a weak smile and nodded her still disheveled golden head.

"I think I am okay to manage on my own now." Lucy stated shakily, as she took a wary step out of his reach to test the strength of her sore limbs. She found that, though painful, she was able to take a few steps without collapsing like a newborn foal. With a triumphant grin, Lucy lifted her head to Laxus who had a gentle smile on his own handsome features.

"Hey Lax, why don't you take her up to Mira or Lisanna? I'm sure they have clothes that will fit our little guest." Bickslow called as he ran a brush along the back of his horse in smooth strokes, not bothering to take his eyes off his task.

"Hmmm that's a good idea." A slate grey eye surveyed the woman who he felt curiously protective of. "She seems to be about the same size as Mira, maybe a little taller." His head snapping to his left as he heard a slight chuckle from the taller man.

"Give me a minute, I need to see Lis anyway. I'll walk with you." Bickslow, a smirk still spread across his chiseled features, guided the now clean animal to her stall that had already been bedded with straw and contained fresh water and grain. Deftly he removed the bridle and handed it to the waiting stablehand, running a hand across the animal's velvet nose, he closed the stall door to leave her to relax.

"You two ready?" Long strides brought Bickslow alongside the blonde pair as he raised an eye brow in question.

A grunt was the only response from the large blonde. "Where did Freed and Ever get off to?"

"Who knows, I think Ever went to go check if Elfman has returned from Hargeon. Freed is off sulking somewhere, I'm sure." Bickslow shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care where the rest of his team had gotten to, he had a single thought at the moment and that included a beautifully platinum haired pixie in the castle.

"Whatever suits them. I thought they'd at least settle their horses first." Laxus shrugged the thought off and turned to Lucy. "You ready Blondie?"

With a nod of her head, she slipped into step with the two larger men, one on either side of her. The lawn was vast as they stepped out into the early evening. The emerald green of the summer grass waved in the breeze as birds flew overhead, readying themselves for impending evening. Lucy's eyes were drawn to the immense stone wall ahead of her, the weathered stone wrapping around an even more impressive building. Sitting atop a rolling hill, the gleaming white walls standing seven stories high with crimson sloping roofs curling out from the sides to separate the stories.

As her eyes searched the castle they rose to the top, where the color of the accents switched from crimson to golden as she took in the tenshu. It seemed to be set apart from the entire structure. More intricate and detailed, the tower was surrounded by an open balcony and large open shoji. _I wonder what it's like up there? Maybe I can get one of them to take me to check it out. It's supposed to be a watchtower right?_ The blonde realized that she had halted in the middle of the grounds to stare slack jawed at the castle.

Amusement lit behind the steel grey of Laxus' eye as he watched Lucy gape at Natsu's masterpiece. It had taken years for Fairy Tail to be built, but it was a work of art. _Still not sure why that flame freak had to go and give it such a bizarre name, but not my castle._ Laxus mentally shrugged at the eccentrics of their leader.

"You going to just stare at it or would you like to come take a look inside?" Bickslow chuckled as he too had noticed Lucy's current state of awe.

"There's nothing like this in Hargeon." Lucy said breathily, still attempting to overcome the feeling of overwhelming curiosity about the tower that rose high above the land.

"Well, you aren't going to get the best view from out here, Blondie." Laxus chuckled and turned to continue towards the massive castle.

"Can you take me to the tenshu? Am I allowed up there?" Lucy realized that the two were going on without her, she jogged to catch up to them, her eyes darting between the two excitement dancing in her sepia eyes. Both men exchanged a knowing glance with mischief alight in both men's eyes. A sly grin spread across the armor clad man's broad features.

"Of course little one, but lets get you bathed, fed and changed first." Bickslow finished with a chuckle.

Lucy had forgotten that she was still wearing a tattered furisode that was exposing far more ivory flesh than was decent, her hair haphazardly falling around her face in dirty waves after escaping the hairpin that she had lost when Laxus approached her. The bruising around her eye was darker now, as were the ones around her wrists and collarbone. She looked as if she had been beaten and left for dead.

Sheepishly she looked at the men from under hooded eyes. "I'm usually not in such a horrible state. I apologize for putting you out." Laxus chuckled lightly and titled his head in the direction of the embarrassed woman.

"No worries, Blondie. I'm sure you clean up well." I'm sure Natsu will think so too. He thought absentmindedly as he wondered how his pink haired lord would react to find a trussed up golden haired beauty in his tenshu after returning from battle. I know exactly how I would react. Laxus closed his eyes and pictured Mira splayed in all of her glory below him eyes closed and cheeks flushed. _If I keep thinking about that, someone is bound to notice._ Laxus shook the thought from his mind as thoughts of the She-Devil were beginning to have an effect on his body.

Upon reaching the large open shoji of the castle's entrance, Laxus followed Bickslow and Lucy into the great hall and into the polished hallways. Before Lucy had time to be shocked by her surroundings again, Laxus pressed a hand against her lower back to keep her moving toward the kitchens where he knew Mira would be this time of day preparing for evening meal.

"There will be plenty of time for exploring later." Laxus' demeanor had changed upon entering the castle, and he now seemed exceedingly impatient.

 _I bet he's looking for the 'Mira' that he mistook me for this morning._ Lucy mused as a flush dusted her cheeks at the reminder of the awkward way she had been awoken. They turned down the spacious hallways with wood polished to a gleaming perfection, the gardens to her left were gloriously full of a variety of summer flowers and a softly clacking bamboo fountain.

As they approached an open shoji that seemed larger than the rest, Lucy's stomach let out a loud rumble as her nose caught the scent of soy, dashi and ginger emanated from what she had to assume was the kitchen.

The trio stepped through the entrance and immediately Lucy spotted what she had to assume was an earthly angel. The silver haired woman seemed to glide across the polished wooden floors of the kitchen, movements fluid as she checked the preparations of the ingredients simmering around her.

"Tadaima, tenshi." Laxus' normally gruff voice had softened to a low rumble as he practically purred at the ethereal being preparing supper.

As if in slow motion, the woman turned and fathomless cerulean eyes widened and pure love glowed in their depths. "Okaeri, my sweet dragon." She laid the rice spoon on a low table and ran to throw her arms around the rough looking man.

Finally wrapping the woman close to his chest, Laxus inhaled the scent that was purely his Mirajane. **_Vanilla_**. He thought as he buried his nose into the nape of her neck and took comfort in the familiar feel and scent of his love.

"I've missed you, koibito." He whispered into the shell of her ear, causing a shudder of anticipation to sneak down her spine as his warm breath bushed her skin.

Lucy watched with widened eyes as the hardened man that had basically abducted her in the middle of the night and assaulted her the next morning, tenderly greeted what she had to assume was his lover. A flush rushed to the tips of her ears as she averted her gaze to where the other part of their former trio was standing, in order to distract her from the intimate moment between the dragon and his angel.

"Don't worry little one, they're only like that now because Natsu figured out that they were together behind his back and he gave them permission to be open about it." Bickslow giggled as he also turned his gaze away to afford the couple a few moments of privacy.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned, thankful for the distraction.

"Mira is a cook, Laxus is a daimyo. They thought Natsu would be furious if he found out that Laxus wanted a wife that was out of his class." A sweet smile graced the man's face as he finally pulled up the armor that was constantly covering his face to reveal green eyes that shone with pride. " But that's not how Natsu is. He found out and told Laxus to get on with it, and to quit sneaking around his home like a thief." Bickslow finished with a chuckle.

Lucy's eyes widened as she listened to Bickslow recite Laxus and Mira's 'hidden' romance. _Natsu must really be like all of the stories portray him. To allow a lord to marry a castle cook? That would be unheard of in Crocus._ Lucy thought of her father's own attempts to marry her to eligible men, including the last one. _I would like to never think about that disgusting pervert ever again._ The blonde shuddered at the thought of sweaty hands on her body.

"So are you going to continue to be rude, or are you going to introduce me to your new friend here Bix?" A melodic voice flowed from Lucy's right. Bickslow let out a low chuckle,

"Mira-nee, you've got the wrong idea. She's not **_MY_** new friend. We found her roaming the woods outside of Crocus. Laxus caught her, and here we are." Bickslow raised his head nonchalantly and shrugged. "She claims to be the daughter of a wealthy merchant back home, so we brought her back to determine the truth."

"I'm sure she's exactly who she says she is! Don't be so disrespectful, the both of you!" Mira came close and took Lucy's filthy hands in her own spotless ones.

"She looks like she has been through hell, you two baka couldn't have taken better care of her?!" The 'angel' that Lucy watched glide across the floors of the kitchen, suddenly shifted into something slightly more terrifying as she eyed the Lightning Dragon and his teammate with heat in her sapphire eyes.

"Not a whole lot we could do for her on horseback, Mira." Laxus huffed impatiently. _This is_ _ **NOT**_ _how I envisioned my first moments back._ He thought as he watched irritation light behind his lover's eyes. _Well there go any plans I had for this evening. I'll be lucky if she lets me touch her for a week_.

"Laxus Dreyar! You have probably terrified her!" Mira wrapped her slender arms around Lucy's shoulders and brought her in close as she glared daggers at the tall blonde, who was quickly becoming thoroughly pissed.

"You get out of here so that I can properly take care of this poor woman. I'll deal with you later!" She finished with a huff and turned her fiery eyes toward the green eyed man who had two hands up in surrender.

"Not me Mira, I was just wondering if you knew where Lis was." He swallowed thickly around the words and prayed that he wouldn't draw the ire that Mira had thrown at Laxus.

"I'm going to go get some damned sleep then." Laxus spat as he turned and stalked heavily toward the door.

"You probably need it considering the way you woke up this morning." Bickslow couldn't stop the comment from escaping his lips as Laxus halted immediately and turned a thunderous look in his direction. He quickly cuffed the chuckling man on the back of the head and stormed out of the kitchens towards his chambers. I might as well sleep, since I'm not going to be doing anything else this evening. He thought angrily as he made his way down the polished hallway.

"I am not even going to question what you're referring to, you overgrown trash can." Mira huffed as she shook her beautiful platinum locks in resignation. "As for where Lisanna is, I would assume she is headed to the bedchambers to prepare them for the evening since supper will be ready somewhat soon."

Bickslow rubbed the back of his head where the large hand of his leader had landed and gave Mira a sheepish grin.

"But you stay away from her Bix! I am going to need her help with our new guest here!" The blue eyed woman scolded the larger man, just as she had with Laxus. Lucy stood within the woman's firm embrace and watched as she brought both of them to heel with little more than a sharp tongue and a fierce look. _This woman means business. I better stay on her good side_. Lucy shuddered to think about that intimidating gaze being focused in her direction.

"Kami, they don't call you the She-Devil for nothing huh?" Bickslow let out a sheepish chuckle as he walked forward toward the petite silver haired woman.

"Alright, for you, I'll stay away for tonight. Take good care of the little one, tenshi." With a wink in Lucy's direction, Bickslow bent and placed a very brotherly kiss at the crown of her head.

"Thanks for taking care of my grumpy dragon while you were gone, Bix." A gentle smile spread across Mira's heart shaped face as her eyes softened toward the bluenette.

"Never a problem Mira." With a lift of his hand in parting, he turned and walked out of the kitchens toward his own chambers, rather than the ones he would rather be in. _Damn, I guess Laxus and I are both out of luck tonight._ He chuckled as he thought of Laxus being scolded by the petite hellcat that he was in love with.

"Alright Lucy, do you mind to give me a moment while I get things assigned around here? Then we can find Lisanna and get you some new clothes and a warm bath." Turning sapphire eyes her direction as she held Lucy at arms length, Mira took in her appearance.

"You look to be more my size than Lis', but you're a bit taller. Erza might have left something that would be appropriate." With one hand on Lucy's left shoulder, Mira placed her index finger on her chin with her thumb resting under in contemplation.

"Ummm…thank you." Lucy stammered as she raised her eyes to meet those of the kind woman in front of her. "I'm sorry to put you out."

Brought from her musings of who would best fit this mystery woman, Mira's eyes widened a fraction and then softened with kindness and compassion. "Don't you dare thank me for doing what any decent person would in my situation."

"I guess I've been not been around many decent people." Lucy gave a gentle smile back at Mira, hopefully reflecting the appreciation she felt at being welcomed so openly.

"Well, that is about to change, Fairy Tail is full of decent people." Mira's smile widened and pride replaced the kindness in her eyes. "It might be a little crazy at times, but we are all nakama here, and would do anything for one another."

Lucy's heart clenched at the look of love that shone in the cerulean depths of her new found friend's eyes. So this is what it means to belong somewhere? Instantly Lucy's expression fell, sadness replacing the hope that had been warming in her cocoa eyes. _But it's never been home without Levy…oh Lev…I hope you're okay._

"Oh no! I didn't mean to upset you!" Mira scrambled as she watched despair fill the doe-like caramel eyes of the woman that Laxus had picked up like a stray. "I was only hoping to soothe any anxiety you had about being here. You'll be treated like family within this castle."

"It's not that…it's just….." Lucy took a shuddering breath as she attempted to gather her thoughts without sobbing. Wanting to tell this woman of her closest friend's situation, but wary of her reaction.

"I tell you what." Mira reached again to grab Lucy's filthy hands and held them together in between them. "Why don't we get you something to eat, a warm bath and some clean clothes and you can tell my sister and I whatever you need."

Lucy glanced between their clasped hands and the wide compassionate eyes of the Fairy Tail cook. Hard as she might, Lucy could find no malice or mistrust in Mira's eyes, only sincerity and compassion.

"Okay, that would be great. Thank you." Lucy sniffled as she regained her composure. _Surely I won't be so emotional after I've eaten and had a bath._ She thought as Mira let loose of her hands and a sweet smile spread once again across her gorgeous features.

"Wonderful! Let me just handle things here, it'll only take a few moments." Mira stated as she bounced off to speak to the others in the kitchen about arrangements for supper.

Lucy's eyes followed the woman around the large room, as she checked large containers, sipping delicately at a few before speaking to another woman with long lavender hair. The silver haired woman stopped to fill a bowl with rice and another with what appeared to be miso soup. She then stopped to scoop up a stick of multicolored dango and placed all three items on a wooden serving tray. With a quick turn, she left once again only to return with a steaming cup of what appeared to be tea.

 _Oh thank Kami…..I would kill someone for a cup of warm tea right now._ Lucy thought, mouth watering as she took in the feast laid out on the tray.

Mira noticed the look of longing on the poor girl's face, "Don't worry, Lucy-nee. It's for you!" She grabbed the tray and began walking towards the door

"Just follow me, we will pick Lisanna-nee up along the way." Mira turned and walked toward the open kitchen shoji and looked back over her shoulder to make sure that Lucy was indeed following. Taking a few quick steps to fall in beside the woman, Lucy gave her a sheepish grin at being caught daydreaming over tea. Lucy fell into step beside Mira as she expertly navigated the immense castle hallways. _How much space does one man truly need?!_ Lucy thought as her eyes scanned her surroundings. Taking in every detail of the painted shoji doors, the intricate patterns carved into the woodwork, the spiraling staircases that lead to the upper chambers, which Mira explained housed the lords and Natsu himself.

"Do all of his retainers live here?" Lucy found herself extremely curious about the inner workings of the Dragneel Clan and their traditions.

"Not consistently. They go back to their territories to check on them occasionally." Mira voiced as she kept her eye out for her sister.

"All of his retainers have land and castles of their own?" Lucy questioned.

"Yep! They're all in charge of lands of their own, but mostly they're run by their advisors while they're here at in Magnolia at Fairy Tail." Mira chirruped. Lucy hummed in acknowledgement as they ascended the second stairway headed for the third story of the castle. "This level is strictly reserved for guests of the castle. So we will make sure you have a room here." As she was finishing her statement a shoji opened to Lucy's right and a slightly shorter version of Mirajane, with hair cropped close appeared from the room carrying a basket of what appeared to be linen.

"Lisanna!" Mira exclaimed as her eyes met the younger woman's matching ones.

"Mira!" Lisanna's beautiful face broke into a wide grin as her eyes lit with shock and then happiness. "To what do I owe the unusual visit?" She noticed the presence of another person to Mira's right and turned sapphire eyes to scan Lucy's disheveled appearance.

"As you can see, we have a guest who has had a difficult few days." Mira turned her eyes to Lucy, her gaze softening as she prayed that one day the young woman would feel comfortable enough to tell the story hidden within the depths of her sorrowful chocolate eyes.

"Of course!" Lisanna laid the woven basket on the floor and wrapped the stunned blonde in a tight hug before releasing her just as quickly.

"I just finished setting this room up, actually. We usually keep all of the guest rooms prepared, Fairy Tail is always open!" Lisanna's infectious smile had Lucy cracking one of her own as she began to feel more relaxed among the friendly sisters. Chocolate eyes turned glassy as Lucy felt her heart swell at the acceptance she was being afforded by people who were strangers this morning.

"Thank you both, so much." Lucy said with a watery smile.

"Don't you dare mention it!" Lisanna turned a megawatt smile toward the blonde and then to her sister, "Mira, go ahead and take that in for Lucy. I'll head down to the kitchen and get warm water ready for her bath." Lisanna said with another sweet smile in Lucy's direction as she hurried from the room.

"Let's get you settled then!" Mira beamed at Lucy and turned to enter the spacious guest room. Lucy followed obediently as she stepped through the open shoji and into a comfortably large room that was surprisingly exquisitely furnished. The tatami was soft beneath her feet as she crossed to the low glossy wooden table and kneeled onto one of the crimson cushions that was threaded through with golden silk. Mira followed behind, setting the wooden tray upon the tatami, she began placing the food items and tea on the low table so that Lucy could begin eating.

Lucy had to fight the urge to grab the onyx chopsticks she was provided and shovel the food immediately into her mouth. _Really attractive Luc._ _They'll think you were raised in a barn._ Mentally scolding herself for her thoughts. Lucy waited until Mira sat down on the cushion opposite of her, to pick up the smooth onyx lacquered wood. Placing her hands together with the utensils between them, Lucy thanked the Gods for her meal.

"Itadakimasu." With that single word, her stomach gave another low rumble, and Lucy could no longer hold back. She quickly reached for the matching ebony bowl that held her rice and began eating voraciously. Lady-like be damned. _I'm starving!_ The though crossed her mind as she heard Mira's melodic laugh tinkling in the otherwise quiet room.

"Please don't mind me." Mira stated when Lucy sheepishly lowered the bowl and attempted to eat with more propriety. "You must be half starved. Please enjoy, you don't have to hold any airs here." The serene smile on the platinum haired woman's face soothed Lucy's concerns and she immediately returned to filling her empty stomach.

"Laxus said he found you in the woods?" Mira questioned with a hint of caution in her tone. _I don't want to scare her off, but I need to find out what happened to her. Natsu will ask if I don't._ Mira imagined that he wouldn't be as cautious as she, therefore she would attempt to get the information if possible to avoid any further trauma to he poor woman.

Lucy paused in her eating for a moment, lying her bowl on the table, chopsticks atop it. Her eyes widened as they met Mira's. The usual kindness and compassion was there, but Lucy also noticed a fire of determination in their depths that wasn't there before. _Looks like I won't get away without telling them at least something. I do kind of owe them for not killing me or throwing me into a dungeon, I guess._ With a heavy sigh, Lucy swallowed and began to tell Mira an abbreviated version of her flight from the Heartfilia mansion. Mira listened intently as Lucy explained that she had been upset with her father and left. She left out the fact that Jude was unaware of her leaving the estate. _If I tell them the entire truth, they'll send me back to him. I can't let them know that Otousan had no idea I was running off._ Lucy had explained that Everlue was an arranged marriage candidate and the assault that had followed their meeting.

"That's horrible!" Mira gasped and her sapphire eyes became glassy with unshed tears for the abuse that the poor woman had endured, causing her flight from home.

"Gomennasai Lucy. I can't imagine the pain that you must be in." Mira stated soothingly.

"Please don't apologize." Lucy reached a hand over to place it atop of Mira's, giving her a reassuring smile. "After all, if I hadn't run, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to meet you and your nakama!"

"We are certainly glad to have you." With a small giggle, Mira nodded.

Lucy's thoughts once again ran to Levy and the anguish of not knowing if she was okay tore at her heart. Mira noticed that Lucy's demeanor had returned to despair, and she couldn't stop the question from escaping.

"What is it that troubles you so that you look as if part of you has died?" Mira practically whispered the question as her brows came together and her eyes narrowed.

"My friend. Levy. She was the one who helped me escape. She and her friends Jet and Droy." Lucy clenched her fists together in her lap, all thoughts of hunger forgotten as she struggled to finish her story. "They were with me in the woods, we had scattered to gather wood and food. That's when I was taken by Laxus." Lucy sighed as the heaviness of loss once again weighed her shoulders down. "They have no idea where I am or what happened. I'm sure Levy is worried sick."

Mira's eyes widened as she realized that the poor girl was set up with a wicked man, assaulted by the same man, fled her childhood home and was abducted by Laxus all in the same evening. _I'm going to absolutely murder that pigheaded baka!_ Mira thought with barely contained rage at her thoughtless lover.

"Well, I will have a talk with the boneheaded baka tomorrow. He should have given you the chance to explain everything before just hauling you off like a sack of rice." Mira puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, a rosy flush spreading across her chest and cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, I cant imagine what I looked like traipsing around in the woods in my shape." Lucy laughed lightly and waved her hands in dismissal. "I can understand why he would be suspicious."

"Regardless, you attempted to tell him you were an heiress and he just blew you off." Mira seemed to become even more irritated the longer they spoke about it. _I'd better divert her attention elsewhere or I'm going to end up as the reason for Laxus' death._

"So ummm….Laxus said I need to speak with Natsu. What's he like? Should I be concerned?" Lucy stated anxiously as she prayed that the change in conversation would calm the fury flowing off of the normally placid woman across from her.

"Oh not at all! Natsu can be a bit loud and brash, but he's kind and compassionate. He truly cares about people, especially his nakama." The fury building in the young woman was immediately replaced with a look of sisterly affection as she continued. "I've known him since he was a child, and he would go to the ends of Earthland to protect what is important to him."

Tilting her head and beaming a gorgeous smile at Lucy, Mira finished. "He will love you!"

The reassurance that the Demon of the Sixth Hell was not as truly terrifying as he was made out to be allowed Lucy to finally heave a sigh of relief. _At least I'll get to keep my head. Hopefully he will be kind enough to not send me packing back to my crazy Otousan and the disgusting pig he wanted to marry me off to._ Lucy's nose wrinkled as she remembered the feeling of Everlue's hands on her.

"I'm back!" Lisanna chirruped as she appeared at the door with two women flanking her carrying steaming water in two large wooden buckets.

"Are you ready for your bath, hime?" The younger woman winked playfully as the two women with her took the steaming water behind the large divider in the corner of the room that Lucy assumed hid the tub that she could not wait to sink into.

Mira noticed Lucy's eyes cloud over as they followed the steaming water across the room. "I imagine you will want to soak for a while." She chuckled. "We will lay out your linens and bedclothes as well as your futon. I've spoken with Poryluscia and she is going to take a look at your bruises tomorrow to see if she has a salve that will help them heal more quickly. Take as long as you need and we will see you in the morning."

Lisanna began settling the room for Lucy for the evening, while Mira moved to collect the rest of Lucy's forgotten dinner. "I'll leave the tea and dango for you, the rest has gone cold."

Lucy nodded as she stood and began to cross the room to disrobe and sink into the heated bliss that would soothe her soul. She stopped and turned to face the two women, working diligently to make her comfortable. Sinking to her knees, she lowered her entire body to the floor with her nose grazing the tatami below her.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Mira and Lisanna, who were not used to receiving such a thanks, immediately flushed scarlet blush and their mouths fell open as they inhaled sharply.

"Please don't do that! You are most welcome. You are nakama now, and that's what nakama do for one another." Lisanna stammered as she fumbled for the words that would bring the golden haired heiress back to her feet.

"Yes please don't thank us. We are only doing what we can to help." Mira clasped her hands in front of her as she had paused while clearing the dishes and handing them to one of the women who had come in with Lisanna. Lucy lifted her head and glassy eyes met two matching sets of widened sapphire.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay your kindness." She whispered as she regained her feet and lowered her eyes once again to the floor below her torn feet.

"You can thank us by getting cleaned up and taking good care of yourself." A kind smile appeared on Mira's face as she tilted her head. "The rest we can figure out tomorrow."

"That's right!" Lisanna echoed as she turned to head out of the room and continue with her preparations for the evening.

"Oyasumi, Lucy!" With the shout tossed over her shoulder, Lisanna disappeared.

"Don't you worry about at thing Lucy, we will take good care of you." Mira said as she too approached the door to check on the final preparations for supper. "Get some rest!" The woman softly closed the shoji, leaving Lucy alone for the first time since the morning before. Lucy's shoulders caved forward and a heavy sigh fell from bruised lips as she contemplated the events of the last two days. Deciding that she could sort through it all tomorrow, Lucy eyed the porcelain tub where steam was curling in inviting waves above the water littered with sprigs of lavender and what appeared to be vanilla. Alright I'm not waiting any longer. Lucy began peeling the filthy furisode from her bruised body, eyeing her damaged feet with a wrinkle of her nose. Allowing the torn, dirt caked and bloody garment to hit the floor with a thud, Lucy placed her hands on the edge of the smooth tub and dipped a toe in to test the temperature.

 _Oh Kami, this is divine._ A low moan escaped her lips as she lowered the rest of herself into the soothing water. Hissing through her teeth as the water enveloped the damaged skin of her feet and legs, Lucy attempted to relax to allow her body to soak and heal. A small tray was sitting on a low table close to her right side, containing a beautifully painted dish in the shape of a sakura blossom. Inside was a beautifully carved matching blossom made entirely of soap that smelled of the flower it was shaped as. Lucy closed her eyes and began scrubbing her skin clean of the accumulated filth and felt the stress melt away along with it.

* * *

Happy's wings fluttered happily and a string of low whistles slipped from his curved yellow beak as he noticed the pink head of his master opening the door to greet him.

"Heya pal, didja miss me?" Natsu turned a fang-like grin toward the falcon who was happily clicking his beak at the pinkette. With a flutter of his wings, the swift animal found his favorite place atop his master's head, careful not to do any damage with the razor sharp talons on his feet.

"I guess that's a yes." A low chuckle rumbled from his chest as he reached into the pack that was forgotten you the door as Natsu had stepped into Happy's home, rustling through he finally found what he was looking for. Lifting the strip of dried salmon over his head, Natsu watched as Happy greedily coveted the treat, swallowing it in seconds.

"I've missed you too little buddy." Humming contentedly as the bird landed lightly on his shoulder, Natsu walked out into stables prepared to take Panther out so that Happy could stretch his wings. A shout halted Natsu's progress toward the stall that normally held his trusted mount.

"Um, did you forget that we have guests, Natsu?" Sting's voice carried from where he was brushing Lector down before returning him to his stall. The pinkette froze mid step as he was reminded that they were not retuning from normal outing, but from a battle where enemy forces were converted. The troops were taken care of by his captains, however the large sullen warrior and the smaller despondent healer were his responsibility.

"Godsdamn it!" Natsu's good mood at being reunited with his friend and the thought of spending some time alone was dashed instantly as a large black silhouette approached the stables.

"I'm offended that ya forgot me so easily, runt." Gajeel grumbled from his perch atop Panther, as he reined the large animal to a stop.

"What can I say? You're easily forgettable, metal mouth." Natsu spat in return as he took a few long strides to approach Panther and ran a hand over his smooth neck.

With a dismissive grunt, Gajeel slid from the saddle to land lightly on the ground, careful not to jar his injured leg. With a quick stretch to relieve the stiffened muscles that were protesting being used once more, Gajeel groaned as pain shot through his body. Glancing back up at the bluenette that was perched upon the looming onyx stallion, Gajeel extended his muscular arms to signal to Wendy that he was ready to help her down. With a nod of her head, Gajeel wrapped large hands around her tiny waist and deposited her lightly on the ground beside him.

"Easy Wendy, bein in that saddle all day will have your muscles crampin like a bi—!" A quick elbow to the arm and a stern glance from Natsu warned him to censor his words around the young teen.

"Ahem….it stinks." Gajeel corrected as he made sure that Wendy was sure of her footing before removing his hands and relinquishing the reins to the stablehand.

"Is that a falcon?!" Excitement laced small voice that Natsu had barely heard since she had appeared on the battle ground the day previous. Both men stood shocked at the words from the smaller blue haired girl. Natsu's emerald eyes widened as they snapped to meet equally widened caramel.

"He sure is!" His expression softening as he watched her struggle to clasp hands behind her to prevent them from reaching for Happy's sleek feathers.

"I never thought I'd be able to see one up close!" Wendy's eyes danced with excitement at being in such close proximity to the exotic creature.

"Would you like to say hello?" Natsu knelt on his left knee, lifting his right arm to signal to Happy that he wanted him to move to a different perch. Happy clicked his beak in understanding and fluttered to land gently on the tanned flesh of Natsu's forearm.

"Oh goodness, may I?" Wendy's cocoa eyes darted quickly from the raptor in front of her to the amused green of the grinning pinkette and back again. A light chuckle escaped as Natsu nodded and extended his arm closer to the teenager who was enthralled by his best friend.

"He's absolutely stunning….." Wendy stated breathlessly as Happy clicked his beak once again and ducked his soft head to bump Wendy's outstretched hand. Sepia eyes widened and she sucked air in quickly in a gasp at the silken texture of the dangerous animal's feathers.

"So soft….." She whispered reverently. Wendy had always felt a strong pull to the creatures of the sky, as if there was a hidden part of her that longed to soar the endless cerulean sky with them.

Natsu diverted his attention as he noticed that not only were he and Gajeel transfixed by the girl and falcon, but Sting and Rogue had also joined and seemed to be just as riveted to the scene. Turning his head back to observe the new addition to his nakama, his heart clenched in grief at what she had experienced. An idea crossed his thoughts and immediately, a gentle smile spread across his battle hardened features.

"How about I find you one of your very own? Happy could use company in that lonely space anyway." He suggested as Wendy finally flicked her eyes from the contented Happy to lock with emerald.

"You mean it?" She gasped, praying that this wasn't some horrible tactic to get her to comply with the demands of the man who had agreed to allow them into his clan.

"Of course!" Natsu watched as tears formed in the corner of the widened eyes of the teen, as she searched his own for sincerity.

"Happy will be thrilled for the company! Won't ya bud?" Natsu lifted his arm slightly, causing Happy to click and lower his head to nip at the soft flesh of Natsu's wrist for the mistreatment.

"Alright, alright!" Natsu laughed at Happy's attitude, and allowed Wendy to resume stroking the smooth feathers at his head before he stood. "I think we need to get everyone up to the castle for supper or no one will eat tonight. I promise to bring you out to see Happy anytime you'd like, Wendy." Natsu turned to return Happy to his perch.

When Natsu was safely out of ear shot, Wendy turned to Gajeel, eyes still wide with excitement and what looked distinctly like hope shining in their depths. _Draco, I'll do anything to keep that look in her eyes. The little sky princess didn't deserve what happened to her._ Gajeel felt a twist in his heart as he realized that he felt the familial urge to protect this young girl from any further atrocities, with his life if necessary.

"Do you think he will really find a falcon for me, Gajeel?" Wendy questioned lightly, hands clenched together just below her small chin.

"I think that if the Salamander promised somethin', he'll follow through." Gajeel's expression hardened as he added, "If he doesn't I'll wring his scrawny little neck."

Wendy nodded appreciatively, ignoring the hint of promised violence. A snicker came from their left as Sting and Rogue waited patiently for Natsu to finish with Happy.

"That's something I would pay good jewel to watch." Sting chuckled lightly a Gajeel's promised threat.

They had agreed on the return journey, that they would not be leaving Natsu alone with Gajeel if possible. The larger man appeared incredibly hostile and had done serious damage to them, he also seemed to bear a grudge against the pinkette that ran deeply.

"That's enough, Sting. I'll remind you that I am still your superior, regardless of personal feelings." Natsu clapped the Light Dragon on the shoulder and gave him a stern look as he returned to where everyone was currently waiting patiently.

"Aye sir." Sting huffed in annoyance as he turned and began strolling casually from the stables, arms thrown behind his head in relaxation.

"I think we will hold Council in the morning." Natsu sighed as he began to slowly follow after Sting, stretching arms above his head to lay them atop his mass of unruly pink hair, toward the exit of the stable. "I'm exhausted and I don't want to gather everyone this late."

It was indeed far later than they had hoped to return. It had been midday when Magnolia had come into view, but a few broken wagon wheels and slowing the pace for the injured kept them from crossing the gates until after sunset. Stopping in the grass outside of the stable to turn and see that Gajeel and Wendy had not moved to follow them, Natsu threw a quick glance to the heavens seeking Draco for patience. The constellation gleamed at him in the moonlit sky, comforting him with its consistent presence.

"Come on you two? Or do you plan on sleeping in the stables with the animals?" Natsu huffed impatiently as his emerald gaze tiredly pleaded with them to follow.

Gajeel and Wendy quickly looked at each other, Wendy gave a shrug of her shoulders and jogged quickly to catch up to the pink-haired man who had been surprisingly caring. Gajeel lowered his head and shook long raven locks in exasperation. _I guess I don't have a choice._ He thought as he slowly made his way to join the bluenette and his childhood rival.

"Hey! Rogue! Can you take Tin Can over here and get him set in one of the guest rooms?" Natsu cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted for the more stoic of his Twin Dragons. Cringing at the noise in the quiet of the serene evening, Rogue stalked over toward the group of three.

"Aye, sir. Next time, please refrain from shouting so loudly." With an irritated huff, Rogue looked to Gajeel and with a nod of understanding between the two, Gajeel looked to Wendy.

"Alright squirt, I'm goin' to head with dark and broody over there. If anythin' happens, just yell. I'll find ya." Gajeel made sure the threat was heard by all present, and they understood that the teenager was under his protection.

"A…alright. I'm sure…I'll be fine." Wendy stammered hesitantly as she looked between Gajeel's warning deep brown and Natsu's sincere emerald eyes.

"You will be, or this castle will have a daimyo that suddenly goes missin." Gajeel growled, reinforcing to the other men of his protectiveness toward Wendy. In a flash, Sting and Rogue had their weapons pointed dangerously close to Gajeel's neck in warning.

"Was that a threat, Gajeel-san?" Rogue gritted through clenched teeth. His short blade close enough to warn, but not touching due to the deadly poison it was coated in.

"Because if it was, you're going to find yourself at a serious disadvantage." Sting displaying equal irritation at the thought of this intruder making threats on Natsu's life. His katana leveled at the plus in the larger man's solid neck.

"Relax, the both of you." Natsu said dismissively. "I've known this baka my entire life, he's all bark and no bite."

"I'll show ya bite if anythin' happens to the girl, Natsu. That's not a threat, it's a promise." Gajeel hissed in Natsu's direction. Emerald and rust locked in an unspoken battle of wills.

"If you four don't mind, I'm exhausted and terribly hungry." Wendy squeaked to relieve the tension that was building between the males in an obvious stand off. "Could we save the pissing contest for tomorrow?" Wendy flushed scarlet as she realized that she had slipped and cursed aloud, bringing a delicate hand to her mouth and praying they didn't notice.

Four sets of eyes turned toward the teen and widened before they all lit with amusement. Natsu was holding his abdomen as laughter wracked him, Sting leaned into his brother with a hand on his knee as he wiped tears from his ice blue eyes. Rogue and Gajeel were more conservative with their amusement, but soft laughter was heard from both as Gajeel's eyes shone with brotherly affection.

"Wendy, you will fit in just fine here." As Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her away from the other Dragons toward the castle gate.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, nakama." He smiled gently in her direction as her eyes once again became awestruck at the sight of her new home.

"Tadaima." She whispered quietly as they stepped inside with Gajeel, Sting and Rogue following quietly behind.

* * *

 **AN: So please don't kill me…..I wanted them to meet in this chapter and had it in my outline, but once again others hijacked the chapter and made it a 31 page chapter…..I'm also not completely pleased with how it turned out, not sure wh. But I am hoping that the next chapter is an easier write for me. So please forgive my tardiness in getting this out to you, as I was attempting to rewrite it so that I could get them in the same room, but I did manage to get them in the same building ;) So guess what?! Next chapter should be the big one! Please read and review and share with friends if you enjoyed it! Thank you so much again for all of your support my darlings! 3**


	7. Chapter 6: Spell Song

**Chapter 6: Spell Song**

 **AN: So one of my lovely guests informed me that I completely left off the translations at the bottom! I am so sorry. It must have gotten cut off and I didn't realize it! I promise I'll double check from now on, I didn't mean to leave y'all hangin ;) Thank you all so much for your incredible reviews, yet again! I'm so glad to continue gathering more followers and favorites as well! Y'all are amazing! I also wanted to announce that I have finally found a Beta! The wonderful Rein Serenity! I'm so excited to be working together and hope that this will allow me to provide y'all with an even better version of the story with a second set of eyes checking it for me! I know that a few of y'all were on the verge of finding me with pitchforks after Lucy and Natsu remained apart for yet another chapter, but I promise it'll be worth it! I'll make it up to you lovelies, I guarantee it ;) Thank you again for all of your follows/favorites and reviews! If you like the story, please share/like/read/review! I am not above plugging shamelessly for feedback! XD**

 **I'll stop rambling now! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Spell Song

 _Laying on her back, Lucy placed her tiny hand into the air and reached for the onyx expanse above her golden head. Chocolate eyes curiously searching the heavens as her mother's soothing voice washed over her and named each constellation with adoration lacing her tone. Raising an elegant finger to lovingly trace the lines of a string of orbs in the northernmost sky, Layla turned to her daughter briefly, to make sure she could locate them as well._

 _"Right there, between Lyra and Cepheus, is where his majestic head lies." Layla spoke reverently as her hand traced the familiar formation. "And his tail curls up and around Ursa Major and Ursa Minor."_

 _Lucy watched in awe as her mother traced the beautiful dragon in the sky. She could imagine the cluster of stars as a great celestial being, jaws wide in preparation to breath life into a new constellation. Lucy knew that her mother was close to the stars, but it seemed as if this one drew her in more than most._

 _"Okaasan. Why do you love Draco so?" The young blonde moving ever closer to the familiar comfort of her mother's warmth in the chill of the night air. Turning to lock wide chocolate eyes to the smaller matching set below her, Layla gently smiled at her young daughter._

 _"Well, lets just say an old friend taught me how wonderful of a protector he tends to be." Layla's voice took on a tone of nostalgia and Lucy watched as her mother's eyes became glassy at the mention of her friend._

 _"Mama. Can I meet your friend? Will Papa let me?" Lucy's eyes widened as tears slipped slowly down her mother's gentle features._

 _"No, my sweet star child. That's because my friend has gone to join Draco among the stars." Layla fought desperately to keep the shaking from her voice as she thought of the crimson haired man who had taught her so much._

 _"Well maybe one day, when I meet Draco, I'll get to meet him too." Lucy's young face split into a wide grin as she sat up quickly to look down at her mother. Her golden waves fell haphazardly around her face, tiny freckles visible just on the bridge of her nose and her eyes shining with excitement._

 _"Yes. One day, I will introduce you to Igneel, my Lucy. When we both rest among the stars." Layla sat up, wrapping her arms around her beautiful daughter and praying that one day, she could live up to her promise._

 _Wrapped among her mother's arms, Lucy began to fill an icy chill slip down her spine causing gooseflesh to raise along her arms. Pulling away from the comforting embrace, her eyes wide with confusion, Lucy's gaze darted to take in her surroundings. The evening had held a slight chill, but nothing unbearable, that would cause her to feel such a bone chilling cold._

 _Panicking, her gaze returned to her mother, who seemed to be fading from her vision. Lucy leaned towards the woman, desperate to keep the image locked in her mind, despite the cold creeping into her bones._

 _"Okaasan! No! Please don't leave me!" Desperate now, Lucy watched as her mother's image became brighter as if a light were radiating through her. A gentle smile crossed her mother's elegant features as she smiled upon her daughter._

 _"You did grow to become a beautiful woman, my sweet star child." Her voice ringing in Lucy's ears, she gazed down to realize that she was once again in her present body. The one that her father had attempted to use as a pawn._

 _"Okaasan, why did you have to go to Draco before me?" Lucy could feel the heat pricking at the back of her eyes, signaling that the tears that were barely restrained had finally begun to fall._

 _No sooner had she mentioned Draco, that a red haired man appeared near Layla's image. His own glow was bright as the same light that was resonating from her mother. The crimson haired man had long locks tied back low on his head and his eyes shown a dark obsidian against the escaped fringe of hair that fell into them. A fang-like grin appeared on his rakish and scarred face as he approached Layla. Turning where their eyes had locked, Layla and the wild looking man smiled at Lucy before the light surrounding them faded._

Suddenly, Lucy felt all of the warmth from her dream escape her. Her lungs were burning and she felt as if the air around her had become nonexistent. She attempted to fill her lungs, yet instead of precious air, they filled with water. Panicking, Lucy began to scramble against the ground, attempting to reclaim the air that she knew should exist, the cold surrounding her forgotten for the moment. Suddenly she felt a warm hand wrap around her icy flesh and pull her to her feet and Lucy jerked upward, gasping as sweet air finally filled her burning lungs.

Eyes wide, she glanced around her, noting that she was no longer on the hillside of Crocus. She was no longer kneeling on the wide silken fabric that her mother usually brought outside for them to rest upon. She was instead, very much naked, frozen to the bone in icy water, in a porcelain tub of a guest room owned by Natsu Dragneel.

 _Kami, it was just a dream._ She thought desperately as she struggled to calm her racing heart. _Although, I guess the drowning part wasn't a dream. I wonder who it was that pulled me from under the water?_ Lucy's eyes scanned the now dim room, searching for the person who had saved her life.

Chocolate eyes noted that painted screen separating her from the rest of the guest room, but saw no one else in the area. Straining her ears, she attempted to pick up the sound of someone who may have been in the room, but decided to give her some privacy upon her regaining consciousness. Again, there was no sound other than the soft sloshing of the water against the sleek sides of the tub she was bathing in.

"Okay, that's it. I must have completely snapped now." Lucy muttered as she stood from the now freezing water to reach for the soft linen to dry herself from her bath. The sweet smell of sakura blossoms, vanilla and lavender emanated from her skin as she toweled her abused flesh dry. Wrapping the towel around her golden locks, that were finally dirt free and dripping rivulets down her spine, Lucy reached for the bedclothes that were carefully hung from one end of the room divider.

 _Well, they were right about one thing, I needed a bath desperately._ Lucy thought as she slipped her arms into the silk of the nightclothes and the chill from her dream and the cool bath slipped away. Stepping beyond the barrier to the rest of the room, Lucy noted the dango that Mira had left sitting on the low table near her now prepared futon.

Crossing the room slowly, aware of the softness of the floor on her torn feet, Lucy knelt at the small table and picked the wooden stick holding the sweet treat up. The three dumplings would work wonders to alleviate the stress of the dream that she had just experienced. _I think I deserve something sweet after that insanity. Who in the Eight Hells was with my mother? And why?_ Mentally shrugging away the oddity of it all, Lucy popped the light green dumpling in her mouth, savoring it's slight sweetness as she chewed.

Taking in her surroundings, she realized that there were no shoji leading outside. She had always felt more comfortable in a space where she could see the stars at night, especially after dreaming of her mother. Slipping the final piece of her treat passed her lips, Lucy remembered her walk from the stables to Fairy Tail, and the tempting sight of the tenshu.

Eyes rounding as the thought occurred to her, Lucy stood and gathered her courage. _No one should be awake this late right? And I'm not a prisoner, so I should be able to go exploring! I'm sure the view of the stars from the tenshu is amazing!_ With her mind made up, Lucy placed the stick down on the small plate that Mira had brought it in on and rose to her feet. Carefully she made her way to the shoji that led into the hallway and stepped onto the polished wood, glancing each way to make sure she was alone.

The darkened hallways were frightening in their unfamiliarity as Lucy attempted to recall the layout of the gigantic structure from her short tour with Mira. _Well, if someone wasn't overcompensating for something, this building wouldn't need to be so damned **HUGE**._ Lucy thought with a shake of her head.

 _Men….Never can stand it when someone has a larger toy than they do._ With a giggle, Lucy made her way to the center of the building and found the spiraling staircase that lead to the top of the castle. With a steadying breath, Lucy began climbing the four flights of stairs leading to the 'Master of Heaven'.

After what seemed like an hour of climbing, Lucy was finally standing outside of a massive set of shoji on the landing of the top floor. The beautiful paper door was painted intricately with a large crimson dragon, it's scales almost shimmering in the light of the lantern that she held in her right hand. Entranced by the flame that seemed to spark along the scales that were painted delicately along the dragon's sides reminded her of the licking flames of a roaring blaze. The creature was coiled protectively around a golden chest emblazoned with the symbols of the zodiac it's massive claws resting on either side of the gleaming treasure while it's head rose above, it's wide jaws opened in a snarl. Teeth were bared protectively and eyes gleamed obsidian at whomever would challenge it for its prize. Lucy was hypnotized at the sight, as the eyes of the beast seemed familiar to her somehow.

 _Now I **KNOW** I'm losing it._ Lucy shook her golden locks and placed her hand upon the gorgeously painted door and slid it noiselessly across the floor. Her eyes adjusted to the darkened room, and widened immediately at the ornate furnishings of the large space. The entire tenshu was one large area, which seemed to be decorated as its name suggested, for the "Master of Heaven."

Lucy's caramel eyes scanned over each of the foreign objects with innate curiosity. Artifacts from lands she had never seen decorated walls and shelves. Golden statues, large leather bound books that she was dying to get her hands on, scrolls and maps of lands across the sea. She noted a large round object that seemed to spin on its axis, it was within a golden stand that held the orb as you spun it. Running her hand over the smooth surface she found a salmon colored spot that was labeled Fiore and her eyes widened.

 _Why is Fiore labeled on this thing? What is it?_ She mused as she noted names along other pieces of colored area that were foreign and strange sounding on her tongue as she attempted to sound them out. Enthralled by the object, but curiosity nipping at her to explore the rest of the spacious area full of astonishing pieces.

 _Oh Kami, Levy would be in heaven! I'll have to bring her here once I find her!_ Grief threatened to overcome her as she realized that her small blue-haired best friend would probably faint at the sight of so many spectacular objects in one space.

Just as Lucy felt the tears begin to heat the corners of her eyes, she noticed that a few of the shoji leading outside were open. Taking her lantern and sitting it lightly on one of the many shelves that filled the room's walls, Lucy turned her eyes to the spectacular view ahead of her. The tenshu was the tallest structure around, providing an unobstructed view of Magnolia spread in its grandeur below.

The cloying smell of jasmine reached her nose from somewhere below, as she stepped out onto the balcony that wrapped the tenshu. Placing her hands on the smooth wood of the balcony, the golden haired woman scanned the area below, taking in the sloping hills and the trees that were just beginning to gain the colors of autumn. She could see a river flowing lazily from the mountains and emptying itself into a large lake close to Fairy Tail itself. Sepia eyes caught two nightingales flying on raven wings, singing to the creatures of the night below, as cicadas joined the evening chorus.

Tilting her chin a little higher, Lucy noticed that the side of the tenshu she had exited was pointed north, to gaze upon the constellation that her mother favored above all others. Draco. She was drawn to the flowing band of heavenly bodies as her thoughts drifted again to her mother. At least here, she could afford herself the privacy of lamenting the dream that had brought her mother back within reach. Leaning against the smooth wood, seven stories above the earth and her troubles, Lucy gazed at the constellation lovingly, oblivious to the fact that someone had noticed the open shoji and had stepped in to investigate.

* * *

Natsu had found Mira upon stepping into the kitchens, realizing that he must face the music in order to procure necessities for the young blue-haired healer. He didn't want to dwell on the fact that she had quite literally almost killed him the moment he stepped into her domain, and if it hadn't been for the She-Devil noting the presence of the young girl she might have succeeded. Releasing the pink haired man from the death grip she had around his neck, Mira's eyes softened at the sight of the weary Wendy and she immediately shooed Natsu from the kitchens, claiming that she would handle her care from that point.

 _Thank Draco_. He thought with a sigh of relief. _If it hadn't been for Wendy, I would have never made it out of the kitchens in one piece._ Swallowing thickly, he reminded himself that he would need to remain in Mira's good graces for a while. At least until the fury from this storm passed.

"At least Erza hasn't made it back yet." Natsu mused under his breath as he exited the kitchens to the sounds of Mira cooing softly at the blue haired woman in her care. He tossed a quick look over his shoulder to find the platinum haired woman's eyes scrunched tightly as she embraced the smaller girl tightly.

 _It's not home yet, but maybe once she realizes the family she's gained, she will be more comfortable_. Natsu thought as he hung his head, salmon locks falling into his face as he began his walk to the place he had been dreaming about for days. He was glad to have found Gajeel, and they would settle their differences in regards to their past soon, yet the trip had been taxing on his soul.

Taking lives had never been something that Natsu was fond of, it was required of him in his journey, but that didn't mean that it didn't wear on him whenever he was forced to do so. Emerald eyes released the cold mask that they held in place when he was on the battlefield, and the pain that hid within their depths rose to the surface as he approached the staircase to his piece of heaven.

His bare feet padded across the cooled surface of the stairs as he ascended and reflected upon one of the phrases that Igneel had imparted to him often. _Do not raise your sword without reason, but do not hesitate to raise it to protect those you treasure._ Closing his eyes as his feet followed the familiar path, Natsu attempted to justify his actions as those of a man protecting those he treasured. Jose had slaughtered his nakama, his people. His true goal would never be accomplished if he could not keep his mask in place long enough to do what needed to be done.

A heavy sigh left his lips as he reached the landing of the tenshu. His spine stiffened as he noted that the shoji was left slightly open, and that there was a faint light pouring through it. _They all know to keep out of here, who would possibly intrude on **THIS** space?!_ Rage roiled in the pit of his stomach as he drew Karyu no Kagizume from its place at his side, silently sliding through the opening in the shoji.

Emerald eyes coldly scanned the tenshu, noting that nothing seemed out of place, save for the globe of Earthland that was no longer on the correct continent.

 _I'm positive that it wasn't turned that way when I left._ Natsu thought absentmindedly as he continued his assessment of the room that was never disturbed other than by himself. The shelves containing his treasures from his travels and the gifts brought to him from other nations were all in their proper places upon the shelves and lining the walls.

 _If they aren't thieves, there's only one other reason someone would be here without my permission._ Stealthily Natsu crept through the room carefully straining his ears, as his eyes sharpened to analyze the spacious room. His eyes were drawn to a lantern that was placed on one of the shelves closest to the open shoji leading out to the balcony.

 _Ahhh, so that's where they're hiding. Not a very good assassin if they left clues to their presence all over the place._ Natsu sighed wearily as he resigned himself to the impending fight with an obviously lazy ninja or mercenary. Who knows who it could be this time. _I'll have to lock them up until Gray or Cobra return to interrogate them._

Stepping closer to the open shoji, Natsu craned his neck around the corner and his pupils blew wide at the sight that lie before him. A woman draped in the snowy silken nightclothes that he knew were provided to female guests by none other than Lisanna, stood framed in the soft ethereal light of the moon above. Soft, seemingly damp, waves hung loosely to her curvaceous hips, the locks seemed to be shining the same color as the moon above, until the flickering of the lantern hit them and caused them to burn a rich gold. Natsu's jaw slackened as his eyes roamed the planes of her profile, which was locked onto the northern sky, he knew immediately where they lie and the breath left his lungs in a rush.

Praying to the constellation watching the pair, Natsu hoped that the mysterious woman hadn't heard his moment of forgetfulness. _There's no way she's an assassin if she's been bathing and Lisanna gave her clothes. But who is she? Is she a spy? Where did she come from?_ Questions fired rapidly through his mind as he fought to gain control of his wandering mind. The woman was undoubtably breathtaking, but the fact remained that she was trespassing in an area that no one dared set foot without invitation by the pink haired lord himself.

 _Well, there's only one way to find out._ Taking a deep breath, Natsu approached the woman silently. He needed to catch her off guard, on the chance that she was indeed an assassin or spy with any talent in taijutsu. Padding closely enough to catch the intoxicating scent of sakura blossoms, vanilla and something slightly spicier, Natsu slid his blade in place at the blonde's neck, earning a quick intake of breath from the woman.

* * *

Warm breath rushed across the shell of Lucy's ear as she felt cold steel pressed tightly under her chin, scraping the delicate skin of her neck. _How in Kami's name does this keep happening to me?! I have **REALLY** got to start paying more attention to my surroundings._ Lucy thought absently as she noticed the overly warm arm that was wrapped around the silk covered expanse of her abdomen while the other held an obviously sharp katana close to her thrumming pulse. _Why does this heat feel so familiar?_ Lucy's mind reeled at the memory of the warm hands that brought her from her dream.

"Do you happen to have a reason for being in the tenshu after dark? Are you here to slit my throat in my sleep, or perhaps to seduce secrets from me? Or maybe you were sent by one of my men to warm my bed?" A wave of heat brought a shiver down Lucy's spine as she processed the words whispered into her ear in a low rumbling timbre. A gasp escaped her mouth as the insinuation behind the stranger's words registered. All good sense left her as heat rushed to her chest and spread across her delicate features.

 _ **Seriously**_ _ **?!** Who does this freak think he is?!_ Forgetting that the man behind her had sharpened steel pressed to her neck, she stomped her heel as hard as possible into the man's bare toes, causing his grip to loosen and she slipped deftly out of his grasp. Squaring off in front of him, her hands on her hips and murder gleaming in her large honeyed eyes.

"How **DARE** you insinuate that I'm…..that I'm a whore!" Lucy shouted into the peaceful night in a rage at the stranger standing before her, now clutching his abused foot with the hand that had been wrapped around her waist.

Natsu's eyes flew to the woman's face, noticing fire and promised violence blazing in the narrowed sepia gaze. _Interesting. She either doesn't know who I am, or she doesn't care._ Natsu thought as his abused foot was forgotten in place of straightening and stalking closer to the furious harpy in front of him. Emerald eyes shining with amusement as he watched her pace further away from him, backing herself against the railing of the balcony and cornering herself before him. A wicked smirk spread across his lips, revealing a sharp canine as he closed in.

"Oh, well aren't we the feisty one?" Natsu sneered as he slid his katana into its place at his side and placed an arm on the balcony, effectively caging the woman. He leaned in, intrigued by the golden haired vixen who appeared to be completely unintimidated by him.

"Well what did you expect when you practically called me a prostitute and assumed I would sleep with you!" Lucy shouted at the man, her eyes locking with his and refusing to break the contact. Though the closer the man got, the more difficult it became to focus. The smell of vanilla assaulting his senses.

"I dare you to touch me again, I'll knock you right on your righteous ass!" Lucy tilted her chin up in defiance and met emerald green, noticing the flash of interest and shock in their depths.

"Says the woman I found alone in my bedchambers after dark." Natsu purred as he leaned in to whisper the words against the shell of her ear. As he pulled back, he noticed a flicker of uncertainty flash through her narrowed eyes, disappearing before it had time to take hold.

"Your…..bedchambers? But…..this is the tenshu. Isn't it only used as a symbol?" Lucy stammered as she struggled to wrap her mind around the idea that was solidifying in her mind.

"Well normally, yes." Natsu sighed as he took a step backward, realizing that this woman was indeed not out to murder or seduce him. "However, I prefer to sleep here rather than the inner chambers, though I do have quite the room there as well. I would be willing to show you if you're interested." The wicked smirk reappeared on his handsome features once more and Lucy's breath caught in her chest.

 _Dear Kami he's gorgeous. Think Lucy! I need words…..why can't I think of **words**?!_ Lucy attempted to shake the thoughts from her mind that were venturing towards the planes of muscle that were exposed through the opening of his dark kimono. His hair was tussled by the wind, causing the light colored locks to fall rakishly across his strikingly haunting eyes. The emerald orbs held curiosity and amusement as he kept them locked upon her own.

"I um….I'm not….I mean interested, that is." Lucy stammered as she fought to control the heat that threatened to turn the tips of her ears crimson.

"Well, then since you aren't going to be murdering me, nor warming my bed, would you like to share a drink and maybe tell you exactly why you **ARE** here?" Natsu watched the color rise to her cheeks and felt heat settling low in his abdomen, knowing he was the cause of the woman's flustered state.

Lucy's eyes widened as the gorgeous man stepped back away from her, turning to walk back into the tenshu. _He's definitely confident to turn his back on a complete stranger. Either that or he doesn't see me as a legitimate threat._ Lucy thought with an irritated huff, that it was probably the latter, as she warily followed the light haired man.

As she rounded the corner and found the man with his head entirely in a low cabinet, seeming to be in search of something. Soft cursing and other foul language drifted from where he rustled with the contents of the small chamber. She watched, fascinated that this same man had threatened her life mere moments ago.

"Ah! She didn't manage to swipe this one!" Triumphantly the man backed out of the cabinet that his head was hidden in with a wide grin plastered on his face. Another pang of recognition hit Lucy, before her eyes trailed from the megawatt smile to the shock of hair above. The color faded from her face as Lucy noticed the shade of the man's hair.

 _Oh holy shit…..You've got to be kidding me._ Lucy's eyes widened in shock and she felt as if the strength left her legs and threatened to fail her. Her mouth agape, she watched as eyes that had been closed in exuberance opened curiously at the lack of her response.

The warm emeralds immediately turned cooler as they scanned her shocked features, realizing what had happened. He ran the scarred hand, that wasn't occupied with a sake flask, through his very distinctive pink locks and sighed and walked to the low table closest to the open shoji.

"So you've figured me out then." He let a breath hiss his through his clenched jaw as he sat to pour the sweet rice wine into the small dishes he had placed on the table.

With a nod of her head, Lucy turned her head to follow his actions, but instead found herself rooted to the floor as if it were a living thing, threatening to keep her from fleeing. Natsu raised his eyes from the onyx dishes in front of him, glancing out toward the evening sky before flickering back to the stunned blonde before him.

"Well, the hair **IS** a dead give away. Even if you aren't an assassin." He chuckled lightly and his eyes softened as he noticed amusement flicker through the blonde's caramel eyes.

"It isn't a very common color." Lucy murmured quietly, afraid of saying anything that might leave her on her ass at the front gate. She'd already insulted him, **assaulted** him and threatened him, she'd be lucky to escape END's bedchambers with her life. Mentally facepalming, Lucy decided it was time to get her temper and her lack of filter under control before it cost her the life she ran away to protect.

"No it isn't." Natsu watched as embarrassment seemed to creep into the eyes of the stunned woman, waiting for her to make a move.

Lucy wasn't sure what to say in order to atone for her previous behavior. _He scared the life out of me, damn it! What was I supposed to do?_ Mentally groaning as she struggled to gain composure, she watched as he lifted a sake dish toward her, indicating she join him.

"Are you going to continue to stand there or are you going to join me for that drink?" Natsu watched with careful assessment in his eyes as the woman gracefully approached the table and sank to her knees cautiously. Natsu placed the small obsidian dish in front of her and lifted his own, indicating that she do the same.

"Now may I request that the fiery harpy whom assaulted me in my own bedchambers introduce herself before we share a drink?" An amused smirk crossed his sharp features as he watched hers soften slightly, the flush that had graced the high ridges of her cheeks earlier, returned hotly.

"Lucy. My name is Lucy….Heartfilia." Lucy tilted her head as she once again locked eyes with the man sitting so closely to her that she could feel the heat emanating from his outstretched leg.

"Well, Lucy Heartfilia. Shall we drink to harpies and salmon colored hair then?" He grinned as he brought the dish to his lips and tilted the alcohol to coat his tongue. A soft chuckle escaped her slightly discolored lips, and Natsu's chest tightened at the sound.

"I think that is a fine idea." She whispered lightly as she brought her own dish to her lips and tilted the liquid past them. It warmed her lips and burned a path down her throat as she opened her eyes and caught the viridian that were following her every movement with fascination.

Slipping her tongue past her lips to catch an errant droplet of the alcohol, she brought it back to her mouth enjoying the flavor. Her eyes locked with his as he seemed to be enraptured by the moment and couldn't seem to draw his eyes from the deceptively innocent gesture. A moment passed as recognition flashed in the depths of his intense green eyes.

"Heartfilia. As in Jude Heartfilia? Of Crocus?" Natsu sat back attempting to collect himself, his eyes slipping once again into a cooler mask, abandoning the intense emotion from moments ago.

"The one and only." Lucy stated through clenched teeth, eyes dropping to her lap as she sat the dish on the table and resumed what she hoped was a more dignified manner in front of the powerful daimyo seated before her.

"Ahhh and would you like to enlighten me as to why an heiress from Crocus is hiding out in my castle in the middle of the night?" Natsu quirked an elegant pink eyebrow, his eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Ummm about that. The abbreviated version is that I left my father and in the process of doing so, one of your men snatched me away from my group." Lucy's eyes dropped to the hands she had folded in her lap as she thought again of Levy, Jet and Droy. Sending yet another silent prayer that the trio was doing well.

"Well, seeing as Laxus was the baka that I sent to Crocus, I'm going to assume that he was the one who separated you from your friends." With a roll of his eyes, Natsu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I was wondering why I saw Ivan in the stables._ He made a mental note to rake the hulking sparkler over the coals at the next opportunity. Glancing back at Lucy, he watched the apprehension cross her eyes.

"As far as leaving your father, I won't question your motives. We all have a past, and we all have our demons." Natsu finished as he watched the tension visibly melt from her shoulders, as if the weight of the world had lifted from her.

"So you'll allow me to stay then?" Hope laced Lucy's voice as her widened chocolate eyes shone, reflecting the same emotion.

"I would like to speak with the council, as well as my mentor, considering your former station." Natsu placed his thumb under his chin as he considered how Makarov would react to this new predicament.

"However, your temporary stay is acceptable. I will also send Laxus to personally retrieve the rest of your group. Seeing as how he was the baka who separated you to begin with." Irritation rose into his voice as he thought of Laxus kidnapping young women in the forest rather than following the orders of his superior.

Lucy felt her heart still in her chest for a moment, as the emotions of her flight and capture caught up with her. _He's going to send someone to find Levy, and he's been considerate. Barring the incident with the katana of course._ Lucy thought as she desperately attempted to assess the situation she currently found herself in.

While Lucy was lost in her thoughts, Natsu took the opportunity to assess this woman who appeared so vivaciously into his life. In the moonlight, he had not noticed the obvious discoloration that decorated her face, the finger shaped bruises around her slender neck and along her delicate collarbone that was visible through the silk of her bedclothes. Warm emerald eyes followed the slope of her collarbone to where a generous expanse of ivory flesh was on display. Her silken nightclothes had parted in their scuffle earlier and now the gentle slope of her breasts were on display for his eyes alone.

 _I wonder if they feel as silky as they look._ Natsu's mouth went dry at the thought and he shook his head to clear the errant thought. His eyes journeyed to where she was seated with hands twisting anxiously in her lap, folding the hem of her clothing through them as if it would ground her thoughts. He noticed the shapely slender flesh of her ivory legs where they were tucked closely to her body on the golden cushion she was resting upon. His eyes completed their journey as he noted the state of her torn feet, the wounds merely washed, not treated.

 _She must have fought to gain her freedom. What has this poor woman been through. Maybe I can convince Wendy to take a look a her tomorrow._ He thought as he brought his eyes back to the now dried waves of gold spilling across a slim shoulder.

"I'm not sure how I could ever repay you for your kindness, Natsu-sama." Lucy noted that his gaze had once again met hers and she lowered herself in a deep bow, her nose meeting the tatami floor.

"That's not necessary. Please, sit back and have another drink." Natsu flushed at her display of gratitude and began pouring more rice wine for them. Lucy sat back again, this time when he met her eyes, they were glassy with unshed tears.

Taking the small ebony dish, she was less than delicate this time when she threw the burning liquid down her throat with ease. Natsu's eyes widened as he watched, sipping from his own dish. _Well this one never ceases to impress me._ With a small chuckle he took another sip from the dish in his scarred fingers.

"You don't have to take it all at once you know." Natsu grinned and watched a flush grace her cheeks once more. Heat spread through him as she lowered her head slightly and glanced at him from under long lashes. His lower half was growing quite uncomfortable as he watched the innocent display that the blonde seemed unaware of.

 _Well, this is unexpected. If we keep drinking, I believe she will end up in my bed whether she expects to or not_. Natsu thought as a confident smirk graced his features.

"Yes well, I don't drink often. But for some reason I have been assaulted and nearly murdered by three different men within the span of as many days. So I'm trying something new." A small hiccup escaped her as she sat up quickly, eyes wide and a delicate hand flew to cover her mouth.

A low rumble sounded from deep in his chest as Natsu fought to keep from laughing at the small blonde's antics. She truly was unlike anyone he had met before, and he was intrigued. His emerald eyes alight with mirth, he once again filled her dish.

"Last for you, my dear lush." Natsu chuckled as he watched the beautiful flush in her cheeks spread across her chest. Gathering the dish in both hands, she tossed the pink haired man a wink as she once again tilted the dish past her lips swallowing the burning liquid in one motion.

As she finished, she sat the dish on the low table and her face split into a wide grin. Natsu was stunned momentarily at the effect that her smile had on him, feeling as if he had been slammed in the stomach with a hot poker.

"Arigato for the company Natsu-sama." Lucy stated as she attempted to stand, almost immediately crashing back to her knees. _Well this is embarrassing. Great job, Lucy. Get kidnapped and then end up drunk in the kidnapper's castle. Well done._ Mentally chastising herself for her naivety, she attempted once again to place her feet steadily under her.

"Would you like some help with that?" Natsu's green eyes were alight as he watched from his relaxed position on the floor.

"Well that would be helpful Prince Charming, since you're the one offered me alcohol in the first place." Lucy hiccuped as she found her feet, using the wall to orient herself and keep the world from spinning.

"Ahh so I've been promoted from pervert to Prince Charming, I see? Whoever that might be, weirdo." Natsu took his dish and drained the last of the liquid from it before standing easily and approaching the obviously intoxicated woman.

Standing with little space between them, Lucy noticed how much taller he was than herself. Lucy swallowed thickly as his proximity suddenly seemed to increase her level of intoxication. Her eyes slowly travelled from his slightly open onyx kimono, across the broad expanse of his muscular chest, to the length of his strong neck and finally catching upon the full lips that were curved in a slight smile.

 _I wonder if they're as soft as they look._ Lucy dragged her own tongue across her bottom lip to moisten it as she realized the thought that crossed her foggy mind. _What am I thinking? I really need to get out of here before I do something else that might get me killed._

As if Natsu could read her mind, he bent closer to inhale the sweetness of sakura that surrounded the woman that fascinated him so. Alcohol had little affect on him, yet somehow his head felt light as he stood with little space between he and Lucy. Watching as her eyes widened at their proximity, Natsu clenched his fists at his side to keep from reaching for her. With a deep breath to steady himself, Natsu lifted his arms to wrap a steadying one behind her shoulder blades, leaving the other to grasp her upper arm.

"Well if he's a prince, I imagine we are somewhat similar. Since I am indeed a prince, it's my duty to make sure that the drunken princess makes it safely to her chambers." With amusement flashing in his eyes, fire still burning deep within them, Natsu removed the hand currently steadying her by the arm and wrapped his arm under her knees to gather her effortlessly into his strong arms.

Gasping as she was lifted into the heated cage of his arms, Lucy's eyes widened as the world threatened to tilt again. Squeezing them shut quickly, she nodded slowly in acknowledgement of his implied intentions. Receiving permission, Natsu started toward the open shoji that lead to the descending staircase leading to the guest rooms.

"Prince Charming is a character from a fairy tale about a princess who hides her identity and sneaks into a ball." Lucy murmured under her breath quietly as the warmth from Natsu's arms began to lull her fuzzy mind into a state of relaxation. "But she was an idiot and left her shoe." The rest of the story was lost to a soft snore as golden eyes fell closed and long lashes lie gently upon flushed cheeks.

Natsu's chest tightened at the sight of the woman resting against his chest. He had no idea where she had come from, what had driven her from home or the life she lived before she made the decision to leave all that she had ever known, but he did know that he respected her courage. She had stood toe to to with him, as few were brave enough to do.

 _The weirdo even threatened me._ Natsu chuckled as the memory of the fire behind the melted chocolate eyes coursed through Lucy at his insinuations. Something about the woman called to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew that somewhere within the darkness that surrounded his heart, she had begun to wrap him within her spell the moment that he saw her gazing longingly toward Draco.

Blonde tresses caressed his arm gently as he guided them down the darkened stairway, the lantern forgotten on the shelf within the tenshu. The darkness emphasized the extent of the bruising on her porcelain skin that seemed to gleam in the low light. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of anyone harming the ethereal being cradled in his arms, yet he was confused that he would feel so strongly for a woman whom he had only just met.

He reached the third floor as he turned and walked carefully toward the only one of his guest rooms with an open shoji. Upon reaching Lucy's door, Natsu carefully nudged the door quietly with his foot to widen the space enough that he could enter with her in his arms. Careful not to wake the woman, he glanced around the room to assess where the futon had been placed before gliding silently across the tatami to kneel slowly beside the bedding.

Gently he placed the woman on the silk, sending a silent prayer skyward that she would remain undisturbed in her rest. He stealthily removed his arms from behind her shoulders and allowed her to adjust before moving from her legs as well. Instantly missing the warmth, Lucy curled toward Natsu, seeking the heat that had been so suddenly removed. A soft moan escaped her lips, as Natsu's eyes widened on her form and then softened as he watched her sigh and her breathing resumed its deep rhythm.

Rising to his feet, Natsu glanced towards the shelving that normally held spare bed linens and found a heavier cotton blanket folded neatly on the second most self. Padding to the wall, he retrieved the soft white cloth and placed it carefully over the sleeping woman. The sudden weight of the blanket, caused Lucy to shift slightly, as Natsu caught his breath and held it. With another soft sigh, the golden haired woman settled once again. Kneeling to resume his place near the pillow that her golden hair was spilling across, Natsu lifted a hand to move a lock that had fallen into her face as she shifted. Tucking the silken lock behind her delicate ear, Natsu leaned in closer.

"Oyasumi Princess." He whispered as he brought the blanket to cover her shoulders, and admired the flush that remained on her cheeks, courtesy of Cana's potent sweet sake. _I'll have to thank her later._ Natsu thought, as he regained his feet and turned to exit the guest room and return to his tenshu, and a long night of confusing thoughts.

 _The nights are long, and this distraction was not nearly long enough to cut through the darkness that I know waits for me once I am alone._ Natsu sighed as he glanced once more over his shoulder to see the subtle rise and fall of the woman's shoulders and listened for the deep breathing of sleep. A heavy sigh through a clenched jaw, Natsu stepped back into the hallway and cautiously closed the shoji, turning toward the stairwell. His shoulders fell forward as he climbed the stairs slowly, hating to leave the woman who reminded him of light and fire in favor of wrestling with the demons and shadows that he was accustomed to. The thought crossed his mind fleetingly, that he wished he could have curled up next to the fiery woman who had challenged him. Stopping in his tracks as his eyes widened and his heart raced.

 _I didn't have **THAT** much to drink, usually even Cana's best doesn't effect me like this._ Natsu thought as he shook the impulse from his mind. _I must be really exhausted. Not like I'm going to be getting any sleep anyway._ Ashis weary feet reached the shoji of his tenshu, he gazed longingly at the depiction of the Fire Dragon King and wished that Igneel were here to confide in. His sorrowful eyes glanced toward the sake dish, glassy as he thought of sitting to have a drink with his father, Natsu gathered himself and closed the shoji to take solace in the alcohol's sweet oblivion.

* * *

Stepping through the creaking wooden door, that was held open for her, Erza's eyes took a moment to adjust to the flickering light casting shadows on against the stone walls of the abandoned mill. Sensing Jellal's warm presence close by, Erza relaxed against the palm spanning the base of her spine, slowly guiding her into the drafty improvised prison. Quietly assessing the conditions around her, she noted that the two men who had met the pair outside were two of only three men stationed here.

The redhead hadn't noticed that once stepping into the room, she hadn't moved from the spot she was standing in. Jellal's steady hand was still planted firmly at the small of her back, silently reassuring her and placing a bit of pressure to encourage her to move forward.

There was another man stationed in front of a door, that appeared to have a lock near the handle. The man didn't lift his head in greeting as Jellal approached him. The third of Bora's henchmen was muscular, with features that seemed to be carved from stone. His head was shaven close, save for a small bit that gathered at the nape of his neck in a long tail, the color of freshly fallen snow. Erza's eyes widened as they crossed the man's face, taking in the scar that marred his face from the middle of his forehead in an x-shape across the bridge of his nose and ending under each of his eyes.

As if the hulking man noticed the attention he was drawing from the redhead, he lifted his eyes to meet Erza's. A small gasp escaped her lips as she noted that the man's eyes were a haunting shade of crimson. _I've never seen anyone like him. He looks dangerous. I must ask Jellal and inform Natsu of this stranger that Bora has hired._ Erza's disposition stiffened as the man's unnerving eyes skimmed her figure, assessing her in the same manner one would choose a bolt of fine fabric.

"This is Bora's 'prize' for the evening. He asked me to keep her with the others until he returns." Jellal's indigo eyes meet the scarred man's with confidence, seemingly unintimidated by his presence.

"Ah." The deeply tanned man stood to his full height, further drawing Erza's attention, her eyes widening as he towered over her.

"I'll take her in then, and make sure she is secure before I check on the two baka that were stabling the horse." The palm that steadied along Erza's back was noticeably trembling as Jellal watched the scarred man take a key from his dark brown hakama and slide it into iron lock of the door. A heavy click was heard as the lock slipped from its home. Returning the key to the folds of his hakama, and resuming his place on the floor, the scarred man continued his vigil of staring despondently at the floor, seemingly unaware of anyone else's presence.

Jellal pressed against Erza's back, encouraging her to enter the darkened room behind the creaking wooden door. Dark eyes took a moment to adjust to the pitch of the room, noticing that there seemed to be darker places against the wall, but unable to determine whether they were objects or something worse.

"It's okay, Aka. I promised you that you would not be here long." Jellal's soothing voice spoke softly into the shell of her ear as she struggled to compose herself.

A nod of her crimson locks was the only acknowledgement she could muster as heat began building in her gut, threatening to cause her temper to be unleashed before the plan could come to fruition. The darkened shadows were beginning to take shape as her eyes adjusted to the damp room that could hardly be labeled as a storage area. _Well, at least I've found them._ Erza's mind went blank as her eyes scanned the gaunt, tear stained faces. Widened, fear stricken eyes that held a hint of sympathy at the arrival of yet another piece of 'merchandise'. Erza took a hesitant step into the room and her nose wrinkled, the stench of unwashed bodies and mildew assauting her. Bile rose in the back of her throat, burning her nose with acidity as she fought to contain the wave of nausea that hit her in the stagnant air.

"Alright, I'll be back in a while. Bora has plans for you, Aka." Jellal's tone wore a mask of cold indifference that caused Erza's heart to clench tightly. The fact that he had slipped in her childhood nickname gave her little reassurance as the bluenette released his hold on her and turned to close the door.

Watching sepia eyes widen in trepidation and a tinge of fear, Jellal fought the urge to fling the door open again, grab the crimson haired goddess and run to the ends of Earthland with her. However, he knew that by doing so, he would jeopardize the fate of the other women who were huddled against each other in the same room.

Jellal allowed his hand to fall away from the handle of the door, eyeing the scarred man who acknowledged that he expected the door to be locked once again, before he would resume whatever activity he was bound for. With a nod, he stood once again, locked the door and resumed his station. Jellal eyed the door one final time before turning to cross the creaking wooden floor, opening the front door and allowing his lungs to fill with the sweet evening air.

The room in which he had left Erza was destitute and the smell was enough to roil the stomach of the most seasoned of warriors. Inhaling the precious clean air surrounding him, Jellal was able to clear his mind enough to consider his next move. His hand slipped to the pendant hidden within the folds of his kimono, warm against the skin of his chest.

 _You won't be there for long, my Erza_. Jellal thought as his indigo gaze tilted to lock onto the swaying trees in the canopy above him. Closing his eyes, he composed himself and turned in the direction that Erza had indicated that she had noticed her men were following, determined to relieve her of prison as soon as possible.

* * *

Erza's senses were thrown into overdrive as she attempted to adjust to the complete darkness surrounding she and the other women, crowded into the minuscule area. She closed her eyes and focused on calming her racing heartbeat. _This was all part of the plan. We won't be here long. Jellal will find Elfman and Max and we will get these women to safety._ The calming mantra allowing the woman to breath slightly easier, she inhaled through her mouth, knowing that the stench in the room was overpowering and she didn't care to add vomit to the already rancid air.

Her bare feet were beginning to chill against the somewhat damp stone floor, as she realized that this room must have been used as cold storage, rather than the wooden flooring of the wooden and working spaces. Gathering her composure, she attempted to lower herself to a kneeling position, taking the chill from her feet as she folded the costume under her delicately. _There's probably no saving this beautiful piece, but as long as the women are safely away from Bora, I'm sure Natsu will find a way to repay Kinana for her assistance._

"You are wearing my kimono." A quiet voice, raspy from lack of use, whispered in the inky blackness of their temporary prison.

"You must be one of Kinana's missing women." Erza hoped that her tone was even and reassuring as she attempted to keep the trembling from escaping through her voice.

"Yes, there are a few of us." Another voice, softer and slightly more melodic echoed from near where the first had sounded.

Erza attempted to focus in the darkness to account for the number of women trapped in this hostile environment with her. She took another steadying breath, clutching the silken garment that was wrapped around her close as a chill crept up her spine.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I am a retainer of Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Prince, and I've been sent here to remove the lowlife who has taken you from your homes." Erza's tone was confident as she addressed the women who were still huddled against the wall of the room, cautious of the woman who claimed to be a warrior.

"Why should we believe you? What does the _Salamander_ have vested in the loss of geisha in Hargeon?" The first voice sounded, laced with caution and a hint of venom.

 _Whomever that voice belongs to must be the woman they trust the most. She seems the most confident. I'll have to earn her trust, in order to bring the others on board_. Erza mentally steeled herself and turned toward the place where she had last heard the voice.

"I understand your trepidation." She began cautiously. "However, Natsu does have an interest in Hargeon as a port city. Therefore, he holds concern for all of it's citizens and their wellbeing. A city where women are being abducted, is not one that is deemed safe by most. I'm sure you'll agree." Erza spoke concisely and without embellishing. She was unsure of how much time she had before Bora would return and she would be removed from the room and placed Kami-knows where.

"It may seem ludicrous, but I ask that you place your trust in me, and I will guarantee that you will all be free women by the end of this night." Erza stated confidently as she scanned what she hoped was the entirety of the room before her.

There were a few moments of deafening silence, enough to cause Erza concern. _Will they believe me? Trust me? I know what I ask is outrageous, but isn't it better than being sold like livestock?_ Erza's mind already developing another strategy in case the women wouldn't cooperate.

"…alright. What do we do?" The 'leader's voice echoed softly in the otherwise silent room. A few sharp inhales followed as the other women found themselves in shock at the woman's declaration.

"First, may I have your name? It might be easier to communicate." Erza let out a small sigh of relief that, though she may not have their trust, at least they would follow direction.

"….mine is Juvia." The woman who had been conversing with the redhead spoke up confidently andErza nodded, confirming that this was indeed the woman that Kinana had been searching for.

"Nice to meet you Juvia." Erza allowed a soft smile to appear on her face, knowing that the women would be unable to see it, yet hoping that they could hear it in her tone. The other women slowly introduced themselves as well, totaling eight all together.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, all of you. Now, I would like for you to give me your attention as I explain what myself and the blue-haired man that placed me in here have planned." Steeling her tone, so as to impart the importance of their attention, Erza began explaining to the frightened young women how they would obtain their freedom.

* * *

 _I thought she said that they should be around here somewhere. I don't particularly enjoy traipsing around the woods, aimlessly in the dark._ Jellal rolled his eyes as he continued in the direction that Erza had indicated. She had assured him that her men would be following from the east, as the wind was blowing the opposite direction and they wished to remain undetected. With a mental shrug, the bluenette kept sharp indigo eyes scanning the surrounding area.

 _I can't stray too far. If Bora returns and I'm not there, who knows what will happen to Erza._ His fists clenched immediately and his jaws snapped shut as fury burned in his chest. He could not allow anything to happen to her, not after finally finding her after all of these years. His mind had wandered from his search, and in his inattention, a hand slipped over his mouth, a sharp object pressed against the planes of his abdomen near his ribs.

 _Kami, I guess I wasn't paying attention._ Jellal knew that he could easily escape the grip of the man holding him without too much damage to his person. However, Erza probably wouldn't forgive him if he murdered one of her men when he was supposed to be on the same side.

"Unless you'd like to have your guts decorate the grass, I would advise you start talking pretty boy." A soft, lilting voice hissed into Jellal's ear.

Mentally reminding himself to speak with Erza about the techniques of her men, Jellal shot his head backward in a swift motion. The back of his head connecting with the man's nose with a sickening crack, his right hand reaching for the sharp object digging into his side, finding the handle and deftly relieving the man of the weapon. His adversary had somewhat recovered, but not quickly enough. Jellal used the moment of shock to slip behind and hold the point of the wakizashi under the neck of the heavily bleeding man. With a sigh, cerulean eyes glanced up in time to see a behemoth of a man with a shock of platinum hair materialize from the shadows before them.

"I'll have to inform Erza that her men are cautious enough, yet not nearly up to par with training." The bluenette sent a smirk in the direction of the man who was approaching with murder flashing in his dark eyes.

"I've been wanting to have a chat with you myself, assassin. Would you mind explaining why your hands were roaming all over our commander?" Onyx eyes bored into sapphire as the men held one another's gaze, both distrustful of the other.

"You're welcomed to question Aka yourself, once we free her." Taking a step back from the man he had taken hostage, Jellal's eyes remained locked on the towering captain, who seemed intent on intimidating him. _Not going to happen big guy. I've seen far more terrifying men on a good day._ Jellal mentally chuckled as he flipped the short sword in his hand, deftly handing it back to the bloody mess that had stumbled away from him, hilt first.

"You didn't have to break my fucking nose, you prick." The man snatched the sword from Jellal's grasp and replaced it into the sheath at his side before returning a hand in an attempt at clearing the crimson staining his face.

"Max, go clean your face. The medic is at the rear of the formation, he should have sufficient bandages until we can get you to Porlyuscia at Magnolia." The captain shouted orders, and the sandy blonde, identified as Max, shot a final icy glare at the intruder and turned to follow his captain's orders.

Frigid onyx eyes returned to lock onto Jellal's as the men continued where they had left off in their masculine battle of wills. Jellal hissed through his teeth as his patience dwindled with the obviously thickheaded captain. Raising his hands in a signal of peace, Jellal began to move his right hand toward the collar of his kimono. The white haired man's boulder sized hand moved more swiftly than the bluenette had anticipated, to land on the hilt of what appeared to be a battle axe at his side. Swallowing thickly, Jellal paused and inhaled sharply, praying that the man would remain still as long as he was motionless.

"I'm going to reach for a pendant that is around my neck to prove that I have Erza's trust." Keeping his voice as even as possible, Jellal's eyes pleaded with the man to trust him.

"Move slowly. If I see you reach for anything other than a necklace, your head will hit the forest floor." The man grunted gruffly, stilling the hand that fingered the hilt of his treasured axe.

"As you wish." Jellal was cautious to make every movement exaggerated, so that the man before him could not mistake his actions. He used one hand to remove the silver chain, revealing the pendant attached, keeping the other held up within the man's gaze. After the pendant was laying warmly against the fabric of his kimono, Jellal made sure that the his right hand returned to match its mate, raised in surrender.

Obsidian eyes widened fractionally in shock as the massive man recognized the oddly shaped jewelry. Removing his hand from the hilt of his weapon, the man lowered his head in a small bow of apology. Jellal's eyes widened as well, watching as the man who had been moments from cleaving his head from his neck, lowered his head in respect.

"Gomennasai. My name is Elfman Strauss, please forgive me for my lack of manners." Raising his wild shock of platinum hair, the giant man continued. "If you have that pendant, you indeed have Titania's trust, as she never allows it to leave her body."

Jellal's jaw went slack at the statement, not realizing that the childish pendant had remained close to her heart since that day. A smirk crossed the wide expanse of Elfman's scarred features as he registered that the tattooed assassin before him had not been informed by the redhead of her affinity for the charm.

"Umm…..well, the name is Jellal Fernandez. I will have to thank her for taking good care of it for so long." Jellal stammered as he attempted to compose himself and focus on the task at hand. A deep rumble escaped from Elfman's chest as he realized that he had effectively caught the assassin off guard.

"Well, why don't we make sure we get her back before we move on to gratitude." Onyx eyes darkened from amusement to determination in a flash, as Jellal shook the shock from his mind and nodded in agreement with the platinum haired captain.

With a wave of his oversized hand, Elfman indicated that the bluenette should follow him to where the rest of the men were stationed. The atmosphere in the area was tense, Jellal sensing the apprehension that the men and women felt while their commander was within enemy hands.

 _I understand completely._ Jellal thought as he noted the concern on the faces of Erza's soldiers. _Every moment that she sits in that makeshift prison is one that I feel as if my heart is in a vice._ Taking a deep breath to relieve the ache that seemed to have settled around his heart, Jellal followed Elfman to a spot within the makeshift camp, taking a seat on an overturned log that had fallen haphazardly on the forest floor.

Elfman paced, unable to rest while his leader was behind 'enemy' lines. He knew that Bora was little more than a scumbag daimyo, but the fact that he was a womanizer and one who devalued women to such a degree as to sell them as product fueled the fire that was his temper. Jellal watched as the behemoth wore the ground beneath his feet to a pulp, the grass didn't stand a chance against his constant tracking.

"Bora will return soon. Once he does, he has instructed me to bring Erza to him in the single bedchamber of the mill." The giant halted in his circuit and glared viciously at the man seated before him. Jellal immediately raised his hands to ward off the easily angered man. "I am **_OBVIOUSLY_** not going to allow anything to happen." Elfman's intense obsidian eyes burned in the moonlight, as he returned to his track.

"So when would you have us move in? I assume you'll use a signal to inform us quickly after you leave my commander with that piece of shit?" Elfman snapped, fists clenching at his sides to keep from destroying something.

"I'll exit the rear door, closest to the room that they will be in. Once I exit, move in and I will enter with you. Send me with a small team that will head to the room with Erza, while you and the rest of your men will contain Bora's three lackey's and secure the women." Jellal placed hands on his knees as his sapphire eyes tracked the man's progress across the area in front of him.

"The only one that will give you any trouble will be the scarred man. He kind of reminds me of you, actually, though his eyes are the color of blood and he doesn't speak much." Jellal murmured as he thought of how the scarred man would react to his doppelgänger appearing to rescue the captive women.

"Why are you going for Erza and not myself? She is our leader, you've only just returned to her. That isn't very manly" Elfman's eyes were reflecting the tension obviously stringing his body beyond its normal limits.

"Because I promised to never again abandon her." Jellal muttered quietly and once again locked eyes with the towering man before him, challenging him to question his strategy. "Besides, I think you would be better matched with the scarred man than myself."

With a glance at the determination blazing in the cerulean eyes of the man before him, Elfman nodded and accepted his role in the retrieval of his commander and the kidnapped women.

"Alright, Jellal." Elfman extended a platter sized hand to the smaller man, who stood and grasped it confidently. "We will do it your way, but I promise that if a single crimson hair is harmed, I will destroy you."

A wicked smirk spread across the confident features of the immense captain. Jellal knew that the man would enjoy tearing him limb from limb if anything where to happen to Erza, and the indigo eyed man would welcome the punishment if he allowed it.

"I'll see you soon then." Jellal stated and turned to make his way back to the mill, praying that Bora hadn't returned before he did.

* * *

Erza's eyes had adjusted, somewhat, to the darkness of the storeroom as she locked onto the shadowy figures before her. She had explained to them the plan, and that they must remain calm when Jellal returned to drag her to Bora. The redhead was normally level headed, but this situation had her rattled for some reason. She inhaled deeply, noticing that the stench that had overwhelmed her when she had initially entered the room no longer affected her the way it had at first. She realized that this could only indicate that she had been in the room for an extended period of time. Erza's palms began to become moist as she fought the panic that sought to grip her chest.

 _No, he wouldn't abandon me. He didn't before and he won't now._ The thought calmed the nervous wringing of her hands in the fabric of her kimono, as her ears caught the muffled sound of a door creaking open. Heavy footfalls entered the mill and she could hear padding across the creaking wood of the open space outside of their room.

 _It sounds like there might be more than one set._ Erza thought briefly as she strained her ears to pick up any hints of what could be going on outside of their darkened prison. A muffled exchange occurred away from the door to the storeroom and then footfalls passed them to move across the mill. Erza let out the air that she hadn't realized she had been holding in her lungs. Shoulders slumping forward in the darkness, the crimson haired samurai murmured a quiet prayer, that she and the women would soon be released from the hell they were trapped in.

The moment her request was sent to the heavens, the door opened again. This time the footfalls were not the heavy sounds she heard previously. These steps were light and efficient, heading directly for the door that she sat patiently behind.

 _Please let that be him._ Erza thought again, as another muffled conversation was held, this time closer than before. A grunt was given in response. _Probably that scarred meathead._ She thought dismissively as she strained to pick up any further clues that this could be her childhood friend.

Metal slid against metal and a slight click sounded as the lock was freed from its iron prison. Light flooded the jet black space, momentarily blinding the crimson haired woman. A silhouette was standing before her, yet she was unable to make out who exactly it was that had opened the door.

A warm hand rested on her upper arm, pulling Erza to her feet and removing her quietly from the room. Dragging a hand across her chocolate eyes, she fought against the light to determine who owned the hand that was gripping her arm so tightly.

The man in question did not speak, and moved swiftly toward the single bedchamber of the mill. Blinking a few times as she was dragged into the room without ceremony, Erza could finally see, as the light from the living space was cancelled out by the closed and locked door behind the man before her.

As Erza tilted her head upwards to determine who it was that she was dealing with, her honey eyes widened as they locked on narrowed ones before her. _What in the world is going on?!_ She thought as her brain scrambled to understand.

* * *

The sinking feeling that would not release its grip on Jellal's stomach was unnerving. Usually his gut feelings were ones that should not be ignored, which meant that he needed to move more swiftly. The mill was within sight when Jellal slowed to a halt before the building. Icy fingers seemed to crawl up his spine and the color drained from his face as he took in the sight of the additional horses tied up outside of the aging stone building.

 _SHIT_.

Jellal couldn't break out into a run without risking detection. If he returned covered in sweat and in a panic, it would be far more difficult to explain. He would have to trust Erza and keep calm until he could reach the building and assess the situation.

 _I'm trained for this. I just need to remain calm._ However that seemed the be the opposite of what his body was screaming at him to do currently. He wanted nothing more than to ambush the building on his own and slaughter them all. He was capable of it, he knew. Yet he also knew that Erza would never forgive him for his senseless vigilante justice. Shaking his head at the thought of the irritated crimson haired goddess, Jellal's pace increased as much as he felt was safe.

He reached the door only a few moments later, though to the cerulean haired man, it had taken weeks. He inhaled through his nose, allowing the fresh evening air to soothe his nerves before pressing the door inward and walking through.

Once he opened the door, he noticed that all three men were within the living space. The scarred man had not moved since his earlier departure, while the other two were playing with gambling dice at the low table they had set up in the corner. A brief scan of the room told him all that he needed to know. Bora was indeed back, and the door to the bedchamber was closed.

Without hesitation, Jellal cleared the room in minimal strides and yanked the rear door open with a flourish. The wood crashed explosively into the stone behind it. Jellal uncaring that door had practically splintered in its mistreatment, he took large strides to exit the building, praying to every god in existence that Elfman and his regiment had followed quickly and were in place awaiting his signal.

Not bothering to wait for confirmation of reinforcements, Jellal quickly turned on his heel in the soft grass and strode back in through the door that now sat lopsidedly off of its frame. _I made a promise._ Crimson was beginning to cloud his vision as rage pulsed through his body, fueling his desperation to ensure the scarlet haired woman's safety over anyone else's. Without another thought, Jellal lifted his booted foot and slammed it into the wooden door separating him from the bedchambers.

* * *

"Bishoujo, I hope your wait wasn't too uncomfortable." Onyx eyes were not the color that she had anticipating as her own chocolate finally adjusted to the low light, after the blinding rush from the storeroom to the bedchamber.

Without waiting a moment for her response, Bora began stalking her closer to the futon in the corner of the room, ominously waiting for the pair. Erza's mind raced desperately, fumbling to slip back into the character that she had elected to play until the women who were taken were safe once more. Gathering what little courage she had left, Erza stepped forward, fighting every instinct that was screaming for her to move away. Bora seemed pleased by her reassuring gesture and slipped a warm hand over the silk at the curve of her hip, the other sliding up her neck to bury itself in Erza's crimson locks.

"Goshuujinsama, that room was terribly dark and smelled horrid." Erza did her best to sound simpering and added a puff of her cheeks for good measure as she glanced into obsidian eyes through her lashes.

"Koibito, I will be having a word with my men about their mistreatment of you." The hand that was buried within her hair began to card through it, in what he thought was a soothing motion, as he lowered his head to the ivory column of her neck. As his lips traced the space behind her ear, the redhead began resigning herself to her fate. She attempted to numb herself to anything but the thought that Jellal and Elfman would be there soon to rescue the captured women.

 _As long as they're safe. I promised them freedom. As long as they are safe._ Erza repeated the words internally as she fought to remain pliant in the hands of Bora.

"I've been thinking about this from the moment I left you." Bora whispered against her throat, as his lips caressed the flesh between her neck and shoulder.

Erza managed to conjure up a throaty moan in response, praying that the noise didn't sound like a dying animal as she closed her eyes. _I've always considered theatre, maybe this is my chance to practice._ She thought as she mentally steeled herself against the assault on her body.

A warm hand began trailing from her hip up her side, and back down again, lips pressing hotly against her neck as they inched upward toward the shell of her ear. The hand that had been roaming her side began tracing the lines of her ribs, inching toward the underside of her breast. A sharp inhale escaped her careful mask, as she fought the urge to bring her knee between his legs as harshly as she could. She didn't have to fight for long. A loud crash startled the pair, as the wooden door practically exploded into splinters, revealing a livid blue-haired assassin with desperation and murder gleaming in the icy depths of his sapphire eyes.

"Get. Your disgusting hands. Off of that woman." Jellal panted, out of breath with the effort of containing his barely restrained rage.

Bora's obsidian eyes flashed with shock as he released Erza and turned to face the man who was supposed to be under his hire. Jellal stepped through the now splintered remnants of the door, vibrating with fury and eyes icy and unforgiving. A chill ran through Erza as she stared at the change in the warm, considerate man she rode with earlier that evening, the one who had calmed her fears, caused her heart to race and heat to rush through her body. That was not the same man now stalking toward Bora, fists clenched at his side and practically vibrating with anger.

Crimson had bled into Jellal's vision upon seeing Bora embracing Erza as a lover would. Cerulean eyes narrowed as he stalked the taller man before him, not stopping until Bora's back was braced against the stone wall of the room. Blind rage and jealousy fueling every movement, Jellal wrapped long fingers around the neck of his 'owner' and squeezed, lifting the larger man off of his feet.

Bora began clawing desperately at his arms, flailing in his attempt to relieve the pressure on his neck. Feeling the man struggling Jellal's fingers tightened, digging into flesh and creating rivulets of blood, as his nails dug deeper. A cold mask slipped over Jellal's face, effectively hiding the emotions that were seething under the surface. He needn't even think of slipping into this personality of his, it was a second skin, as accustomed to it as the less manic side he showed to the world. Sucking noises and frantic jerking motions of Bora's legs signaled that the man's lungs were now burning with the need for precious air.

 _Just a little longer, and the life will fade from his filthy eyes._ Jellal thought with a sick sense of pleasure as the bruising strength that he was using to crush Bora's windpipe increased slightly.

" **JELLAL NO!** "

Erza's heart-wrenching cry was akin to being thrown into an ice bath on Mt. Hakobe. Jellal's fist opened immediately, the suffocating man writhing on the floor, covered in his own urine and sucking air with gaping movements of his mouth as red-tinged foam appeared at the corners of his violet colored lips.

Coming to her senses, Erza ran to the stunned man staring at his hands in shock, as if he weren't sure what had happened. Pupils blown wide, and the mask lifting from his emotionless face, Jellal's eyes flicked to the pathetic man at his feet. The spell broken, Erza ran over and threw her arms around Jellal's waist. Her front pressed against his back as she sobbed into the soft silk of his dark kimono, as his left hand reached up to clasp her hand against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Aka. I was too late." His voice empty as he fought the tears that threatened to spill from closed eyes. As he attempted to hide the confusion and sorrow that fought within their depths, Erza slipped around to stand in front of him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"You were just in time." Placing her hands on his cheeks and trying to meet his eyes with her own, Erza gave him a gentle smile. "See? I'm just fine." Indigo eyes hesitantly lifted to her own caramel, the redhead watching fear and disappointment vying for a place within their depths.

Heart racing frantically, Jellal fought the tears that burned at the back of his eyes, not wanting to break down in front of her. Fighting to slow his breathing and bring his emotions back under his control, Jellal squeezed his eyes shut, praying for his normal equilibrium.

"It's okay Jellal." Erza whispered, her voice shaky. Jellal eyes opened slightly, his brow still furrowed with the effort of holding tears at bay and keeping himself from continuing to strangle the man currently wheezing on the floor nearby. Noticing the tear stains tracking from her widened honey eyes to drip from the edge of her jawline, the vice around his heart drew even tighter.

"I almost lost you." Jellal whispered quietly, and before he knew what was doing he had gripped her shoulders, lowering his head to lean his forehead against hers gently. "I cannot lose you again."

He watched as her eyes closed and taking comfort in the warmth of her body so close to his own. The warmth that he had felt on their journey from the geisha house returned in full force, to burn him slowly from the inside and settling low in his abdomen. His breath was coming in short puffs of heated breath glancing across the bridge of her nose, causing her to openher eyes slightly to question what was causing his rapid breathing.

A small gasp left her parted lips upon meeting Jellal's eyes. The intensity burning deep within their cerulean depths was locked entirely on her, and the desire shining in them had her heart fighting desperately to escape her chest. Erza slipped her tongue from her lips to moisten them and indigo followed the movement, his heartbeat skyrocketing at the innocent motion. A calloused hand moved from Erza's muscular shoulder to cup the silky flesh of her cheek, the rough pad of his thumb running along the ridge of her elegant cheekbones.

As indecision flashed through caramel eyes, Jellal's own mind had been made up. He steeled himself and prayed that she wouldn't murder him for what he was about to do. Throwing caution to the wind, Jellal leaned in quickly and slanted his lips across the satin of Erza's. Chocolate eyes flew open at the sensation, shock freezing her immediately. Jellal was beginning to fear that he would lose his head as he felt her finally relax against his touch, her soft lips pliant under his own as he poured the emotions he felt at nearly losing her into the contact. Heat rushed through his chest as he heard her hum lowly as his lips moved gently over hers. Tenatively he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, feeling her shudder beneath the soft touch, his hand had journeyed from her silky cheek to thread through the crimson of her loosened locks. His head began to spin as he felt her lips begin to move more confidently across his own, his hand grasping her hip and pulling her tightly against the hard planes of his body. Their breathing becoming rapid as anticipation built between them, and neither seemed to be able to get close enough to the other to satisify their longing.

"Ahem." A rough clearing of a masculine throat had the pair jumping away from one another as if a bolt of lightning had struck them. Jellal turned to see Elfman's broad shoulders blocking the door to the bedchambers, onyx eyes wide and glancing between the assassin and his now crimson commander. Jellal glanced warily to where Erza stood with her face flushed the same color as her hair, attempting to look anywhere but at him.

 _Well, that could have gone more smoothly. I completely lost my head in the middle of a mission._ Jellal thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. His eyes flicking to the man curled in a ball merely four feet from him, openly weeping and wheezing, Jellal decided the talk with Erza would need to be placed on hold until he could handle the business at hand.

 _Way to go Jellal. I just had to go and make things complicated_. Shaking his head and raking a hand through unruly locks, Jellal turned toward Bora to grab him by the collar and yank him to his feet.

"Mind tying that up before I finish what I started?" The bluenette shoved the unsteady, sobbing man toward Elfman, meeting onyx eyes and nodding his head, hoping that the captain would understand that he and Erza needed a moment before they joined the rest. With a slight nod of his platinum head, he indicated he received the message as he grabbed the pitiful daimyo by the kimono and shoved him through the splintered door to where the rest of the Dragneel forces waited.

Jellal watched until the broad shoulders of Elfman passed out of view before turning to the crimson haired woman behind him. She was shifting from one foot to another, obviously unsure of how to react under the circumstances. Jellal was increasingly aware that they were once again alone, yet he was determined that nothing more would happen between them until a discussion was had about the moment that they shared.

"Erza…." Jellal began hesitantly, crossing the room once again to come close to her, raising a hand to wrap around her shoulder tentatively, bringing her head against his broad chest.

"Its okay if you didn't mean it." Erza interrupted quietly, her eyes closing as she heard Jellal's strong and steady heartbeat below her ear.

"Oh Aka, I definitely meant it." Jellal chuckled lightly as he moved her away slightly so that he could lock his eyes on her own, a gentle smile gracing his handsome features.

Erza's eyes widened in shock as they met Jellal's, searching their depths to read what he was feeling. She placed her hand on his chest gently and sighing and drawing comfort from the steadily quickening rhythm.

"However, right this moment is not the most convenient time to discuss it further, though I do plan on having a very….in-depth conversation about this later." Jellal practically purred the statement at the crimson haired woman, causing the rosy tint to once again flush her chest and the ridges of her cheekbones.

A nod of her scarlet head indicated that she was in agreement, as she lowered her lashes and fought to draw in enough air to fill her lungs in the slight space between the two of them.

"Shall we join the others?" A confident smirk graced Jellal's lips as he lifted an eyebrow in question.

"That would probably be for the best." A heavy sigh left her lips as she stepped away from the warmth of Jellal's arms.

Running his hand once more over her shoulder reassuringly, Jellal smiled softly and gestured for her to lead the way out of the bedchamber and out to meet with the rest of her regiment.

* * *

 **AN: Yay! They met! And yes I have more delicious moments ahead, however, I will remind you that NaLu is going to be a slow burn. They just met and though Natsu is thinking of her in that way, I don't think that Lucy is quite prepared for that just yet. Especially after what she'd been through recently!**

 **So I have 78 followers for this story and that makes me incredibly happy! So I think I'm going to play a little game and see if y'all can come up with 30 reviews. If y'all get 30 on this chapter, I'll take a Q &A and answer anything that won't spoil the rest of the story completely. So read and review y'all! 3**

 **I would also like to let my lovely followers/readers/reviewers that I will be a witness in a trial next week, therefore the next update may be a bit late, but I promise that I'm not giving up on Ambition! I will make sure an update is posted, but it may not be exactly on Sunday/Wednesday. I ask for your patience and understanding as real life is kinda kickin my ass lately.**

 **That being said, I love all of y'all to pieces and I am so happy that you are enjoying the story and are hanging around for the ride! I have big plans for this story and I am hoping to pick up many more avid readers along the way!**

 **Thank you so much again to my lovely Beta, Rein Serenity! 3**

 **Much love to you all!**

 **Translations:**

 **Okaasan: Mother**

 **Tenshu: 'Master of Heaven' The tallest tower in a castle – Usually just a symbol while the lord sleeps in the inner chambers**

 **Nakama: Friend/Comrade (more like family)**

 **Karyu no Kagizume: Fire Dragon's Claw (Natsu's katana)**

 **Sake: Rice wine**

 **Baka: Idiot/Moron**

 **Oyasumi: Goodnight**

 **Hime: Princess**

 **Aka: Red**

 **Wakizashi: Short sword usually paired with a katana**

 **Gomennasai: I'm sorry**

 **Bishoujo: Beautiful girl**

 **Goshuujinsama: A way of saying 'Master' in a subservient way**

 **Koibito: Sweetheart/darling/lover**


	8. Inspire

**AN: I apologize for the late chapter, as the personal issue I was dealing with lasted longer than I expected and I was unable to write. I am sitting down now to knock this chapter out, but it may not be as long as previous ones. Thank you to all who messaged to check on me, things have been crazy, but I am okay. I appreciate all of you who have stuck with me and thank you so much for your support and patience. The issue has been dealt with and I am hoping that I will now be able to stick to my schedule. Y'all are amazing and I love my group of followers/reviewers and favorites! Y'all keep me inspired to write! And another shout out to my Rein Serenity who is feeding me ideas to keep the creativity flowing!**

 **And now, what you've been waiting for ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Inspire

Her heart felt as though it were struggling to break through her rib cage as she stepped into the dim light of the gathering space, behind the broad shoulders of the man she had just melted into moments before.

Her mind reeling, Erza thought about what had transpired between she and her childhood friend. Remembering the heat that shot through her like wildfire, as the smooth flesh of his lips had glided along her own, Erza placed her fingers delicately along her swollen lips.

 _I've never felt anything like that before._ Her heart had raced as she remembered the tightening of her chest as he pressed against her, the heat radiating from his chest against her own. Her head swam instantly and all thoughts of anything but the gentle caress of his lips against hers were banished. Behind the gentleness, Erza could feel the trembling of his body, as he fought for control.

The redhead's mind was still reeling as she peered around the open space before her, reining in her errant thoughts and emotions to deal with the task at hand. Sharp copper eyes scanned the space taking in the now bound Bora with Elfman standing over him, murder in his eyes as he shoved the hilt of his weapon into the abused man's abdomen with a thud.

Turning her head, she saw the rest of her men standing over Bora's lackeys with swords drawn, daring them to give them reason to use them. The scarred man was silently standing watch with her men, leaving Erza to question what had happened to sway him.

 _I'll have to ask Elfman why that man is unbound and assisting my men._ With a mental shrug for the moment, Erza trusted her reliable solider and took stock of the rest of the scene before her. Sepia eyes widened as Erza took in the new additions to the group, the captured women.

There were a total of eight women huddled close to one another on the far wall of the mill, obviously frightened by the group of men who had rushed into the building with weapons drawn. Standing out among the rest, was a woman with hair nearly the same shade as Jellal's, and eyes that matched. Erza watched as the woman gently smoothed the ice blue hair of the young woman next to her. As if sensing that she was being watched, the woman's cerulean eyes flicked and met caramel.

The woman stood then and began to approach the redhead, determination set in the squaring of her too gaunt shoulders, the intensity of her indigo gaze caused Erza's breath to catch in her throat. Stopping once she was directly in front of Erza, the bluenette dipped at the waist in a deep bow.

"Arigato gosaimasu." The woman stayed low, as Erza's chocolate eyes widened.

"Please don't thank me. If we had responded more quickly, you wouldn't have endured such suffering in the first place." Erza's voice trembled as she fought against the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"Without your help, Juvia and her friends would have endured torment for the rest of our days." Raising her head and locking glassy eyes with Erza, the bluenette let go a shuddering breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Juvia-sama." Erza stepped closer to the woman, her voice softening as she placed a comforting hand on the prominent bones of Juvia's shoulder.

Widened, red rimmed eyes met Erza's and the young woman finally allowed herself to release the emotions that had built within her throughout her capture and imprisonment.

"It's nice to meet you too, Erza-sama." Juvia sniffled as Erza wrapped a comforting arm around the woman, allowing her a moment of weakness after her show of strength in keeping the women around her calm.

"You're safe now, he will never harm you again." Erza leaned her head against the bluenette's, resting on her shoulder, as the heat of tears burned the corners of her eyes. Juvia took a step back, and locked her cerulean eyes with Erza's. Something shifted in their depths, vulnerability being chased away by determination and resolve.

"You're right." Juvia's eyes didn't waver, and neither did her voice. "Because Juvia would like to accompany you when you return."

"That isn't necessary, Juvia. You're free now to resume the life that you had before, why would you want to come with us?" Chocolate eyes widened as the woman before her stood firm.

"Juvia owes Erza-sama her life, and therefore Juvia also is indebted to Natsu Dragneel-sama for sending an avenger to rid Hargeon of that poor excuse of a human being. Therefore, I ask that you bring me with you, so that Juvia may repay the life-debt she owes." Sapphire strands fell haphazardly across the ivory skin of Juvia's face as she tilted her head, sincerity shining through indigo depths as she gave the redhead a gentle smile. Erza was astonished by the twisting in her gut, as she felt pulled toward the strength the bluenette was radiating through every pore of her being.

As Erza fought for the words that seemed beyond her grasp, the young woman that Juvia had been comforting when Erza came into the room stood and approached the pair. Erza's eyes left Juvia momentarily to observe the new addition to their conversation. Large sepia eyes filled with apprehension as they met Erza's and lowered quickly.

Juvia's hand came to rest at the smaller woman's shoulders and once again met Erza's. Squaring her jaw, she drew the woman close to her side and lifted her chin toward the redhead.

"My other request is that Yukino joins us as well." Erza's eyes widened as she registered the woman's words, and darted steely indigo eyes and the lowered glacial head of the woman she she was protecting. _These two are tough. To have gone through what they have and not want to run straight home. Natsu would have use for more like them at Fairy Tail._ Erza's mind raced as she attempted to organize her thoughts.

"And why exactly would you like to return with us to Magnolia?" Erza's narrowed eyes locked onto the newcomer's honey, as they widened momentarily before narrowing.

"My name is Yukino Aguira, Erza-sama." Gleaming snowy locks fell away from Yukino's forehead as she tilted her chin upward, tears lining her sorrow filled gaze. "I….I have nowhere else to go." The tears gathered in the corners of the platinum haired woman falling silently, rolling along fine cheekbones.

Erza's eyes widened while her lips formed a small 'oh' in shock as the woman gave the news, immeasurable pain flashing in the caramel depths of her widened eyes. As soon as the emotion showed, it vanished, leaving Erza to wonder if she had been imagining the grief in the woman's doe-like eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Erza gazed between the women who stood before her. Resolving that, at least in her mind, that they couldn't possibly be left behind. They had proven their strength and determination to survive, and that was worth giving them a chance. _Natsu will have to have the final say, but they would be an excellent addition to our Fairy Tail_. Erza's eyes softened as a small quirk of her lips gave away her answer.

Hope sparkled in both women's eyes at the small tilted smile of the intimidating warrior standing before them. They waited with baited breath, as the verdict was issued by the redhead.

"I am not the one who can determine who is able to join us at Fairy Tail." Erza noted the way both women stiffened at the comment, Juvia straightening her shoulders in defense. "However, I will allow you to join us in our journey to Magnolia, where you will speak to Natsu in reference to joining the Dragneel Clan at Fairy Tail."

"Juvia could have done without the first part, Erza-sama almost gave Juvia a heart attack." Juvia released a large sigh and gave a roll of her widened cerulean eyes at the teasing comments of her new found friend.

Yukino giggled next to her as she lowered her head before Erza respectfully, "Thank you Erza-sama. Your generosity will not go waste." Closely cropped ice blue hair swayed gently as the woman raised her head, softened eyes slightly glassy as she smiled gently.

"Erza!"

A distinctly recognizable voice called to her from across the room, originating near the captive prisoners. Erza's head pivoted in the direction of Jellal's voice and saw him lift his hand to beckon her closer to him.

With a polite smile to the women that she had been speaking to, Erza excused herself and turned toward Jellal and Elfman, leaving Yukino and Juvia to return to tending the other frightened women. As Erza crossed the floor of the old building, she scanned once more to see the front door had been removed from its hinges, much the same as the rear door that Jellal had broken in his rescue of her. Standing near Jellal, Elfman and a small contingent of Erza's regiment were debriefing the situation and seemed to be discussing the fate of Bora and his men.

Jellal was standing astonishingly close to the scarred man from before. _Well at least it seems that I will be getting an update on what is going on with this strange looking man_. Erza thought briefly as she stopped just shy of the two men, near Jellal's side.

"Is there something that you needed?" Erza's eyes met his and she felt her cheeks heat as something gentle crossed their depths.

"Yes, this man seems to be somewhat of a mercenary." Clearing his throat as his cheeks turned crimson, as if his thoughts had drifted to less appropriate topics, he struggled to rein them in. "The moment Elfman and the others entered, this man turned immediately to assist your forces. Once the fighting was over, he unlocked the women silently and returned to assist with guarding Bora and his men." Jellal tilted his head in the direction of the large platinum haired man to his left.

"Does this mystery man have a name?" Erza's eyes turned to lock with the crimson of the man before her, cautious as they scanned the much larger man who had seemed inconsistent with the scene from the start.

"He continues to tell me that he has disgraced the Gods and therefore he no longer deserves a name." Jellal stated with an undertone of annoyance lacing his words, his cheeks slightly puffed in irritation.

The man's stance was as guarded as his unnerving crimson eyes, reflecting no emotion. Massive, tanned muscular arms were crossed over a broad chest, strange markings winding their way from under the fabric of his sleeves to end just above his right wrist.

 _Well he sure is a strange one_. Erza thought as she finished her assessment and turned to Jellal once more.

"Has he stated his business or what his intentions are?" Erza quirked an eyebrow as she questioned the bluenette.

"He hasn't done much, save for stand there, dark and brooding." Jellal threw a shielded look at the other man from under hooded eyes. Noting that the man still hadn't moved from his post near the captives.

"Well, why don't we try again then?" Erza stated as she held back a gentle smile at Jellal's childish behavior. "Perhaps this time, without irritation might be more effective." She stated with a quick wink at Jellal, as she caught the dark look in his narrowed eyes.

Once more Erza felt heat rise through her chest and along her neck at the heated glance from the dangerous bluenette. Mentally shaking the thought, she took a deep breath and turned her attention to the problem before her. Literally.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, and I would like to thank you for your assistance in our operation. With your help, we were able to contain Bora and his men as well as release the abducted victims." Erza stated clearly with confidence lacing her tone. She noted that the man before her turned his unusual eyes to lock with hers, unwavering.

"We appreciate your cooperation, is there somewhere you must return to?" Erza's head lowered briefly out of respect for the man's actions.

"I did nothing that wouldn't be expected from a man in the same situation." The man's rumbling reply came as a surprise to Erza, as she hadn't expected a response.

"I did not agree with what was being done, but the leader promised information in return for my assistance." His gaze remained emotionless as it returned to the men he was guarding.

"What type of information was it that you required?" Erza asked cautiously, afraid the man would shut down if she pushed for too much information too quickly.

"That does not concern you." The man gruffly stated, not even sparing a glance in Erza's direction.

"In that case, you are free to go. My men and I have the situation under control from this point." The redhead fought to rein her temper under control after the scarred man's response to her inquiry.

"I'll escort them to town and remove their weapons." The man's eyes returned to capture Erza's then flickered to Jellal's, who was progressively becoming more agitated as the exchange continued.

Caramel eyes widened as Erza processed the stranger's offer, if it could even be considered such. Her eyes darted to lock with Jellal's. Her eyes searched the indigo depths in an attempt to ascertain what he was thinking, as they both considered their options for handling the criminals. Silent understanding passed between the two as Jellal nodded toward Erza in confirmation.

"Considering your actions in our operation, I will entrust the escort of these men to you." Erza began cautiously. "The Dragneel Clan appreciates your assistance and you will always be welcomed in Magnolia." Erza's scarlet locks once again fell across her face as she lowered her head in thanks to the man who had assisted them without question.

As the larger man nodded in acceptance and moved away from the wall that he had been leaning against, Erza placed a soft hand lightly on the tanned shoulder of the mysterious stranger, halting his progress as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I need to speak to Bora and his men before they are left in your hands." Erza made sure her tone was confident and free of doubt as she locked eyes with the scarred man.

A small nod and a step toward the wall he was previously posted on were the only reaction the redhead received. Giving him a quick nod in return, Erza removed her hand from the man's shoulder as she stepped around him. Her presence turned frigid as she moved toward the poor excuses for human beings that were bound on the floor before her. She could sense rather than see Jellal's presence at her side, taking comfort in the knowledge that he was there to back her up should anything happen.

Elfman stood across from his commander and nodded as his eyes darted between her and the bluenette at her side. Taking a deep breath to steady her fury with the sulking group between them, Erza's gaze locked onto the figure that was currently curled into the fetal position and seemed to be shivering slightly.

 _Good, he deserves to be terrified_. Erza thought as her hands fisted at her sides and she fought to contain the fire that was building in her gut at the memory of being cast into the lightless prison, true fear overwhelming her briefly at her confinement.

"Bora. I am officially notifying you of Natsu Dragneel's current occupation of Hargeon, as well as the termination of this disgusting act of human trafficking." Erza's normally calm tone wavered as her practically body vibrated with anger at the man who would not meet her frigid gaze.

"Your men will be offered mercy, and allowed to return to their lives as they see fit. However, due to the severity of their discretions, none will be allowed to assume the title of either soldier or samurai."

This caught the attention of the men at the vengeful valkyrie's feet, as they turned their widened eyes toward her at the decree. A sharp inhale escaped from Kurohebi as the sentence was passed down to them all.

"Furthermore, Bora, your mansion will be set alight. You will be removed from your post as daimyo and banished from Hargeon, and the Dragneel banner will be raised in place of the current one. This town will be controlled by whomever Dragneel-sama sees fit to place here, and you will forever be unwelcome within its walls."

Erza watched Bora's eyes widen and then close in silent acceptance of his fate, as he returned to his previous position, thoroughly defeated. Erza felt the warm comfort of Jellal's had land on her shoulder as she glanced quickly to find pride in his narrowed gaze. As quickly as the touch began, his hand returned to his side, and Erza was left with the lingering warmth and the urge to feel its return. Encouraged, she turned toward her own men and gave orders as to what was to be done with the captured men.

"Max, remain behind and ensure that the town is secured until Natsu can determine whom to place here in Bora's stead. Please ensure that my orders are followed, and that after the mansion is razed, a new one is built in its place. You are aware of what should be done." Max's head lowered in acknowledgment of his commander's order.

"Elfman, please delegate a small group to escort the women into town, see that they are taken to the physician and treated before releasing them to their own devices." Erza stated as she caught the onyx gaze of her muscular captain.

"The gentleman beside me will be handling Bora's escort, as well as that of his men. The rest of us will be returning to Magnolia as soon as possible." Erza delegated as she turned to Jellal and gave a relieved smile. They would be heading home soon, and she couldn't contain the small uptick of her still swollen lips that came with the thought.

Erza glanced toward Elfman to determine whether he had designated the group that would be escorting the released women back to Hargeon safely. Noting that the women were slowly filing out of the building, the redhead crossed the space to confer with him.

"It seems that you've picked up a few strays again." Elfman stated with amusement and a low chuckle resonating deep in his wide chest.

"They always seem to find me." A flush threatened to overtake her, as Erza lightly slapped the tanned muscle of Elfman's forearm playfully in return for his teasing comment.

"Well, at least it's only three this time. The last adventure we picked up nearly ten." Elfman's dark eyes lightened as he gave his commander a pointed look. "I thought Natsu was going to choke on his sake when you told him."

"His face did turn quite red." Erza chuckled to herself at the memory of Natsu's crimson face as she informed him of the addition of ten new mouths to feed at Fairy Tail.

Erza stepped into the clear evening air and took a deep breath, thanking all of the Gods silently, for her freedom. Elfman stepped through the door behind her and took the lead to guide her to the remaining men that were staged out of sight. Jellal had fallen in place just behind Erza, as she debriefed her captain quickly while they walked.

The moon was beginning its descent from its height in the sky, as the exhausted group made its way to camp. Erza's eyes widened as they moved closer, scanning the area for one thing in particular. Sepia eyes landed on the mottled coat of her beloved Ichigo before her shoulders fell in relief.

 _Thank goodness for my men looking after my girl._ Erza had been worried for the animal, when Jellal had taken her from the Prominence, but she knew her men recognized the importance of Ichigo to Erza and vice versa.

* * *

Upon reaching camp, Jellal watched as Erza greeted her soldiers. They all seemed relieved that their commander was unscathed, even though a few had made dangerous comments about the indecency of her attire, to which they were immediately scolded by a very protective captain who refused to leave her side.

Jellal loitered near the edge of the lightly wooded area, allowing him to watch from a distance and to see just how beloved and adored the woman he had always cared for was. The sight before him, Erza laughing at a comment made by one of her men making her way through them so that they were all given a chance to see that she had indeed returned safely, was enough to calm his fears.

He knew that he must leave, he knew the penalty for deserting Ultear and he wasn't willing to pay for his freedom with his life, nor with Erza's. He was aware that she would soon hear of Bora's banishment and would expect Jellal to return to her immediately. His head fought violently against his heart, as he longed to cross the distance between them and pull her into his embrace, yet knew that being near him would always bring the threat of death.

 _She has done so well for herself, I cannot be the reason that she is held back or unable to achieve peace and true happiness._ He continued to reassure himself as his chest felt as if it were being physically torn apart. The need to explain his situation to his childhood friend flooded him, as he fought it down. Were he to speak to Erza now, she would never allow him to leave.

 _We are better off this way. She will hurt, but in the end, she will survive. And that is what matters most._ Jellal thought as he made his decision and lifted his head. _She will live_.

Erza disappeared behind Ichigo, as Jellal's eyes locked with Elfman's. As onyx and indigo met, a silent look of understanding passed between them. Elfman gave a small nod of acknowledgement before returning his attention to Erza.

He should have known that her sharp intellect would catch the subtle nod from her captain, as she followed Elfman's line of sight to find him moving towards the thickening tree line. Heat formed in the corner of his eyes as he watched confusion written across her gorgeous features. With one last lingering glance, he turned and began blending in with the shadows cast by the falling moon.

* * *

The excitement and celebration of their victory and her return was cut short, as she was greeting Ichigo, when Elfman became suddenly silent at her side. Curious, she looked to him to watch his platinum head tilt slightly toward something. Turning her head, crimson strands falling across her face as she attempted to follow Elfman's line of sight around Ichigo's solid neck.

Her heart fell into her stomach, as she realized that it was Jellal that Elfman had been nodding to, and seemed to be leaving. Her heart began to race as her thoughts attempted to catch up with what her eyes were telling her, a cool sweat broke along her skin as she immediately started in Jellal's direction.

Warmth encircled her wrist as her head spun around to determine who would stop her in her path. Elfman's eyes were soft and glinted with remorse at having to stop the woman from running to the bluenette.

Indignantly, Erza glanced at the tenderness in his gaze, which was at war with the unyielding confinement of his hand on her wrist. Emotions flew through the copper depths of her widened eyes, but the look that settled within them commanded that he release her, or suffer undesirable consequences. In the space of a breath, Elfman liberated the woman, exasperation written into the fatigued lines of his tanned face. He shrugged his massive shoulders, releasing a breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding, and turned to resume organizing the return journey with the rest of the regiment.

"What a long day." He snarled under his breath as Erza flew across the dew laden grass towards where she had last seen Jellal standing.

" **JELLAL!** "

She shouted as she watched his broad shoulders tense, but his body seemed frozen in place by her exclamation, partially absorbed into the shadows of the trees surrounding them. Erza's feet flew beneath her, restrained by the burdensome fabric of the kimono she was wearing, she was not moving nearly as fast as she would like. She endeavored to prevent herself from sliding against the dampened grass, as she focused on the now stationary shadow before her.

Fleeing through the darkness, low branches catching floating strands of her silken locks unnoticed, Erza pursued the silent specter. Erza prayed desperately that he would not vanish any further, as if his presence were never any more than a dream. She slowed slightly, her breathing coming labored in her panicked race. The sound of his name had brought Jellal to a stop amid shifting shadows of the swaying limbs of the canopy above them, lending to the image that he would meld into darkness, vanishing once again from her life. His shoulders were rigid as she approached him, his eyes shielded from her by the fridge of his wild hair shining grey in the patched moonlight.

"Jellal?" Erza hesitantly questioned as she placed her hand on a strained shoulder, advancing and bending slightly at the waist in an attempt to coax him into speaking.

Jellal gave no response as Erza's heart began to thud uncomfortably, hurt and confusion vied for dominance in her expression as old feelings threatened to overwhelm her. _He promised that he would never leave again. Surely he has an explanation for why he attempted to leave without a word?_ Erza attempted to assuage her fears to rest when Jellal finally lifted his head, his eyes still shadowed by the hair falling haphazardly over his face.

"Surely you aren't thinking of walking out of my life again now that I've finally found you?" She questioned tenatively, attempting to keep the hurt from escaping in her voice as it trembled.

Jellal stiffed further under her hand as she came directly in front of him, hoping the statement would allow him to finally voice his thoughts. A moment that seemed to stretch into an eternity passed as the hand resting at Erza's side balled tightly into a fist, causing minuscule indentations on the palms of her hands. She focused her entire being on collecting herself, on not allowing her emotions control her, not allowing the fear that was causing a slow, creeping chill to rise along the back of her neck, bring her to her knees.

"I'm not free." Erza heard his voice quiver as he muttered, so lowly that the gentle evening breeze threatened to carry the words away unheard. His eyes remained hidden behind the shield of moonlit blue locks.

Her stomach twisted as he turned his head away from her compassionate glance, she noticed a small glint against the ivory of his cheek. The hand that remained on Jellal's shoulder moved upwards as Erza reached to cup the night cooled flesh. The delicate skin of her hand brushed against the slight stubble of hair along his jawline as she tenderly guided him until his eyes met her own. Her fingers were gentle as she placed her other hand opposite of its mate and tilted Jellal's face upwards.

His eyes remained closed, pain etched into the lines of his furrowed brow and the hard set of his jaw, as his head was guided by the light touch. Erza soothingly ran her thumbs along the tapering line of his cheekbones, allowing him the time he needed in order to clarify the statement he had made. She wouldn't rush him, providing him a moment to soak in the comfort of her touch before she sought answers.

Erza wasn't left to wonder for long, as Jellal took a deep breath and slowly lifted devilishly long eyelashes to meet her eyes with his own. Her eyes widened as her gaze locked with his, remorse and regret filling the familiar indigo depths. Unable to obscure it any longer, his emotions cascaded through his eyes as Erza struggled to keep up with the onslaught. Her heart raced as her eyes scrutinized his own, unable to look away from the hypnotic sight.

"I am not free." Jellal's gaze steeled and became fixated on something beyond Erza.

"I am nothing more than a weapon wielded by the highest bidder, I have done nothing to earn the right to be by your side." Erza watched his cerulean eyes sharpen, and then saw only herself reflected within them.

"I thought we agreed long ago, that promises were never to be broken." Erza's voice fluttered as she fought to maintain the calm that she outwardly projected, while beneath the surface lie only turbulence.

"We always said that if we weren't able to keep a promise, it was never to be promised in the first place." Her eyes gentled as her words washed over the man before her. Jellal was undeniably at war with himself, his eyes widening as she recalled childish words made in the naivety of youth.

"Ultear would never release me." The hope that had briefly glistened in his eyes vanished as reality banished the small light before it had a chance to grow. Erza became frantic as she felt him slipping away, watched as the warmth seemed to retreat from his eyes replaced by arctic mask, and his shoulders sank in defeat. The fortifications he held around himself as a shield were quickly being reestablished. She had to persuade him now, or he would be lost to her forever.

"Natsu could use a man with your skills." Erza interjected, his head snapping up hurriedly and a minute crumble in his defenses appeared.

"Ultear would not dare oppose someone as influential as Natsu, Jellal. You would be welcomed there. You could permanently withdraw from this life that has imprisoned you." Gingerly, Erza pleaded, a prayer within her chest that Jellal would trust her.

"Trust me Jellal." She murmured, and bringing his face against hers, to rest her supple lips along his furrowed brow.

Conflict raged in his eyes as Erza withdrew. Her hands remained steady along the lines of his jaw, making sure he wouldn't escape her gaze.

"I'm dangerous, Aka." Jellal whispered, his eyes returning to steel and ice, causing a shiver to race along her spine that had nothing to do with the bracing chill of the impending autumn.

Rising on her toes, Erza summoned every ounce of her courage and pressed her lips against his. The ground seemed to tilt on its axis as her lips melted against him. Where their first had been passion and fire, this kiss was the kind that breaks open the sky. Erza's breath was stolen and given back as even sound had no meaning to her any longer. Reluctantly she pulled away slowly to gasp for the air that he had not allowed her, her lips lingered as she gazed at him from beneath hooded eyes.

"Why don't you let me decide what I can handle, and whether or not something is good for me?" She murmured quietly, her lips grazing his lightly as she spoke causing shivers of unrelenting pleasure to course through her veins until she felt they might explode.

The last of Jellal's defenses seemed to slip along with the contact as he brought his arms to circle her waist and pull her into the warmth of his embrace. Her heart racing wildly at the intimacy, Erza allowed her hands to creep around his strong neck as his reply was whispered sensually against the supple skin of her lips.

"Okay, Aka. Let's go home."

* * *

 _What in the seven hells is that **GODS** awful noise so early in the godsdamned morning?_

The blonde thought as she groggily removed a stray lock of golden hair from where it was firmly caught in what Lucy was embarrassed to note was drool on her cheek. Her mouth felt as if it could put a summer drought to shame, as she closed her lips and attempted to swallow through the desert that had formed in her throat.

Tentatively, she cracked an eye open and immediately regretted the decision, as the light invading the space sent an array of multicolored spots dancing across the back of her closed lids. Groaning, she threw the massive cover over her pounding head, and curled into the fetal position. She wondered vehemently when she had allowed an entire troupe of kabuki actors to take residence inside of her skull.

Fighting to find a position that didn't cause her to feel as if the room were in a full spin and she could only wrap her hands tightly in the futon to keep grounded, the obnoxious banging made its presence known once again.

 _I'm going to kill whomever is making that noise_. Lucy thought as she lifted her head to spot the culprit and give them a piece of her mind. And she would…. once she could move again, which she wasn't certain was any time in the near future.

"Lucy?" A hushed voice sounded from the direction of what Lucy thought might be the entrance. But she refused to lift her head to verify whether her assumption was accurate.

The voice was muffled between the pounding of the very disrespectful kabuki, the thick layer of blanket that she was using as a barrier between her and the offending light of day and the shoji that seemed had at least been closed when she got back to her room last night.

 _Wait? How did I get back here last night?_ Her mind attempted to throw the fog intoxication in order to determine how she had ended up comfortably in her own futon this morning. The last she remembered, she had been throwing back dishes of sake like water after the extremely frustrating lord of the manor had gotten under her delicate skin.

 _Once I regain motor function, that smug bastard is first on my list and then its whomever has the displeasure of knocking on my shoji this morning._ Lucy thought begrudgingly as she lifted her head feebly at what should have been the subdued glide of the shoji being opened fractionally. The sound was anything **_BUT_** subdued to the sensitive ears of the hungover blonde as a groan escaped her chapped lips.

"Lucy? Are you here?" The hesitant voice that Lucy instantly recognized as belonging to Mira floated in through the slight opening of the shoji.

 _Well, there goes my plan for double homicide. Just Natsu then_. Lucy mentally retracted the death threat attached to the platinum haired woman who had swiftly befriended her. The threat was very much valid on her pink haired demon lord, however.

Lucy heard the shoji glide once again, deducing that Mira was resuming her search for the missing blonde. Not willing to escape the cocoon of warmth and obscurity that she had created, Lucy opted for throwing the blanket the tiniest bit with a leg and allowed an severely unladylike grunt to escape her cracked lips. Anticipating this would attract Mira's attention, Lucy mentally refused to expose anything in close proximity to her palpitating head than her leg to the devilish sunlight filtering in through traitorous shoji.

"Well, there you are! I was getting worried!" The movement had the desired effect as a giggle, that would normally have sounded melodic but at the moment sounded like a squeaky wagon wheel, filtered through Lucy's barrier.

Another unladylike snort was her sole response as the delicate padding of the woman's feet approaching Lucy's impenetrable fortress of solitude alerted the blonde that Mira was not alone. There were two sets of footsteps. Curiosity finally brought the ailing woman from under the comfort of darkness. Lucy brought the blanket away from one, red-rimmed and swollen sepia eye as she squinted through the light to focus on Mira and the newcomer.

"Well good morning Hime. Have a bit too much fun last evening?" Mira wore a smirk that alluded to her knowing more than she was saying, possibly due to present company.

"Mira, unless you or the blue haired child next to you have something to end the constant hammering in my skull, please let me lie here and die in peace." Lucy managed to rasp a response through dry lips, her voice rough with sleep and regret.

Another giggle escaped from the She-Devil as she shot Lucy a sympathetic look and turned to the young woman standing next to her, compassion gentling her expression.

"Lucy, this is Wendy. Natsu requested that I show her to your room so that she could evaluate your injuries." Mira glanced at the heap of misery that was Lucy as she wrapped a comforting arm around the shoulders of the smaller bluenette standing beside her.

The young woman bent at the waist, scattering long sapphire locks across her shoulders as she greeted the blonde. Through hazy, pain laden eyes Lucy watched the girl rise and an upturn of her lips indicated she also took amusement in Lucy's self induced condition.

"Konnichiwa, Lucy-hime." Wendy tilted her head and her eyes crinkled at the edges as her grin spread marginally, making her look far younger than the darkness hiding in their depths.

Seeing as the duo would not be leaving her to suffer in silence, Lucy attempted to sit up and greet them properly. Sitting proved to be more dangerous than opening her eyes. Lucy's vision swam and she paled at the intense nausea that overwhelmed her at the spinning of the room. Her stomach felt as if it would betray her at any moment, as a cold sweat broke out along her skin, warning of her of impending doom.

As the blonde fought to maintain her dignity and not redecorate the extravagant guest room with vomit, Mira moved hastily to the wash stand in the far corner of the room to retrieve a cloth, wetting it before moving to Lucy's side to press the damp linen to the back of her sweat drenched neck.

Thanking the gods for the woman's swift thinking, Lucy felt the soothing cloth relieve a bit of the nausea as Mira tenderly stroked it across her flushed skin. A subdued moan escaped her lips as her eyes closed and she struggled to compose herself, despite the throbbing in her head and the roiling in her gut.

"Please just kill me instead?" Lucy pleaded miserably as another wave of nausea accompanied the throbbing in her head.

"Well, Natsu wants to see you in the Great Hall this afternoon." Mira rose from her place beside the crestfallen blonde, speaking gingerly as she went to refresh the cool water dripping from the cloth in her hand. "There won't be an end to your suffering just yet."

Lucy brought her hands to tentatively prod at her temples, hoping to relieve the pounding inside of her skull, as the younger woman before her came closer and knelt beside the futon. Lucy noted that the bluenette seemed much younger than she originally believed, her doe-like honey colored eyes held sympathy for her behind a compassionate gaze.

Lucy lifted her hands over her head and clasped them together to stretch as she prepared to leave the comfort of her futon to meet with the Demon who drove her to her current suffering. She had a few choice words for the pink haired monster, and plenty of time to conjure up more.

After a catlike stretch and yawn, Lucy watched as Mira returned from refreshing the cloth that had been salvation against the nausea. She knelt beside Wendy, extending the cloth from slender fingers, so that Lucy could use it to freshen herself. With a smile, Lucy accepted the cloth and began to wipe the mess of drool and sleep from her face.

She didn't notice that Wendy had gotten up to retrieve a satchel of some sort, it appeared rugged and worn, as if it had seen many years of harsh use. The tote itself was nothing out of the ordinary, being made of a prevalent cloth and the color was indistinct, yet Wendy held it with reverence as she returned to once again kneel beside Mira. After a silent exchange between the two, Wendy reached into the pack and began to rifle through its contents.

"Ha! There it is!" A victorious smirk gracing the girls rounded face as she found what she was searching for.

Lucy watched as Wendy removed a small rose colored jar, which looked to be impossibly delicate, two long strips of crisp white linen, several small, fluffy bunches of cotton and finally a larger bottle that matched the girl's sapphire hair with a fashioned metal stopper. Wendy arranged the materials meticulously as Lucy looked on, curiosity sparkling in her weary eyes. Mira cleared her throat to catch Lucy's attention while Wendy focused on accounting for the items before her, seemingly inventorying them and verifying they were correct.

"Wendy has only recently joined us as well, and is somewhat of a field medic." The platinum haired cook smiled tenderly at the young girl as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate your help, Wendy." Lucy added as congenially as possible through her gradually clearing haze.

"Oh! It's not a problem at all! I do this sort of thing all the time." Wendy had finished preparations for treatment of Lucy's injuries and gave the blonde a wide grin that made her look the part of a girl instead of a medic who tended to the bloody and broken.

Lucy nodded respectfully and removed the blanket covering her as she presented the torn flesh of her feet for the medic's care. Wendy drew a breath in through clenched teeth as she once again dove for her satchel and began rustling, in search of something else Lucy suspected.

Reclining on her hands with legs straightened in front of her waiting, Lucy observed as Wendy pulled a small emerald vial from the depths of her bag and laid it carefully beside its rose colored counterpart. The blonde shifted marginally as Wendy delicately lifted Lucy's right leg and carefully inspected the injuries to the sole of her bruised flesh. Wendy prodded a particularly nasty bruise that was darkening to a sickening color green that Lucy knew would be lingering for a while. Hissing through her teeth as pain shot through her foot and she fought to remain still against the examination.

"So what is it that Natsu wants with me?" Lucy questioned Mira, catching the cook's attention and hoping to distract herself as Wendy worked.

"I'm not sure. He just asked me to bring Wendy to examine you and to make sure that you were present for the Council this afternoon." Mira tilted her head at Lucy, as a look of irritation seemed to flash through Mira's normally kind eyes.

 _Wonder what the hells that was about?_ Lucy thought distractedly as another gasp of discomfort escaped her. Tenderly Wendy was attempting to apply the contents of the rose colored jar to the deeper lacerations.

"Gomen, Lucy. I'm trying to be as gentle as possible." Wendy murmured as she flashed a quick glance filled with compassion at the blonde before resuming her treatment efficiently.

"Arigato, Wendy. I know it isn't your fault." Lucy muttered as she once again felt the light touch of Wendy's hands along the bottom of her sensitive foot.

Wendy's expression lightened upon the reassurance that Lucy was appreciative of her care. Lucy noticed that the girl's actions seemed to become more confident after she had received Lucy's reassurance. Wendy carefully replaced the silver lid on the rose colored salve and reverently picked up the emerald glass and removed the cork from the bottle with an abnormally long canine.

A muted pop sounded and immediately a soothing scent wafted through the air, Wendy brought the bottle under her slightly upturned nose and inhaled slightly. Lucy watched as Wendy's eyes closed and a gentle smile graced her lips. Wendy then opened her sepia eyes and held the glass under Lucy's nose, as the scent of lavender and something earthy that she couldn't quite place flooded her senses.

The scent reminded Lucy of the mixture of a fresh spring breeze and the soaked earth after a downpour. Lucy attempted to place the origin of the smell as she noted that her headache was beginning to fade and the nausea roiling in her abdomen was beginning to ease. Caramel eyes widened as Lucy looked up sharply to the healer, amusement and compassion reflecting in their depths.

"What in the seven hells is that?" Lucy blurted out without thinking, earning a modest chuckle from both Mira and Wendy.

"It's a secret alchemy of my mother's." Wendy murmured, reverence lacing her airy words as she stroked the small vial tenderly. "She called them Sky Dragon's Tears, and they're reputed to heal any ailment."

"They're incredible, Wendy!" Lucy smiled dazzlingly at the girl, yet it faded rapidly as she minded the anguish that filled the girl's full eyes. The bluenette's lower lip quivered slightly and then disappeared under the pearly white of her incisors.

"Mom would have appreciated your praise." Rounded honey eyes turned glassy with threatened tears.

Lucy's eyes darted immediately to latch onto Mira, watching as the woman regarded the youth with empathy darkening her eyes. Sensing Lucy's gaze, Mira's head tilted in the blonde's direction. A silent question lingered in Lucy's glance, Mira understood and a modest shake of a platinum head confirmed the situation, as Lucy put the pieces together.

 _The world is a cruel place to take a mother from her child at such a young age_. Lucy concluded as agonizing memories of the passing of her own mother flashed through her mind. With a heavy heart, Lucy reached towards the young girl, tiny vial remaining clutched tightly in her slender hands. Lucy laid her hand over Wendy's clasped ones, coaxing the girl to raise her vulnerable eyes to meet her own.

"I understand." Two words were all that needed to be said between the two, as understanding passed between them wordlessly.

Lucy could feel the tremors coursing through Wendy as she fought desperately against the emotions that threatened to overcome her. No longer able to withstand it, Lucy brought her hands from where they covered the blue-haired teen's in her lap, to wrap the girl in a tight embrace. She felt Wendy tense, and within the space of a breath she felt her melt into the comforting warmth of Lucy's arms. Sobs wracked her slim frame with the force of her despair. Mira moved closer to the pair and tenderly rubbed comforting patterns along Wendy's back, as Lucy continued her embrace, whispering words of comfort into the silken sapphire of her hair.

"I know it hurts. It's okay." Lucy murmured comfortingly as molten tears spilled over the ivory silk of her robe.

She felt the girl take a shuddering breath and move away fractionally, still accepting the comfort of the two older women. Swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks met Lucy's empathetic gaze as Wendy's caramel gaze met her own.

"This is the second mother I have lost. The first I didn't even know." Wendy muttered, melancholy darkening her eyes.

"You don't have to speak of it, if you don't want to." Lucy soothed as she brushed the wet fridge of Wendy's hair away from her cheeks. The young girl only shook her head slowly, closing her eyes to reopen them, despair replaced with pride.

"Grandeeny was amazing, and she deserves the praise." A somber smile graced the young girl's rounded face, one that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"She found me after Jose led a raid on my village. Not much was left standing, but Grandeeny searched each hut regardless, hoping to find a survivor amongst the wreckage." Sniffling subtly , Wendy moved further from Lucy, to regard both women as she relayed her story. "She had almost given up hope, when she heard my cries from inside a destroyed home. She found me clinging to my mother, who was beyond her help, and brought me with her."

"She saved your life. She sounds like an admirable woman Wendy, no wonder you're proud to call her mother." Mira gave the girl an amiable smile as she stroked her indigo hair soothingly.

"She was. She took me in, and protected me. She taught me all she could about how to heal and create medicine. She always said that the world needed the hands of healers now more than ever." Wendy clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest, around the small green vial that she clung to like a lifeline.

"You were blessed with two mothers in life." Lucy began, as she caught Wendy's attention. "Now we honor them by picking up where she left of and moving forward."

A soft nod was confirmation that the teen agreed as her lips upturned slightly, Wendy's eyes widened as tears once again gathered in the corners of her wide eyes."Now, let's see about getting that other foot tended to."

The small medic wound the pristine linen around her right foot snuggly, every motion gentle and efficient. Once she was finished, she gingerly lay Lucy's right foot alongside the left and retrieved its mate to begin treating it as well. Lucy and Mira sat quietly and watched the efficiency with which the girl treated the wounds, carefully bandaging and then lying the foot gently on the tatami mat.

"Arigato, Wendy. I feel so much more comfortable thanks to you!" Lucy smiled as she tested moving her feet within the bandages, wiggling her toes at the women sitting across from her, earning two sets of small giggling for her efforts.

"It's not a problem!" Wendy smiled wholeheartedly, beaming under the light of Lucy's thanks and praise.

"Wendy, Natsu mentioned that Lucy had further injuries, if you don't mind to give her a quick look over?" Mira interjected, her full lips still slightly upturned as she inquired of the young girl.

"Absolutely!" Wendy chirruped as she moved to get closer to Lucy, per Mira's request.

Lucy gasped and quickly pulled the blanket that had been surrounding her to her chin, eyes widening as her mind flashed to the evening of her flight from the Heartfilia Estate, and the marks that had marred her skin. Her golden locks, which had been concealing her face from the two women, tumbled away from her face in her haste to cover the now sickly green marring her ivory collarbone. Wendy had not noticed the yellowing bruise around Lucy's eye, as a swift gasp escaped her lips. Wendy's hand flew to cover her mouth as her eyes widened, scanning the high ridges of the blonde's bruised porcelain skin.

"Lucy….I…..I'm sorry, I didn't notice." Wendy's hand trembled as it reached cautiously to gingerly trace the discoloration.

"Please don't apologize, I wasn't doing a great job of hiding it." Lucy lowered her eyes as Mira's gaze softened at the exchange between the two younger women.

"May I?" Wendy asked tentatively, once again reaching for the petite viridian jar.

With eyes still lowered, Lucy nodded marginally, giving permission for the younger woman to tend to her wounded face. A graceful hand rested on Lucy's silk covered thigh as Mira moved closer, and gave the blonde a reassuring squeeze. Wordlessly, Wendy uncorked the vial and placing only a minute amount of the healing liquid on her slim index finger she applied it tenderly to the abused flesh surrounding Lucy's chocolate eyes.

The air surrounding them was heavy as Wendy continued her skillful ministrations, thankfully not giving voice to the questions that Lucy knew must be amassing in the teen's mind. She had no desire to divulge the ordeal that had brought her to Magnolia at the moment, and was relieved that neither of the women in the room seemed apt to push her to do so.

Wendy sat back on her knees with a heavy sigh and scanned the blonde for further injury. Once satisfied, she carefully packed each of her items within the worn satchel, as Mira gracefully stood and patiently waited for Wendy to finish. Her sincere eyes met Lucy's as she gave a glowing smile that made her seem every ounce the ethereal being she appeared to be.

"We will give you some privacy. Once you're ready, please feel free to come to the kitchens and I will get you something to eat." Mira began as Wendy got to her feet and placed the satchel strap across her chest and gave her attention to the platinum haired woman. "Natsu requests that you gather in the Great Hall for the War Council after the midday meal."

"I will make sure I'm there." Lucy nodded, as both women bent at the waist respectfully, and rose to her feet in order to properly see the pair out. Three sets of footfalls approached the shoji as Lucy's mind began to wander from her current situation, to the memory of previous evening.

With a gracious smile, Lucy bid the women a final farewell and carefully closed the paper door behind them. Her throbbing head and nausea had vanished due to the miracle of Wendy's 'Sky Dragon Tears', however the patchwork memories of the night before tugged at her still-foggy mind.

 _How did I get back to my room? Does he remember?_ Lucy's mind raced as she began preparing for the day, since she had missed morning meal due to her indulgences from last night, she wanted to be on time for the midday meal. Her heart throbbed as she remembered the sweltering behind Natsu's eyes as he stared at her with intensity. The prominent memory that she couldn't get out of her head was that….intensity. Why had he looked at her that way? A tremor wracked through her as she remembered the way those jade eyes almost turned obsidian when regarding her.

With a heavy sigh, Lucy shook the stitched together memories from her head and strode to the tub to soak the rest of her worries away. She would have enough to deal with soon, she wanted to allow her mind a moment's peace before she was to meet with the man that she haunted her thoughts.

* * *

Viridian eyes locked on the distance, through the open shoji, watching the unsullied alabaster clouds sail gracefully on the autumn winds through an azure expanse. The golden halo of the sun winked through the clouds on its journey to its zenith, casting darkened shadows upon the residents of the land below. The calm waters of the sapphire siren lake called to him as he desperately wished to be lying at its banks with Happy, soaring gracefully above him.

 _Maybe I can slip out after council today and no one will notice. It's been a while since Happy and I have been fishing._ The salmon-haired warlord thought as the cooling wind entered the tenshu and carded through the messy locks. A songbird landed lightly on the wooden railing of the balcony, calling sweetly to its partner and tilting its head in curiosity as dark eyes observed its surroundings warily.

The sweet melody caught Natsu's attention and reluctantly dragged his mind away from daydreams of lazy afternoons spent sleeping near the water's edge. Angular eyes slid to observe the space where the creature had only just vacated, his mind drifting once again, this time to a more ethereal creature that had graced the same spot only hours before.

The memory of crimson dusting the ivory of the golden haired woman's cheeks caused an almost feverish feeling to flow through his veins, bringing warmth to his entire being. The defiance burning in her eyes caused a fire to ignite within him that seemed to burn unbidden even in her absence. Never had his mind been captivated so thoroughly by someone, and the experience was all together unsettling.

Natsu realized that deep within his soul, he had the indescribable urge to protect the blonde from any and all that would oppose her, or any harm that would come to her. Not that she would need it. The man thought with a slight vibration of a chuckle rumbling in his chest. Stepping onto the balcony, Natsu had hoped that the bracing change of season would mitigate the molten liquid coursing through his body. It did little to repress the mercurial pace of his heart when he thought of the paragon.

He made up his mind that he would have her at the Council today. He would introduce her to his retainers, and ensure her safety by claiming her as part of his Clan. She would be acknowledged as a Princess of the Dragneel, so as to hide her presence from the Heartfilia Estate, and her safety would be guaranteed from that moment. Mind scrambling, Natsu's brows gathered as he fought to understand the allure of this woman. He had been numerous places and experienced women of immeasurable beauty, yet in the brief time that he had known Lucy Heartfilia, her presence intrigued him more than any before her.

Subtle laughter drifted along the soft breeze and reminded him that he had business to attend today, regardless of his wandering thoughts of the vivacious blonde who appeared so suddenly in his life and he couldn't tear his mind from.

 _Maybe I'll visit Mira, since Gray isn't here to lend an ear._ Natsu inhaled slowly and released it gently, hoping to ease the tension resting in his shoulders. Turning from the beauty that was Magnolia, he headed toward the kitchens to speak to the one person who seemed to understand him better than most.

* * *

The wraith stood silently, the dilapidated building all but falling around his ears with disrepair and disinterest. Patiently he waited, the darkness embracing him as if he himself were made from its shadows. His breath puffed in small clouds of condensation before vanishing into the ether from which it originated, as he patiently awaited the shadow that would be returning to him.

As if summoned from the pitch, a second figure appeared at the wraith's side. With a nod of the patient wraith's head, his subordinate removed the darkened fabric that covered the shock of icy hair underneath. Obsidian eyes met only shadows as the now unveiled figure regarded the deadly being before him.

"I've earned his trust." The snow-haired man relayed to the hooded shadow. "However, I have to give them something if I am truly to earn a place in their sect."

"Then give them something." The shadow spoke lowly, his voice rough from disuse, yet carrying a cloying nature that drew others to him.

"What would I give that would have them accept me?" The man queried, tilting his head toward the shadowed figure reluctantly.

"Inform them that Dragneel will be lightly guarded on a hunt in a fortnight, and that he will be vulnerable. They should be able to achieve their goals then." The man replied smoothly, expecting his orders to be followed without question.

"And how will this be arranged?" The snowy haired man questioned, as his gaze lifted to a hole in the destroyed storehouse's roof, allowing him to view the clear midnight sky above him.

"I will make sure everything is staged appropriately." Replying with finality, the wraith returned to the shadows that he seemed to be made of, leaving the other to his assignment.

"Aye, sir." The dark eyed man muttered ominously, as he once again covered the starkness of his hair and slipped through the shadows once more to carry out his orders.

* * *

Seating comfortably on the raised dais of the Great Hall, Natsu was lost in thought as he awaited the gathering of his retainers for the Council. It was closing in on the time that men and women would be filing in to discuss the current situation of Magnolia and the surrounding territories of Fiore. They would raptly soak in the words of their leader, and provide their thoughts and opinions on how to best achieve the ambition of their beloved Lord. His thoughts strayed as he was consumed by the silence of the cavernous space that seemed all the larger for being devoid of its normal occupancy.

 _Sapphire eyes widened substantially and her mouth formed a small 'oh' at the request of the salmon haired man who she considered a younger brother. Mirajane couldn't respond as she processed the words that the man before her had just confided in her.  
_

 _"Natsu." Mira could only murmur his name as she attempted to gather her thoughts and provide a more suitable response to his confession.  
_

 _"I don't understand it either Mira-nee. I cannot seem to get her out of my head. My mind has been a hodgepodge of thoughts and memories of her since last night." Natsu turned away from the platinum haired woman to gaze through the open shoji of the kitchens.  
_

 _Unable to shake the visions of Lucy from his scattered thoughts, he had decided to consult the one person that he knew would help him disseminate why his brain was so wrapped around the golden haired enigma.  
_

 _"Natsu, you need to be cautious." Mira began hesitantly, reaching an elegant hand to place it on the sun kissed skin of Natsu's taut bicep. "That poor woman has been through all eight hells in just a few days. The last thing she needs is the attentions of a dragon."  
_

 _"You think that I would do anything to harm her?" Natsu's emerald eyes snapped to lock with cerulean, narrowing slightly as his brows furrowed.  
_

 _"That isn't what I was implying, and you are fully aware of that." Mira huffed in irritation as she rolled sapphire eyes skyward. "I'm only saying that she is vulnerable. Just keep that in mind."_

Natsu was pulled from his thoughts as the airy harmony of feminine laughter reached his sensitive ears. Refocusing, his jade eyes scanned the room that had been empty moments ago, was now filling slowly with the men and women under his lead. Most chatting amiably with others as they settled into their places within the hall, no one taking note of the zombie-like state of their leader.

 _How long was I zoned out?_ Natsu thought briefly as movement caught his eye to his right. The sunlight streaming through the open shoji cast a halo behind the silhouette of two female figures, the melody of laughter from before once again reaching his ears. As the two figures crossed the threshold into the hall, their features came into focus as viridian eyes widened.

Lucy was giggling lightly at something that Mira had whispered into her ear. Golden waves gently flowing over her shoulders as the sunlight caused the locks to gleam like the molten metal they resembled. His heart throbbed suddenly as his eyes locked onto the carefree curves of her petal pink lips and the rose flush of her cheeks.

His eyes were drawn to her right as he watched Mira's eyes met his, sparkling with amusement one moment and suddenly darkening with concern as she observed his gaze. Natsu sobered from his reverie as cerulean eyes suddenly reminded him of the conversation that was had between the pair not long ago.

Swallowing heavily, Natsu watched as Mira gave him a pointed look and placed a hand along Lucy's upper arm reassuringly before giving her a gentle smile and turning to leave. Lucy raised her hand in thanks as the woman left the room, her caramel eyes turning to scan the room around her. Immediately they were locked with emerald, and the room seemed to fade around them.

The molten heat in his veins returned as the blonde's eyes widened and her cheeks became dusky. So she remembers some of our conversation it seems. A smoldering smirk appeared on the warlord's chiseled features, as he watched her caramel eyes melt into something simmering as the crimson spread from her cheekbones to her ears. Natsu's heart paused in its rhythm as he watched the darkening in her gaze, the air around him suddenly unbreathable. As soon as the look came, it was dashed and replaced with something slightly more vehement, as if also remembering the consequences for her indulgences the night before.

"Please have a seat." Having mercy on the petite blonde, he replaced the sultry gaze with something more amiable as he gestured to the position to his right, the one normally occupied by a certain fiery redhead.

"Arigato gosaimasu, Natsu-sama." Putting emphasis on the honorific causing Natsu to recoil slightly at the acerbic tone, yet through his shock his eyes widened and he was once again entranced by the defiant gleam within the molten chocolate depths of her eyes. She then broke eye contact and knelt upon the cushion at his right, refusing to acknowledge his presence any further.

Clearing his throat, Natsu turned toward the center of the room to begin the War Council, and hopefully soothe the scorching heat tugging at his center, willing him to continue engaging the challenging heiress to his right. It's going to be a long day. He thought as he desperately fought to refocus his attention to the business at hand and away from temptation seated so closely. He had never been one to disregard his impulses, and the thoughts racing through his agile mind were anything but appropriate for the situation at hand.

 _Later_. He thought as a wicked smirk spread across his lips, he began to address his retainers suddenly in a decidedly more pleasant mood.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this one, and I promise that the next won't be as long of a wait! This one was a bit shorter than the others, but the next will make up for it! I hope that you are enjoying the ride and will continue to do so throughout! Y'all are amazing and I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, messaged, followed or favorited. You are the reason that I do what I do!**


	9. Update

I apologize for the lack of updates! I will not be abandoning this story, I promise! I have most of it planned out already and just need it typed! I am going through a divorce, so I apologize that the updates are nonexistent. I will be on a work trip next week and should be able to find time to knock a chapter or two out then! Thank you all for checking on me and for keeping an eye out for my chapters! I won't leave you hanging! 3

Chapter 8 will be titled "Revelations" =)


End file.
